Forks
by Melanie Sparks
Summary: Welcome to Forks, WA, 100 years after Breaking Dawn.Ava Jameson moves unwillingly with her family to a beautiful house that her mother restores, and is intrigued by the Cullens, the past owners of the house.What happends when she runs into them, oblivious
1. 1 The House

Forks

By: Melanie Sparks

1. The House

Moving to this town had to be one of the most irrational decisions my parents ever made. It's cold, dark, depressing- it sees the sun at the most once a year it seems like. It's overwhelmingly northwest in the United States, so close and yet so far to civilization and shopping in Seattle. Why couldn't we just move there?

My Dad's work was right outside of Seattle, but my mother being the house finder and buyer of the team, she of coarse fell in love with one of the oldest and most beautiful houses here, and decided her next project was restoring it. And unfortunately, there had to be an efficient Magno-train system here, so my dad could get to work just as easy. I'm surprised they even had the high-tech magnetic train system in this minuscule town that is now my home. _Home. _What is home?

Is it the house we have in the Hamptons we go to during the summer? Was it the mansion we lived at in Beverly Hills? Or could it be the beautiful estate we lived on in Honolulu? I really don't know.

Dad and mom moved us all over. Being the CEO of the new shuttling company, it didn't really matter where he lived, there were airports all over the country. He could do his work anywhere.

So my family of the 13 year-old twin monsters, Alison and Alicia, my mother Shannon and my father Pete are now stuck in the "mud pit of Washington" as I like to refer to it.

Forks, Washington.

And I would be starting over at the tiny Forks High School as a junior tomorrow. I had so many friends back in Honolulu, too. How was I supposed to be my outgoing, competitive self in a dreary town as Forks? Did they even have a music department at the dumpy little high school? I guess I would just have to figure it out; it seemed like we'd be staying here for awhile. I'd never seen my mother put so much work into a house before.

She called contractor after contractor, interior decorators, professional restorers, took the shuttle down here every weekend to see how it was working out. She just went frantic over the abandoned beauty. But after it was finished, furnished, and she was handed the keys, she packed up the Honolulu estate, and we left warm ocean surrounded mansion behind and shuttled to Forks.

My mother could barely contain her excitement when we started up the long driveway in the drizzling, dark weather. When we stepped out of the new auto-pilot BMW my mother bought with the house, I couldn't believe my eyes. The huge rotting structure with green growing on the outside walls I saw in the picture on the website was no more.

The house was now a standing majesty, and behind it the dark green forest framed the washed-out white three story mansion perfectly. My eyes were gaping at my mother's phenomenal work when the rain picked up and we all ran under the porch that surrounded the entire first story.

My mother took the key out of her pocket as gently as if it were a thin white sand dollar, gripped it delicately between her manicured fingers, and closed her eyes.

"Mom, are you going to open up the door already? It's freezing out here", Alicia said, flipping her long dark brown glossy hair over her shoulder as her identical twin rolled her big brown eyes and nodded in agreement.

My mother's eyes stayed closed, but my dad glared at the twins for her. "Girls, your mother worked very hard on this house, let her savor the moment."

"But it's like, two degrees out!" Alison replied impatiently.

The twins were so naïve. It pretty much drove me to my limit. "Alison, it's _like_ 55 degrees out, and it's only going to get colder. It's only the beginning of September. So please just be a big girl for once in your life and patiently wait for your mother to open the doors to the house she labored over for the past year."

"Gawd, Ava, can't you not be a know-it-all for about fives seconds?" Alicia shot back. I hated how they were such a well bounded team. Tears of rage began to scorch in my eyes, so I didn't say another word.

Finally, my mother opened her glowing eyes, and put the key in the lock and left it there. She beamed up at my dad. "You do it, Pete. This ones for you."

"Are you sure, sweetheart? This is your house. You rebuilt it."

"No, baby, I want you to open it. I love you."

"I love you t-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? JUST OPEN IT!" Alicia fumed.

I shot a look of horror toward Alicia. Couldn't she just for once control her temper? This was a special moment for my parents. They barely get to see each other with dad's job and mom always being in Forks for the past year. I wish she and Alison would just show some respect. The tears of rage began to fill in my eyes again.

"Alicia, calm down." my father replied, barely showing any care for the offensive outburst.

My father finally locked eyes with Sharon for one last time, and turned the key to our new life.

It smelled so new. The bitter smell of the new hard wood floors and dark wooden beams filled my nostrils, as did the sweet smell of the new leather love seat in the huge atrium. A grand staircase circled the right wall, and the left was an opening to the next room. The back wall we came in through was covered in windows, letting in the small amount of light the sun behind the clouds had to spare. When my eye caught the beautiful grand piano sitting on the opposite wall of the love seat, my mood brightened up immensely. I loved playing the piano. I ran up to it right away, and let my fingers gently glide over the keys.

"This was left here by the old owners that abandoned the house." My mother said as she came up behind me. "The restorers told me it had to be almost two hundred years old. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is, mom." I replied as I pulled out the antique bench and sat upon it carefully.

As I played the first chord to Clair de Lune, it came out like the piano hadn't been tuned in two hundred years either. My finally bright mood went a shade darker again.

My mother turned around and looked unbothered. "We'll have to get that tuned for you later. I must have forgotten to when I was picking out your housewarming gift."

Of course. That was my mother. Material goods were her way of showing love. So instead of simply getting the piano tuned for her daughter, which would've been the best housewarming gift ever given to me, she probably went out and bought something extravagant enough to show how much she loves me. I was so sick of this theory she and my father had about love. I so badly wanted the real thing. Like instead of me coming home from a horrible day at school to a new cell phone on the kitchen table and a note saying "Going to a retreat in Spain for the weekend. Watch the girls for me", I wish maybe she would leave me a batch of cookies she made and a glass of milk. _That _is what love was to me, and I longed for the real thing more intensely with every beat of my heart.

I drearily got up from the piano and proceeded into the next room. It was the living room, and it was again finished with dark wood and breath-takingly beautiful, with a red patterned rug accenting the glossy dark wooden floors. Brown leather furniture framed the rug, and a big high-definition digital television donned the antique fireplace that had been installed with an automatic one below. It had to be the coziest room I'd ever stepped foot into.

My sisters walked into the next room, uninterested, and my mother, father and I proceeded after them. The kitchen was also beautiful. The dark wooden finish looked fantastic with the black appliances and the small table in the morning room nook was the same color as the finish. The white wall's contrast with the dark finish almost seemed as if it was illuminating the room, making it open and bright. As my mother rambled a story to my dad about what a hassle it was to find the kitchen table, I walked into the next room, which was the dining room.

The table was grand, the same color as the finish. A pure-crystal chandelier glistened above, completing the room elegantly. While I scoped the room, my eye caught of the new home music systems installed into the wall. Curious, I activated the touch screen, and this beautiful piece came through the speakers and circulated the house. I had never heard this piano piece before, and I was pretty literate when it came to the classics.

I stood there, dazzled and puzzled, until my mother came into the room. "I see Ava has found the Musical Home system I got installed." she said to my father, smiling.

"Mom, what is this song? I've never heard of it before."

My mother wore the same puzzled I had just then. "Oh, I thought you would know. The good man to sell me the house found a CD in mint condition sitting on the dining room table when he came to put the house on the market, and when he listened to it, he didn't recognize it either. He gave it to me when he sold me the house. The cover was labeled "Lullaby" in this beautiful script handwriting, and I decided to go to one of the transfer machines to transfer it to an mp3 so I could listen to it. It was so beautiful; I thought it would be perfect to circulate around the house."

I thought the same exact thing. It was like nothing I'd ever heard. It was excruciatingly sweet, like the composer wrote it for the one he loved so deeply. This was _definitely_ an example of the real love I was seeking.

Finally, it was time to see the upstairs.

My sisters eagerly ran up the magnificent stair case, giggling and triumphing over the excitement of finally getting their new room. When I caught up with them, I found myself in a seemingly endless hallway with honey-colored wooden paneled walls and a matching floor.

"Mom?" Alison asked excitedly, "Which room's ours?"

"Yours is the first one to the right." She said, gesturing toward the door.

"Yes!" the twins squealed in unison as they ran into the room.

"Ava, honey, this one's yours." She said, leading me to the furthest room down the hallway.

When I opened the door to my room, I knew it was perfect. Almost one of the whole walls was covered with windows that over looked the Olympic Mountains and the forests circulating it. It didn't even matter that the window was covered in little beads of water from the never ending rain. The view was still marvelous.

On the wall opposite of that was a vast bookshelf with my massive collection and worn books I didn't recognize already filling it up and a long black leather couch in front of it. Some of the bookshelf was taken out for the high-definition digital television that sat in place of it. Under it was an antique stereo, one that plays CDs, and the shelf under that was filled with about twenty CDs from the 1900s. I couldn't believe my eyes. I'd never seen a collection like this. CDs are almost no where to be found nowadays. I excitedly took one out, one from the 1950s, Elvis Presley, and inserted it carefully into the delicate player. Out of the new high definition speakers came one of the happy toe-tapping songs that even my grandmother barely remembers.

I then turned around to take in the rest of my new room. A few feet away from the corner of windows, a beautiful bed frame with black iron rails I could tell was restored from its original sat with a shaggy gold carpet billowing out from under it. Rose-red Egyptian cotton sheets and bedspread donned the soft, body molding mattress that was held by the antique bed frame.

A few feet away from the other side of the bed was a desk that matched the finish floor, and on top of it was a new laptop for school, and the charger for my pod-phone.

I unclipped the miniature smart-phone from my ear and set it into the charger, turned on my voice-activated laptop, and my room seemed to be complete with the classic music bopping in the background. All except for one thing. I turned my head and spotted the door to the walk-in closet, my only essential guide to Forks High tomorrow.

When I opened the door to the closet-which was bigger than any closet I'd ever had- I realized how musty and old this house really was. The hard wood floors were scraped and faded; the wooden racks on the back wall were coated with dust and cob webs, as were the clothes on it. When I flicked up the old-time switch, light bulbs illuminated the room, not LEDs that were installed in the rest of the house. Maybe the workers neglected to restore this room? And wait, why would _my_ clothes be on there coated with dust? Hadn't they only been here for two weeks?

I walked toward the back of the closet, skeptic, as I picked up one of the pieces of neatly folded clothing off the rack. As I did the best I could to shake off the layers and layers of dust, and when I held it up in front of me, I realized this was definitely not mine. Or anyone of my family member's for the matter. It was a light pink frilly dress with ruffled short sleeves, and looked as if to fit a five year old. One that she would be overly excited to wear on Easter Sunday or to her cousin's wedding. I was only fascinated by my discovery until I noticed a shiny ringlet of long blondish colored hair on the Peter Pan collar.

This wasn't our house. This was another family's, one that lived here about a hundred years ago, the ones that suddenly vanished into thin air as it seemed in the stories my mother told me about this old house. They had left clothes, a CD collection, and the beautiful grand piano that mystified me so, and they didn't come back. It haunted me to think about the reasons for dropping everything and disappearing so abruptly from their house. No. Their _home_.

A shiver ripped down my spine, and I suddenly heard a tap come from my window. My wandering thoughts stopped short as I dropped the dress and sprinted out of the closet to check out the disturbance. For a split second, I thought I saw a figure sitting on the window sill outside, but at that same split second, it was gone.

It took me a few seconds to find my lungs to draw in an uneven breath, and then a few more to re-organize my thoughts.

I closed my eyes_. Okay, I have to admit that was weird_, I pep talked to myself, _but it was probably just my imagination. Long flight, long car ride, a lot to take in. _

When my heart was beating evenly again, I fled out of my room to find my mother and tell her about my unfinished closet.

My mother was talking to my dad about the abnormally beautiful people in the painting that was left in his new office when I walked in to the book-filled room.

"Mom?" I began, "We have a little bit of a situation."

"What's the matter, Ava?" my mother looked a little frazzled by my statement, so I laid it on her gently.

"Well, when I went in to pick out my clothes for school tomorrow, I realized the closet wasn't restored, and the past owner's clothes were still sitting on the shelf. It's no big deal or anything, I just wanted to get my clothes and such ready for tomorrow and I-"

My mother stopped me short. "Wait, the closet door opened?"

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked, puzzled.

My mother then looked down with a perplexed look in her sky-blue eyes, mumbling questions and answers to herself. Now I was completely lost.

"Mom, what's going on?" I demanded.

She shook her head. "It's just incredible. Did you have to try to force it open?"

"No, it opened as easily as any door in the house, mom. Why?"

"This is so strange. Since I've first toured the house, the relaters just could not get that door open. They thought it must have been locked from the inside, so they had workers come in to try to undo the door from the hinges, but it was as if they were sodered on; no worker could get it off with even the most recent technology. Because of the historical value of the house, though, they didn't want to disturb it, so they didn't try to pry it. They left that decision to the person who bought it.

"I was going to have people come next week to do the job, so I had your clothes in my closet until then… but it seems we won't need that!"

"Do you think the movers opened it while they were here?" I asked.

"No, I told them to try, but they informed me that their attempt failed also."

She shook her head again, wonder in her eyes, "Extraordinary. Absolutely extraordinary."

While she was shaking her head, bewildered, I stiffly left the room, with my mind only on one thing. What was the little girl that belonged to that dress hiding in there? Probably nothing worth fretting on, she was not even 7 years old, it seemed like. But why would that particular door be locked so securely? And most importantly, why was it opened now? I thought of the dark figure in the window and shuddered. No. This was only my imagination. But why did it seem so real?

I cautiously entered my now haunting new room, and carefully opened the forbidden door. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath after I stepped in, reassuring myself that nothing was wrong. I was going to prove to myself that there was nothing out of the ordinary about this room.

So I started looking through the clothes again. But I not only found the childish clothes, I started finding women's and men's clothing in the other piles. The woman's clothes were so elegant and sophisticated, like nothing I'd ever seen before. Some were even surprisingly stylish despite the fact they were a hundred years old. The men's clothes were even surprisingly preppy and in good condition.

When I was done looking at the clothes, I set aside a pretty soft-blue colored blouse from the woman's clothes I could wear to school tomorrow, and started neatly folding the rest into piles in the corner to make room for my clothes.

That's when I noticed the loose floor board in the corner I was putting the clothes. It was so loose, when there was weight on one side, the other side slid up enough that it seemed like I could slip my fingers underneath and pry it up. I couldn't fight the sudden curiosity, so I shoved the clothes over and pried up the musty floor board easily, stirring up a hundred-year old dust in the process, sneezing as it hit my nose.

Although when the dust cleared, all I could do was stare at the opening in the floor, motionless, and I knew there was no way I could convince myself that this was an ordinary closet after all.


	2. 2 Valuables

2. Valuables

The items that occupied the empty space under the three five-inch wide floorboards were mystifying. It took me a few seconds to get over the shock of my astonishing discovery before I could even think about rummaging through the expensive items.

I couldn't figure out where to start. CDs, jewelry and pictures were spread haphazardly in the space; each item looked as if to be hurled in there. Some of the CD cases were shattered, some pictures creased, and some of the jagged edges of the jewelry were stuck in the bottom of the opening, sticking up and letting sparkles of light reflect off the gems as brilliant as possible with only the dim light bulbs as their resource.

When I finally found the courage, I started organizing the CDs, cleaning off the dust and recovering the ones that had been out of their case for so long with the CD cleaner I found within the items. That was when I found the last CD. It was in a clear case, and it looked like the only item that was carefully put into the bottom of the floor. The CD itself was labeled "Compositions" in flawless script handwriting, and I couldn't fight the sudden curiosity that ignited my veins at that moment.

I loped out of the closet took out the ending 1950s CD and replaced it with the mysterious CD I had found. When I closed the drive and hit play, a mystifying symphony eased out of the speakers, almost hypnotizing me to close my eyes and be calm. I just couldn't believe my ears as the composer gently strolled his fingers up and down the piano keys, instantly relaxing my mind and making me feel Zen. It was overwhelming that I'd never heard this beautiful piece before or that it was never popular, almost to the point of putting tears to my eyes.

I sat on my bed, abnormally peaceful for once in my life until the intriguing song ended, but as the next song trilled the familiar tune I had just discovered on the Musical Home, I sat straight up in bed. The Lullaby. Was it possible that the same composer that wrote these pieces of art actually played them for the first time on the grand piano in the foyer? The thought caused chills to run down my back once again.

After listening to the Lullaby, I went back into the closet to look through the opening in the floor. I started looking through the jewelry; every piece was breath-taking, like they were custom made for an angel. After putting all the delicate arts into a velvet interior box I had for my nicest jewelry, I left one I found; a perfect necklace to go with my blouse that I would wear tomorrow, one that was appealing but subtle enough for me to wear. It was a dime sized sapphire bounded to a silky black ribbon to be worn as a choker, one that matched my eyes.

After I put the box of priceless jewelry on my desk, I returned to the closet nervously to look through the pictures. There were only three eight by tens in the floor, but each were intriguing. The first one I picked up was a picture of a man and a bored-looking pre-teen girl standing on a beach. The man had brown hair and brown eyes like the girl, so I inferred he was her father. The father had one arm awkwardly around his daughter's shoulder, and his other hand occupied a fishing pole with a good-sized salmon on its hook. He was beaming over his accomplishment, while the girl's half smile looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but on the beach fishing with her dad. I snickered at the photo; I could easily relate.

When we lived in Honolulu, my dad would insist on bringing his entire side of the family on the yacht that we had for a fishing trip every year. On his side of the family, there were no cousins that were my age; they were all the same age as the twin demons. So, as you can imagine they turned them against me for the past couple of years, and since the adults would just get completely intoxicated on Pina Coladas, I would just sit in my room of the yacht and watch the DHDTV the whole three days. I was always bored out of my mind, and it took all my will power not to throw myself off the side of the boat when I was outside listening watching my family throw their heads back in laughter at the stupidest things, and seeing my cousins and sisters look at me with their eyes as slits.

After looking over the piece of history once more, I turned it over and found the words "Me and Charlie, 1998". That was just over 110 years ago. Was that bored little girl in the faded picture the one who left the beautiful compositions in her floor for posterity?

In the next photo, I found out that answer was probably a no. In this picture, however, the head of the man's figure sitting at the piano was cut neatly cut out, which puzzled me. When I turned it over, I realized it was out of desperation to keep the memory of a loved one vivid in their mind. On the back it said, "The love of my life, 2009." Was this girl not only forced to leave her home, but the love of her life behind, too? The thought brought stinging tears into my eyes, but I quickly blinked them back and threw the picture back into the floor when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Ava, honey? Can I come in?" my mother asked.

"Sure, Mom, just a second!" I called out, leaping out of the closet and shutting the door behind me.

She opened up the door and saw my frazzled expression. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine, what's going on?" I said a bit too fast, but she was convinced.

"We were getting ready to eat the buffet we ordered, why don't you go on downstairs, I wanted to look at the closet for a few…"

"NO!" I said a little too loud. "No," I corrected myself, "the foundation of the floor is seriously crumbling in there, no wonder it was locked up so tight. I tried taking one step onto the floor, and the creaks that came out of that wood were not very reassuring."

My mother's fascinated expression was gone then, a little bit saddened even, but surprisingly, she didn't push any further. "Okay, I'll take your word for it. The workers, as I said, are coming next week. Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay." My mother said as she left the room.

I let out a sigh of relief, leaned on the door of the closet and slid down to the floor, deep in thought. So, she didn't push to see the interior of the closet today. She was exhausted, I knew she wouldn't. But what about tomorrow? Heck, she wouldn't even bother asking for my permission tomorrow, she'd just waltz right in while I was at school. No. She could not get into that closet and find the valuables of the people who last occupied this home. I knew exactly what she would do if she did.

First, she'd make a big fuss over the historic items she found to my father, then to the friends she'd soon be making with her outgoing personality here, then to the local paper, then to the local news, and soon all of these beautiful items would end up in some "Forks Museum". No way. I could not let this happen to these people's things. They trusted they would be safe in the closet floor, and I was going to keep it that way.

Before I went down for dinner, I started shoving the items into the available drawer space in my room until my mother called my name again. I left the rest in the closet, I'd just have to put the rest in later, and I didn't want my mother getting suspicious.

I loped down the dimly lit hallway and down the long curved staircase. My mother had lit up the dining room by dimming the LEDs, and long candles were lined up the long dark wooden table. The food was already on my plate and at my seat, and my mother stood when I sat down, ready to give her annual new house speech. I knew the drill. She'd talk, laugh, and or cry about the struggles and triumphs of her finished project, we'd eat, then she'd give us more material love, or as she liked to call it, a house warming gift.

She gave her speech like she had just received an academy award. There were a lot of thank yous to people I'd never heard of, but the speech was surprisingly shorter than it usually was in the past houses we'd moved to. I guess we'd moved so many times, it was second nature to us, like we'd be ready to pack up and move next month, week or day if we had to.

When she sat down, my mother continued talking to my dad, the twins whispered and giggled with each other, and naturally, I ate in silence. This let me think about my first day at Forks High School that would be tomorrow. How was I going to be able to leave a legacy there when there wasn't even a music department mentioned in the pamphlet? And friends? Everyone was going to look at me as the rich girl who moved into that haunted house or something. I'd never had a problem with friends before, I made them easily, but I was usually where I unfortunately belonged, in a private school filled with snooty rich girls who only wore brand names and parked the newest cars in the parking lot. How was I going to fit in here? The fact that we moved into this old house was already in the news paper… I couldn't pretend that I didn't live here. Plus, when they heard my last name, they would know that my father owned the money-conceiving shuttling company. Should I live my junior year in oblivion? Or be the outgoing, friendly person I naturally am?

All these questions still went unanswered when my father clapped six times for the House Cleaner to turn on, and soon enough, the robotic hands came down and picked up our plates and cups to be put into the dishwasher.

"Girls, you know what time it is!" my mother called to us, beaming.

The twins squealed in agreement, and I just trudged in behind them. When we reached the family room, the twins started screaming and ran to their house warming gifts that were laid out on the couch. They were pea coats from their favorite, extravagantly expensive brand name. Alicia ran to the deep purple one while Alison ran to the royal blue one. As they hugged and giggled with their new coats on, my mother took pictures while my father looked on, smiling.

I stood there, confused. I didn't see anything for me… not that I really cared. Maybe she forgot, I thought. This triggered an idea into my head. If she forgot, maybe she'd feel so bad she'd embrace me for a minute and promise to take me to Seattle next weekend to get something. If she felt bad enough, maybe she'd make hot chocolate for us on this cold night, and we'd laugh at a re-run of an old sitcom, like normal mothers and daughters do. I put my plan into effect.

"Mom, where's my present?" I asked, trying to sound as childish as possible.

"Oh, Ava!" she said, as if forgetting I existed for the moment. "Yours is out in the garage…"

"Mom! Look at this!" Alicia shouted, doing a model pose with Alison.

"Oh, girls, you look so beautiful! I can't believe how big my twins are! Keep on striking those poses." She said, snapping more pictures. "Ava, your present's in the garage. We'll meet you out there." She said, flicking her wrist as if shooing me away.

What? Was I ruining the family of four moment? My mouth hung open and I shook my head as hot tears formed again in my eyes when I ran out of the family room in and out to the garage, not that anybody saw nor cared about my melodramatic exit. I could still hear them laughing and my mother cooing as I turned on the light in the dark, cold garage. And there was my house warming present.

It was an antique yellow porch, one probably from the early 2000s, which was restored with a hydro-electric engine. It was amazing. A dream car. But all I could do at the moment was let the tears ooze from my eyes, the ones that had been building up from the beginning of the night. When was I ever going to find the real love I'd been aching for my entire life? Was I ever going to find the place I belonged in this big world?

I opened the door to the priceless antique and slid onto the new leather seat; my mother had probably got the car restored, too. I turned the key that was already in the ignition, and the satellite radio turned on automatically to a punk metal station that I would usually never listen to, but fit my new mood, and cried into my hands in private.

When I was finally done and listening to my usual classical station, I looked at the clock. A half hour had passed and no one had come out yet. At that point, I didn't even care anymore. I just got up out of the car and trudged back into the house.

When I got in, I found my family eating desert at the kitchen table, talking to each other like a regular family. When I slammed the door, they all turned to see the disturbance, and my mother slapped her hand to her head.

"Oh! Ava!" she exclaimed for the second time that night, "How do you like your car? It was left here by the owners… I got it restored so you can drive it to school in style in only a few more days!"

I faked a smile. "I love it, Mom, it's perfect."

"Good. Do you want some cake?"

"No, I think I'm going to shower and call it a night."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Ava."

"Love you, honey." My dad piped in.

"Goodnight." I said dully, and dragged myself up to my room. I still had one more picture to look at.

When I shut the door behind me and locked it, I went into the closet and picked up the last picture, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Three angel-like figures sat in the photo. A man, a woman and a child. It must have been the fading of the old picture, but the woman's eyes almost looked yellow as they beamed down at the child. Her hair was brown and wavy, and sat perfectly on her shoulders as she sat with the child on her lap and held the child's hand with one of her hands, and the man's with the other. The man was absolutely gorgeous. He had blond hair classically styled on his head, and he looked down at the woman with loving yellowish eyes. The child was laughing, her bronze colored curls, like the lock I found on the dress in the closet, were hanging down almost waist length. Her brown eyes were glowing at who ever held the camera, someone she loved just as much as the two people in the photo. The three angelic creatures in the photo had pale white skin.

Intensely fascinated by the photo, I turned it over to see the description. "Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle and Renesmee Cullen. 2008."

Grandma and Grandpa? There was no way they were grandparents. They were incredibly youthful and flawless; they looked like they were in their twenties. But that only occupied my thoughts for merely a moment. The people in the picture were an exact match to the real love I was looking for. How they looked at each other, how they held each other, how that little girl Renesmee looked at the person holding the camera. And at that moment, I wondered if I'd ever find that kind of love as long as I would live.


	3. 3 Forks High School

3. Forks High School

I woke abruptly to the obnoxious sound of heavy metal blasting through the speakers of my room's Musical Home and the LEDs that switched on with it didn't fail to burn my eyes when they fluttered open, surprised. I pretty much leaped for the snooze to stop the commotion that should not even be considered music, but the force the adrenaline rushing through my body produced thrust me out of my bed and onto the hardwood floor. My knee struck the wood head-on, and I slapped my hand over my mouth to muffle the scream.

_What a _great_ start to junior year, _I thought sarcastically.

I unwillingly pushed myself off the floor, and hobbled on my throbbing knee to the bathroom across the hall. I splashed warm water on to my face, and it wasn't until I witnessed the goose bumps rise on my skin that I realized the house was freezing. I tried to shake off the tremors that started rushing through my body to try to warm my seventy to eighty degree native body and began to scrub my teeth. When I was finished, I drew a brush through my copper red hair that passed my shoulders, and pushed my bangs to the side.

I trugged back into my room, pulled on my long kakis, buttoned up my antique blouse and shrugged my hair out of the way to tie on sapphire necklace I found in the floor. When I was finished, I looked myself over in the mirror and made sure the other students wouldn't take me as some snotty up-tight rich girl.

My sapphire blue eyes just looked back at me the same as they always had, my plump lips in an unemotional line. I turned the morbid face into a fake toothy smile, the one I would greet my teachers and peers with all day. The happy, unscarred Ava Jameson everyone knew. The discluded, unwanted sister that was the true Ava Jameson would never be revealed, not even in the gloomy town of Forks.

Breakfast was quick, and our new choffer, Chris, ran into a conflict and couldn't drop the twins off this morning, so I was forced to spend a car ride with the demons. I spent the first drive in my new porche in silence, besides the constant giggling and whispering coming from the twins. When I dropped Alicia and Alison off at their new middle school, they didn't even mutter a thank you before they strutted toward the school simultaneously in their matching brand name clothes and custom made totes. I noticed the few dated cars sitting in the parking lot. Mothers were kissing their eye-rolling pre-teens on the cheeks and handing them paper bags filled with homemade lunches inside, while other kids were departing the Magno-train at the corner of the street. All of them normal. I bet most of them hadn't spent a month touring the best spa resorts in Europe with their mother, or had ever been driven to school by choffer. The more kids I saw enter the middle school, reuniting with their best friends after a long summer and giggling at the heaviness of the supplies in their backpacks, the more I envied each and every one of them.

The middle school was walking-distance from the high school, and I was there before I could even consider myself ready to step out of my shiny, yellow car that stuck out tremendously in the small amount of neutral colored ones. After a moment of feeling stares lingering on the darkly tinted windows of the porche, I took a deep breath, grabbed my backpack and began my walk toward the small campus of secluded and recently re-done buildings that made up Forks High School. I pretended not to notice the stares and whispers that began when I emerged my antique car and kept my eyes on the building that held the main office to get my schedule.

"Your ride is SICK!" I heard someone shout, but I kept my eyes set.

After finally making my way through the crowd of awed students and to the office, I was forced to sit and wait for the secretary to dig out my file for my schedule, which left my legs jittering in anxiety for what waited for me.

"Okay, here we are." The secretary said as she slapped my schedule and a map of the campus on the desk before me. "Boy, we have a huge load of new students this year besides the freshman. A whole family of students came in this morning for their schedules, juniors and seniors. All adopted teenagers… I hope they don't cause any trouble for the town… but their last names were Swan and Mason. Have you heard of them?"

I had no idea why she was asking me, a new student, about this. I had to get to first period before I had to be embarrassingly late. I smiled at the woman. "No, I don't recall. I just got into Forks yesterday."

"Oh! Well, welcome! And have a great first day here… I'm sure you'll like it." She replied with a wink.

I was sure of the exact opposite. "Thank you." I said before I left for first period.

Flustered over my bad sense of direction, I stared at the map while speed walking to my first class, which was Honors English. I squinted at the room numbers listed on the buildings, becoming more and more frantic when I couldn't find the room. I picked up my pace, looking over the map again, until I ran into something hard, a pole I thought at first, but it wasn't until I was on the ground with the papers I was carrying scattered, that I realized it was a person. But this wasn't just any person.

He was beautiful as he looked down at me with a concerned expression. He had dark brown hair and gloriously pale skin. I sat there, dumbstruck, as he bent down to help me gather my things.

When I finally pulled myself together, I sputtered, "Oh my God. I am so sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it," his perfectly masculine voice replied, "I'm taking it you're new?"

I was kind of offended by his typical cocky-guy remark. "How would you infer that?" I said with a bit of an edge.

His butterscotch eyes studied me warmly, and even though I wanted to be the sharp-edged girl I usually was, they completely melted me. "Well, because you're carrying a map, and like me, you have utterly no clue how to get around this blasted school."

"You're new too, I'm guessing." I said, smiling.

He looked at his feet and lifted up his right hand. "Guilty."

I couldn't help but giggle and blush like a five year-old. He just continued smiling casually, like I was an old friend of his.

"So, where are you headed?" he said, glancing at my schedule.

"Honors English. And I have no idea where to find it."

"Fellow literature junky." He nodded.

I smiled big. "You'll never catch me with out a book to read or my pod-phone with my entire music collection on it handy."

He grinned a glorious smile back. "Would you call me a fanatic if I told you I had _Great Expectations_ in my backpack right now?"

"Would you call me a fanatic if I told you I had _Romeo and Juliet_ and _The Wuthering Heights_ in my backpack right now?"

"Fanatic." He muttered, defeated.

The bell rang right on cue.

I blushed. "Okay, well, I guess I'll see you around… um…"

"Ronan Swan." He smiled.

"Ronan Swan." I repeated, smiling back.

I huffed as I dropped another paper, and as I bent down again to grab it, he said "Pleasure to finally meet you, Ava."

I snapped my head up at this, dumbfounded, but he had vanished. Did I mention my name to him? I didn't remember…

Suddenly my mind was overwhelmed when the late bell rang, and I sprinted off again, looking for my English class. I finally found it, the second building, and I groaned when I realized I had to of passed it at the least three times in my frantic search. That was when one of my biggest pet peeves of beginning a new school came true.

I knocked on the closed door, rolling my eyes at my horrible sense of direction. The teacher finally opened the door about a quarter of the way and peeked out at me with a scowl on her face. "You're late."

"Yes, um…." My eyes blazed down my schedule. "Ms. Zander. I'm incredibly sorry about that, you see it's my first day here and I've never witnessed a more confusing floor plan in my life." I smiled and batted my eye lashes for effect.

She didn't look impressed. "This is the last time your tardiness will ever interrupt my class, correct?"

"Yes, m'am." I replied as I looked down at my shoes to avoid the eyes that stared me down.

When I sat down in an empty seat and began to set up my laptop, Ms. Zander asked, "You're Ava Jameson?"

"Correct." I replied, and simultaneously, heads spun around to take a look at me.

I blushed and looked down again, pretending to rummage through my backpack for something, until Ms. Zander called attention, and the blare of their stares subsided.

The rest of my classes were monotonous like the first; arriving late, stares burning through my skin, and no one to talk to.

I let out a sigh of relief after 3rd period Pre-Calculus was over, knowing my next period was lunch. I started quickly gathering my things until I saw someone approach me. She was blonde, skinny and a couple inches taller than my 5'2 frame.

She showed off a slight gap between her front teeth when she smiled. "Hey! You're Ava Jameson, right?"

I smiled back. "Yes, I am."

"Yeah! My dad was telling me about you, he works for your dad at the airport. He's the head manager of the Seattle Jameson Shuttle company. You've heard of Hugh Livingston, right?"

I racked my brain. Yes, I had heard my dad talking to a Hugh on the phone making arrangements for the move here. "Yes! I have."

"Oh cool! Well I'm his daughter, Cindy. It's nice to meet you!"

Finally, I was shown some respect besides the weird event of this morning that seemed like a dream at this point. "Same to you."

"What's your next class?"

"Oh, I'm going to lunch."

She smiled even bigger. "Oh, that's awesome! So am I! Do you want to sit at our table?"

I smiled back even wider. "Sure!"

Cindy was incredibly nice. Talked a lot, but at least I didn't have to try to be outgoing and well-hearted like I usually do with other girls. She had just enough brightness for the both of us in this cloudy town, and after multiple questions about Honolulu she asked me and comparing schedules, we made it to the cafeteria.

She gestured toward a long table with several people already starting to eat. "Over here. I'll introduce you to everyone."

She pulled me over to the head of the table. "Hey everyone! This is Ava Jameson, she just moved to town yesterday."

Everyone looked up at me with friendly faces. The first person to speak was a blonde boy with nice features, but not nearly as beautiful as the dream creature I met this morning. "Hi, Ava. Max Newton. You can sit here." He gestured toward the chair next to him.

I looked up at Cindy, who returned my look with a nod and wink. I took a seat next to Max and the rest of the table introduced themselves.

There were seven other than me at the table, and all their names went through one ear and out the other. The only one I remembered was the dark haired and dark eyed girl named Madison because of the initial necklace she was wearing. I was interrogated about Honolulu once again until the topic of my new house came up.

Max snickered when I told everyone my residence. "You live in the _Cullen _house?" He chuckled.

I did remember my mother's history story about the house including that the last family to inhabit it were Cullens, but what did that matter?

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked, perplexed by his joking voice.

He shook his head, trying to suppress the laughter that was now about to bubble out of his throat. "That's pretty funny. My grandfather was convinced that they were superheroes."

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Exactly." He answered my question with smiling eyes, reminiscing.

I scrunched my eye brows. "Who were they?"

Max put down his sandwich and readied himself for a long story. "They were a family that moved here in the early 2000s. They were crazy beautiful I guess, and the father was this amazing doctor with a wife and a few adopted teenagers. Two of them, a boy and a girl, were in my grandfather's grade. They always sat at this secluded table with their siblings in the grade above them and never ate anything, apparently.

"So they wouldn't really talk to anyone besides each other, and people didn't try to talk to them; they were too intimidated by their beauty. That is, until a new girl my grandfather fell in love with moved to Forks. She was always interested in the boy in their grade, and soon, they would never leave each other's side.

"After senior year, unfortunately to my grandfather, they got married. The night of the wedding was the last time my grandfather saw the girl he loved. And even though my grandfather moved on and found my grandmother and had a family with her, he would always find his mind wander to the girl he lost, and he hated this guy that took her away.

"Then, one day on one of his hunting trips he went on alone, he found himself in a meadow where he was sure he might find deer. There weren't any deer grazing, so he began walking the circumference when he heard a rustling in the bushes behind him."

Max's eyes were glowing with excitement, really getting into his grandfather's story. "Before he could turn around, he was hurled to the ground, the wind knocked straight out of him. It felt like a huge boulder had been thrust into his chest, and he was still like grasping what had happened when he heard a bell of a voice choke out, 'Mike?'

"When he finally came to his senses, he realized there was an extremely hot girl right on top of him." I heard a few chuckles from the two other guys at the table, and Max held out his fist for them to punch. I rolled my eyes, longing for him to continue. "Anyways, this chick ends up being the girl he was in love with, but she isn't the same. Her skin is paler, her eyes are black, and her skin is cold as ice. But the weirdest thing of all? She looks the exact same as she did at her wedding. Even five years later. Then out of no where, another person bolts across the meadow and rams this girl right off of my grandfather, and locks his arms around her, not letting her wriggle free. It was her husband, looking the exact same as he did five years ago.

"My grandfather seriously thought he was hallucinating and he was certain when another girl runs out of into the clearing, looking the exact same age as the couple, yelling 'Mom!'. My grandfather was like pretty much hyperventilating at this point. There was no way in hell this girl was a mother. Let alone human. But the 'child' of the supernatural couple looked exactly like them, the mom's face, the dad's hair. Yet they looked exactly the same as they did in high school. This proved to me that my grandfather was a complete whack job. Right?" Max laughed.

My eyes were wide. "Well, what did he do about these people?"

Max started again. "Well, you know, he talked to them and stuff, told them he was informing the police about the Cullen family being superheroes, which the Cullens didn't like too much. He didn't really care what they had to say. He thought there would be an investigation, he would be proven right, and he would be rich and famous." Mike spun his finger in circles beside his head, indicating he wasn't the only one who thought this idea was crazy.

"Too bad the police heard about five minutes of his spoken novel and shut the investigation he wanted to conduct down immediately. They thought he was crazy. Meanwhile, the Cullens fled almost instantly after the incident with my grandfather, and he never found them again.

"Unfortunately for my grandfather, my grandmother died at right about that time, so he became a lunatic over the Cullens. He searched their house over and over, trespassing, and he got a few warnings before the police finally threw him into a mental institute when my dad was about twenty.

"He didn't spend much time there. He was over his Cullen obsession pretty quickly after some treatment, but he brought his known fact to the grave. That the Cullens were not human." Max finished.

The whole table was quiet for a few seconds before Max started the laughter that filled my table about a minute. But I sat, laughing my loud, fake laugh, thinking about the story that hauntingly fit the house. The pictures in my closet now made sense. Renesmee's last name. The flawlessness of the people in the pictures. I was staring into space, taking all of this in when Madison pointed out the table next to us.

"Hey, are they new? Man, that guy with the muscles is cute." She giggled along with the mocha-skinned girl who's name I couldn't remember.

When I turned around to see who she had acknowledged, I came to find an entire table of incredibly attractive people giving me a death stare.


	4. 4 The Swan Masons

**Author's note: This is the chapter where I desperately need feedback. I'm pretty sure I have everything right but if you see anything wrong… please don't hesitate to talk to me… I respond to any questions or comments. I would also like to thank everyone reading my story… I'm surprised I've gotten so many positive reviews! Please keep reading and recommending to friends… I can't thank you enough for the support!! =]**

**Love,**

**Mel**

4. The Swan-Masons

I whipped my head back around quickly and I could feel a startled expression on my face. Why were they looking at me in such a way? Was I talking too loud? Was my hair starting to frizz? Was my laugh too much like a cackle? I started pulling my fingers through my hair, only to find it was wavy and glossy as it was this morning. I looked down at my blouse, only to find it with out a blotch or stain on it. Thankfully, my table didn't notice the frantic paranoia over coming my system as I brushed off every inch of my body and took out my compact mirror to check if there was something on my face. But I came to find that I looked okay.

Confused, I figured that I must have been hallucinating, that maybe they weren't giving me grim looks but they were just so overwhelmingly flawless that it intimidated me into thinking so.

When I turned around again, I realized I had been entirely lucid. They were still glaring at me, looking away simultaneously when I looked over. When they did, they huddled together, glancing over at me every few seconds.

There were eight of them at the round table, each perfect in everyway. I found the one Madison was talking about quickly. He was dark haired and looked like a body builder. Not one the sweaty, greasy kind per say, but like it was natural on him, like he was born that way. Though he looked like he could break me in half like a tooth pick, his butterscotch eyes weren't the least bit intimidating compared to the smoldering pair that belonged to the blonde next to him.

Her facial features and body would put any super model or movie star to shame. Her longer than shoulder length blonde hair framed her flawless face perfectly, and even though her mouth was shaped into a scowl and her eyes were burning with hatred, she was still the most beautiful person I had ever witnessed.

The couple next to them were holding hands under the table and talking closely with each other. The girl in the group was small and looked very delicate, her cheek bones almost seemed as if made out of glass as they sat under her pale-white skin. Her black hair was cropped short and flipped out at her jaw. The look was very retro-chic, but she pulled it off tremendously. Her look was not nearly as terrifying as the girl next to hers. They were more expecting as she glanced over at me, almost worried.

The boy next to her was less burly than the dark haired boy, but seemed wiser. He had blonde hair and his butterscotch eyes studied me sympathetically when he looked over, and when we locked eyes for the briefest second, I instantly felt calmer.

The two people next to them were so deep in conversation, it was as if I didn't exist, which was a relief. The girl was flawless and remotely familiar for a reason I couldn't figure out. Mesmerizing bronze colored hair fell in ringlets almost waist length around her round face, some clipped up one of the sides. She had warm chocolate colored eyes that looked deeply into the darker man's next to her.

He was strangely different. His hair was about shoulder length and pulled back into a pony tail. He had russet skin, contrasting dramatically with the pink-cheeked girl whispering closely with him. I could almost feel love radiating between them; they were made for each other. But their love was nothing compared to the intensity of the love the couple next to them shared.

The girl had dark mahogany hair that was almost waist length, and her face had the same structure as the bronze haired girl. They looked so much alike, they could be sisters. Her butterscotch eyes matched the ones at her table, and the man I could tell by just a glance was the one she was in love with.

He had the same bronze colored hair as the other girl but his face was more angular and chiseled. The crooked smile he was giving his love would break just about any teen girl's heart. But the thing that threatened to bring tears into my eyes was the magnetic field forcing them together, so strong, so inevitable, that there was no way in hell one could live without the other. They were apart of each other, a unit, that like an atom, would cause major destruction if torn apart.

I turned around quickly as the mahogany haired girl noticed my lingering glance, and I began trying to be invisible while silently eating my sandwich.

Suddenly, someone was at my side, and I jumped when I saw the dream boy from this morning at my side, giving me a half smile. Ronan.

I melted instantly at the sight of his warm eyes, and he grinned.

"Hey, Ava. Is your first day going well?" He asked with sympathetic eyes. I could tell he already knew the answer.

I sighed. "I guess it's alright, it's kind of hard adjusting. It's just so different here. Very dull."

His face brightened up. "Finally, someone who feels the same way I do about this ugly place. It's rainy, cold, cloudy, wet, rainy." He repeated, showing off his glorious grin again. "I belong in the warm sun on the beach. Where I used to live."

I giggled. "Yeah. Why live anywhere without that is my question. Where did you live before you moved to the mud-pit of Washington?"

He took a deep breath and looked down. "Florida. Fort Lauderdale, to be exact. It was so beautiful there. My favorite thing was at night, after a short thunderstorm and pouring rain, I'd walk onto my porch, and the air would be so thick and warm. I'd just sit on a chair and watch the heat lightning in the distance, and as it brilliantly lit up the sky over and over, I would just feel so…"

"Infinite." I finished for him, looking into his now sad eyes. "I loved that back in Honolulu, and the wind would blow and you would smell the cleansed earth, it was just an amazing feeling. It must have been a hard move for you. From one corner of the country to another."

He looked down again. "Let's just say when I moved here I thought this place was going to be the death of me."

I sighed. "Yeah, I felt the same way. But there was no room for complaints figuring my mom slaved over this hundreds of years-old house for months; it's the hardest she's ever worked in her life. The house is beautiful though."

There was a grim smile on his face as he looked toward the table with the glaring eyes. "It sure is."

I was puzzled by his remark. "Have you seen it before? I thought you just moved here."

He was unaffected. "Oh, well, you know… everybody in town has seen the house. We got the news paper the day we got here. The house is just a majesty. Your mother's hard work really paid off."

I smiled. "Yeah she really did do an amazing job."

He was still smirking at the table that was burning holes into my back with their stares. "Ronan, do you know those people?"

He continued to smirk at the bronze-colored haired boy as if having an internal conversation with him. "Yes. They are my brothers and sisters."

I was appalled. "Seriously? You're all so close in age…"

"I know. We're all adopted. My only blood related siblings is the one with long brown hair and the one with long mop of curls. Bella and Vanessa."

I looked them over. They both had flawless round faces like Ronan. The one named Bella looked over and gave me a small smile as the boy next to her whispered into her ear. I returned a half smile, and said, "They look so much like you."

"Yeah, even though we're triplets they have extremely different opinions about this place than me. They love it here along with the rest of my adopted family." He shot a look at the bronze haired boy, who started quietly laughing on cue.

"Who's the boy next to Bella?"

He smirked. "Oh, that's my adopted brother, Edward Mason. He's driving me up the wall about this place. He's doing anything he can to make me love it. Showing me the forests, taking me up to the mountains. It's torturous I tell you."

I laughed. "I feel your pain. The only time I go out into this sickening weather is to go to school. I try to avoid the outdoors as much as possible."

He nodded, his smile turning into a smoldering glare at one of his siblings. I turned around to see the blonde's eyes shooting daggers into me. I cringed and turned around, when I heard a deep snarling sound coming from next to me.

"Ronan, are you okay?"

He snapped out of his dark gaze with the blonde and turned to me, that thoughtful smile back in his eyes when he looked into mine. "I'm fine, Ava. That was just my stomach. I should probably get back to my table and eat something. I'll see you around. It was a pleasure to talk to you."

I was officially melted by his words. "It was nice talking to you too, Ronan. I hope to see you soon."

He then swiftly got up from his seat, lingered behind mine for a few seconds, and was back at the table next to the dark haired girl and blonde in a flash.

His eyes were angry as he spoke to the blonde almost silently. Her eyes were filled with rage, almost betrayal, as she quickly got up to throw out her untouched tray of food. The blonde boy, dainty girl and the muscular boy shook their heads at Ronan and swiftly left the table to throw out their trays along with the blonde girl, but their eyes weren't hateful. They were fearful.

Bella and Vanessa were then having a fevered conversation with Ronan who at this point seemed to be trembling with anger.

The russet skinned boy moved to the chair next to Edward, and was shaking his head in disbelief while having a secluded conversation with him. But Edward's expression was different. It was understanding; his eyes were smiling as if he was deep in a memory. When he locked his smiling eyes with mine, I abruptly spun around, and I dizzily started picking at my sandwich.

It wasn't until I went to pick up my drink that I noticed everyone at the table was also staring at me, stunned.

I was startled. "What?" I asked.

The mocha-skinned girl smiled and started nodding. "Dayyumm," she stretched out the word dramatically. "Who was _that_?"

I couldn't help but smile and blush. "Ronan. Ronan Swan."

The bell rang at once, and Cindy rushed to my side. "Sorry about Katrina. She's a little hyper. But I do have to agree with her comment. He is definitely worth saying 'dayum' about." She giggled.

I blushed again, and Katrina came to our sides. "Okay two questions. How do you know him and can he hook me up with the man candy with the muscles at his lunch table?"

"I'm sorry, Katrina. I just met him this morning after embarrassingly running into him in search of a class. I'm surprised he even acknowledged me again. And I don't even know the burly one's name."

She still had a peppy smile on her face. "Oh, no need to worry about that," Her smile turned seductive. "He'll know my name soon enough." Cindy laughed along with Katrina while I laughed nervously.

_Not as long as that blonde doesn't eat her first. _I thought.

"Where are you going next, Ava?" Katrina asked.

I dug my schedule out of my backpack. "Chem. With Deluka."

"No way! The exact place I'm headed to! Let's be lab partners!"

I smiled. "Of course. See you in U.S History, Lisa."

"Bye guys, I'll tell you if I see the 'man candy'." Cindy replied, winking.

The rest of the day was uncontrollably boring. Mr. Deluka was giving an interesting demonstration in Chem, but I could barely concentrate with Katrina babbling into my ear the entire time.

In Phys. Ed., which is of course mandatory in this minuscule school, the dictator of a teacher, Miss. Washburn, had the class do a fitness test so she could make fair sports teams for the year. With my non-existing athletic ability, I barely managed five push-ups and ten sit ups, and she laughed as a machine whipped balls at me to test agility, and the rest of my peers joined her when one hit me square in the face, causing me to fall on my butt. I knew I was going to hate this class.

The day continued to trudge on, and I breathed a sigh of relief when 8th period rolled around, which was U.S History. When I found the room, thankfully at ease, I sat in the seat Cindy was saving for me, Max sitting beside her.

"How did the rest of your day go, Ava?" Max asked while the room buzzed with excited voices that the first day of school was almost over.

"It was fine." I lied, coming to attention when the teacher, Mr. Shore, clapped to begin class.

"Hello, students." His voice boomed, "Let's get straight to business. This is a packed course, and I only have one year with you. I have a project already made up, and you're each going to get a state to do a quick introduction project on. I've already made your groups, so listen carefully and pull your desks together when I'm finished announcing all the groups."

I saw Max groan and Cindy looked at me longingly, hoping we'd be in the same group. I hoped the same thing; my brain couldn't handle meeting anymore new people.

Mr. Shore named off the groups, and I groaned when Cindy and Max were a group, and I grimly waited to find out who my partner was, predicting I would be doing all the work on the project.

Finally, Mr. Shore announced my group. "Okay, the last group is a group of three due to the uneven amount of students in the class. Ava Jameson, Isabella Swan, and Edward Mason, your state is New York."

I turned around and instantly froze, seeing the flawless, deeply in love couple strutting toward me gracefully.


	5. 5 Paranoia

5. Paranoia

I sat up straight and tried to look confident. This could not be happening. The table of gorgeous figures _hated_ me. I could tell by the unsure look on Bella's face that she hated me with the rest of her table, but Edwards was still different; completely understanding and tolerant in everyway like at lunch earlier. I saw Bella pull him over and mumble something quickly into his ear before she moved swiftly across the room to Mr. Shore's desk.

She showed off an elegant smile to Mr. Shore and asked to go to either the nurse or the office. When she started through the door, she flashed a pair of smoldering, black eyes toward me, and strutted off.

My jaw dropped. Why did she hate me so much? I hadn't even spoken one word to her! How could sweet, sensitive Ronan be blood relatives with a girl who had eyes full of hatred?

"Hello, there. Ava, is it?" a smooth voice asked from behind me, making me jump as I came out of my deep thoughts.

He immediately noticed the surprise he gave me. "Oh, I'm sorry to startle you. My name is Edward." He looked me over and smirked, as if remembering an inside joke.

His face was even more beautiful close-up. "Nice to meet you. You're Ronan's brother?"

"Yes, that's right." He smiled.

"Yeah, he mentions you a lot. And I might as well add that he doesn't like Forks no matter where you take him sight seeing."

He looked down, smirking. "Yes, unfortunately he despises my home town. So many memories are buried in the earth that lies here for me. I'm just trying to make him love it as much as I do here. He loves the sun, though. It pained him incredibly when our family dragged him to one of the cloudiest places in the United States."

Just by those few things he shared with me about his life, I liked Edward already. He was one of those people I felt like I've known my entire life even though I hadn't even spoken for more than ten sentences with him. Like a distant relative whose face is barely recognizable that knew me when I was young, one who knows my name but I can't put a finger on theirs, but when you start talking to them, it's like you're back where you left off all those years ago.

"But his two sisters love it here?"

"Yes, they feel as if they belong here as much as I do. Like the ground they walk on here was meant for them… you know? Ronan has been very negative about it, almost depressed. My parents are doing the best they can to change his perspective, but its just not working. There's just something missing…" He stared off into space, thinking.

I completely understood how Ronan felt. "He just can't find home here. I've felt like that my entire life. My family, we move probably every two to three years… it's hard."

He looked at me with pained butterscotch eyes. "I just wish there was a way he could find home here."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

Edward put his fingers through his bronze hair. "Yeah, he's like my little brother. He's only a year younger than me, but he's been through too much for his age. And Bella, oh Bella's a wreck. She's his triplet, but she acts like a mother to him. She knew we had to move here… because of my father's job and all… but it kills her to see him this distraught."

That brought Bella's abrupt absence back into my mind. "Where is Bella, anyway? Is she alright?"

Edward's eyes became angry when the words left my mouth, and I regretted my actions immediately. The last thing I need is another Swan-Mason hating me.

"Oh, no need to worry about her. She's just a bit under the weather is all. The rain's taking a toll on her, too."

The hint of doubt in his tone was not easy to catch, but it was there. I knew for a fact that wasn't at all the reason for her quick escape of the room that I was present in. But I went along with his excuse anyway.

"Well tell her to feel better. Hot tea and soup will help." I replied exuberantly, trying to play as dumb as best I could.

"Yes, something like that will bring her health back to normal." He said in a slightly sarcastic voice, a smirk rising up on his lips.

Okay, what's that supposed to mean?

I knew he could see the suspicion in my expression when he quickly added, "We should probably get started on this project. Seems pretty complex if you ask me."

Yeah, complex if you're a fourth grader. What was up with this guy? He seemed incredibly smart…

"Of course, I can bring it home and get the poster started if you would like. I'm sure my older brother wouldn't mind putting his two-sense in."

"Are you sure, Edward? I can bring it home until Bella is better…" Just then the final bell rang loudly, causing my muscles to flex.

"No, Avs, don't worry about it. I'll bring it back tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

And with that, he gracefully made his way out of the room, while I sat there completely baffled and tears filling my eyes. He called me Avs. _Avs_. There was no way he knew my nick name. Absolutely, positively, no way. The only person in the world to ever call me that before Edward was my favorite and most down-to-earth family member I knew, my Grandpop.

When I lived in the suburb next to Chicago where he lived, we would do everything together. He'd sneak me out to a middle-class neighborhood and bring me trick-or-treating every Halloween because the snooty neighborhood I lived in didn't have the "time" to deal with annoying little kids running around in costumes, and my parents agreed. He'd bring me to incredible local orchestra concerts that my parents would never settle for unless they were professional. And my most favorite thing about my Grandpop? He was the most honest person I knew. No lies, no secrets, no false affection. He was my escape from that at home. But, like everything for me, it came to an end one, excruciatingly painful day.

The day he was coming to pick me up for a day at the park was the day of the fatal Magno-train accident in Chicago, and he happened to be on one of the four trains that collided at an intersection due to some drunken idiot tampering with the system and costing hundreds their lives. Including my Grandpop's.

I had known Edward for merely thirty minutes. How would he know my horrendously abnormal nickname that my beloved grandfather gave to me? It was like he knew my past or something…

Okay. I am being completely paranoid. It must have just been a coincidence. Maybe my mother and Edward think a like. Who knows? Maybe he just had an impulse to call me that because it felt right.

Doubts still in my mind about my reasonable explanation of my past nickname, I realized Cindy and Max waiting for me.

Max bent down and began reaching for my laptop on my desk. "Need help?"

"Sure." I mumbled dizzily, I had to go home.

As I was walking out of the building with Max and Cindy, I was hoping the sun would appear like it always had in Honolulu, hit my face and numb my now nagging head ache, but when I looked up, a vast, thick cloud that spread down to the horizon blocked my usual treatment.

I groaned loudly and began to fumble through my backpack for some Relief, and popped two in my mouth unwillingly.

I was taking a sip of my water bottle and listening to Max and Cindy's conversation when I glanced quickly at my car and noticed two figures standing next to the yellow porsche.

I practically spit the water out of my mouth as I whipped my head back to my car, but the two figures were gone. I shook my head and said goodbye to Cindy and Max who were now gawking at my car. When I got in and took off in the old car, my head started spinning with the same unanswered questions that came up today. The pictures fitting Max's grandfather's story. Edward knowing my long lost nickname. Why the Swan-Masons hated me so. Why Ronan and Edward were the only ones who were sympathetic to my being. And why, at that moment, I felt like someone was listening to my exact thoughts.

I pushed that haunting thought out of my head quickly.

_Stop being so paranoid._ I tell myself. _You're head hurts, you're exhausted, you need some sleep. Stop the pondering. Start focusing. _

My old yoga teacher always swore on internal pep talks being the superior way to get rid of paranoia, but I'm beginning to question her degree. It's most definitely not working.

I'm almost half way back to the house when I realize I have to pick up the twins. Well, _that_ just fills my day with rainbows and butterflies.

"Dammit." I mutter to myself before turning around.

Luckily, my head ache is gone by the time I'm at the middle school, but if it wasn't for the Relief's intense pain-barrier, it would've came back from what I saw.

The twins are sitting at the top of the stairway to the school in their new matching pea coats and they each have about three pod phones in each hand while the girls on the steps below them are smiling ear to ear. I see the twin's mouths moving in unison, recording their pod numbers into the small ear pieces, and handing them back to their rightful owners like queens. They don't even bother to return the goodbye waves they receive from their wannabes, and I can feel my face get more and more crimson with every pod phone they hand back.

Finally, after about three more pod phones, they finally see my strikingly obvious, bright yellow porsche in the drive way and act all surprised to see that their ride is here. They get up from their thrones and strut toward me, their glossy dark brown waves bouncing with each step they take. I see the girls who now worship them watch them walk off wide-eyed, just gawking at how "cool" they are. Ha. Try being their sister.

When they get into the back seat, Alicia snaps, "Ava. New 180." With a snap of her fingers like I was her servant.

"Nice to see you, too." I mutter angrily under my breath, putting on her preferable radio station.

While we pull out of the driveway of the school, they don't even bother to return the waves of their new wannabes. "Ugh. Did you see the shoes Lexie was wearing? Gawd! It was like her mother sewed her cat to her feet."

Allison's cackle filled the car. "I know, seriously! I would probably be sympathetic if she didn't talk my ear off in home room today. She, like, told me about her summer in Paris the _entire_ time, and I wanted to be like, 'Just shut up! I've been there like ten times'!"

Alicia nodded in agreement. "That girl needs some serious help. Look at her waving to us. What a complete low-life." I caught Alicia gave a half-hearted wave to the blonde-haired freckle-faced girl with furry boots through my mirror.

At that point, I couldn't take the twin's nasty comments about the cute little girl anymore, so I took out my pod phone and blasted some unpopular New York City originated band in my ear, trying to block every thought out of my mind. I just desperately needed to get home.

When I finally found myself easing up the long driveway, I breathed a sigh of relief. I parked the car in the garage and practically flew into my room while my sisters were stopped by my parents to be interrogated about their first day of 8th grade.

I threw my back pack onto the floor, ripped out my blaring pod phone, and jumped onto my bed. I could just fall asleep right then and there if the thoughts of today weren't still ringing through my head. I also felt sticky and cold from the heinous weather of Forks, so I decided to take a shower.

I quickly pressed the jet system to high, closed my self in, and felt the massaging jets begin to beat water into my back, then softer on my head, then into my legs. I hit the shampoo button about seven for the soft massaging rollers to lather the shampoo into my hair and then detangle it with the combs before I felt clean enough to ease myself out.

My muscles felt like gelatin desert from the long amount of time in the hot water, and I fell asleep to the mystery Cullen's compositions before dinner. However, this didn't stop my mind from conceiving a concoction of Cullen-related dreams during this long night.


	6. 6 Memories and Revelations

**Author's Note: You don't even know how pshyced I am that people like my story. I thought I was going to be bashed no doubt… but I've only gotten positive reviews so far!! You guys are awesome and please tell your friends!! I want this one to be read. ********. Anyways… this may be the last chapter for a while because I'm going on vacation for Thanksgiving and I have a butt load of homework to catch up on… but I did find the perfect song for Ava which is listed below. Thanks for reading and please review!!!**

**Love,**

**Mel**

**Ava's Song: Love Save the Empty by Erin McCarley**

**You can find it on youtube, myspace, iTunes, Napster etc. ******

6. Memories and Revelations

Green. Too many trees. Where the hell am I? In the middle of the godforsaken forest? I don't remember how I got here…

"Run!" I hear the screech from behind me, the little girl from the picture. Renesmee. She points to the top of the slope we're at the bottom of, and that's when I see it. An army of black cloaks marching through the forest, and fast.

I won't move until I figure out who these people are. "Renesmee, what's going on?"

The little girl was now furious. "Did you not hear me!? We broke the rules! Let's go!"

Rules? "I don't remember any…"

Before I could finish, Renesmee grabbed my hand, and the forest was suddenly a blur. I started screaming, I couldn't figure out what was happening until I realized my hand was still in Renesmee's. Was she running?

We came to an abrupt stop, and my head was still spinning when a cloaked figure snatched little Renesmee, and when I turned to run away, I felt a solid arm grab me around the waist. I continued to desperately claw myself out of the iron grip, but I was fighting a losing war. The figure spun me around then, and when I caught a glimpse of the bright, blood red eyes of my capturer, I let out an ear piercing scream.

I sat up straight in bed, still screaming, and threw my hand over my mouth when I realized it was yet again another dream. I was still gasping for air when I looked over at my alarm clock which read 5:00. Ugh. This was the third time I woke up from one of these haunting dreams, but that had to be the worst yet. I flopped back down onto my pillow and closed my eyes, but what was the point? To have another heart-pounding nightmare?

I clapped for the lights, and slowly eased myself out of bed. When I got to the bathroom, I groaned to see my hair was a disaster due to not drying it last night. I sprayed some Straight into it, and like magic, the frizz ball on my head was straight and glossy again.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on a new outfit for today. A dark purple button down cashmere sweater from the girl's old clothes and sterile dark purple gemmed earrings I found in the floor along with the other jewelry. I had to look perfect. I couldn't let the Swan-Masons hate me like this. It had me paranoid and exhausted. Maybe if I dressed a little better…

I know that's completely wrong. I know that in the real world, people are supposed to judge you on your personality and heart, and I entirely agree with that statement. But I don't come from the real world. I come from the rich and pampered side of the spectrum of life, and the best way to make friends in the all inclusive private schools I've attended all my life is to wear the right thing and to say the right thing. It's all I know, and I mine as well give it a try.

I clip my long hair up to the side, letting my bangs brush over my eyes as usual, and still have massive amounts of time to kill. I decide to go online and search the Cullens.

So my parent's don't hear, I use the touch board instead of the voice word processor to type in their name on the World Wide Search page that dates back to when the internet was invented, and type in "Cullen". Millions upon millions of results pop up on the screen not even a fraction of a second after I click enter.

I take a deep breath, and add in "2009" to the advance search box, and a single website pops up. It's titled "The Truth-Superheroes in Forks". It's dated 2011, and the author of the site was Mike Newton.

Unfortunately, when I clicked on the link, I realized the site was not updated after 2020 when computers went completely hands-on oriented. Any website only usable by mouse from then fourth was untenable. Pretty soon, the government just trashed all the cyber junk in 2020, unless contacted by their users or authors to be replaced with the new technology. Many of the sites were saved by the users if not the authors. There were, however, flaws in this ridding of old websites. I still find myself, even about ninety years later, clicking on unusable sites.

I let out a long breath and began searching again. Thinking maybe I would find something the least bit useful, I found absolutely nothing about this particular family of Cullens. Nothing! How could this be possible? There was an online bio for basically every family in the world… or at least something about them…

I searched for about twenty more minutes, and frustrated, I slammed my laptop closed and shoved it into my bag. I groaned going down the stairs to eat a quick breakfast in the kitchen, and typed in the code for cereal on the Fridge. Out in front of me popped a bowl of cheerios and milk, and I shoveled it in my mouth before I jumped into my car.

I had to have some quiet time to think before I went to school. I couldn't go to school in this frazzled condition. I had to get some answers. First, why Renesmee and her "grandparents" didn't come up in my extensive Cullen search. Second, why the Swan-Masons hated me so much. And third, how Edward knew my long lost nickname.

I sat in my idled car over thinking these questions until my head hurt, and, exasperated, began driving to school. But today was different than yesterday. I had something to look forward to. The friendly, angelic face that greeted me yesterday morning. The gentle-hearted soul that sat next to me in lunch away from his family of smoldering eyes. The only boy that ever admitted to me he had a timeless classic in his backpack. Ronan Swan.

I smiled to myself, and I continued driving through the small town. He was different from the guys I've known. He was himself. Pure. I could tell by the way he looked and talked to me as if he's known me forever. He was decent. He wasn't the kind of guy to lead you on and make you fall into a trap you wouldn't be proud of later. He wasn't Joseph Kimbley.

The thought of his name struck my heart like a brick of concrete. His face flooded into my mind. Big, bright brown eyes, and dimples in his cheeks when he smiled. Hair that was golden like the sun. I thought he had been all mine. Mine. But unfortunately, that was not the case. The bliss of young love ended brutally. It was the incident that finally made me realize that nothing ended well for Ava Jameson.

To make a long story short, Joe was a new guy in the brother school of Hibiscus School for Girls, the high school I attended in Honolulu. When he came to the school, he was basically a nobody. He had gone to a public school in the area, but got a scholarship for his outstanding grades and musical theater ability to HSG's brother school. All the guys hated him, and thought he was a complete loser because he sang and danced in the musicals around Honolulu. Little did any of the guys know, Joe had a reputation at his dowdy public school for getting girls, and he swooned me in the theater at the tryouts for the classic musical _Wicked._

We became known as "Elphie and Fiyero" within the first week of rehearsal, the main love interest in the musical, despite the fact we weren't even casted as those characters. He brought me out to dinner after each and every grueling rehearsal and bought me coffee on the nights my voice became horse from my extremely high singing part. He would bring me chocolates when I was sad, a single rose every Friday just because, and we were officially a couple according to his and my friends with in the first two weeks of this ritual. But it was much more than that. I thought I would be doing it for the rest of my life.

See, Joseph was the first guy I truly had a more than friend relationship with; I just wasn't interested in the other guys in the other school. The ones that were decent were going out with my friends, the ones with the looks my friends liked, and I really didn't want having a boyfriend to get in the way of school work and music. But when I met Joseph, it was different. He had the same intentions as me. He agreed with the fact that school and music came before girlfriends in his life. And I couldn't possibly get into any catty fights over him with my friends considering all of them thought he was a loser and even questioned why I would ever think about going out with the musical geek. But he was what I needed. Not the main-stream-football-playing jock that every girl dreamed to be with. We were Elphie and Fiyero… singing in perfect harmony.

I thought I was in love with him. I thought he was in love with me. That real love that I had been searching for my entire life? I thought I had most definitely found it with Joseph. But the usual utter delight of love seemed different about two weeks before opening night. The usual tingling vibe I got when we kissed wasn't there anymore. It was empty, like a soda that lost its fizz. But like a lot obvious things I didn't want to believe, I ignored it. I kept reminding myself that I was in love with Joseph, that he was going to be my knight in shining armor when high school ended, that he would put me on the back of his trusty steed and take me away from the house I went back to everyday, the one so vacant of love I wanted to scream. But the oblivion I lived in for all this time was quickly diminished on the opening night of _Wicked_.

Like usual, my costume for the show didn't fit, so I had to drag the pink, glittery gown that my character Glenda wears in the beginning of the show to a tailor to get it altered by one of their machines. My mom dropped it off at school the next day, and I had to store it in the costume room. I half-heartedly dragged it there, my mind anxious about the pile of homework I received and the opening night jitters creeping up on me.

I shoved the heavy door open with my hip, and I felt it hit something, hard.

"Ouch!" I heard a girl exclaim. "Dammit!" I heard someone, more masculine, curse right after her. My heart immediately stopped cold. Joseph.

I snapped the LEDS on and they illuminated the dark room. The door had hit a costume rack that was on wheels, which the door pushed back into the disturbing image I will never forget.

They were both sitting on a sleazy stool. His hand was on her bare thigh. She her legs were wrapped around his waist. He was running his fingers through her long, blonde hair. My best friend, Jen, and Joseph. In the costume room, in the dark, on the stool- an interrupted make-out fest.

Then it hit me. All those rehearsals, when Joseph would tell me he had to go to the bathroom, and I would giggle with him about the bladder problem he told me he had. My brain quickly scanned over all those times, and I remember a few instances when my friend wasn't back stage with the crew when I went on to sing a number. They were gone at the same time. The kiss had lost its intensity two weeks ago. This had been going on behind my back for two weeks. _Two weeks_.

Two weeks I made sure my nails were perfectly manicured. Two weeks I made sure I wore the perfect thing to make him happy. Two weeks I put on his favorite perfume and lip gloss. Two weeks I made sure my hair was perfect in every which way before I left for school. I sprayed Curl in my hair, which always left a sticky mess in the bathroom but I scrubbed off the counter for an hour anyway for him. I _despised_ that hour. And then, the dam released.

The dam of anger from teachers, friends, and family I had been holding back for months collapsed, releasing gallons of rage that felt more intense than explainable, and inevitably pulsed from the lake behind the destroyed dam.

I whipped my dress to the ground; hearing pings of small pearls come off of the exterior and bounce off the floor. "What the _hell_ is going on here!?" I heard a voice shrill. When I saw Jen and Joseph's faces morph into a deeply feared expression, the revelation that that enraged voice came from my lips almost scared me enough to stop the rage-filled river, but it continued relentlessly.

"Ava…" Joseph spoke nervously.

"How could you even have the audacity to say my name! This is what you've been doing for the past two weeks!? Cheating on me with my best friend! While I busted my ass off for you _every single day_."

The sudden adrenalin rush assaulted me, and I flung Jen's Portable that was sitting on the counter playing the annoying pop music Joseph always said he despised to the tile, and it was reduced to pieces. Was I really that strong?

Jen gasped. "My Portable! You're a psycho path!"

The little control I had over myself was then lost. I lunged toward Jen, pushing her off the Joseph's lap, and she fell onto the tile where she shrieked in pain.

Joe gave me a terrified expression, like a deer in the head lights. "Ava," he said, his voice quivering, "calm down. You're going to…"

I cut his pleading off by slapping him straight across the face, so hard, I even felt my own hand begin to sting.

"You don't tell me what to do, not after what you've done. You're scum, worthless. I can't even look at you. I thought I loved you. I… I thought…" I felt hot tears beginning to rush down my most likely flushed cheeks.

He began to reach his hand up to wipe away my tears, but I slashed it away. "You. Don't. Touch. Me." I emphasized each word though my voice was beginning to crack. "Say one word to me, unless it's a line for the show, and I'll get both of you kicked out of the rest of the shows by telling Mrs. Martin about your little fling in the costume room during rehearsals. Fortunately, there are two understudies for each of your parts, and I'm sure one will _happily_ fill your roll. And me and you, _Joseph Kimbly_," I strung his name out mockingly, "our relationship in anyway, shape or form, is over. You _disgust_ me. As do you, Jen. I'll be sure to tell _everyone_ about your new reputation as a dirty, backstabbing _slut_."

And leaving my ex-closest people in the costume room, baffled, I put my dress on the hanger, and slammed the door behind me when I left. As the realization of what had just happened came over me like a dark cloud, the tears began coming in buckets, and I ran out of the school to the Magno-train where my mom was waiting.

I toned the crying down, and got onto the train, hoping for some comforting arms at the sight of my appearance. But unfortunately, my mother was talking on the phone, and didn't even bother to look at me when I asked for her in my small, hollow voice. I stood in front of her for a moment, in complete surprise of her carelessness, before I found a seat and stared blankly out of the window, as I did out of my ocean view bedroom when we got back to the estate.

I shuddered and blocked the memory out of my mind, remembering how horrible the weeks after that were. Real love hadn't found me, and I'm still not so sure if it ever will.

I stopped at the H2O to get a coffee and fill up my car and then drove to school, and I was still early. I parked my car and sat reading _The Wuthering Heights_ for the fourth time and listened to some classical piano station when I was startled by a tap on my window. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was just Cindy, and not some cloaked figure about to pursue me.

A sharp, cold wind hit my face as I stepped out of the car. "Hey, Cindy."

"Hi, Ava! Max, Katrina and I wanted to know if you'd want to go to the movies in a few weeks. That new horror comes out then… are you up for it?" Cindy's mouth morphed into a smile.

"Of course, sounds like fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but the reality was I despised scary movies. I always ended up excusing myself to the bathroom and never coming back.

"Great!" Cindy smiled even wider, "It's going to awesome."

Just then, Max ran up while I searched the crowd that was walking toward the school for Ronan and the glaring eyes that probably surrounded him, but I couldn't find them. My heart started to sink as the crowd began to thin out as they entered the buildings.

Suddenly, I saw a hand waving in front of my face. "Earth to Ava… anyone there?"

My head snapped to Max who was chuckling. I smiled. "Oh, sorry. Didn't get too much sleep last night."

"It's alright," Max said, shutting my still ajar car door. "I'll be out of it next week when the teachers start chucking review tests into my face. I hate the beginning of the year."

"Agreed." Cindy replied, rolling her eyes.

With that, we started walking toward the school, my heart sinking more with every step. My plans for the day were ruined. I was going to ask Ronan to introduce me to his family so I could show them my decent personality, and maybe they wouldn't hate me so much. Now I would be forced to sit in a daze all day trying to figure this whole situation out.

I _hated_ when people didn't like me for an irrational reason. It left me paranoid and confused. I just couldn't concentrate on anything important when my mind was occupied by something so absurd. Why did they hate me? _Why_? I hadn't even said a word to any of them besides Ronan and Edward. They didn't even know me! And what, because they couldn't stand being within a 100 meter radius of me they decided to stop going to school? Ha. Real nice. That's the most reasonable reason I've heard for dropping out of high school and ruining your whole life.

_What ever. _I thought bitterly, _Let them drop out. At least it means I won't have to worry about their hatred anymore. _

But then my mind abruptly paused. All the Swan-Masons weren't at school. Did that mean Ronan and Edward hated me too? Ronan _hates_ me?

I felt my heart free fall out of a thirty story building. He couldn't hate me! He had to be the nicest boy I'd met since Joseph. I finally felt hope yesterday talking to him, and although I wasn't ready to let him in, I felt the familiar sensation of butterflies fill my stomach. I had found a reason to bear with this morbid town as long as his smiling face was here to greet me in the morning. This couldn't be true in my optimist state of mind, but the realistic state said otherwise.

Of course he was gone. Of course it was all an act. My life was an act. Joseph's love for me was an act. My mother's love for me was an act. Like always, nothing ever worked out for Ava Jameson. It was just one of the facts of life I was just going to have to learn to adjust to.

I heard the warning bell ring when I noticed Katrina had joined us walking on the campus.

"I have to head to Chem. See ya at lunch." Cindy said, rolling her eyes.

"Have fun," Max remarked sarcastically, "Bye, Ava."

"Bye guys." I said, half-heartedly lifting my hand to wave to Katrina.

And with that, I felt the hurt, broken Ava seep through my skin as I let the realization that Ronan was gone wash over me. It was going to be a long week.


	7. 7 The Forest

**Author's note: Okay... so... I lied. =] _This _is the last chapter for a while. Thanks to all the positive reviews (thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!) I decided to put this one up before I leave... and I really hope you aren't disappointed with it. I really hope you like it... and who ever is going to the midnight premiere of _Twilight_ (I know I am =]) have an AMAZING time!!!! I hope everyone also has a great Thanksgiving!! I'll have more soon, I promise. And also, tell me what you think of Ava's song!! Is it right? I would really appreciate some feedback on that... and the chapter!! I am so thankful that I have reviewers... thank you so much!!!**

**Love,**

**Mel.**

**Ava's song: Love Save the Empty by Erin McCarley**

7. The Forest

The week had been going by so slow. The days after the Ronan and his family left, I had no reason to be hopeful anymore, but I couldn't let my sadness show. I kept my mood happy when I was with anyone from the lunch table, and I learned all of their names along with that. Life was good. I just had to keep reminding myself that while I forgot Ronan and the Swan-Masons. It was the only way to go on in Forks. I would instead focus on making friends at the lunch table.

Luckily, everyone was extremely nice there. Once I learned names and faces, I began sitting with them in my classes as well. Everything was pretty much going well for once, and I felt like I was going to survive junior year. Everything was good. Everything was okay…

But, everything was not okay. The unanswered question about Edward knowing my nickname still assaulted my mind. I was still stumped when I configured all the possibilities of him knowing it. I kept reminding myself that I was being over bearing and paranoid, but for some reason, an instinct told me it wasn't right. My Grandpop was the only person to ever call me Avs. It was like someone you've just met coming up to you and calling you the nickname your best friend from kindergarten that you haven't talked to in years made up for you years ago. It just didn't sit well.

Along with this, there was still a conglomeration of haunting dreams that visited my sleep at least once and if not more every night. Usually I'd be revisited by the one with Renesmee, and sometimes I was with Edward or Ronan. They were generally the same, but I would notice something different in each dream. Like, for instance, sometimes I would be in the U.S. History room with Edward and we'd see the black cloaks coming toward us through the window, and he would run away with out me, leaving me stumbling over the rows of desks as the cloaks pursued me. Other times I would be in the cafeteria with Ronan and he'd cradle me in his arms as he ran faster than a shuttle taking off, but we'd always be caught in the end. But there was something even more haunting about this dream.

I would be ripped away from Ronan's arms, and he would snarl in pain as the black cloaks carried him off. I was no longer afraid of this red-eyed angle-like creature that would hold me in its iron grip in every dream, but I was immensely afraid of losing Ronan. Losing him meant the end of everything I knew that was right in the world I lived in when in these compelling dreams, and I'd claw and fight this person until Ronan's pained face was out of sight. This dream had to be the worst. I'd wake up bawling each time, and I had no idea why. I'd only known Ronan for one day! Why was I so upset every time those malevolent cloaks dragged him away?

Despite all of this, I've managed to keep it from interfering with school and friends. Soon, the Swan-Masons would be a figment of the past, people I would vaguely remember as I reminisced my first day of Forks High School years in the future. So, I kept my chin up, bought a digital-touch poster board I'd use for projects during the year, typed up the project Edward and I were assigned to for U.S. History, and hooked it up to my computer for transfer. I would do a great presentation even without the help of Edward and Bella.

I was going to make it through Forks High School with shining stars. Just like I did every year at my old schools. I would be a legacy here at this tiny school, and that would be okay. I would just forget the Swan-Masons. It would be like they never even existed.

Finally it was Friday. The campus was bustling with excitement as the first weekend was edging its way into the present, and I lugged in my digital poster for U.S. History. I locked up my car and decided to come back for it before history, and as usual, Cindy and Max were waiting for me on the campus to walk to class.

"TGIF!" Cindy squealed, handing me a piece of fruity hard candy.

"Thanks, Cindy. I'm just so glad this week is over. It seemed to drag on forever." I said, taking the wrapper of the treat and popping it into my mouth.

"I know. Don't worry, though. The first week is always the worst. It'll get better sooner or later." Max replied, putting his candy in his mouth.

I sighed. "I sure hope you're right, Max."

With that, I walked to first period, and the rest of the day slugged by.

Finally, I was done with the dreaded gym class I had every other day, and I went out to my car for my project. Everyone was seated when I got into history, and I stored my poster in the back of the room.

Mr. Shore clapped his hands. "Okay, everyone. It's time for presentations on your states. Can I have Shayleen Hausberger and Katie Schmitt's presentation on Arizona first?"

The two jet-black haired girls that also sat at our lunch table took their digital poster board up front and did their presentation flawlessly. As did the groups after them. I was beginning to get jittery. He wasn't going to make me present, was he? I was out numbered; everyone was in groups of two… some of them even wrote humorous dialogue like Katie and Shay's presentation, or had a clever theme such as a star interview in Hollywood for the state of California which was Max and Cindy's presentation.

After a round of applause and a nod of approval from Mr. Shore, Cindy sat down and Max high-fived her, and she gave a grin of satisfaction to herself. I sat through a few more presentations, getting more and more panicked by the overachieving presentations when I finally tapped Cindy on the shoulder.

Mr. Shore was asking further questions about Pearl Harbor to Kellan and a blonde boy who's name I couldn't remember when Cindy whispered out of the side of her mouth, "What?"

I leaned over the arm of my desk toward Cindy, fighting to not loose my balance. "Why is everybody going above and beyond for these projects? I just wrote up a presentation on a digital poster board and I was going to give a quick over view."

Cindy looked over at me then with a twinge of shock in her expression. "Oh crap. I completely forgot. You're new."

I was perplexed. "And what does that have to do with my question?"

"It's kind of a known fact in Forks High that if you want to barely pass his course, you do the bare minimum of what is on the outline sheets he gives us for projects. He will give you maybe a seventy for your poster board. Maybe a seventy five if you included absolutely phenomenal graphics and multi-media news footage and stuff. But if you weren't creative to the point where it almost wasn't entirely like the original outline sheet he gave us, you're screwed." She gave me a sympathetic expression. "I'm so sorry, Ava. I feel horrible I didn't tell you."

I was immediately infuriated. Of course I was going to fail the project I slaved over for the past three days when I figured Edward or Bella weren't coming back. "Seriously?" I said a bit louder than a whisper. Mr. Shore's head snapped over to my desk almost immediately, like he had been expecting me to interrupt the class for the past half hour.

"Miss Jameson? Is there something you'd like to add?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

My mouth suddenly went dry. What did I know about Pearl Harbor? Wait, what am I thinking? I know everything about Pearl Harbor. Some of my closest friends at Hibiscus still have stories passed down from their great, great grandparents about that American tragedy. But what to say? Oh! Justine's great, great grandmother's story!

"I… um… I just have an interesting story about that day that my friend Justine told me back in Honolulu, I could share it, if it's alright with you."

"Boys, is it alright if Miss Jameson shares her story?"

"Sure" the boys said in unison. _Anything to make you stop interrogating us _was more like it.

So, I told them the story of my friend from Honolulu's grandmother. She had been sitting on the porch of her Hawaiian home on the glorious seventy degree day, listening to the radio and waiting for her high school sweetheart to come home from the naval base when she saw air planes fly across the blue sky. She thought it was strange, but she laid her head back and rocked in the rocking chair without a care anyway until she heard an enormous booming sound like nothing she had heard in her life. She thrust herself out of the rocking chair to see what had happened, and dread washed over her when she saw clouds of black smoke billowing from the direction of the naval base. She thought her boyfriend was dead, and she was completely numb hours later when President Roosevelt came on the radio and spoke about the horrifying event and her boyfriend had yet to return to her. But, luckily, not long after the broadcast, she saw him walking up the street, dirty and exhausted, and she ran to his arms. That story always made me feel good after telling it. It was one of those stories that made me realize despite how much bad there is in the world, there are those miracles that prove that there is some decency in life.

When I was finished, Mr. Shore smiled at me, impressed. "Thank you for sharing that story with the class, Ava. That will most definitely go towards your grade for your project, which you don't even have to worry about anyway because it is just absolutely phenomenal."

What? How could he possibly know that? He hadn't even seen my project or presentation yet. "What?"

On cue, the bell rang, and my peers rushed out of the room, eager to begin their first weekend of the school year. Max and Cindy looked at me anxiously as I sat at my desk, question unanswered and confused, and I flicked my wrist at them, "Go on. I have to ask him a question. I'll meet you out there."

They nodded and fled, while I walked up to Mr. Shore's desk. "Mr. Shore? How do you know my project is so great? I haven't even presented or shown you my poster yet."

He was now giving me the puzzled expression. "You left it on my desk at the end of the day yesterday. I was looking it over before class today and I was very impressed. The summery on 9/11 was like nothing I've ever read before from a student. It was like you were actually at the scene."

What the hell was he talking about? I had never left a poster of any kind at his desk yesterday, or any day. I had just brought it in before the period. "I'm sorry, there must be some sort of misunderstanding. I didn't bring my poster here yesterday."

"Well, someone did. Maybe your mother saw it and brought it in for you," _Oh, sure, that'll be the day._ "It's right here." He wheeled his rolling chair over to the far right of his desk and picked up a red foam-board poster with exquisite pictures of New York that looked as if to be taken by a normal tourist, but they were still beautiful and not ordinary pictures you would find online. There were summaries of each picture on the side in a fancy font that I've never seen on any website or word processor I've ever used. It was completely old fashioned, but it was pulled off with perfection.

It wasn't until I took it out of his hand to examine it when I realized that the font wasn't actually font, but it was handwriting. Perfect, flawless, and excruciatingly familiar handwriting. Where have I seen this handwriting before? I was wracking my brain when Mr. Shore said, "I don't really see a need for you to present tomorrow, I see an easy A plus sitting right in front of me. Thank you so much for the great poster and story, Ava. It seems you've put a lot of thought into the project."

I didn't know what else to say, so I thanked Mr. Shore, left the room and began walking to the parking lot with Cindy and Max, intensely annoyed with the fact that I couldn't figure out where I had seen that handwriting and completely baffled about the who had dropped off the mysterious poster. Almost scared. Who knew about the project and outline besides Edward and Bella? They were gone. They couldn't have possibly brought such a poster to the school… or had they? Where did these Swan-Masons even live?

Before I knew it, I was at my car and Max, Cindy and I were parting ways. "Bye, guys, have a nice weekend." I said; my voice sounded drained. I had to get home.

"See you Monday, Ava!" Cindy said, prancing away as Max waved goodbye to me.

I quickly got into the car, slammed the door, and plugged in the password to start it. I cranked up the heat, my teeth chattering in the forty degree weather. How could it possibly be this cold in September?

I put my head back on the heating leather seat and closed my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was. All of these weird events that had taken place in Forks, along with the haunting nightmares had really taken a toll on my energy level. This weekend was going to be all about resting up, and forgetting the paranoia. The Swan-Masons were gone. The Cullens were gone, their identity erased almost completely except for the few artifacts under my floorboards and Max's bizarre story. I was done worrying about it. It was time for me to live my life, and it mine as well start with a well rested weekend.

Before I could doze off in the school parking lot, I drove onto the rain-drenched road and was more than ready to flop myself onto my bed for a long nap when I got to the house. But when I got to the door, I heard a man's voice yelling. It was a voice I hadn't heard in almost forever, so violent and malevolent, I was close to terrified. I was about to swing the door open and make sure our house wasn't being broke into when I heard something smash to the floor and shatter into a million pieces.

Everything was silent for a moment, until a heard a woman's voice shrill "Peter! We will not let the girls see us like this! I cannot _believe_ you would, in all my life, make a bet as stupid as that. Drunk or not, this could cost us our home, our life our _money_!"

I heard an agonized sob from the woman, who was my mother, and my heart went cold when my father said in that sickeningly familiar voice, "Clean this up! Ava should be home soon."

My hand was still on the doorknob, and I felt my jaw go slack. It was my parents, fighting about my father's alcohol problem. No. No, that was over. It had been long over. He went to rehab seven years ago, and has been sober since. He promised there would be no more coming home and passing out on the couch all day when he was off of work and supposed to be seeing one of my plays or going to a baseball game. He promised he wouldn't go gamble his valuable money with his buddies at the bar and loose thousands in one night. He promised this to us when he got out of rehab. He swore to his whole family that it would never take over his life again. But what was I thinking? Of course it had been a lie. Nothing true ever came from my parent's mouths. I was so engulfed with rage that my father went back on his promise, I swung the front door open as hard as I could, and hearing it violently hit the wall behind it.

My mother had her headphones on, and was washing her face in the kitchen sink as the House Cleaner sucked up the glass that was scattered on the floor from whatever my father smashed.

I went and stood at the opening of the kitchen, my feet set, waiting for my mother to turn around and confront me, but she never did. She just continued washing her face as if nothing happened, and she knew I was there. She was going to keep this from me. Like every flaw that our family had, she would never tell me about this incident between her and my dad. It would be as if it never happened. And just like her fake love, that fact would always remain.

I couldn't take staring at the back of her head. I stormed out of the house and into the thick woods in the back of my house. I didn't care if I ever came back. I was sick of my parent's theories on love and life. I just couldn't take it anymore.

The woods were thicker than I thought. The trees towered over me, making a canopy that blocked the sky. I kept my eyes on my feet to watch for any obstacles, and I lost all track of time when I got to a wide, shallow river. I looked back from where I came, and I couldn't even see an opening to the woods anymore. Strangely, I wasn't overcome by fear that I was lost, but pride that I had the courage to break away from my family. With the most utter audacity I'd ever contained, I rolled up my kakis to my knees and walked across the ice-cold river. My teeth began to chatter when I got to the other side of the river, and a cold wind blew and raised goose bumps on the half of my forearms that weren't covered by my sweater. Still, I rolled my kakis down and continued walking in my now sopping shoes.

It wasn't long after that when I came up on this small, hundreds of years old cottage. It was beautiful, the kind of house I would like to live in- secluded, far from extravagant, and for some reason reminded me of a fairytale.

Who could leave this beautiful cottage to rot in the woods? I shook my head as I looked over the abandoned masterpiece, getting closer and closer to the window to take a closer look, when I was stopped cold when my eyes caught the top of small chimney peeping out the side of the cottage. There were little clouds of smoke gently puffing out the top. Some one was in there.

In shock, my head snapped down to peer through the window where there was a familiar face staring back at me with weary, chocolate brown eyes. Vanessa.

The Swan-Masons were here? And they lived in the middle of the forest behind my house? In this tiny cottage, all the adopted high schoolers plus the parents lived their lives? Where did they all sleep?

The sudden revelation sent my heart racing, but my feet were set. I couldn't move. This wasn't possible. How did they get here everyday without me seeing them? All the way back in the middle of the forest!?

The questions were still ringing in my head when I realized Vanessa was shaking her head frantically and pointing to her left. Was she sniffing the air, too? She was saying something, but her mouth was moving too fast to be able to read her lips. I just stood there, bewildered, when she finally slowed down her racing lips and I could read what she was saying. _Run._

I tried to run, but I was still frozen by the revelation. It was all down to one question, and one question only to answer all of the ones that had been assaulting my brain for the past week. Who really were the Swan-Masons?

I saw Vanessa appear at the glass of the window as if out of thin air, and she banged her hand so hard on the glass that it shattered around her tight fists. I heard her scream "NO!" before I was violently thrust through the air.


	8. 8 The Light

**Author's note: Sorry this one took so long, everyone! Thank you so much for the huge amount of reviews I got from the last chapter… and sorry to leave you hanging like that. I just couldn't resist =]. Continue reviewing and recommending to people… I feel so special to have you guys =]. Enjoy! **

**Love, **

**Mel**

8. The Light

Throughout all my life, I had always wondered about the concept of death. This tricky question kept me up at night nonetheless after the sudden death of my Grandpop. I wasn't raised religious, nor have I gone to church anytime other than Christmas and Easter, but I like to believe there's somewhere greater than Earth. A heaven where even if your life was a living hell, complete and utter bliss is exceeded there nevertheless. You're reunited with family members, do what ever pleases you, and never have to worry about carbs or work. A reward for living in the imperfect world.

I also couldn't help but question what happened before my Grandpop's death. Who was the last person he talked to? His last thought? Was it about me and the day at the park that never was? Did he die instantly, or did he feel pain when the trains collided at such great speeds? Did he see a light to the great beyond? These questions I would just have to wait to find out when my time came and I hopefully met him in this heaven.

I had no idea my end would come so soon, however. I thought I had many more suffering years before I would finally be relieved of my duties on Earth. But I learned to not be afraid of death. That life takes many unexpected turns. And if it was my time, then so be it.

I was trying to recall the events that occurred before everything went black. What the hell was I hit by? It was a very heavy and hard material, like the wrecking balls people used for demolitions way back when. But it couldn't have been one of those caveman demolition tools; there was no crane in the middle of the forest. Nor was it an eighteen-or-so wheeled semi speeding at hundreds of miles per hour, there was no road and the trees were too close together for one to come through. Then what was it? If it had killed me, it had to be something as massive as a shuttle at top speed in the sky.

Finally in all this blackness and confusion, I saw a light. It was a beautiful, pure white as it depleted the blackness around me. It blinded me momentarily, but when I could see again, it was wafting through golden gates, where I saw four people standing. One beckoned me forward with his arm, and I obeyed his commands. I took a step toward him, and when I placed my foot down, searing pain shot up my leg and all the way up my spine. I fell the black ground or whatever it was, it was to dark to see, and a scream pierced through my throat. Even with the continuous screams of agony, the pain assaulted my body inexorably. Heaven could not be _this_ painful.

Suddenly, one person standing at the golden gates started yelling with utter exuberance, "She can feel her legs! She can feel her legs! Carlisle you did it!"

The next voice sounded even closer than the first, and urgent. "Bella, hand me those braces, I need to set her legs."

The pain was then even more unbearable, and I screamed once again.

The next voice was a girl's, and she sounded like she was in tears. "We should just let her die! She's going to get us all killed! You heard Alice! She's going to tell everyone! And her parents are going to notice her absence no doubt! We're done for! Edward, Carlisle, how can you just continue and save her life? Ronan is being completely irrelevant! He sees everyone's memories this way, there is always something hidden… I don't know what makes her different. He doesn't know her!"

"I do too, Bella, stay out of this. You could never understand."

"_I_ could never understand!? How many times have you dealt with the Volturi? Once? I know what their capable of. Our body parts are going to be burning in a pile as soon as they find out about this! They're going to kill her anyway, so I don't know why you even bother saving her."

"Bella, will you shut the fuck up?"

_Ouch_, I thought as I watched the two bicker near the gates. Was swearing aloud in heaven?

There was a complete silence.

Finally, that beautiful yet familiar voice spoke again. "We're saving her because she's decent, and she won't tell anyone about us. I know her like no one in the world knows her. And she's different."

"Look, Ronan, I'm done talking to you. I'm meeting Alice and Jasper in Denali. Do what ever the hell you want with your life, but I'm done putting ours in danger for you. Lets go Edward. Get Nessie and Jacob. I don't know if they can do a better job of making it look like a bear attack. She looks as if it was."

I heard a deep snarl of agony and sorrow rip from someone's throat, I couldn't tell, the people at the gate were getting blurry, and the light was dimming. Was I going to hell?

I heard a new voice then, someone else familiar. "Bella, honey, calm down. We can't just leave little Avs to die. She didn't do us any harm."

"She's bound to cause us harm right after we save her! And Little Avs? Now you've found a little kinship for this monster? She's going to ruin us, Edward. I love you. I don't want you to die." She choked on the last word, like it was going to suffocate her.

"Love…" the familiar voice replied, deeply pained, when all of the sudden I heard a sickening crack that caused a seething pain to rush from my shoulder and down my arm, and my eyes fluttered open while I screamed once again.

Though my head was foggy and I was delusional, I noticed I was in a small living room that was old and worn, yet elegant. A vintage ottoman sat by the antique wood-burning fire place that was still burning, but I was still shaking from the iciness of the room and the alien hands now setting my arm. The ceiling exposed cobwebbed beams, but even though it was freezing cold in the room, it was cozy enough to suffocate me.

"Ava? Oh, Avs! Thank the Lord; I thought I had lost you forever. I am so sorry, Ava." I was in disbelief. There was no way it could be him. But it was. His floppy, dark brown hair was a mess on his head, and his butterscotch eyes were glowing with hope. I was instantly paralyzed. Ronan. Swan.

"Carlisle, did she just wake up?" I heard the girl at the gate question as if the sky had just fallen. I looked over in the direction the voice came from, and I recognized the twisted up expression immediately.

"Bella?" I croaked.

Bella gave me an ice-cold stare that could freeze hell over, and the front door swung open so hard, the door knob went right through the dry wall.

"Are we too late!?" the dainty girl asked frantically, followed by the blond boy. More Swan-Masons.

When her eyes landed on me, someone behind me that was setting my aching neck into a brace replied, "Evidently."

The girl gave me a shocked expression. "Carlisle, you know she's awake..."

I wanted so badly and see who this Carlisle was, but my neck would probably dislocate from my body and my head would roll onto the ground.

"Yes, I am aware of that." He said, clicking the brace on my neck together. "Are you in any pain, Ava?"

"Immense." I said, my voice hoarse.

"Baby." Bella sneered, rolling her eyes. For some reason, I found this hilarious, and I couldn't stop the urge to chuckle.

"Bella, my love, stop being childish and bring Nessie and Jacob back. Her injuries are extensive; we're going to have to go with plan B." Edward told her softly.

She huffed as she walked out the wide-open door, and I shivered.

"Cold, Avs?" Ronan asked when he noticed my trembling, bringing over a fuzzy and thick blanket, and I gave him a weak smile.

I couldn't think straight, and the only explanation for that was I had been given very old medicine to ease my pain, possibly morphine, and I felt even dizzier when Edward injected more into my blood stream.

"Ugh… I can barely see you. What is the pain reliever you're using?" I asked Ronan, who was looking over me with a weak smile.

"Morphine. I'm sorry. We weren't stocked with Relief Injection or whatever the hell they call it, but hey, it's better than nothing, right?"

His reply went through one ear and out the other, and I was seeing double, so I asked, "What's your favorite song?"

"Anything that wasn't made in the 2100's. I think its pretty much all crap. I'm into classic alternative, soft-rock, indie. I don't really have a favorite, to tell you the truth, I pretty much love bands like-"

"Bach, Coldplay, Ray Charles. Those are my favorites." My words were slurring, and the room was spinning.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at my sudden out burst, and I started laughing hysterically. "You're so cute when you do that!"

Edward began laughing with me, and Ronan grinned. "I think we O. D'd her with morphine, Doc." Ronan groaned.

I heard Carlisle chuckle. "Well, at least she's laughing and not in pain. It'll wear off sooner or later."

Edward sat on the ottoman, and Carlisle spoke again. "We'll keep a close monitor on her tonight. I'll grab some Bone Fixture from the hospital tomorrow, but until then, we're dealing with healing them the old fashioned way. The bleeding has stopped thanks to the little bit of Skin Fixture I had, but make sure you keep an eye on that gash on the head. It may get infected, so I'm going to inject some antibiotics, it's all I have here and we can't risk waiting all night for some Anti-Bacteria. Did you write that letter, Edward?"

"Signed, sealed and delivered." Edward smiled. "And unfortunately, Avs is the last thing on their minds at the moment."

I started laughing hysterically again. "My God, Edward, it's like you can read minds or something, 'cause you are exactly right! Exactly right."

Edward smirked and looked down, and Carlisle asked, "Can I…?"

Ronan's head snapped up and he said quickly, "No. She remembers. You can go out through the master bedroom. Don't let Esme in here either."

I snickered. "Carlisle and Esme. Are we in like the freaking 1800's? I _love_ old names. Oh how they amuse me. Like Ethel. And Stella. And… FREDERICK!" I burst into hysterics again.

Ronan was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to fight back his laughter. "Edward, watch this." He looked over at me with a mischievous grin. "Bertha."

Tears of laughter began rushing down my cheeks at the abnormal name.

Edward laughed out loud. "Okay, enough torturing the poor girl. She's as high as the clouds. Inject the antibiotics and let her get some rest."

"Alright. Rest well, Avs. I am deeply and sincerely sorry I did this to you, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself." Ronan said, agonizing pain in his eyes. I wanted to ask him why he kept on telling me he was sorry, but he caressed my cheek, and even through the fogginess and numb feeling, an immense tingling feeling buzzed under my skin where he had touched me. He then took my unbroken arm and held my hand as Edward injected the antibiotics into my veins. I began to drift off, and exciting tingling rushing up my arm from his ice-cold hand, and his face was the last thing I saw before I drifted off into a deep slumber amid too many outlandish but terrifyingly vivid dreams I was forced to endure.

**Author's note: Please don't be too angry with me if Ava mocked out your name… no offense intended AT ALL! My grandmother's name was actually Stella… and come on, Bertha is the coolest name ever, I'm so jealous of people named Bertha =]. Hope you liked it. More soon =]. **


	9. 9 Disorientation

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I love you guys so much... please keep reviewing! And I know there is a lot of confusion and I've been getting a lot of questions... please keep reviewing but if you would like your question answered more efficiantly, just IM me at MelanieSparksx18. Thanks, and enjoy! **

**Love,**

**Mel**

9. Disorientation

I woke up with a start not too long after I fell asleep. It was so freezing in the cottage, I mine as well have been laying in a snow bank. My teeth chattering and my body shaking uncontrollably, I sat myself up, and that's when I realized I was on the hard, stamp concrete floor. How did I get there? I whipped my head around to find the cot, but there wasn't one. What the hell was going on here? Did they actually decide to let me die? I looked down at my broken legs, only to find them completely healed. I moved them around to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but they worked as good as new. Even if this Carlisle had gotten the Bone Fixture as he said, it takes at least two days minimum to set and for me to be able to move them without pain, but it worked as if I'd never broken them, as did my broken arm I had used to sit myself up off of the cold ground.

No one was inside the cottage, I realized after looking around. There was a small fire still crackling in the fireplace and the ottoman that Edward had been sitting on before I drifted off was vacant. Even Ronan was gone.

It must have been a dream. None of the Swan-Masons were there. Why would they be in this tiny cottage, anyway? Where would they all sleep? It was crazy to even consider them all living here. Crazy that _I_ had considered them living here. But the question still remained of how I got here. I don't remember ever wandering in here by myself…

I was suddenly surprised out of my thoughts when someone bounded into the family room, and stopped short when she came glanced out the window. I realized it was Vanessa when I spotted her long, bronze ringlets bouncing as she shook her head. Had she even seen me?

"No, no, no, no!" I heard her mumbling, and getting louder and louder with each word.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?" I asked, pushing myself to my feet to join her near the window.

She didn't even look back at me as I walked towards her; she just kept shaking her head and mumbling something to fast and too low for me to hear.

I crept up in front of her, and I put my face directly in front of hers as I said loud and clear, "Vanessa, are you okay?"

She still didn't open her tightly closed eyes, and her twisted expression that looked just like her twin sister's didn't stifle.

I went to put a hand on her shaking shoulder, but it went right through her. I felt fear rush through my veins as I frantically moved my arm up and down through Vanessa's agonized face, but they didn't come in contact. I was a ghost.

Through my shallow, panicked breathing, I began to understand what Vanessa was saying through perfectly straight, clenched teeth.

"Dad, Dad, stop hunting. Stop Ronan. Avs is here. I smell you guys getting closer. Stop, stop!" Her eyes popped open, rabid with fear. "What the hell are you doing!? Run, run! Run, Ava, Run!"

"W-what!?" I said, even more panicked than she was.

Just then, she ran right through me, and her tight fists went through the window. Blood started raging from her wrists as she screamed, "NO!"

I watched it happen then. Me, standing in front of the cottage, my mind in a maze. Then, all of the sudden, a humanly figure crashing into me from the side, faster than the speed of light. I heard the sickening crack of too many of my bones as I flew through the air, and the rest came back to me from my sub-consciousness. Another figure flying into the one that ran into me, who I could see by the bronze hair was Edward, pushing the first figure from my body and holding him to the ground, his teeth snapping in my mangled body's direction. And before I saw my eyes close while I was sprawled out on the ground, I caught a glimpse of the fevered eyes of the beautiful person Edward was restraining from ripping my body apart. Ronan.

I woke with a start, my breathing so fast I thought I was having a heart attack. I tried to sit up, but searing pain assaulted my back. I was still in the cottage, but there was a brilliant light drifting through the window. Sun in Forks? I had to be dead.

"Avs, you're awake." A perfect voice breathed, "Try not to move, the Bone Fixture hasn't set yet. I'm here, don't worry, Ava, I'm here."

I looked up at the sparkling, beautiful face, and my breathing abruptly stopped.

"Crap." I managed to croak.

The eyebrows on the beautiful face furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I died." I felt hot tears begin to prickle in my eyes.

The sparkling face smiled. "Ava, you're not dead. You survived. You're going to be fine."

"Then why are you here?" I asked, perplexed about the fact there was an angel standing over me, "I thought angles only came when you died."

His facial features became horror-stricken when he looked at his sparkling hand. He seemed to teleport to the center of the room out of the way of the window. When I saw him out of the sunlight, I recognized him instantly.

"Ronan? Why were you... sparkling?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt like I belonged in a mental institution.

I could tell he noticed the stupid expression on my face after I asked him the ridiculous question. "Oh, Avs, where would you come up with something like that? You're tired and disoriented. You must have just been seeing things."

I didn't care how tired I was. I know what I saw. "Ronan you were shimmering, like thousands of diamonds…"

Ronan smirked. "Are you really going to stick with that story? I mean, come on, can you even hear yourself right now?"

My eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me crazy? I know what I saw."

"Well, I don't know what else to be calling you; you're the one who just said I was sparkling." He started laughing.

I was instantly enraged, hot tears began to form in my eyes again, so I kept my mouth shut.

After his laughing fit, Ronan said, "Okay, now why don't you get some more rest? Those drugs took a lot out of you yesterday."

"Fine." I said unwillingly. I hated surrendering, but I just needed to see him leave the room and step into some more sunlight.

I squinted my eyes enough for them to look closed, but open enough for me to faintly see Ronan's, perfect figure stand in the middle of the room.

"All the way, Avs." He told me, smirking again.

"Well, I can't seem to concentrate on sleeping while you're standing in the middle of the room staring at me." I sneered.

I just wanted to smack that cocky, adorable smirk right off his flawless face. "I was told to keep an eye on you, get you anything you needed, Avs."

"Will you stop calling me that!?" I yelled. "I have no idea where you came up with that name, but it's driving me up the wall. And you know what, I actually do need something. I'm hungry. _Starving, _actually. Why don't you go to the kitchen and fetch me something to eat?"

Crossing the room would cause him to step into more sunlight. I was sure I had caught him there. But his lips still remained turned up in a smirk, and he chucked a power bar at me, and it landed right below my chin.

"Bon appetite." He muttered. He was good. But not good enough.

"Um… incase you haven't noticed, basically every limb on my body has been snapped in half."

"And…?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in the way that never failed to melt my edge, but I kept sharp.

"_And_ I'm going to need some help sitting up and eating this thing." I explained him like I would a kindergartener.

He looked at me like I was crazy again. "You have one perfectly working left arm. Use that."

A wry smile formed on my lips. "Oh. I think because I'm so crazy, I forgot how to use it. Can you help me, oh so compassionate one?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, his hands balling up into fists. "Do you really have to be so difficult? Jacob!?"

There was no answer. He impatiently checked his watch and rolled his eyes. "Of course he sleeps. Jake!?" He called even louder.

"He's still sleeping." I heard a groggy, familiar voice say from behind me where I couldn't see. "What do you need?"

"Ness, don't come in here. She's awake."

I heard her groan. "What did you do now?"

"Could you just get Jake for me? I need his help." He replied impatiently.

"Fine. He's not going to be happy, though. You know how he is in the morning." I heard her foot steps descend farther back behind me to where I inferred the bedroom was, and after some groaning pleading for "five more minutes", two pairs of footsteps returned into the room.

The russet skinned boy that had sat at the lunch tables with the Swan-Masons walked in front of me to Ronan rubbing his eyes. His dark, shoulder length hair was mangled, and from the look of his drooping, dark eyes, I could've sworn he would fall over at any second.

"Seriously, man, what do you want at eight o'clock in the morning?" Jacob asked.

"I know this sounds weird, but I need you to feed Avs, I mean, Ava, that power bar." He said, pointing at me.

"Okay, and why did you have to wake me up when your perfectly capable of doing it your…" He looked out the window at the blaring light. "Oh."

"Exactly. Carlisle told me not to take any chances. Even with the drug she'll still remember these little things." Ronan said, rolling his eyes.

Drug?

Jacob looked at me, a warm smile on his face. "Hey, I'm Jacob incase you didn't know me." He said, reaching a hand out to me to shake. I looked at him dumbly. "Oh, right. We'll have to wait for the Bone Fixture on that one. You hungry?"

I wanted to nod, but I realized I wasn't capable. "Yeah." I said, defeated.

Jacob took the power bar off of my chest, unwrapped it, and put it in front of my mouth. I groaned and keeping an eye on Ronan, used my good arm to take it out of his hand and feed it to myself. "Thanks." I said with a smile.

"Don't mention it." He said, smiling back. He looked over at Ronan. "Mission accomplished. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure." Ronan said, still standing in the middle of the room, staring at me.

I finished up my fruity power bar not long after that, keeping my eyes set on Ronan the entire time.

After a few minutes of staring down his beautiful face, he said, "You're never going to give this up, are you."

I pursed my lips. "Nope, probably not."

"Looks like we'll be here for a while then." He groaned.

"Guess so." I retorted.

After a few more moments of silent glaring, I broke the lingering quiet. "I'm not even going to bother bringing up this magical drug that's going to give me amnesia because you're obviously not going to give me any answers, but I do want you to know one thing. I know what happened to me."

There was a flash of sheer shock in his butterscotch eyes, but it was immediately replaced by unfazed ones. "What do you mean?"

"Of all people you should know. Do you recall flying into me at mass speed and breaking pretty much every bone in my body? Want to try and explain that one to me?"

He looked down. I caught him. "I'm so sorry about that, Avs. I should've been watching where I was going." He looked up at me then. "Those new high-powered jet packs have a warning on them for a reason, I guess. They're pretty hard to control."

I saw an advertisement for these new high-tech jet packs you wouldn't need to charge every five seconds of high flying on TV a few days before. But he wasn't wearing a jet pack from what I remembered. He _ran_ into me. Not that I could see his legs or anything, they were a blur they were moving so fast. And the split second I saw Edward and Ronan on the ground, there had been no jet pack. Plus, the thing didn't come out for three more weeks.

"Seriously? You're going to try to blame your super speed and snapping your teeth at me on a jet pack that comes out in three weeks and can go up to only ten miles an hour? If you're going to lie to me, you could at least make it sound relevant. I know what I saw. And you can't take that away from me."

He smiled at me wryly. "Oh, but I can easily take that away from you," he walked over to the ottoman that was out of the sun, and started digging through what looked like a doctor's kit. He then took out a syringe and turned toward me slowly. "You want an explination on this drug? Well, here it is.

"This will make you tired, you'll sleep for awhile. You'll wake up, and you won't remember a thing. It's a fairly new drug, along with the emergency surgeon, it's only used on nearly hopeless clients laying in the middle of the street half dead and they send the emergency surgeon to save their life.

"It blocks any bacteria from entering the body while it is exposed, so it won't do you any harm. It could be used for any surgery, really, but it completely disorients its clients, so it isn't used unless it's an emergency. Carlisle picked it up from the hospital yesterday, fearing you would remember this experience when Alice had a vision of you doing so.

"Luckily your parents know where you were all weekend, and will be leaving tomorrow evening for a dinner with the twins. I'll make sure you're up in your bed okay when your parents get home, and they'll ask you about your weekend at Cindy's house, and let's hope you come up with something good."

My jaw had dropped. I was in shock. I was utterly speechless.

He walked into the sun towards me, and he sparkled as his warm eyes studied me sweetly. "You won't remember any of this. I love you, Ava Nancy Jameson. I'll see you in school Monday."

He stroked my hair and flinched, pained immediately after he did it. "Reé." He whispered; it sounded almost like a sob.

I had no time to respond to this as the syringe penetrated my skin and the drug was injected into my veins. I drifted off in almost an instant.


	10. 10 Lies

**Author's note: Thank you again for the reviews!! They are so great!! Keep it up! I hope you enjoy the chapter. =]**

**Love,**

**Mel**

10. Lies

I gradually came out of unconsciousness to the sound of rain pelting down on the windows. I opened my eyes cautiously, expecting to see something impossible, but I was disappointed to open my heavy lids to my dark wooden night stand. I was in my room? But how could that be? I was just…

Where was I before this? I racked my brain, and sat up too quickly, making my foggy head spin. I looked down at my legs. I was in the same kakis I was yesterday. I was also wearing the same cozy cashmere quarter-length sleeved sweater I noticed when I began examining the rest of my exterior. For some reason, I felt like I should've been in some sort of pain when I started moving my arms around. Like I was yesterday. What was yesterday? Friday?

I slid myself out of bed and looked out the window. There was a dim light behind the dense forest. I looked at my holographic clock, and it displayed a quarter to seven in boxy, hovering numbers. I then looked in the corner of the display, and my blood went cold. The date read Sunday.

Before I could start panicking, I heard the front door open from downstairs, and conversation and laughter filled the big, empty house. I walked out of my room, still dazed and confused, to the staircase where my family was coming in through the door. They didn't seem to notice me standing there until I began descending the long staircase.

My mother looked up at me as she shook out her drenched coat and the rest of the family disappeared into the living room. "Oh, Ava! You're back! How was Cindy's?"

Cindy's? I was at Cindy's all weekend? I wanted to object, but for the strangest, most vague reason, I had the strongest intuition to go along with it.

"It was great. We had a lot of fun." I lied.

"Oh good, honey. Your father and Mr. Livingston are great friends. I never met Cindy, but she sounded so nice on the phone! She has the cutest voice I've ever heard, like a bell. Does she sing, too?"

"Um… not that I know of… maybe." I stuttered. Why couldn't I remember any of this?

"Well, anywho, there's dinner in the fridge if you're hungry. You're father and I have a cocktail party to go to for the company's twentieth anniversary." My mother said, gliding her way into the living room.

As she left, I stayed in the exact place she left me. Eyes wide and pulse throbbing, I began racking my brain to the last thing I remember before I awoke. My yoga teacher always told my class back in Honolulu that to remember something forgotten, close your eyes and find the last thing you remember doing, and go from there. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Friday I went to school. My U.S History poster was due. Cindy and Max did a perfect job on their presentation. Mr. Shore told me I did a great job on my poster. The mystery poster. The poster I had no idea at all handed in for me. Edward and Bella were gone. The Swan-Masons…

Suddenly, a cottage was vivid behind my closed eyes. A cottage. _The_ cottage. Vanessa's agonized face was in front of me. Then, Bella's cold stare and Edward's smiling face. My body flying through the air. Then finally, the beautiful, sparkling, smiling face, and the fevered, snapping one. Faces that both belonged to Ronan Swan. Then, everything that happened this mysterious weekend came back to me in a flash, and I remembered. And it was remarkable. The drug didn't work. Ronan had not outsmarted me.

I opened my eyes ever so slowly, and I felt a smile creeping up on my lips. He would _have_ to tell me what was going on now. But the smile faded and I felt confused once again when I remembered the last few moments of consciousness before I was knocked out by the drug.

He knew my full name. He knew my parents would be at dinner tonight, and would come home to me in my bed. He told me they would think I had been at Cindy's all weekend. And lastly, and most importantly, he told me he loved me. He had talked to me once before this incident, and he said he loved me. Ronan Swan loved me.

Why? Why did they all live in the old, tiny cottage behind my house? Why did Ronan sparkle in the sun? Why did he sob, "Reé" when he flinched his hand away from stroking my hair? Why did he know my family was going out tonight? Why did he know Cindy and I were friends? Why did he tell me he loved me?

There were too many questions now. Questions, which if left unanswered, would result in a nervous break down at any given time. He infers I forgot. He knows, with the power of that drug, that I am completely disoriented at the moment. So what do I do when school comes tomorrow? Do I play dumb? Or do I come out straight forward and ask him: What the hell are you?

My head was spinning, I was starving, and I was destined to pass out any second of this mind-rant.

I wobbled to the Fridge, and punched in the code for steak. Five minutes later, and a juicy slab of meat and a generous helping of mashed potatoes appeared in front of me. I wasn't even at the table when I began digging in to the cheese-covered potatoes.

I basically licked the plate clean in a matter of minutes, and my head was not as foggy as it was before. I would formulate a plan. A plan that would clear up this paranoia, this mystery of who the Swan-Masons really are.

***

Morning came quickly, and the drug wore off completely. I was as sharp as a knife.

I put my copper red hair up quickly and let my bangs drift to the side. I donned my non-prescription black rectangular glasses I wore in _Annie_ for my role as Grace, that would frame my sapphire eyes and make me look more sophisticated, more of a threat. My white blouse and black dress pants added to this, along with the black three-inch heels that would make my short 5'2 frame look a bit taller; more confident. I would figure out the mystery of the Swan-Masons today.

I ate my cereal quickly and got to my car so I could get to school early. I had to be ready.

I went faster than usual down the wet driveway and up the road towards school. I was coming up on a traffic light, and it turned red before I could run the yellow light. I groaned and looked out the driver's side window at the newest car that a dealer had been advertising idled beside me. My dad had been raving over this car, even though he didn't buy one because he thought the Magno-train was more efficient to ride to work on. The darkly tinted windows were rolled down, and my heart stopped cold when I noticed the godly, familiar man sitting inside.

His hair was blonde and pushed back like a model's, and his pale face turned toward me in alarm when I began to roll my window down. When his golden eyes faced me, I knew exactly who he was. He was the man in the picture hidden in my closet. The picture I looked at when I felt neglected, the picture I looked at every night after the Swan-Masons left. That flawless face was right in front of me, in the car next to me, in the flesh. Grandpa Carlisle Cullen, 2008.

He could see the look of shock in my face and turned his head away from me quickly. His hands were tight on the wheel, and when I turned my head to do a double take, I looked back to find the shiny, black car weaving through traffic as fast as possible, right through the red light, and he was gone down the road in a flash. I willed for the light to turn green so I could chase him down, so I could see if he was real or a figment of my imagination. But the light remained red for another couple seconds that felt like an eternity, so I gave up and drove myself into the school parking lot, still confused and thinking I was insane.

I got out of my car and began scoping out the nearly empty parking lot. There were a few kids here and there, studying outside of their cars or chatting quietly. That's when I saw Ronan, his expression furious, bounding toward me like he was ready to attack.

When his beautiful, creased face was inches away from mine, he paused to look at me, then grabbed my arm violently and began dragging me toward the forest behind the school.

I was too stunned to scream or fight, and for the most part, move my legs at his pace, so he impatiently lifted me off of my feet and cradled me to his chest as he walked too fast to the forest.

I couldn't peal my eyes away from his angered features, but I could feel the stares of confused students as we bounded up the hill to the trees.

I was at a loss for words. "Wha- I- I… people are… where are you taking me?"

"No questions until we get there." He seemed to growl. I was silenced.

Soon, we were entering the forest, and as he began to move even faster and gracefully, we were deep under the canopy of leaves.

He put me down gently then, and began pacing the muddy forest floor. "Impossible. Utterly, and not to mention _infuriatingly_ impossible."

His expression was becoming more confused and angry by the second, and I was afraid to step in front of him to halt his pacing, fearing he would run me right over in the process.

"Ronan…" I began.

He came in front of me then and grabbed my by the shoulders. "How can you possibly remember what happened this weekend?"

His golden eyes were intensely searching my most likely weary face. "Yoga." I managed.

He took his hands off my shoulders, threw his head back and laughed. "Miss. Jinny? That crazy lady helped you come over one of the most disorienting medical drugs of our time? Come on, you can't be serious."

"How do you know my yoga teacher's name?" I asked, incredulous.

His smile disappeared quickly, and he looked down. "I don't know. You told me, I guess."

"Okay, Ronan. Enough with the lies. Who are you? _What_ are you?"

His eyes were truly pained when they looked into mine. "Avs, I can't…"

"Why not? You know my yoga teacher's name. You know my full name. You've been calling me the nickname my Grandpop gave me before we knew each other for even a week. If you know so much about me, you should at least know that I'm trust worthy. So come on. Out with it." I stepped closer to his solid frame. "I won't tell a soul."

He thought for a moment, considering.

"Plus, you almost got me killed. I'm pretty sure you owe me." I smiled.

He took a deep breath, put his hand through his dark, coffee bean colored surfer hair, and put out his hand. "Ava Nancy Jameson, my name is Ronan Philip Dwyer Cullen. Pleasure to meet you."

I took his cold hand hesitantly, and he carefully shook it. "Cullen…?" I asked.

"Yes. My adopted father is Carlisle Cullen. My adopted mother? Esme Cullen. Sound familiar?" He asked sarcastically.

My knees were wobbling. "You mean…?"

"My family, that is probably going to disown me when Edward hears this conversation, lived in your house over a hundred years ago. They left frantically to help my half-sister, Bella when…" He stopped, shutting his eyes tightly, and his face twisted in pain.

I didn't know what to say or how to react, but the expression on his face scared me, I didn't like him feeling like that. I reached my hand up and cupped his cold, hard face. "You don't have to talk about it."

He opened his eyes that were now agonizingly hurt, and gently took my hand and put it back to my side. "Please," He said in a cracked whisper. "Please don't do that."

I stared at him, trying to keep the tears from evading my eyes. "Why? I thought you said you loved me."

His face was sincere. "Avs, I do. But it's much more complicated than that."

"Tell me why," the tears were streaming down my cheeks, "How come you know everything about me? What are you?"

He pursed his lips and looked at me with a sorry expression. He took a deep breath.

I came closer, angry now. Angry at him for pushing my hand away. Angry at him for telling me he loved me if he was going to reject me. Angry at him for avoiding the truth like my family. The tears still rushed from my eyes.

"What are you Ronan? Tell me." I said through clenched teeth.

He looked straight into my tear-filled eyes. "A vampire."


	11. 11 Realization

**Author's Note: This may be the last on for a little while because school is just insane right now before the holidays, but I'll write more over break, so it won't be too long, don't worry. Thank you the like 40th time for the reviews... they mean a HUGE deal to me!! I'm so glad your enjoying the book, and more answers are coming in the next chapter. Please keep reviewing and requesting! **

**Love,**

**Mel**

11. Realization

I stood there for a moment, speechless, breathless, scared out of my wits, taking this all in. Vampire? Wouldn't he, I don't know, eat me? Drink me was the better way of interpreting it…

I remembered back to when Ronan was snapping towards my half-dead body. This was absolutely absurd. Insane. But at the same time, it all made perfect sense. "So… that's why you almost killed me."

He looked startled at the calm sound of my voice, even though on the inside, I was shaken with fear and disbelief. "Yes. I lost control. I'm still extremely tempted to drink human blood, even though my family only drinks the blood of animals. We call ourselves vegetarians."

My mind was telling me to run. That being in the presence of Ronan was dangerous. But my heart told me otherwise. I felt safe with him.

I nodded slowly, trying to make myself understand. "Okay."

"Okay?" He shook his head, a smile forming on his mouth. "I tell you that you were almost dinner, and you say 'Okay'? My God, Ava Jameson. You're something else."

"You know I act, right?" I asked him.

"Glinda, Grace, Gertrude, Leoda, Narrator 1, lost boy 4, and Jiminy Cricket, was it? All beautiful performances, I might add. Your acting is exquisite."

I hid the bewilderment of him naming off every part I've ever played in a musical. "Uh, yeah. Well, as you can see I'm very good at hiding my true emotions when I need too."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about someone named Jasper. He stepped closer. "So, what are you feeling?"

"Like any normal human being that has just been informed in the middle of the forest that she is alone with a vampire."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say I didn't feel the same way when my long lost half-sister told me that."

I shook my head. "There's so much I don't know about you, Ronan. Basically everything you say is making me even more confused."

He shrugged, and looked at his wrist watch. "I should probably be getting you to school, Avs."

"What? No! You think I can concentrate of pre-calculus with all these questions ringing through my head?"

He smirked at me. "Guess you're just going to have to endure."

I was indignant. "I don't care what you are. I'm staying right in this spot until I am fully informed of your life story. In full detail."

He crossed his arms and let out a huff, considering. He looked at me, about to say something, but then his body became tense and his eyes shot behind me. I followed his gaze, and I heard soft rustling in the trees from where he was looking. Instantly, Edward was standing in front of me, Bella following behind him. They both looked apprehensive.

"Ronan, why did you do this." Bella asked in a low monotone.

"Bella, she was going to find out sooner or later. She's not going to tell anyone." He said through clenched teeth.

Bella gave me a cold look then. I was still trying to figure out how they got to us so fast, but I put that thought aside for the moment. "I would never do such a thing. I promise."

"Yeah, and that's why Alice saw as clear as day that the Volturi will be on our trail in a matter of weeks." She spat at me.

Alice?

"Alice, my little dark-haired sister. She can see the future." Edward said, shrugging.

How did he know what I was thinking?

The second that thought passed through my mind, Edward made his crooked smile and winked, then looked at the fuming girl next to him. "She insisted on barging up here the second I told her you were telling Avs about us. I told her not to, but she went along anyway. See, Bella, I told you everything would be fine."

She looked at Edward with weary eyes then. "How can you keep on saying that? Don't you see what a big mistake this is? This is it. The Volturi are going to kill us this time. I can't… I won't…"

Edward embraced her then, and the love radiating between their bodies together was intense enough to bring tears to my eyes. He kissed her on the head, "Bella, love, Alice's visions change. Maybe this was all a misunderstanding. Avs is not going to tell anyone."

She took in a deep, shaky breath. "You don't know that."

Ronan was seated beside me then, carefully wiping the tears rolling out of my eyes with his cold finger. I wanted to grab his hand and hold it to my flushed face, but the last thing I wanted him to do was pull away, so I let the tears silently drop and I looked into his eyes, forgetting about Bella and Edward.

He took my chin in his hand gingerly, taking in a shaky breath and looking into my eyes. It took him a few seconds to even his shaky breathing before he could manage, "Don't cry, Avs. It's all going to be okay."

I nodded, my heart fluttering faster than it ever had before, and our heads snapped over to the sound of rustling trees. Edward and Bella were gone.

Ronan looked down and grinned, and began nodding his head. "What is it, Ronan?" I asked.

"Bella finally understands. You know, she was just like you before she became an uptight worry-wart. She was human with a vampire."

I thought about that for a moment. "Ronan? What do you mean by she understands now? And how do you know this? You keep everything so open ended. It's making me more frustrated then you'll ever know."

He gazed at me with his golden eyes. "It will all come together at some point, Avs. But there's not time for questions now. I have to get you to school."

I let out a loud groan. But when I looked at his glorious, serious face, I knew I was fighting a losing war.

He stood up and lifted me off the wet forest floor effortlessly, cradling me like he did before. I took one look at my wet, muddy pants, and I put my head in my hand. "How do you expect me to go to school looking like this?" I asked, gesturing towards my wet dress pants.

"You're going regardless. Now hold on."

I had barely enough time to register what he had said before the forest became a green blur around me, and a cold wind blistered my cheeks. I refrained from screaming thankfully, but when he stopped running and he put me back on my feet, he had to catch me before fell to the ground trying to catch my breath.

After my breathing started to steady, I breathed, "You are so lucky I'm a big fan of roller coasters and don't get motion sickness, because you'd so be on my bad list right now."

He smirked. "Lucky for you I can see memories and wouldn't have to worry about that one bit."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You see memories?"

"How else would I know you so well right now?"

"Oh, I don't know, I just thought you were just some creepy stalker vampire." I replied sarcastically. "How does it work? How do you see people's memories?"

"Questions that can be answered after school. First period starts in ten minutes. I don't want you being late."

I huffed and crossed my arms as we crept closer and closer to my new dungeon. When we reached the parking lot, the little pixie-haired girl named Alice that could see the future came prancing toward me like a ballerina. "Hi, Ava! I'm Alice, incase you didn't know me."

"Nice to meet you." I said, returning the smile she had on her delicate face.

She looked me over, and her eyebrows furrowed, "Oh, dear, Bella was right, you are a mess! Come to my car, I'll help you get cleaned up."

She took my hand, and I looked at Ronan for reassurance. He nodded and said, "I'll meet you at your car after school."

I eyed him. "Don't forget."

He chuckled, and gave me a brilliant smile that made my heart melt before he strutted off to first period.

"Come on," Alice said, pulling on my hand, "We don't want to be late for first period."

***

When I stepped out of Alice's 360 BlackJak, a car I believed wasn't even available in the United States yet about eight minutes later, I looked like a model. With fast hands, she sprayed Straight in my hair, and lathered some extravagant moisturizer through my copper red waves until it shined like it would on a sunny day despite the current depressing drizzle over Forks. She clipped it up to the side, letting a few locks hang and my bangs drift to the side like usual. She touched up my runny mascara, and applied subtle eye liner I usually never wear, and it made my deep-sapphire eyes look even more prominent. She gave me dark, tight jeans and short kitty-heeled boots that she swore were just coming in London at the moment. When the blouse didn't seem to fit the jeans and boots, she gave me a black, short-sleeved, tight fitting cashmere v-neck, and to top it off, she secured a sterling silver chain necklace with a heart charm hanging off the front. When she held the mirror up to my face, I gasped, and she smiled gallantly.

As we walked up to the school, I said, "Alice, you are amazing. Thank you so much."

She shrugged, her graceful step never faltering, making me feel like I had two left feet hobbling next to her in the boots, "I took a fashion class in London. It had to be the one of the best things I've ever done, especially considering what a shop-a-holic I am."

I smiled. "That's why I wish my family moved closer to Seattle. I haven't been to a store in weeks. It's nearly killing me."

We were on the campus then, and Alice beamed at me. "I don't even need a vision to assure me we're going to be great friends if that's the case." She gave me a quick hug. "See you soon?"

"Of course. It was nice meeting you, Alice."

She smiled and pranced off towards her first class. I took a deep breath, trying to figure out how I was going to contain from wandering to supernatural beings as I trudged to Honors English.

***

This Monday had to be one of the longest days of my life. I checked to open campus list to see if he went to eat who-knows where in Forks, and it turned out Ronan got a note from a guardian to give him permission to have open campus with the rest of his family, and left me seething with anticipation through the entire period. I couldn't stand one more compliment on my hair or outfit. I despised compliments. They made me uncomfortable, and Ronan knew that. He was so annoyingly clever.

When the bell rang after U.S History, I jumped in my seat, causing stylist I'd been using to take notes on the writing pad of my touch laptop to hit the floor.

Before I could even roll my eyes at my clumsiness, Bella swiftly bent over and handed it to me, a small, embarrassed smile on her face.

I was stunned by her behavior. "Thanks, Bella." I managed with a smile.

"No problem." She said, looking down. "I just wanted to express to you how sorry I am for acting so rude to you." She bent down to whisper in my ear, "Believe me; I know exactly how it feels to be hated by a vampire."

The word still sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, it's alright Bella. I'm kind of in a hurry, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" I'd let her explain later. Right now, I had someone to meet in the parking lot.

Bella let out a small chuckle. "Okay. Bye, Ava."

After I quickly shoved my laptop into my bag, I hobbled on my aching feet out of the stuffy classroom, eager to meet Ronan at my car.

When I reached the parking lot and saw Ronan leaning against my Porsche like a model doing a magazine ad for it, he smirked as I hobbled as fast as I could over to him.

When I got over to him, he lifted me off of my feet again and began carrying me to the forest. I rolled my eyes. "You know I'm perfectly capable of walking."

He raised his eyebrows. "In those things? Come on, Avs. I know how you are with heels. They're like a suicide mission for you."

"I walk perfectly fine in heels!" I argued.

"Want to explain to me then why one of your most embarrassing memories involves you wearing heels at eighth grade graduation?"

I grimaced at the incident I was never able to block out of my mind. "Okay, Ronan, you're the one who's doing all the explaining today. Now do you want to tell me where you're taking me?"

We were in the forest now, trees blocking the school behind us. "You'll see in a matter of seconds." And he took off running again.

After my second time experiencing the blur of green, and almost falling over, I realized we were in a small clearing. There was a small waterfall of a stream trickling on the far end, and the grasses and daisies that covered the landscape weren't nearly as wet as the last place Ronan had taken me. I sat down at ease on a thick patch of grass, ripped off the boots and began rubbing my aching feet. Ronan sat in front of me watching, waiting.

After I got settled and comfortable on the grass, I said, "Okay, Ronan. I'm done being confused. I want to know everything."

He smiled, looked at me with his warm, honey eyes that never failed to make my heart soar, and he said, "I never thought you'd ask."


	12. 12 Answers

**Author's note: Snow day yesterday!! I was able to finish up this rediculously long chapter!! I hope you like it, and I'm not kidding, it took up ten Microsoft Word pages, so I won't be disappointed if you don't finish it in one sitting. Thanks (again) so much for the reviews on the last chapter!! I would love more, and thank you for reviewing and requesting. Love you guys and enjoy the chapter =]**

**Love,**

**Mel**

12. Answers

He took a deep breath, and put his hand through his hair. He looked nervous. "This is my first time telling anyone my life story, Avs. It's incredibly hard for me, considering my power and all. Memories for me are so vivid, it's like I'm actually living them again. As you can imagine, the bad memories are the most agonizing. The emotions, the smells, the sights… they're all as dramatic as they were at the time it happened. What's weird is most vampires couldn't tell you their life stories. Human memories fade after your changed, but mine stayed with me, even more prominent than before I was changed." He looked down and chuckled. "Having powers is almost more of a sacrifice than a perk, you know?"

I nodded, longing for him to begin. "So just start from the beginning."

He pursed his lips and thought for a moment. "I was born May sixteenth, 2010, in Jacksonville, Florida." He paused for effect, his eyes flashing towards me and a smile on his face. My mouth was wide open, and I closed it automatically. I swallowed hard.

"Okay. Go on." I replied calmly.

"My mother was Renée, and my father was Philip Dwyer. They were older parents to me, my mother in her early forties and my father in his late thirties. He was a minor league baseball player there, and we moved around Florida a few times every few years he got traded as he got older. So, we lived in Miami, Fort Lauderdale, Orlando, Key West, Clearwater Beach… I lived near a sunny coast line almost all of my human life. And, inevitably, I surf."

I smiled, about to open my mouth and tell him I did the same, but he beat me to it. "As do you. And not too shabby… but I could sure give you a few pointers. I mean, I've had about a hundred years of experience." He said with pride. I crossed my arms, smiling.

"Anyway, my parents were incredibly loving, and my life was good. But there was always something different about my mother. She always seemed to look past everything, like something was missing in her life, something she longed for very much." He looked down, trying to suppress an emotion. "Sometimes I'd hear her crying at night, when I was around ten or eleven, and I finally made her tell me.

"She revealed to me I had a half-sister, about twenty-five years older than me, that hadn't returned her phone calls, visited, or let alone made contact with my mother since she was married almost fifteen years earlier. Her name was Bella, and she had lived in Forks with her father, Charlie. She married Edward, whom was already a vampire for a hundred or so years, when she was eighteen, and went on her honey moon with him and never returned… going by what Charlie said…"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So they did actually return?"

"Yes. There was a bit of a complication while they were on their trip…"

He let the silence linger, so I broke it. "What kind of complication?"

"Well, you see, Bella got pregnant."

My eyes almost bugged out of my head. "Pregnant!? A human and a vampire!? Is that even possible!?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, evidently, considering Renesmee walks the planet."

My heart stopped beating. "Renesmee?" I breathed.

He smiled, knowing of my dream, I guessed. "She's seventeen now. Much different from the girl in your dream. You know… Vanessa?"

I then realized how much the little girl in the picture resembled Vanessa. "I knew she looked familiar!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Ava, you're so smart yet so blind sometimes. I remember watching the overview of your first day of school. The second you saw Renesmee at the table with Jacob, the picture from your closet popped into your mind but you diminished the possibility at the same nanosecond. You're too analytical."

"Well, I don't see a reason for getting my hopes up for the impossible." I argued. "All that leads to is disappointment."

He looked into my eyes. "Ava, vampires exist. I don't know how much more impossible can you get than that."

I didn't look away from his warm, honey colored eyes. "There's always the theory of unicorns."

He smirked and shook his head. "Okay I take that back. _You_ are impossible, Ava Jameson."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, aching to get closer to him. "Okay, get back to your story, Cullen-Dwyer-Swan."

He closed his eyes, getting himself back to his vivid memories. "So, Charlie did indeed know about the baby, but died thinking she was Edward's niece, and never knew she was his biological granddaughter. See, the thing about Charlie, which still confuses me to this day, was that he didn't care about Bella's new, shockingly beautiful and different appearance, nor did he ask any questions. I mean, he didn't even blurt a single question when Jacob freaking phased in front of him…"

I was thrown off yet again. "Phased…?" I stopped him.

He came out of his memory and smiled. "You always knew there was something different about Jacob. I remember you noticing how his skin tone dramatically contrasted ours on the first day."

I groaned. "And what is he?"

"He's a werewolf." He said, awaiting my reaction.

More mythical creatures? And I thought vampire was crazy… "A werewolf? Seriously?"

"Seriously." He nodded.

I shook my head, trying to figure this out. "So, what, does he, howl at the moon?" I asked sarcastically.

He threw his head back and let out a booming laugh. When he looked at me, his golden eyes were sparkling. "That is the _exact_ question I asked Bella when she was telling me about Jacob. And the answer is no. He can actually phase into a wolf when ever necessary. He doesn't have to wait for a full moon or anything like that. And don't worry, there's a reason a werewolf living with a family of his automatic enemies."

"You mean mythical creatures don't get along?" I asked wryly.

Ronan rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Keep in mind we're not talking about rainbows and unicorns and leper cons with pots of gold. Werewolves tend to call us 'cold ones' and 'leaches' because of our bad reputation for drinking human blood, and many other native legends from years and years ago. Anyway, you see, werewolves do this thing called imprinting, that even with the memory reading, I still can't fully understand. I guess it's kind of like love at first sight or whatever, and the second they lay eyes that person, they cannot be away from them, like they are bound to that person for life. The second Jacob looked into Renesmee's eyes, he was inseparable from her forever more."

The love story added to the butterflies already raging in my stomach from being in the very presence of Ronan. A small smile formed on my face.

He noticed my smile. "What?"

"I'm trying to figure out why you're so concerned about your 'agonizing' memories. Everything I've heard so far doesn't sound half bad. Love at first sight, eternity together, loving parents…"

He stopped me with a serious expression. "Ava, I haven't even told you how I came about being a vampire."

I nodded. "Well, go on."

"Okay. Well, there was an explanation to the whole Mike Newton story that you heard on the first day of school. I hate to take all the credit for one of the biggest mishaps in vampire history, but I guess it was partly my fault.

"Maybe about two weeks before I was born, Alice had a vision and saw it coming. Edward saw it when he read her mind while they were hunting that morning, and they wanted to keep it from Bella, but she of course could tell from Alice's random blank stare while pursuing a grizzly bear that this vision was significant. And Bella got it out of her best friend/sister-in-law of course. They thought she would just be surprised, speechless and motionless for a minute or so, then recollect herself and be okay. But that was definitely not the case.

"Now remember, Bella at this point had only been a vampire for about five years, and newborn vampires usually are blood thirsty monsters who go around and pretty much feed on any human being. Edward was planning on taking her to a remote place to be trained to abstain human blood and become a vegetarian, but Bella was very good at containing herself from the very beginning. Her record was completely clean. For that whole five years, she hadn't even come close to harming a human. Until that day.

"When Alice told her that her mother was having another child, something just snapped inside of her. Like a rubber band, that had been fraying at its edges for the longest time with all the stress that had assaulted her life since having an unpredictable child, and on top of that becoming a vampire, it finally gave, and she went on a rampage. Looking at Edward's memory, which is in the top ten of his worst I've seen; her eyes just became rabid at the news, and she let out a loud, ear-piercing snarl before she ran at top speed through the woods toward something that smelled absolutely scrumptious.

"Edward didn't entirely process what had happened until she had about a five second head start through the trees, and she was almost half-way to the human before Edward ran after her in a desperate attempt to save her from the one thing she feared most." He shut his eyes and put his fingers to his temples, concentrating.

"When Bella finally tackled her pray and was about to rip into its neck and drink, she realized who she was straddling." He opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. "It was her golden-retriever like friend from her human days; she hadn't seen him since the wedding where he sat among the guests, feeling sorry for himself. He had wanted Bella since the first day she attended Forks High. And when Bella saw him, the boy from her vague human memories was no more.

"His blonde hair was cropped shorter, and laugh lines were beginning to form around his eyes. She had heard he had three kids, each one year apart, and was married to one of Bella's friends from high school, Jessica, who died a few years after the incident due to far along cancer that took over her system. He was no longer a boy, he was a man. And, at that moment, Bella didn't know what to do. Mike had seen as clear as day that she was no longer the klutzy Bella Swan he remembered, and no matter how much it would put she and her family in danger, she couldn't kill him. She couldn't kill the father, the husband, and what Bella really realized for the first time he experienced, but she never would experience; getting older.

"When Edward knocked Bella off Mike, and he slowly pushed himself off the ground, Bella desperately tried to negotiate with him, but he just stood there in awe. Soon, he ended up just running out of the meadow he was hunting in, and called the police, but Bella's father, who was the police chief of Forks at the time, would not hear of this 'superhero' talk… even though he knew Mike was most likely telling the complete truth. And you know the rest concerning Mike… but you have also come across his old website."

I nodded, taking his whole story in. "Yeah… but no one believed him, right?"

He shook his head. "You know, the whole town of Forks thought her was insane, and basically told him 'Good riddance' when he was sent off to the mental institute outside of Port Angeles, but I know of one person who did believe him."

I gasped. "Your mother."

He smiled. "Exactly. It was right before websites went hands-on oriented actually, just months before, and I told her to maybe try and look up this half-sister of mine online, because, you know, I was pretty interested myself. She told me it was no use, that she had been looking up her name, Bella Swan, for years, and nothing close to her daughter came up. I tried to persuade my mother to try again, but she started to tear up at my begging, and as a ten year-old, I didn't like seeing her upset, so I let it go.

"Later that night, however, I couldn't stop thinking about this Bella Swan or Cullen, so I let curiosity get the best of me, and before bed, I got on my computer and looked up Bella Swan, and as my mother informed me, nothing came up that matched the picture I had stolen off my mother's desk of Bella and Edward on their wedding day." He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing at the memory. "For some odd reason, I was very frustrated with this. As a fifth grader, I remember while researching killer whales for a project, and not really caring when I couldn't find any facts about the largeness of their teeth. I actually just made it up, to be honest. But not being able to find Bella, it really bothered me. Like, I _had_ to find her. She was my sister, and being an only child my whole life, it fascinated me, made me excited to have a sibling.

"So I sat, for maybe about two hours past my bed time on my laptop in my bed, looking through hundreds of web pages. After searching Bella of Forks, Washington, Forks High school-Bella Swan, and other outrageous searches for this girl, I finally thought… what if I simply typed in Bella Cullen?

"When I did, I got to page seven on the search engine, you've probably never heard of it, and I almost slammed my laptop shut. But for some reason, the words 'Supernatural Beings In Forks', which had absolutely nothing to do with my search, caught my eye, and I clicked on it. And you know what picture was under the huge title font?"

I smiled. "It was the one you were holding in your hand, right?"

He smiled back, inched closer to me, and took my hand gingerly. My heart flipped. "Exactly right."

I closed my eyes, and tried to even my breathing. "So, what did you do?"

He chuckled. "Well, after flying out of my bed and doing a happy dance that shook the whole beach house, Renée came into my room, her eyes as slits, and told me to get in bed or I'd be sorry. But I couldn't contain my excitement for my deed of finding Bella, Edward, and some other random people with the last name of Cullen on the page. I pulled her over to my computer, and the irritated look on her face was no more when she began looking through the page. Soon, tears were streaming down her cheeks while she was reading. I went up to give her a hug, but she pointed at a picture on the screen. It was smeared, ripped at the sides, and was sent to the computer by an old cell phone. But the little girl in the neglected picture looked excruciatingly familiar.

"My mother was smiling then, when she whispered, 'I'm a grandmother?'"

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "So Mike found a picture of Renesmee? But how? They secured all the pictures in the house so well…"

"But don't forget, they were in a huge hurry." Ronan explained, "The second Mike ran out of the woods, they ran back to the house, threw their valuables in the floorboards, made the closet unable to open by any able human, and fled to London. But when Bella collected a few of the pictures they had of Renesmee and stuffed them into her coat pocket, one fell out, and when Mike trespassed on the property days later, he found it, and considered it proof because Nessie grew so fast. Remember, he saw her full grown in the forest. Only a child bred from a superhero could be able to grow that fast in his mind.

"Anyway, at that point, my mother was certain that Bella was still out there somewhere, not a superhero per say, but she was in Forks after the wedding, and Charlie bluntly lied to her for years. So, she called Charlie, and it was probably the most yelling I'd ever heard her do on a phone call. But Charlie still continued to lie, and told her about Mike being crazy and thrown into an insane asylum for sometime, but she didn't care about that. She had proof; the little angel-faced girl who looked identical to Bella and Edward, but Charlie denied her assumption and told her it was a computer-generated photo. So Renée, being overbearing and harebrained over everything she believed in deeply, she hung up the phone on Charlie, and continued searching for her daughter. Unfortunately, Mike's website was the only website she could find about the Cullens, and I began to lose interest in her vigorous search, because a few years later, I found her…"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand harder. I could tell this girl was a difficult memory. I squeezed his hand back.

I closed my eyes with him and rubbed his hand with the one that wasn't being crushed by his. "It's okay, Ronan. Just think of happy memories of this person…" I paused, thinking of something to maybe trigger a good memory of this girl. "Like the first day you met her." I guessed, hoping it wouldn't make his condition worse.

His breathing evened and he let out a weak laugh. He opened his eyes, and they were glowing again. "The talent show."

He was smiling again, and like a direct relationship, my heart was fluttering again. "Okay, the talent show. What happened there?"

He shook his head, the smile still on his face. I breathed a sigh of relief as he started. "I was in the audience with a few of my stupid guy friends, and we were trash talking everyone who went on stage, especially the band that beat my best friend Harrison's five minute guitar solo last year.

"Don't get me wrong, I wasn't poor-spirited… I was just being a good friend. I was looking at the program at who was next, to see what I could say about the person when he or she came on stage to make my friend feel better. But when I saw her name, I had absolutely no idea who she was. Her name was so different. Desirée Russo. And it said she was singing an older song, one that I'd never heard of. I was into old bands, believe me, but the song was by a solo artist of the 1990s and 2000s I guessed. It was called Angel by someone named Sarah; the last name was cut off from the program. I sat back in my seat, waiting for a prissy high school girl to come up and sing some hip-hop song that was over played on the radio at that time, but when she came on stage, I was surprised.

"She was wearing an emerald green, silky looking dress that went down a little above her knees, a dress that matched her eyes I figured out later. Her deep, olive-toned skin was glowing under the lights, and her black hair was pulled up in a messy bun on her head. She grabbed the microphone swiftly, and walked to the middle of the stage. When she was directly under the spotlight, she said, 'This is for my grandma, Adrianna. You are forever in our hearts.' And with that, the music started, and when I heard her beautiful singing voice, I was mesmerized. The song was soft, incredibly powerful, and the entire audience fell silent. Even Harrison shut his big mouth for the first time that whole night."

He shook his head and laughed, "It took all my will-power to not break down crying at her voice, and when she was done singing, the audience paused for a few seconds, taking the stunning performance in, then erupted into a huge applause. I saw her silently wipe a stray tear from her cheek and smile, bow slowly, then quickly prance back stage. That's all it took. I was in love."

After he said he was in love, I couldn't help to feel a pang of jealously engulf my heart. I shook it away as best as I could, and squeezed his hand harder. "So…?" I said, sounding as enthusiastic as I could.

"I ran out of the auditorium as fast as possible with out an explanation to any of my friends. She was fifth out of thirty on the program. I figured if I left then, I could get to the flower shop down the street and get a bouquet back to her before the show was even over…"

I started laughing. "What?" He asked, the brilliant smile still on his face.

"You were pretty bold, weren't you?" I asked, "Giving flowers to a girl you never even met. Not a lot of guys would have the courage to do that."

"Are you kidding me? I was definitely not the kind of guy to do that. I just felt the urge to do it the second she was done singing. I saw it in some chick-flick my mom wanted me to watch with her earlier that week, and the guy ended up winning the girl at the end. I just had to be with Des. The urge was as intense as my mother wanting to find Bella. I think I inherited this passion for things from her, to tell you the truth.

"So, I ran down to the flower shop, and with the mere five dollars I had in my pocket, I bought her a single rose. But as I was running back up to the school, the significance of what I was doing hit me, and I was scared out of my wits. What if she thought I was just some weirdo-broke surfer giving her a rose, and she rejected it?"

I rolled my eyes at his boyish thought. "She loved it, didn't she."

"She kissed me on the cheek and everything." He said, beaming. "How did you know?"

"Okay, you're the one calling me blind, and you think giving a rose to a girl you don't even know, who sang her heart out to the audience wouldn't be absolutely flattered to receive a rose from _you_? I'd probably have the same reaction." I chuckled.

He looked down and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, squeezing my hand again. "We're getting to the hard part of the story, Ava."

I shook my head. "What? You and Desirée falling in love? It seems like fate brought you together. What could possibly go wrong?"

He shook his head, his voice thick with hurt. "Everything, Ava. Absolutely everything.

"I can tell you stories among stories of me and Desirée's years. We were bound together. She and her family came over for Christmas Eve dinner, and my family and I went to her house for Christmas Day brunch. Our families were incredibly close, and Rée and I had plans for our future together. We were only sixteen at the time, and we planned on getting married right out of high school, and moving to California to get her a record deal and go to college. We even got each other promise rings for Christmas the first year our families merged for the holidays. We thought it would become a tradition until the day we died, Christmases together, movie nights every Friday, filling out applications to almost every college in California together, and never leaving each other's sides. We were waiting until we got married to lose our virginity to each other, Ava." He stopped, closing his eyes tightly, and tried to even his breathing.

"But that dream was killed when Bella came back."

I was flabbergasted. "Bella came back? But why? Wouldn't Renée know she was different?"

"The last thing Bella wanted was for Renée or me to see her, but she missed her mother terribly, and was always curious about me. So, while the Cullens had moved on from London to Dublin, Bella moved down to Fort Lauderdale, and even though Edward had warned her not to do that, she fled down there anyway. Edward inevitably came with her, not being able to leave her side, and wearily stayed with Bella as she'd set out each night to watch over us as we slept.

"When ever one of us would wake up, she was able to get out of the room fast enough so we wouldn't think anything of it, but one night when Phil was in Texas somewhere playing a game and Renée was alone, Bella wasn't fast enough, and Bella couldn't bring herself to leave her distraught mother after hearing her sleep talk about her long-lost daughter almost the whole night. And after my mother demanded and explanation on what her gloriously beautiful daughter was, Bella told her everything. Little did Bella know, however, the Volturi were on her trail."

My eyebrows furrowed. "The Volturi?"

Ronan turned my hand palm up, and began tracing the creases. My heart was on the verge of coming out of my chest at that point. "The Volturi are the unofficial 'rulers' of all vampires. Aro, Caius and Marcus. Three guys, one hell of a lot of power."

"Are you trying to tell me that three guys have the power to rule a race of super-powerful mythical beings? Come on. What makes them so scary?" I asked.

"Well, the three guys are millennia upon millennia years old, and the guard of ten plus vampires is what we fear most. Almost everyone has an extraordinary attribute. One, a young girl, can inflict immense pain on someone just by looking at that person with an angelic smile. She was their super power for a long while. But then they came across a new vampire. The one…" He paused, getting his breathing under control and concentrated on tracing my palm. "The one that ruined my life. Shattered my dreams. And took away the lives of too many people I loved."

I took the hand he was vigorously caressing mine with, and held onto it tightly. "Ronan, you don't have to talk about it."

He shook his head, his face creased with concern, now concentrating on my hand. "No, I promised you my life story in full detail, and that's exactly what you're going to get."

He took a deep breath. "Well, I had no idea about Bella. My mother didn't tell me about her, and I think I know why now. I'm sure Bella told her it was against the Volturi's rules to tell a human about vampires, and that was her explanation for not making contact with her for all those years. My mother was just trying to preserve my life, just incase, by some slim chance, something went wrong. I swear she had some sixth sense, because two nights later, she was in a horrible 'car accident' with Phil when she went to pick him up from the airport while I was at Rée's house." His breathing became sharp, and he squeezed my hand tighter. I felt a lump form in my throat.

"Oh, Ronan." I breathed, trying to contain the tears that threatened to slide down my cheeks. I had to be strong for him.

He took a deep, shaky breath. "The Volturi's secret weapon, she was changed about a decade earlier by Aro, and had worked as a receptionist for the Volturi for a long while, as a human. Aro was positive she had potential for great power as a vampire, and when he finally changed her, his assumption had been right. Gianna had a power that would keep the Volturi at top-notch for a long while.

"Her power was like another vampire of the guard, Demitri's, but Gianna's was even more powerful. While Demitri could only track any living thing he put his mind to, Gianna was a tracker, but could also see what the being she was tracking was doing at exactly that moment. One night, she happened to be on the computer, and came across Mike's website on a list of now unusable websites. So, she decided, for the heck of it, to see what each one was doing. She ended up seeing and hearing my mother and Bella's conversation as clear as day. So, she reported her finding proudly to Aro, and she and Demitri set off for my mother the next day." Ronan's breathing became ridged again.

"My parents were driving on a deserted road with a ravine right next to it, so they effortlessly pushed them off the side with their strength, and the car was found the next day, a piece of mangled up metal wrapped around a tree." He shut his eyes tightly, exhaling loudly.

"Ronan…" The tears had escaped my eyes at this point.

"But it wasn't so horrible," he cut me off, "I had Desirée and her family that, I could consider my family by that point. They were there for me, and I knew I could get through it with them. As long as I had Des, I would be okay.

"The funeral was slow and painful, there was a lot of crying, and Des and I made a speech for my parents. After burying their caskets side by side, there was a little after funeral get together at the Russo's house, and I saw an abnormally beautiful couple standing by the Russo's piano, kind of out of place, with a miserable looks on their faces out of the corner of my eye. They turned quickly when I fully looked at them, and swiftly made their way out of the door, but I could've sworn they look familiar. I left Des in the house and told her I'd be right back, and I made my way out the door.

"It was kind of a bleak day in Fort Lauderdale, the sky was dark from an incoming thunderstorm, and the wind was blowing tiredly. I looked around, and continued walking across the street until I entered a small wooded area. Suddenly, the girl was in front of me, as clear as day, and I knew exactly who she was. 'Bella?' I asked her, and then she told me 'No questions' as she scooped me up, ran me deeper into the woods, put me down, and put her teeth to my neck. Searing pain was all I could feel for the next two and a half days." He grimaced and then continued.

"Bella and her husband, Edward, told me everything for these two days, leaving me once to leave a note for the Russos, telling them that I took off to think for a few days. When my transformation was over, however, I told Bella Des had to be changed, too. She obeyed, and kidnapped her from her bedroom that night and brought her to the woods after Edward took me hunting. Reé only took two days to be changed, and even though I was still new to the whole idea of being an immortal, bloodsucking beast, I figured it wouldn't be so bad spending eternity with my Desi. But, unfortunately, that dream was also diminished.

"The Russos obviously put out a report to the police that she was missing despite the note Bella left the family saying she was looking for me, and Des felt guilty. I told her not to do it, that it would get her parents killed, but she did anyway. She told her parents about us.

"Alice frantically made her way to us with the rest of the Cullens at that point, seeing a horrible vision of all of us getting killed by the Volturi, so she knew they were on our trail. Rée was extremely nervous for her parent's lives, but I told her not to worry about them, and to not leave our sides at this point. I told her that I loved her too much, and didn't know what to do if she died along with her parents. But, of course, she was indignant, and when I took my eye off of her, just for a fraction of a second it seemed, she ran out of the woods to see her parents taking off in their car to go somewhere, and she followed them.

"When I realized she was gone, I saw her memory of her parents leaving, and her following them, so I ran out of the woods, following the same root, with my now over-protective family on my trail. But when we got to them, we were too late. The car was smashed into a tree, and there was a burning pile next to it…" Ronan's teeth suddenly clenched together, and he swiftly pulled his hand away form mine, startling me. His hands were suddenly pulled into tight fists, and his face was twisted in agony. His breathing was sharp and unsteady, and he was grunting in pain.

I began shaking my head, trying to figure out what happened. "Ronan? Ronan! What's the matter? Ronan…" I put my hand to his cheek, but he pulled away.

Hot tears began to burn in my eyes. I was scared. "Ronan," I sobbed, "It's okay. Just take deep breaths."

He opened his eyes then, and I could see they were burning with hurt and anguish. He looked into my eyes, begging for mercy. "Please, Ava, say something, anything. Anything to take my mind off of Reé."

My breathing was shaky, and the tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Um… I want to live life, and never be cruel…" I began to sing horrendously through my sobs.

"I want to live life, and be good to you…"

He was beginning to calm down; he was concentrating on humming the song along with me.

"That's it," I nodded, getting closer to him, "In… two… three… out… two… three."

He grabbed my hand, hard, and I let the pain inflict my hand; I hated seeing him in such agony, it was agonizing for me to watch.

After a minute, he realized how hard he was holding my fragile, human hand, and he eased up on the pressure.

His breathing was still heavy. "I was afraid of that. I almost hurt you, Avs. That's how vivid the memories are. The images, the smells, the emotion, it all comes back to me like the moment it happened. It's extremely dangerous, especially because that, right there, has to be my worst and most vivid memory."

The tears were still streaming down my cheeks, and my voice was choked with sobs, "Well, you're okay now, right?"

He chuckled, and began wiping away my tears with his finger for the second time that day. "Avs, it's alright. And 'We Never Change'? That was my parent's wedding song, and you know what else is weird about that, Ava?"

I was smiling weakly then, looking into his eyes. "What?"

"I listen to that song every time a memory like that invades my mind, and I feel better."

"Well, I'm glad I picked the correct song." I said, noticing how the sun had almost completely descended. What time was it?

Ronan checked his watch at the same second, and took a deep breath. "Well, that's pretty much it. I should be getting you home. Your parents will be getting worried."

"Ha. That'll be the day. And did you just say _pretty much_ it?" I replied bitterly.

Ronan closed his eyes for a moment in deep concentration. "Scratch that. You're mother's last memory at the moment is something that she saw on Celebrity Now an hour ago. I'm sorry, Ava."

"You didn't answer my question." I stated.

"I'll let you fill in the cracks of my story with the questions you will ask on the ride to Seattle this Friday after school. I'll let you think about them this week." He said with a weak smile.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and a smirk formed on my lips. "Are you asking me on a date?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I guess I am. And Alice is coming along in a separate car, if you don't mind." He rolled his eyes. "She wants to take you shopping."

My eyes brightened. "Then I accept most definitely."

"Good. Now come on, up you go." He said, holding his strong arms out to me.

I sighed, and gladly went into his arms. As he cradled me as he ran, it felt so natural, so right, like it was something habitual, something we'd be doing for the rest of our lives. When we were out of the forest and at my lone car in the parking lot, as soon as he put me down, I tripped on a rock.

He caught me before I fell, and rolled his glowing, honey-colored eyes. "Klutz." He told me, and all I could do was beam at him as he helped me into the Porsche.

So, this is love?


	13. 13 Against Analysis

**Author's note: Happy Holidays to all and I hope you're days are merry and bright! (I know I'm being incredibly cheesy... I'll stop now) Thank you for the reviews everyone! Please keep reviewing and requesting... love you all! **

**Love,**

**Mel**

13. Against Analysis

I lay awake in bed that night, trying to separate reality from fantasy, but after today, I realized a lot of what I thought was myth, was indeed fact. Vampires existed. They weren't the bizarre creatures that burned in the sunlight, or slept in coffins during the day- the mythical creatures I envisioned while reading _Dracula_ for Honors English last year, or the character I always tried to embody when dressing as one for Halloween.

In reality, vampires, well, at least some vampires weren't completely soulless as I imagined. The Cullens were civilized, and even though they were bred to be bloodthirsty murderers, they were able to control their thirst and live among humans. In reality, vampires are really just people; amid emotions and all; trapped eternally in angelic figures. Whether they are heartless killers, or like the Cullens, each and everyone is just trying to survive in any possible way they know how in this unkind world, just as us humans. And with that analogy, I wasn't the least bit afraid.

There was only one thing that scared me, and that was the Volturi. With Ronan telling me about him today, I was now imposing danger on the Cullens, and the last thing I wanted was to make a corruption in their lives. Despite the fact I hadn't formally met his adopted parents, Renesmee, the blonde one Alice was always with, or the menacing blonde girl and the built, dark-haired one, if they were in any way, shape or form in good relation with Ronan, I cared about them too. But, inevitably, Ronan was the one I was most worried about.

My heart began to flutter at the thought of his untidy, coffee bean hair and glowing, butterscotch eyes. There were so many questions I needed to ask him, and I would have to wait until Friday to get them answered. He was also keeping the place we were eating in the city a surprise, which was most likely to keep my overactive mind vigorously pondering until the whereabouts was revealed. He knew exactly how to torture me, and yet, I was fervently in love with him.

I turned over to my side in my bed quickly and shook the insane thought from my head. It wasn't possible for me to already be in love with Ronan. I had known him for merely a week. That was indefinitely not enough time to be sure of that ridiculous conclusion. Love took time, thought, evaluation. It wasn't something spontaneous.

_Unless you're a werewolf,_ my overactive mind interjected.

I groaned, and turned over to face my clock, which read a quarter to twelve. I was never going to be able to get up in the morning if I kept this up.

I threw the covers out of my way and lunged myself out of bed, irritated, and began walking through my pitch-dark room towards my, I mean one of the Cullen's, CD player, and picked a random CD off of the shelf. I felt my finger along the player until I found the eject button and put the mystery CD into one of the five places and hit play.

I found my way back to my bed and closed my eyes, waiting patiently for the music to begin, hoping it would sooth my mind and let me get some sleep.

Through the speakers came one of my favorite songs, Don't Panic, but then it abruptly stopped. My eyes snapped open when I heard a faint, rapid clicking coming from the CD player.

I sat up and turned towards the CD player, but I couldn't see a thing due to the lack of light from the sky that night. All of the sudden, We Never Change was playing loud and clear, and I started hyperventilating. Who the hell changed the song?

I began snapping my head around nervously until I felt a cold tap on my shoulder. "Hey." The beautiful voice greeted me.

"Eeep!" I couldn't help but squeal in surprise. I slapped my palm over my mouth.

Ronan shushed me softly, like he would to calm a crying baby. "It's alright, Ava. Just me. Edward told me your thoughts were restless, so I thought I'd come over to help you fall asleep."

My heart was beating faster than the speed of light if it had a tempo. "You really believe breaking into my room is going to help me fall asleep? You're lucky I didn't die of cardiac arrest." I replied breathlessly.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Avs. I just wanted to try a few things." He reached over me swiftly and tapped the lamp on my nightstand for it to turn on.

When the LED illuminated his beautiful face, I could tell it was a bit pained. "Ronan, what's the matter?"

Ronan shook his head and smiled. "Ava, since I told you my life story today, I almost feel…" He searched for the word. "Relieved. Des," He flinched, "Des will forever haunt me, but I don't feel so horrible being around you anymore."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You felt horrible being around me?"

"Anything having to do with love and affection kills me inside, Avs. I can't watch romantic movies, see a couple kissing in the park, or even stroke your hair without memories of Rée resurfacing. And whenever a memory of Rée would pound me, it would always be of the end." He grimaced and groaned, closing his eyes tightly. His breathing was unsteady, but his mouth was moving, mouthing my name, _Ava, Ava, Ava_.

He was breathing evenly then, and still closing his eyes, he placed his hands on my shoulders. He swallowed hard, and then opened his eyes to look at me with the utter most sincerity.

He was smiling then. "See? Avs, now you make me feel better. You don't know how long I've searched for something like this. It used to take me hours to shake Des memories off, but now, all it takes is your smiling face and flippant remarks that are now fresh in my mind."

I sat up then moving closer to his perfect face, until his sweet smelling lips were inches from mine. My heart was soaring. I wanted so much to close that space, to feel his lips against mine, but he pulled back. My heart took a nose dive.

He shook his head, mouthing my name again. "I don't think I can handle that yet, Avs. Even sitting in this bed with you brings back Des, but I was able to shake it off. That's progress, right?"

I nodded, suppressing the hurt of him pulling away. I searched his face, and then an idea popped into my head. I reached my palm toward his face.

He became ridged. "Avs, I don't know if that's…"

I shushed him in protest. I got onto my knees and leaned forward, reaching my palm behind his ear, and began stroking his hair. It was even softer than I imagined.

Ronan's features posed confusion, but I continued stroking his hair anyway.

"Making a memory." I attempted to answer his confused expression, "I bet you Desiree never stroked your hair behind your ear."

Ronan smiled and nodded, carefully reaching his hand out to stroke the hair behind my ear. His cold hand against my flesh caused immense tingling to travel down my spine, and I closed my eyes in attempt to keep my breathing under control. My heart was threatening to break through my ribs at this point.

When I opened my eyes to Ronan, he was smiling, and his bright eyes were glowing. He closed his eyes then; reaching the hand he wasn't stroking my hair with up to my hand to stop me. I thought he was going to pull it away from his hair; I figured Rée was becoming too vivid. But instead, he held it there. "Ava." He whispered.

I closed my eyes with him, holding his hand to my head also. "Ronan." I whispered back.

We sat for a moment, touching, not moving, and barely breathing. And for that moment, I finally felt it. The moment of security, the moment of reason in my life. I never wanted to let go of Ronan, and I never wanted him to let go of me. It went against all logical analysis, everything I believed in, but at that moment, I new it was true, and there was no way of denying it, even if it wasn't relevant reasoning. I was passionately in love with Ronan Cullen.

Suddenly, Ronan broke the silence. "Dammit."

My eyes flew open, my heart beat still abnormal. "What?" I breathed.

"Edward just made the signal. Someone in your house is awake. I have to get out of here." He stroked me once more behind my ear. "Think of questions to ask for Friday. I'll be ready to answer them." He looked into my eyes with intensity. "I love you, Ava."

My heart leaped. "I love you too, Ronan."

As he got out of my bed, his eyes never left mine, and he let his fingers linger down my neck and down the length of my arm. He squeezed my hand before opening my window and leaping to the ground with a faint thump.

"Good night, Ava." I heard a different voice yell faintly from outside. Edward, I guessed.

I looked up at the ceiling and let out a long sigh. I heard rustling coming from my sisters' room, and I rolled my eyes. They were probably laughing at me for "sleep talking", but I didn't care. I was suddenly exhausted. I guess nearly suffering a heart attack really takes a lot out of a person. I turned out the light, and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

I woke up that morning groggy and unwillingly to my alarm and the brightness of my lights that turned on automatically. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over; pleading in my mind for five more minutes, but when I looked at the time, realized that wasn't a possibility. I sat up in bed, putting my fingers through my hair and yawning, when I noticed a little folded up piece of paper on the pillow beside me. I unfolded it, and in small, boxy hand-writing, it read:

Avs,

I'll pick you up here in Alice's BlackJak 7. You can ask some questions.

Love you,

Ronan

My heart stuttered. Last night was real. It wasn't a dream as I suspected; that secure, warm feeling of last night really happened. I smiled to myself, and happily hopped out of bed.

After pulling on my favorite brown corduroys and clover-green v-neck, when I got to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair, I noticed another note on the counter. I squinted my eyes in confusion as I read this note, now in a different, loopy hand writing:

Ava,

I had Ronan drop these things off to you… the pink bottle gives your hair the shine. The purple bottle is a new concoction of Curl, it won't leave the sticky mess behind. Use it or I will track you down and do it myself. I already know one way or another you're going to look stunning today.

Love,

Alice

I shook my head and laughed. Alice was something else.

After brushing my teeth and applying some bronzer and mascara as Alice told me while she was making me over the day before, I applied the pink bottle of gel and ran it through my hair, then sprayed the thin, almost mist-like Curl that instantly made my hair rise with bouncy curls with out the mess. I smiled at my reflection and bounded out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.

I punched in the code for oatmeal on the Fridge, and opened it up thirty seconds later to steaming bowl it. I ate it slowly; I still had ten minutes before Ronan pulled into my driveway to bring me to school. The thought sent butterflies of excitement bouncing through my stomach. I put my bowl down in my sink and looked out the window at the trees, and I saw a figure waving to me from the closest one. I jumped in surprise. It was Ronan. He pointed to the side, towards where the front door of my house was. I rolled my eyes, smiling, and made my way happily to the door.

When I opened the door, he was beaming. I smiled and shook my head. "You're such a show off, you know that?"

He shrugged, and made his way around me, picking up my backpack I had sitting by my shoes. "Yeah, I'm actually told that a lot."

I went beside him and slipped on my flats. He opened up the door for me, and we both descended into a downpour when we got off the porch.

I threw my arms up over my head, trying to shield my curls. "My hair!" I yelled, and Ronan swiftly took off his coat and handed it to me. I put it over my head, and began sprinting to the car. Ronan had my door open for me before I was even a quarter of the way there, then came back, swept me off my feet, and ran me to the car. When he placed me in the passenger seat, I couldn't help but start laughing hard.

Ronan gave me a skeptical look from the driver's seat he was suddenly in, but I couldn't contain my laughter. He looked so sexy with his hair soaked, and his snug sweater dotted with raindrops. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

After my laughing fit was over, and I was wiping tears from my eyes, hoping my mascara didn't run, I said, "Thanks for saving my hair."

He shrugged, and let out a loud laugh also. "That's what I'm here for." He began pulling down the driveway and onto the road.

I shook my head. "Alice insisted I curled it today."

Ronan rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, there's Alice for you. She made sure I dropped off those products for you last night. She really likes you, Ava. She's ecstatic for shopping Friday. She's dragging poor Bella along, too."

I smiled weakly. "So Bella doesn't hate me anymore?"

He shook his head. "No. She really just wants to make peace with you now, she wants to become friends. She hates shopping, and she actually asked Alice if she could come along. And believe me, that's one big gesture coming from Bella." He laughed.

I smiled, relieved, and looked at the intricate stereo system in the car. "What's the station for…"

Ronan beat my hand to the dial, and changed the station fluidly to my favorite classical station.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Again with the showing off."

He smiled and closed his eyes, listening to the song coming through the speakers. "Clair de Lune. Edward plays this song on the piano constantly."

I sat up in my seat. "Edward plays?"

"Like a professional. He's had over two hundred years of practice, and as you can probably imagine, he's phenomenal. By the way, he misses his baby grand."

My jaw dropped. "That's his? Did he write all those beautiful compositions on the CD I found?"

He shrugged. "He's the one. He would love to play with you sometime. He was really impressed when he read my mind watching your performance in D.C."

I smiled, remembering the time my dad got me a gig to play for his company party that the president of the United States attended. "Tell him to name the time and place. It's not everyday you get asked to play the piano with a vampire."

"Until now." He shrugged, and I agreed. I was apart of this world now.

I took a deep breath and leaned back into the heating seat. "I am so tired."

"Well, you better get alert quick. Alice and I have Zander 7th, and she says we have a pop quiz on the vocabulary list we got yesterday."

I was in a warm car in the presence the most beautiful creature inside and out. I couldn't care less. "Great. Sounds like fun." I groaned.

We sat for a moment in silence, and he reached his icy hand over to hold mine. I gladly took it, and then asked, "So, if you live in that tiny cottage behind my house in the middle of the forest, where do you keep this car?"

"A little ways down the road your driveway merges with. This thing is pretty much indestructible, and has an epic security alarm system that could wake people up in China. No one can break into this thing." He patted the wheel.

I nodded. "Why do you live in that cottage anyway? Your family seems… well…"

"Filthy rich?" Ronan guessed.

"I… um… I wouldn't interpret it that way…" I hated it when people asked or, even worse, accused me of having a lot of money, and the last thing I wanted to do was insult Ronan in the same way.

Ronan laughed. "It's okay, Ava. That's pretty much stating the truth. With Alice's ability, we're all set in the stock market, and Carlisle is one of the best emergency surgeons alive…"

"Wait a second." I stopped him. "You're adopted vampire father is a surgeon?"

He nodded. "Carlisle's record is as clean as Bella's. He has never killed a person out of thirst. He actually taught us all how to abstain human blood and only drink the blood of animals. He is so in control of his thirst, he can handle being around human blood daily. He's had over four hundred years of practice however."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow. Talk about mind over matter."

"My thoughts exactly." He chuckled as we pulled into the school parking lot.

I sighed at the thought of having to endure an entire three periods with out Ronan. It was completely absurd.

He parked next to an olive green Carmella, I believed the slick, aero-dynamic auto-pilot car was called. He got out first and helped me out of the passenger side.

"Why thank you, my kind sir." I said in an uppity, Queen-of-England type British accent.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I was just being a gentleman."

I smiled. "I know. It's kind of flattering, actually, the door holding and sweeping me off of my feet haphazardly. I don't think I've ever met a guy our age polite enough to do such things."

As we started walking towards campus, he nodded and smiled. "Well, remember, I'm not really your age, technically speaking."

"Okay, then I don't think I've ever met someone almost a hundred years of age whom has the energy to do such things." I smiled, and he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, I saw Alice gliding towards me with a smile on her face, Bella on her heels. "Oh, Ava! I knew you'd look stunning." Alice said, giving me a hug.

I laughed. "Thank you, Alice. We're lucky the rain stopped."

Bella joined in, smiling. "At least I'm not her main project anymore. Good luck, Ava."

Alice grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me toward her, squinting her eyes and she looked me over. "Okay, this top looks great on you. So, I'm thinking on Friday we should get more of these, but they'd look even better with skinny jeans. They're coming back in London; you can bring them back in Forks!" She was beaming.

"I can't wait, Alice." I smiled back at her, and Bella rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Alright, if you would please excuse me, I have to escort Ava to English and quiz her for the pop quiz Alice saw us taking." Ronan said with the utmost authority.

"We'll sit with you at lunch! Do you think your friends will mind if we…" Suddenly, Alice's face became completely blank.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Ronan was in anticipation. "She's having a vision." He answered my confused expression. "Alice, what is it?" He asked.

When she came out of her trance, she shook her head. "What did you tell Rose?" She asked Bella.

Bella bit her lip. "Crap. Is she mad?"

Alice groaned and put her face in her hand. "Furious, Bella." She turned to me then. "Seems as though we have some family affairs to work out today at lunch. We'll sit with you tomorrow though, okay?"

I was still confused. "Uh, yeah. That's totally fine."

I looked up at Ronan. He didn't seem too happy. "You guys go work it out. I'm staying with Avs at lunch today. I'm done dealing with Rosalie."

Alice smiled. "That's fine. We'll work it out. See you soon, Ava!"

"See you later, Alice. Bye, Bella."

Bella waved me goodbye with apologetic eyes. "Even though I hate shopping, I'm looking forward to Friday. Bye, Ava."

Ronan and I made our way through the crowd of students on the campus too quickly, Ronan with an irritated look on his face. "Ronan, what's going on with this Rosalie?"

He shook his head, obviously with no interest of talking about it. "Just a complication. What's the definition of sesquipedalian?"

I rolled my eyes at his random quizzing. "A word containing many syllables. Does this complication concern me in anyway?"

Ronan turned me towards him, smiling. His breath was sweet in my face. "Avs, don't worry about it. It's just Rosalie being, well, Rosalie. I've learned to ignore her predicaments."

"Who is she, anyway?" I asked.

He sighed. "Remember the one that glared at you all during lunch the first day of school."

I shivered, remembering the hateful stare. "Oh. She hasn't been in school for over a week…"

"That's because her and Emmett fled to stay with a friendly coven in Denali. She was dead set about this idea of me and you being a bad one, so she just fled and dragged her husband along instantly."

I looked down, feeling terrible. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, Ronan. I feel horrible imposing on your family like that…"

"No." He cut me off, intensity in his voice. "Don't blame this on your self. This is just Rosalie's nature. This is just history repeating itself, believe me. We're better off without her anyway."

I shook my head, about to argue that, but he looked at his watch, and said, "Get in there. We don't want you being late for your quiz. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

I nodded, unsatisfied, and he squeezed my hand before making his way to his first class. I sighed, and prepared myself for a long three periods of absolutely no concentration.

**Author's note (cont.): I hope the Ronan/Ava fluff was a good Christmas present =]**


	14. 14 Separate

**Author's note: Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter. You are all amazing. =] I hope you all had a memorable and merry Christmas with your families, a fantastic Hanukah, or a spectacular Kwanza. What ever you celebrate, I hope it was amid the warmth of your family and friends. Thank you again for reading. You have no idea what the reviews mean to me. Thank you and keep it up =]**

**Love,**

**Mel **

14. Separate

I finished my class work in Pre-Calc slower than usual, and submitted it to the school's Grading Center, where it would be graded in maximum-security cyberspace, and then our grades would be e-mailed to our school accounts later that day. I sat with my chin resting on my fist, tapping my stylist impatiently on my corduroys. Could the seconds tick by on the digital clock mocking me on the wall any slower? The last thirty seconds since I had finished the work had to be the slowest of my entire existence.

On top of that, Alice's vision of an infuriated vampire relative wouldn't stop invading my thoughts. There wasn't even a question about the fact of what was going on. She hated me because I was human, imposing danger on her family. It was as simple as that, and I could live with it. It truly wasn't absurd judgment at all. But there was one question nagging my brain. What did Ronan mean by 'it's just history repeating itself'?

"Ava." I heard someone whisper and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I turned around to Cindy.

_I have to talk to you_, she mouthed, pointing dramatically toward the door that I would be sprinting out of to the cafeteria. The anticipation of lunch with Ronan was killing me. But I nodded anyway, and gave her a weak thumbs-up.

Right on cue, the bell rang, and I practically sprang out of my chair, shoving my laptop into my bag and made my way as quickly as possible to the door. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited outside for Cindy to make her way out of the classroom, figuring she got talking to Mark, the curly-haired football player that sat next to her and constantly dropped his pencil that she happily picked up for him every chance she got. She'd been triumphing over this guy at lunch for a week.

She finally came prancing out of the room, waving goodbye to Mark, who neglected to return it and instead dumped his ice-cold water bottle down his teammate's jersey. I rolled my eyes, and she giggled.

"I asked him to come to the movies with us next week. Is that okay?" she asked giddily.

_The damage was already done_, I thought grudgingly, a mental picture of Mark throwing popcorn at the innocent people in front of us. I smiled anyway for my friend. "Of course it's okay. You are the one putting this whole thing together." I pointed out.

She grinned. "I'm so excited! At least now I have an arm to snuggle up to if I get scared." She giggled.

I giggled along with her, picking up my pace toward the cafeteria. It then occurred to me that I didn't ask if Ronan could sit at our table.

"Cindy? Is it okay if Ronan sits with us at lunch today?"

"Who?" She asked.

"You know… Ronan Swan? The one with the adopted siblings?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, but then I saw the light bulb ignite in her head. "Oh!" She giggled. "Your man candy?"

I rolled my eyes, smiling and blushing. Ronan would get a good laugh out of this when he saw it enter my memory bank. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Sure he can, Ava. The more the merrier." She replied with a smile. Her eyes became wide then and she gasped. "He should come to the movie, too!"

"I'll ask him if he's interested." I replied quickly, only steps away from the cafeteria.

When I swung open the doors to the cafeteria, Ronan's glorious, pale face was grinning at me. He was sitting at an empty table, and he patted the seat next to him. I guess he wanted to speak to me alone.

I turned to Cindy, who was beaming at me. "Is it okay if I…" I started.

"Go on," She cut me off. "Don't forget to ask him about the movie." She patted me on the shoulder and pranced off to my usual table where Max, Katrina, and Madison were looking me on, perplexed. I shrugged them off, though. Ronan was waiting.

I smiled at him as I came toward the table. "Hey." I greeted him. He stood up and pulled out my chair. I sat in it happily, and thanked him with my British accent. He rolled his eyes, and pushed his untouched food tray in front of me.

"I made sure I got here early for the chocolate moose, I know it's your favorite." He told me.

"Thank you." I took a bite of the turkey sub he put on my tray.

"So, you really want me to come to that movie with you?" He asked, looking as if suppressing a laugh as I chewed.

After I swallowed, I said, "Only if you want to… what's so funny?"

He shook his head. "Do you know what the movie's about?"

I thought for a moment, and then realized I had absolutely no idea. "All I know is that it's a horror."

"Okay, let me ask you a different question then. Would it be too ironic for a vampire to see a movie about rabid vampires on a killing spree in Pennsylvania?"

I slapped my palm over my mouth before I could burst out laughing and spray fruit punch all over the table.

"Seriously?" I asked him after I swallowed.

He nodded. "I'll happily watch the parody of my self if it means being with you for an hour and a half, however."

I nodded, butterflies evading my stomach naturally. "Okay. I would like that."

He closed his eyes and sighed then, smiling.

I shook my head. "Don't think you're getting off that easy. I've been waiting to ask you about Rosalie for three periods, I'm not giving up on that now."

"Dammit." He said, his eyes still closed and smiling. His peaceful face sent my heart fluttering uncontrollably.

"What's going on, Ronan?"

He groaned, opening his eyes, an irritated expression replacing the peaceful one. "Bella misses Rosalie and Emmett, so she called Rose to tell her everything was taken care of and fine, so Rose probably figured that you were out of the picture and decided to come back. Alice told me last period that she pulled into the parking lot seconds after we turned off walking to your English class, and she wasn't too happy when she saw us together.

"They went home for this period to try to work it out, but you never know with Rosalie. Emmett's I'm sure totally fine with it, but Rose is always the one to start these problems." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"What did you mean by Rosalie doing this is just history repeating itself?"

"When Bella was human and Edward fell in love with her, that didn't sit too well with Rosalie, so she gave Bella havoc until she finally realized how incredibly vain she was being and decided to make amends. Since then, Bella and her had been at peace, but this peace was turned into a strong friendship during the time Rosalie stayed loyal to her when no one else, even Edward, would with her decision to keep Nessie during the time of her pregnancy with the half-vampire baby that was eating her alive. In other words, she'll come around sooner or later. Just don't worry about it."

I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for sending part of his family off to Alaska. He could see the sad expression on my face, so he carefully took my chin in his hand. "Ava, _please_ don't blame this on yourself. Okay?" His eyes were intense on mine.

I managed a weak smile. "Okay." I looked past Ronan to see my table watching me like I had three heads. "And let go of my chin before they start drooling over there." My eyes flickered in their direction.

He pulled his eyes away from mine and turned his head toward my table, and at the same second, each head snapped down at their lunches. He turned back to me with a smirk on his face. "Is that better?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Much." I continued staring into his warm, honey-colored eyes.

"So, this doesn't bother you anymore?" I asked, curious about his Des memories.

He shook his head. "Holding you're head like this? No. It used to, but for some reason, memories of you are more intense than ones with Des. Now when I hold your head like this, I think of the first time in the forest with you. Nothing of Des comes back too vividly." His eyes were glowing. "It's amazing."

"Wow." I managed. I was enveloped in his warm eyes, and the smell of his breath was intoxicatingly sweet. I didn't care that there was a table of people watching us like hawks. All I wanted to do was close the space between Ronan and I; feel his lips move against mine. But I knew that, no matter how much it killed me inside, that couldn't happen yet. The last thing I wanted to see was him agonized with the memories of his past love. I cared too much about him to see him hurting, even though it was taking every bit of restrain I had not to softly place my lips on his.

"Are we interrupting anything?" I heard a high-pitched voice trill from behind me. I snapped my head around to find Alice, Bella, Edward, and the blonde boy watching us patiently.

"No." Ronan told them grudgingly. "Sit."

Alice happily took the seat next to me, and pulled the boy down in the seat next to her. He smiled at me. "I don't believe we've met, Ava. I'm Jasper." He reached his available hand toward me. I took it.

"Nice to meet you." I told him with a smile.

"So, that was quick. What happened?" I heard Ronan ask.

Edward put his face in his hands. "The conversation lasted for about a fraction of a second. She's furious, but Emmett convinced her to stay, at least. She'll be coming back next period."

"Well, I guess that's good." Ronan shrugged. "She'll get over it, right?"

Bella let out a long sigh. "Sooner or later." The table of vampires looked worried. I could tell they cared about Rosalie, even if they did have their misunderstandings. Even though they weren't blood relatives, they were more well-bound and loving than my family could ever hope to be. I took Ronan's hand, and he squeezed it.

Ronan and Edward were looking at each other then, like they were having an internal conversation. _They _were_ having an internal conversation_, I corrected myself.

Ronan swiftly got out of his chair then, startling me, and pulled me up with him. "Excuse us for a moment." He told his family, his worried eyes connecting with mine. He led me out of the lunchroom, and when we were out the door, alone, he turned me towards him.

"You know that no matter what I say or do, I love you, right?" He asked, the intensity back in his eyes.

I nodded, face creasing in confusion. "Yeah, of coarse. Ronan, what's going on?"

"We shouldn't sit together at lunch. Or be seen together as much around here. It's too dangerous… Edward made a good point of that at the lunch table…"

I held his hand tighter. "What do you mean?"

Ronan closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "After Gianna…" He grimaced. "After what Gianna… did… well, Aro wasn't too happy with her. Edward and Carlisle actually went to Volterra to speak with Aro about the incident, and he apologized for her outrageous behavior. Aro had originally sent her to make sure everything was okay and that they weren't putting us vampires in danger, but instead she ended up acting in violence. So, Aro made an agreement with Carlisle and Edward that she is not allowed to watch us anymore. Aro can check if she is with his power of seeing everything that passes a person's mind in their lifetime, so the agreement was pretty legit; she has no idea where we made our residence. She was also banned from coming in contact with us again, but that doesn't mean she can't watch people we interact with and see us together…"

He let the silence linger. "Who would she know that interacts with us?" I asked, incredulous.

"Cindy writes a gossip blog for the school, Ava." He said, his voice strained.

"Oh." I choked. It all made sense. Gianna could look up any of the aliases she was aware of that the Cullens lived under and find them instantly if she decided to write about Ronan, and she would start watching Cindy. "I'll just tell her we…"

He shook his head. "No. It's better to just let it be. If she asks, nothing happened between us. Say… I don't know… 'He wasn't the one'… er… something. I don't watch romantic comedies obviously…"

I nodded. "Yeah, I got it." I swallowed hard. I'd have to make Cindy's blog my homepage.

His face was still expressionless. "Alice will go pick up your car. She misses that thing so much."

My eyes got wide. Of course the flashy, yellow car was hers. "Oh, right. That's a good idea."

He looked at me then, doing his best to smile. "I'll stop over later okay? Love you."

I nodded. "Love you too."

He looked at the door behind us. "I have an idea. Follow my lead." He stepped in front of the automatic door, and when it began to slide open, he forced it impatiently. It wasn't until I saw him storm off to his table with several pairs of eyes on him that I understood what he was doing. I let out a long sigh and stormed off to my old table, and heatedly pulled out the available chair next to the girl with dark hair and blue eyes that sat at our table, Jade.

Her eyes got wide and she pulled her pod phone out of her ear. "What's with you?"

Cindy noticed me from across the table then, and her eyebrows came together in confusion. "Ava, what happened?"

I shook my head. "We just didn't click."

"What!?" she shouted, "Okay, Ava, there was definitely some clicking going on over there. Did you even notice the way he was looking at you?"

Crap. Think, Ava. "Oh," I spat, sounding disgusted. "I know. He was doing anything he could to get a look down my shirt. What a pig."

"Oh, really?" She asked. "I could've sworn there was something there between you guys, but if that's the case, then, ew." She laughed, and I half-heartedly joined her. "Well, hey, that's alright, it gives me time to actually get homework done in study hall next period instead of writing the gossip blog."

_Phew_, I sighed in my head, relieved that my improvisation was successful. "Yeah, well, that's a good thing." I couldn't help but smile. I noticed Max shaking his head toward the direction of the Cullens.

"Want me to take a swing at that Swan-Mason for you?" He asked, punching his fist into his palm.

I slapped my hand over my mouth so the laugh wouldn't escape my mouth. "No," I chuckled, "There's no need for that."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I couldn't help but picture how the fight would turn out, and it was taking every bit of my restrain not to burst out with laughter. Ronan would get a kick out of this one. "Positive, Max." I replied.

The bell rang then, and everyone got out of their seats besides me. I couldn't help to look over at the Cullen's table to see them swiftly taking their untouched lunches to the garbage. Ronan was still sitting, too, watching me. When our eyes met from across the room, I sighed, butterflies evading my stomach once again.

Friday could not come any sooner.


	15. 15 Questions

**Author's Note: Happy New Year! I hope everyone's enjoying the first days of 2009... this may be the last chapter for a while... figuring I have to go back to school and prepare for midterms. (Joy to my heart.) So, I really hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you for all of the reviews... I practically squeal with joy when ever I realize I have a new one... so please keep it up! You are all amazing. =] **

**Love,**

**Mel**

15. Questions

School was becoming unbearable, and for once in my life, I'd be looking forward to going home to my dishonest family. At least it meant I was one step closer to Ronan sneaking through my window and staying late hours, and because of that, I was becoming terribly sleep deprived, which made school even more like a living hell. But it was worth it. Ronan was worth it.

Things were becoming easier for him. He began humming me to sleep in his arms, which took some getting used to for him, but soon he was holding me without Des memories interfering to a large extent. He was excited, and of course I was, but I still longed for his lips against mine. It was to the point where I began halting the urge to move my face closer to his; I couldn't stand seeing the pained look in his eye. Having to see him hurting was worse than not being able to kiss him. And I could live with that… to an extent.

Being away from him all day at school was nearly killing me, however. I began spending classes typing up questions that came up while my over-active mind rambled over Ronan for the ride to Seattle when I was supposed to be memorizing the first ten amendments, or doing a worksheet in Pre-Calc.

Lunch was the most agonizing; knowing Ronan was in the same room as me and I couldn't even glance in his direction with out the ever-observant Cindy spotting me. She was also sensing my negative vibes, and would constantly ask me if I was okay. I would just give her a smile and say everything was fine, when in reality, I was itching to get out of school, so I could be safe with Ronan.

That didn't mean the nights weren't blissful. When Ronan would enter my window, put on one of his favorite CDs, and his bright eyes and gleaming smile would be inches from mine in my bed, the agonizing school days, the constant fear of being discovered by the Volturi; every morsel of bad in my life was diminished. Ronan was my sanctuary from reality.

I felt like I had just gone through the ringer after school Friday. I was practically trembling with excitement during U.S History, and sprang out of my seat when the final bell rang after what seemed like an eternity.

I sped-walked past Cindy and Max and half-heartedly waved good-bye, not caring if they wanted to talk to me about the upcoming irrelevant vampire horror we were going to see. Thinking about meeting Ronan in my driveway in merely a few minutes made me forget about any manners I possessed.

When I got to my car, I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as possible, and did everything I could to not slip off of the freezing rain-coated road. I pulled up the driveway, excitement seeping through my skin, and jumped out of the car to shout to my mother that I was going out; not that she'd care.

I skipped up to the house and swung open the door. "Mom!?" I yelled.

To my surprise, I didn't hear her yell back, but instead, she came out of her bedroom slowly. She wasn't dressed up and her hair blonde hair was a mess on her head. When her sad eyes connected with mine, I could see the emptiness in her stare. What was the matter with her?

"Mom, what's wrong? Aren't you and dad going out tonight?" I asked, incredulous.

She shook her head. "No, your father… your father's tired tonight. We're just going to stay home, but the twins are going out."

My eyes became wide then. Something was definitely wrong, and it wasn't because my father was "tired". Every Friday night, they'd been going out, since as long as I could remember, and it never mattered how tired he was. He could come home from Thailand at three in the morning and they'd still go out. I wasn't going to pry, however. My mother would never give; especially if it meant telling the truth. My family repelled honesty.

"Oh… um… okay then." I sputtered. "Well, I'm going to go out tonight, if that's alright with you."

"Who are you going with?" She asked, and I was surprised. She cared?

"Oh, um, just some friends. They're brother and sisters." I said, completely flabbergasted that she actually showed some interest.

She nodded. "Okay. Have fun." She turned away then, her dead eyes facing her bedroom once again.

Even though I was still writhing with excitement, part of me was telling me to stay home with my mom and try to get her to talk about what was wrong. But who was I kidding? She wouldn't tell me the truth if her life depended on it. When Ronan pulled up in the driveway, any thoughts of my mother's angst was diminished. I ran for the car.

When I got to the passenger seat, Renesmee emerged and held the door open for me, smiling. "Hey, Ava." She greeted me, smiling. Alice sprang out of the door behind him, followed by Bella.

"Do you mind if we take my… I mean your Porsche? It drives great!" Alice asked, beaming.

"Sure!" I said, digging the keys out of my pocket and throwing them to her. She caught them in the air with ease.

"Thanks, Ava! We'll follow right behind you guys." She gave me a quick hug, and loped over to the open garage with Bella and Renesmee.

I smiled, and got into the passenger seat. My breath was taken away when I saw Ronan's eyes on mine, his hand reached toward me. I fastened my seat belt and took his hand, settling into the seat, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I was finally with Ronan.

He smiled at me, his gold eyes melting me immediately, and he didn't take his eyes off mine as he pulled out of the long driveway. When we were on the road and on our way to Seattle, he took a deep breath. "So, I'm ready."

"Oh!" I remembered, taking my hand out of his momentarily to get my laptop out to read off my questions for him. I opened the document I'd been distracted with all week in my painfully slow classes.

He raised an eyebrow. "You typed up a word document?"

"You told me to come with questions prepared." I told him.

He swallowed hard. He looked nervous. "Okay. Start with number one."

I glanced at the first question listed and smirked. "What's your favorite color?"

He looked over at me, disbelieving. "Are you serious?"

"Completely. Just answer it." I told him.

He nodded, then looked me in the eyes. "Blue. The exact blue of your eyes."

I shook my head and smiled, trying to suppress the blush creeping into my cheeks. He was smirking, trying to hold back a laugh.

I smirked and squinted my eyes. "You just wanted to see me blush, didn't you." I accused him.

He shrugged, looking at me sincerely. "Kind of." He admitted. "But I wasn't kidding. You're eyes are my favorite color."

I smiled. "Okay, next question. It's not as easy as the last. When was each of your family members born?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Carlisle was born in London in the sixteen-fifties."

"Shut up." I demanded, shaking my head.

"I'm only answering your question, Avs." He told me, amused by my unusual reaction.

"Okay, um, that's… surreal. Esme?" I asked.

"1895." He replied. "Carlisle changed her in 1921 after a suicide attempt, and they've been in love since." Ronan smiled at their memories.

"She tried to kill herself?" I asked.

He nodded. "She lost a child, and she had been beaten by her husband. She felt no need to live any longer." His expression was grim.

"Oh." I managed. "Wow." I squeezed his hand.

"Who was next?" I asked after a moment.

"Actually, Edward was the first to be changed by Carlisle. After years and years of him just wandering by himself, he decided he wanted a companion. He found Edward dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago, so he changed him. He was born in 1901, and was changed when he was seventeen. I envy him for that. I've been babied since I've entered the family. Being both the youngest in human years and in vampire years really takes a toll, you know? They still celebrate my birthday." He chuckled.

I smiled. "It's because they love you, and know you've been through a tough time these past years. I wish I had something like that. My parents are usually on vacation when my birthday rolls around."

"Yeah," He said, of course he already knew this, "I never thought September twenty-seventh was a big vacation time."

I shook my head. "My thoughts exactly. Who was next?"

He looked forward. "Well, Esme was changed after Edward, and then shortly after her was Rosalie in 1933. She was born in 1915 in Rochester. Carlisle found her half-dead in the snow, beaten by her fiancé."

I shook my head. "Wow. That's… that's horrible."

He flinched. "Her memories are hard to watch." His hand became tight on the wheel, and his teeth clenched together. "Man, if that Royce guy was still alive, I'd kill him…"

I smiled. No matter how much he claimed he didn't care about Rosalie, he really did. "Anything for your family."

He shrugged, knowing his cover was blown for Rosalie. "I'm still mad at her. She has no reason to act that way towards you."

I squeezed his hand. "Ronan, it's okay. Who was next?"

He smiled. "Emmett was next. Rosalie found him wrestling a grizzly bear, and his half-dead body back to Carlisle to be changed, she didn't think she had the restrain to change him herself, she was afraid the blood would cause her to drain him. He was born the same year as Rose, 1915, but was changed two years after her. Emmett's awesome. I'm the little brother he picks on constantly, but it's worth it. He's the older brother I've never had, you know?"

I smiled. "I would love to meet him sometime." I told him.

"You might be meeting him tonight. I might call the guys to come down… Alice is making this shopping spree sound like it's going to end up extravagant and long."

I shook my head and laughed. "I've only known Alice for a week, and I already know for a fact it's going to be extravagant and long."

He laughed. "That's Alice for you. She's so excited to take someone that actually enjoys shopping on one of her sprees."

I smiled. "I'm excited, too. When was she born?"

He closed his eyes, thinking again. "She was born in 1901, but she wasn't changed by Carlisle. She was changed sometime in the 1920s. She found Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward later with Jasper."

"What about Jasper?" I asked.

"He was born in 1843. He served as a major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War and was changed in 1863 during his service. His upbringing as a vampire was much different than the rest of the Cullens, as were his dietary habits as you can imagine." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Jasper's history is very complex. He was apart of a vampire army down South that fought for feeding zones basically, so he inevitably fed off of humans. He was, however, surrounded by terrifying, depressing, and excruciatingly powerful emotions, which made him depressed for the years he was with the vampires that changed him…"

"How could he know the emotions of others around him?" I interrupted.

"Well, Jasper's another one in the family with a special attribute. He can manipulate emotions around him, but he can also feel other's emotions. I think he and I relate really well in that way; our powers can sometimes be more of a form of torture than pleasure."

I nodded. "So, how did he and Alice come across the rest of the Cullens?"

"Well he and Alice found each other one day in a diner, they were so attuned to each other with their talents; Alice saw him and the Cullens coming, and Jasper finally felt hope seeping from Alice after all his years of agony as his main emotion.

"So, they found the Cullens, who were a little freaked about Alice knowing everything about them…"

"Sounds familiar." I said, smiling. He smiled back at me and rubbed the back of my hand with his fingers.

"They were immediately accepted into the family, however, and soon after moved to Forks to start a new life in your house." He shook his head. "You thought their lives were complicated before? It got even more twisted when Bella came into the picture."

I was immediately interested. "Tell me more."

"Bella was born in 1987, and she met Edward and fell in love with him, as a human. She was changed by Edward after they were married and Renesmee almost killed her while she was pregnant with her. Jacob was still with the pack at that point, he didn't join the family officially until they were forced to flee. Jake was born in 1990, and has been a werewolf for a long while now. He and Renesmee were married not to long ago… they really never leave each other's sides. He'll probably end up crashing your shopping spree later on." He smiled.

I laughed. "Alice will probably start browsing for him, too."

He nodded. "Oh, she will. I'm sure she's going to be calling me to come to try something on while I'm wandering aimlessly through the city." He shook his head. "Next question?"

I looked down at my laptop at the next question, and wanted to smack myself in the head. I forgot I wrote this one down. Crap, I thought I deleted it…

I quickly highlighted the text and deleted it, hoping Ronan wouldn't notice, but of course he did. "What was that one that you just deleted?"

I shook my head too fast. "It… it was nothing don't worry about it…"

He locked eyes with me then, and I closed them tightly. "Get out of my head!"

He suddenly threw his head back laughing; I thought we were going to crash into the semi in front of us.

"Ronan! Watch the road!" I shouted at him.

He was still laughing loudly, but swerved out of the way of the massive truck that was now honking its horn at us angrily.

"Shut up. I was just curious and I couldn't stop thinking about it in English. It's a relevant question, considering how you say that the smell of human blood even just pulsing inside the body is intoxicating." I told him, embarrassed, while he continued laughing hysterically.

After about thirty more seconds of this, he began to calm down. "Are you finished?" I asked, rolling my eyes. My face was beat red.

"Yeah… I think so." He chuckled. His nose wrinkled. "I never thought of that; that is just a repulsive idea…"

"Ugh." I put my face in my hands. "_Please_ don't answer that."

"Well just so you're not paranoid next month when Mother Nature calls to you again…" There was a sadistic smile on his face.

"Ronan!" I shouted as I hid in my hands.

He laughed loudly again. "The answer is no. We are not sensitive to that."

I let out a long sigh and took my face out of my hands. I could just crawl into a hole. "Kay. Thanks." I mumbled.

He let out a long sigh and took my hand again. "Any more questions?"

I scrolled down the document, and when I read the question, I hesitated. This one would probably bring up painful memories. He noticed my hesitation, and craned his neck to look at the document. I slapped my hand over it, even though that wouldn't do any good when he looked at my memory of the screen. He became ridged.

"Ronan, you don't have to answer that. I was just brainstorming and I was curious…"

"No." He shook his head. "I told you I'd answer your questions. And the answer is yes. I have murdered a person."

I nodded, taking in the fact that this sweet creature could take away a human life. "Okay." I said calmly.

He shook his head, laughing wryly. "I cannot believe how calm you can make yourself seem. You should win an Academy Award." There was sadness in his eyes then. "I was not proud of my actions, but it was the pain of Des…" He closed his eyes tightly, chanting my name to himself again. "It was right after… everything happened. And, as you can imagine, I was broken. It was like the Volturi came and ripped me into pieces. I forgot who I was. Life without her; it absolutely unbearable in the beginning. I loathed myself. Memories every second would assault me, putting me in this blind rage. I left my family at one point; just looking at them reminded me of Des, and I, I just couldn't take it." He paused then, recollecting himself.

"We had left Fort Lauderdale by that point, and we were back in a small suburb near London. One day, on one of my blind rampages, I stormed out of the house into the city. I had to get away from the memories, they were eating me alive.

"This was before the ultra-fast Magno-trains were invented, and I was riding on the slower subway into the city, and people could sense my rage at the world. I actually gave a death glare to the little old lady that smiled at me to give up my seat to her frail legs…" He grimaced. "I even scared myself when I went on my rampages." He whispered. I used both of my hands to hold his.

He took in a deep, shaky breath, and resumed his story. "I went into the city, and began to watch other people's memories to try to take my mind off of mine. I was actually feeling okay after I watched this one little curly-blonde girl's when I walked into a small school playground. But when I turned around, I found myself watching another sequence of memories; one from a man who was talking on his cell phone, carrying a briefcase and wearing an expensive suit. His memories set me off on the worst rampage yet…" He closed his eyes tightly, trying to even his breathing. "Before he set off for his destination, he was at home with his pregnant wife. She was out with some friends all day, and he had just walked through the door after an afternoon at the bar with his friends after work that ended at four. He was drunk, and miffed at his wife for not having dinner on the table. So, when she came through the door they got into a fight. Soon, he was beating her to the ground…" He groaned. "She was half-dead when he left her, and I lost it. I followed him into an alley where he was going to buy some substance to ease the pain of what he did to his wife, and I killed him." He was chanting my name again inaudibly.

I shook my head. "Ronan, I'm so sorry. He did a bad thing, though. He deserved to die."

He shook his head fast. "No, Ava. _I_ am just as much of a monster as he is. I killed the man! You should've seen his face when I lunged for him. From fury when he was beating his defenseless wife, to raw fear when I threw him to the ground…" He was breathing unsteadily again.

"It's okay." I whispered. "I completely understand, Ronan. I love you. You were hurting. That man was a monster. You are _far_ from being a monster. That woman would never have to be beaten ever again, all because of you."

He shook his head. "She lost the baby."

Tears automatically sprang into my eyes. "That's not your fault." I whispered. "You killed that son of a…" I shook my head. "She wouldn't be hurt by him again, Ronan."

He nodded, self loathing. I couldn't take him looking at the highway like that. I hit the auto-pilot with my fist and turned Ronan's face towards mine with my hands. "Don't do this, Ronan. You are not a monster. You're actually like my own personal heaven on earth." I gave him a weak smile.

He looked into my eyes intensely. "You _are_ my heaven." He told me, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I smiled. His words never failed to melt me.

He took the car off of auto pilot, and began speeding down the highway once again. "Anything else?"

I glanced at my laptop. "I have a few questions about my room. First, who inhabited it before me?"

"It was Edward's room. Pretty much everything in there belonged to him, except for that huge TV your parents had installed. The CDs, the old stereo system, even the bed he bought for Bella while she was human."

I nodded. Once Ronan told me that Edward was music obsessed, I kind of had a hunch my room was his. "Cool. Okay, question two…" I scrolled down, "Why did he leave all of that stuff in the floorboards of his closet?"

Ronan took a deep breath, closing his eyes, concentrating on a memory. "Well, Alice had a vision of Mike snooping around the house while they were gone. They weren't expecting to be gone too long in the first place, they thought they'd just keep the house and return in a few months to claim their belongings when everything with Mike settled down. So, they put any valuables that they couldn't take in their frantic flee in the floorboards, and locked up the door.

"But when he made that website and Alice had an extremely vague vision of the Volturi, they decided to keep the house in their name, but never return. So years and years passed, and the government finally claimed the house when they couldn't reach the Cullens on the subject, and sold it to a realtor. No one would buy the house, however, because of the rumor that got out saying the house made Mike Newton go mad." He took a deep breath and smirked.

"That is until your mother found the house a hundred years later, and I found you." He looked at me then. "Alice saw you for the first time then, in Edward's room looking at all of the CDs. It was a vision that completely caught her off guard; and believe me, nothing catches Alice off guard. She told the family, and they were all very bothered by this, so Jasper and Emmett began making fevered bids for the house against your mother, each one anonymous."

I nodded and smiled, remembering my mother's predicament with the unknown bidder. "The Anonymous bidder. My mother absolutely despised your brothers."

He laughed. "They hated your mother just as much. They both can't stand losing." He shook his head. "So they sent me to Honolulu to make sure your memories weren't threatening, and everything seemed fine, especially you…" He shook his head. "They absolutely loathed the idea, but I opened the closet for you. I _wanted_ you to know about us. I knew I could trust you."

I smiled at him, longing for his lips again. I took a deep breath, and unwillingly turned my head away to see the Seattle skyline creeping up on us. It was breathtaking.

He held my hand tighter. "Welcome to Seattle, Avs."


	16. 16 Shopping Spree

**Author's Note: Yet another snowday!!! =] (I guess sometimes crappy weather comes in handy… go North East!!) Anyway… I hope you enjoy the early chapter… and due to a few requests… I am putting together a playlist for the story. I have a few general story songs finalized, and they are listed below. Thank you so much for the reviews… I love love LOVE you all and please review the chapter! Thank you and enjoy! **

**Love,**

**Mel**

**Songs of **_**Forks**_** (General): **

**Ava's Song: **_**Love, Save the Empty by Erin McCarley**_

**Ronan's Song: **_**Time Won't Let Me Go by The Bravery**_

**Ronan&Avs: **_**Careful Where You Stand by Coldplay**_

**-- That's only the general playlist… I'm thinking of doing a chapter by chapter… I'm not sure yet. =] You can find these songs virtually anywhere. Enjoy and Review! =]**

16. Shopping Spree

"Okay, so I'm thinking a light blue. Not a real flashy blue, we can't have it drown out her eyes. And dark skinny jeans." Alice said to no one in particular as she squinted at my figure as I stood on the small platform in front of the collection of lit up mirrors. Bella was sitting with perfect posture on the red, suede chair, smiling. Renesmee was browsing in the ridiculously expensive store we were currently in, holding things up to her flawless body and scrunching her nose at every price tag.

Ronan had fled to the coffee shop at the corner the split second after we parked in front of the brand-name store that, even with brand-hogging family members, I wasn't even aware existed, and told me to meet him there after I was done shopping. At this point, with Alice circling me like she would to stalk prey, it seemed as though we could be in the store all night. When Alice returned in front of me, she nodded and smiled.

"Stay." She demanded, pointing towards the ground like she would to command a dog. "I'm going to look for a few things for you. I think I have an idea of what your winter wardrobe is going to look like." She sang, dancing out of the fitting area.

Bella looked over at me then and patted her hand on the seat next to her. "She's going to be a while by the looks of it. You might want to sit."

I nodded and happily leaped off the platform to the seat next to Bella. She smiled at me warmly.

I smiled back, and then turned my head to glance towards Alice, who was vigorously searching the racks. "It's like she's on some like or death task." I chuckled.

Bella laughed along with me and nodded. "That's Alice. Shopping is her CIA mission."

I smiled, and Bella said, "She is ecstatic you actually like to shop. I would give her havoc if she was playing dress up with me right now."

I smiled and looked down. "I'm actually kind of flattered. My mom does with my sisters constantly. I'm always left to fend for myself in these overly-expensive stores."

Bella shook her head. "You'll never have to worry about that anymore. If you want to shop, Alice will probably foresee it, and she'll have the Carmella or Porsche running in your driveway, ready to go."

Bella took a deep breath then, and looked down. "Considering how precisely Alice is examining that skirt over there, I think I have all the time in the world to explain my rash toward you behavior last week."

I shook my head. "Bella, there's no need. Ronan explained everything that's happened to you and your family over the past years… I don't blame you for hating me. I basically just act as a danger magnet to your family."

Bella's eyes were sad then, but there was a small smirk on her face. "You have no idea how much you remind me of myself as a human. I'm finally remembering who I was before… before my life just turned upside down in an instant."

She shook her head. "I never meant to cause any trouble. But that's exactly what I did. I lost my head when I found out Ronan was born. I just… I snapped… and I'm still trying to figure out why.

"My mother… she was just crushed that I wasn't visiting, calling, or keeping in touch with her in any form of contact. So, that night when I was watching her sleep… Ronan was out with Rée, Phil was playing a game somewhere out of town, and Renee was all alone."

Bella looked at me then. "She cried herself to sleep over me. I realized why when I figured out it was my birthday. So, when she woke up crying after sleep talking my name frantically, I didn't have it in me to leave; I became selfish. And it meant her life… and my brother's.

"I just defied my family and waltzed right into his life and ripped it apart; even Edward… I know he loves me and always will, but sometimes he'd just be absolutely wide-eyed at my actions during that time. Giving birth at eighteen to an unexpected child to be nearly massacred by the Volturi by being accused of breaking one of their precious rules, almost killing one of my high school friends, changing two, perfectly well children into beasts, then watching their worlds fall apart… after that, Ava, I couldn't handle anymore corruption in our lives. I completely repelled it in anyway that I could, and along with that, completely forgot who _I_ was."

She smiled, reminiscing. "The once vulnerable, clumsy human that was hopelessly in love with a vampire. That's who I was. And that's who you're helping me remember, Ava. And before I thought you were going to be the death of us, but now, I couldn't thank you enough. And on top of it, you're putting Ronan back together again. I thought I'd be looking into his empty eyes for eternity until he found you; and that is something I will forever be in your debt for." She looked up at me.

I was speechless. I put my hand on her cold one. "I completely understand, Bella. And you have already paid your debts to me by being such a good sister to Ronan. I wish I had a sister like you."

"That could be arranged." She said, smiling to show off her gleaming, sharp teeth. I automatically swallowed hard.

"Kidding!" She laughed her musical laugh loudly. "Ronan, Edward and Carlisle would personally rip me to shreds, but you would be an awesome sister."

We beamed at each other as Alice came back, her arms full of expensive clothes. She tossed them onto the chair next to Bella and I and let out a huff of accomplishment.

She nodded and rubbed her small hands together. "Okay, let's get started!" She handed me the pile pants first, and I put them on and modeled each pair for her, then she'd nod for approval or shake her head and throw them to the side when I handed them back to her. By the end, she had dark grey dress pants, black dress pants, and four pairs of jeans ranging in shades.

"So are we going to narrow it down from here?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Of course not! These are all coming home with us."

"What? You can't possibly buy…" I started.

Alice smiled. "Watch me." She said, waving her red credit card in front of my face, and handed me the even larger pile of dresses next.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I took the pile and made my way to the changing room, and Alice chuckled.

The first dress I tried on was black, and my eyes widened at my reflection once I zipped it up. I was always a little self-conscious about the curviness of my short frame, and rarely brought low-cut shirts. When I would try on dresses with my friends for date dances at the private schools I attended, they'd always get wide-eyed and scrunch their noses. I began just taking the message, and completely stopped trying curve-hugging dresses. This dress was exactly against my religion.

"Umm… Alice this one doesn't fit…" I shouted as I began unzipping the dress.

"Come on out and let me see it. Maybe you zipped it up wrong." She told me, coming closer to the door.

"No… it's alright Alice, this one's hopeless." I said, hoping she would give it up.

"I insist." She ordered me, her voice demanding.

I sighed, defeated, and zipped the dress up again. I stepped out onto the platform. Renesmee was sitting by Bella at that point, and their eyes got wide.

"Wow, Ava, that dress is stunning on you." Renesmee told me.

"Agreed." Bella said, nodding.

Alice shook her head. "This dress looks _perfect_ on you, Ava! This one is a definite yes."

"What?" I asked. "No… no, don't think so. I mean don't I look… give you the intention I'm a…"

"A what?" Alice asked, incredulous.

I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest. "A slut?" I whispered.

Alice clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Ava, Ava, Ava. Where could you ever get that from? You look more along the lines of an elegant young lady in this dress. Like I always say, if you got it, flaunt it."

I shook my head. "Really? My friends always gave me the intention I looked like that when ever I tried on dresses with them."

Renesmee shook her head. "Jealous of how gorgeous you looked is more like it. And probably afraid you were going to steal their dates the second they laid eyes on you." Renesmee laughed and Bella and Alice joined, and I looked down.

"Thanks." I giggled. I hadn't had this much fun with girlfriends in a long time. Maybe it was because these tightly-bounded sisters really liked me for who I was, and not because I had money or talent. It felt nice.

Alice waved her hand at me to try on more dresses. "Get back in there and grace us with more of my beautiful selections. And your beauty, of course." She added.

I smiled, and pranced happily off the platform to try on more of Alice's extravagant dress selections.

***

"Alice, I think I'm seriously going to have a meltdown if you don't let me pay for this." I told her, my credit card burning a hole in my left pocket.

We were waiting in line in the third and final pricy store, and every time I heard the outrageous total of the clothes Alice bought for me, I wanted to freak out. I couldn't take the generosity. I _needed_ to pay for something.

"Look, Ava, for the umpteenth time, this shopping spree is on me. You're the first person I've ever taken shopping that actually enjoys it as much as I do."

"And this will be that last shopping spree I go on if you don't let me pay for this." I told her.

She smiled viciously. "Oh come on. You won't be able to resist staying away from a store for that long."

"Humph." I huffed, defeated. She was exactly right.

"Please, Alice. I'm begging you." I pleaded from behind her in line. She didn't respond, or move a muscle for the matter.

"Alice…?" I asked, tapping her on the shoulder, but she stayed put. Before I could maneuver my way around her in the crowded line, she turned around to look at me then, smiling, like she knew some huge secret I didn't.

"Bella?" She called quietly to her and Renesmee, who were looking at a rack on the far side of the room. They both looked up simultaneously. My eyes widened at the fact that they could actually hear that well. I'd have to add hearing ability of vampires to my long list of questions.

After she dropped what she was looking at and made her way over to us, Alice gave her the pile of clothes and said, "Bella, make sure Ava doesn't pay for a cent of this. I need to run to another store quick." And with that, she was out the door in a flash.

Bella's flawless face creased in confusion. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I told her. "_Please_ let me pay for something, Bella."

She shook her head. "I can't do that, Ava. She'll know."

"Oh come on, really. How is she going to know?" I asked, doing my best to persuade her.

"Okay, first of all, she's psychic. And second, Jasper won't have any need to be in the room to calm Carlisle while he pays the bills."

I groaned. "For the sake of my well being?"

Bella chuckled. "Okay, one thing. And only because I know exactly how you feel right now."

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" I said, ripping my credit card out of my pocket as we got to the cashier. She smiled and shook her head as I snatched the most expensive item out of her arms and held onto it for dear life as we paid at the counter.

When we got another set of bags, Renesmee approached us and grabbed a few bags. She had her pod phone unfolded and off her ear, looking at a text message on the full touch screen phone. "Jake just texted me. He said he and the guys are with Ronan at that coffee shop and to meet them there."

"You mean Rosalie stayed home?" Bella asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Renesmee shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I guess so. I wish she would just stop being so stubborn and come here instead of just sulking at home."

Bella looked down. "I'll just talk to her when we get home. But Emmett came?"

"Yes, of course. He's been dying to meet Ronan's girl." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, eager to get to the coffee shop to see the family. "Should we wait for Alice?" I asked as we left the store and entered the humid, chilled air.

Bella shook her head. "No, she'll find us."

I was having trouble keeping up with their model-like strut down the sidewalk with my short legs, and the little black dress Alice got me in the first store and black, strappy three-inch heels she bought me and insisted I wore were not contributing to the cause.

Suddenly, my ankle twisted and I tripped forward, but two strong hands gripped my arms before I could break my wrist catching myself. "Thanks." I chuckled at my clumsiness. "Dancing I can do quite well, but when it comes to heels higher than character shoes… there's no telling of what can happen to me."

"Believe me. You should hear the stories my dad has of my mom here as a human. She tripped over air even in sneakers." Renesmee laughed, and Bella and I joined her.

Bella shrugged. "It's true."

I shook my head watching them walking in front of me, still trying wrap my head around the fact that they were mother and daughter, and Edward was the father, even though they all appeared the same age.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when then turned and opened the door to a small, deserted coffee shop. The familiar smell of roasted coffee beans enveloped me immediately when I stepped in. The coffee shop was darkly lit by small, dimmed chandeliers, and small, dark-wooden tables with matching chairs were haphazardly spread around the sitting room, and small couches surrounded the exterior. Soft jazz music was playing quietly in the background, making it was the coziest coffee shop I had ever stepped foot into. I spotted Ronan at the center table, surrounded by other familiar guys and he smiled at me as Bella, Renesmee and I made our way over.

Bella and Renesmee swiftly pulled chairs over next to their husbands as I stood stupidly next to Ronan, looking for an extra chair. He took my hand and pulled be onto his lap, and I giggled. "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled, feeling the secure feeling again in Ronan's lap as his siblings looked us on.

"Well, well, well." I heard the booming voice come from the built guy sitting across from us next to Jasper. "If it isn't my Little Bronan's girl."

I smiled. "That's me." I said, raising my hand weakly.

He reached his hand out to me. "Emmett. It's great to finally meet you, Little Avs. Ronan hasn't been able to shut up about you since he stalked you in Honolulu."

I took his hand and shook, smiling at Ronan. "Well that's flattering. Creepy, but flattering." I told him.

Emmett laughed loudly. "I knew I was gonna like this girl. Now we just need to get my stubborn wife out here to meet you. She would love your flippant remarks Ronan tells me about. You two are alike that way. You should hear her and Jake over there bicker. It's pretty entertaining."

Jacob nodded as he played with Renesmee's hair absently. "Yeah. I'm running out of decent blonde jokes, though."

I smirked at this. I had an entire concoction of them prepared after the Jen and Joseph incident to throw at her and her mess of processed bleached-blonde hair if I ever needed to. "I can give you a few pointers." I told him, and he smiled nodding his head.

"I'll take you up on that sometime." He told me.

Suddenly, I heard the bell on the coffee shop door ring, and Alice bounded in. She made her way over to us with a small bag in her hand, and gracefully sat on Jasper's lap. "Hey, Jazzy." She said, pecking him on the cheek. She looked up at Ronan and I then. "You're reservation at Giorgo's is at seven. You might want to start heading over there."

Ronan looked at me. "You hungry, Avs?"

I heard my stomach rumble impatiently. "A little, I guess. Is everyone else coming?"

Alice spoke then. "No, we're going else where to… eat." She smiled, and I understood.

"Oh." I nodded. "Got it."

"Now go on." Alice said, flicking her wrist. "Get going. I didn't make reservations for nothing. I had a lot of fun with you today, Ava."

I smiled. "That had to be the most epic shopping spree I've ever been on, Alice. Thank you for coming with us, Bella and Renesmee."

Bella shook her head and chuckled. "That was actually the first time I had fun on a shopping spree."

"Same here." Renesmee chimed in.

I got off of Ronan's lap then, and he kept holding my hand as he stood up. The rest of the Cullens remained sitting. "It was nice meeting you, Little Avs. Do you mind if I call you that?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head and smirked. "Aw, what the hell. It seems like it's caught on anyway."

He let out a loud laugh again. "This girl's great! Much more fun than Bella over here." He said, nudging her hard with his elbow.

She slapped his arm hard. "Thanks, Emmett." She told him, smiling.

I laughed again as Ronan and I left the coffee shop. He was already several paces ahead of me the second we stepped onto the sidewalk, but when I tried to speed up, I tripped over my own feet, and he steadied me with a laugh. "Now I just have to get you over there without a fatality."

I rolled my eyes as he inevitably swept me off my feet and carried me swiftly down the street.


	17. 17 Masquerade

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long! Between vigorously studying for midterms, doing mountains of homework, and suffering through long, rigorous musical rehearsals after school, I haven't had much time to write. Plus, I had written chapter seventeen one way, but then completely scrapped it. It was too boring, and this epic idea randomly popped into my head at like eleven at night after I finished all my homework this week while I was listening to M79 by Vampire Weekend… so here it is! (finally) Thank you (again) for the heaps of support… you have no idea what it means to me. I'd love love LOVE some reviews… they make my day (and make me forget the immense pressure I'm under at school right now…) Please be patient with me during this time! This is my first time suffering through midterms… I hate being a freshman. =[**

**Love,**

**Mel =]**

17. Masquerade

"Well, here we are." Ronan said, putting me down and beaming at me as I took in our surroundings with a confused expression.

"You do know we're in front of a ball gown shop…" I began quietly, making sure I wasn't hallucinating when I read the elegant neon sign that flashed _Belle Boutique _at me in the darkening air.

He smirked. "I'm aware of that."

I nodded, the completely perplexed expression still composing my features. "Alrighty then…?"

He laughed and took my hand. "Let's take a look. I have a surprise for you."

He pushed the exponentially clean glass revolving door and pulled me into the posh black and white store. A man with treated, spiked hair, retro-chic black glasses framing his eyes and recently manicured finger nails greeted me as I walked into the sweet smelling shop and offered me bottled water. I accepted it absently with a weak thank you, taking in the store of my dreams. New-age French music played in the background, but that and the small, handcrafted fountain in the middle of the store weren't what caught my attention. It was the delicate, powder blue gown that taunted me on the mannequin in front of me. I slid my finger down the exterior, gawking at the perfect design. The most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on.

"You can stop drooling. I have your size right here." I was startled by the high-pitched voice that came from behind me.

"Alice! How…"

She waved my car keys in my face. "The Porsche is fast."

I shook my head and smiled. Alice probably already saw this conversation. "So, what is this all about?"

Alice shook her head. "You know what I want to know, Ava? I want to know how you can love dancing and not know what Giorgio's is."

I shrugged. "Maybe because I just moved here…"

Alice shook her head again. "But Ava, Giorgio's Ball Room is renowned all over the world!"

I gasped. "Oh my God! He's taking me to that Giorgio's?" I asked Alice excitedly.

Alice nodded and chuckled. "What other Giorgio's would he be bringing you to? Now go try on this dress. And quick. I still need to do your hair, Cinderella."

I nodded at Alice, taking my dream dress eagerly and glanced over at the gloating Ronan sitting on the white leather ottoman in the corner, beaming at me. I knew he could tell he hit home with me. And he most definitely did.

***

"Okay, just this last one, some hairspray and you're done." Alice said, concentrating on putting the fiftieth and final pin in the pile of hair on my head in the Porsche. Ronan was waiting outside; Alice refused to let him see me, dress and all, until she was completely satisfied with her work. When she finally put the last pin in the perfect place, with quick hands, she took hairspray and began vigorously spraying the long copper curls hanging around my face, my perfectly side-brushed bangs and the rest of the hair piled up on my head. When she was finished, I coughed as the sweet cloud of hairspray filled my lungs. I went to open the door, but Alice snatched my hand away before I could even get my hand on the button.

She held up her index finger. "There are a few finishing touches." She dug through her purse for a second before she came out with two small, yet exponentially elegant hair combs.

"Oh, Alice, those are beautiful." I said gaping at the glistening sapphire-stoned objects she began setting into my hair.

"They're Bella's. She wanted you to wear them." Alice smiled. "And…" She began digging around her purse again, and pulled out a small black case. She opened it slowly, and a smile formed on her lips as I marveled at the white, gold rimmed mask that had small sapphires lining the right side as well. "You can't go to a masquerade without a mask." She finished.

"Alice…"

"Look, I'll trade you this for my sapphire necklace you found with our stuff. I miss that thing dearly." She smiled at my awe again.

I picked up the delicate, most likely foreign and hundreds of dollars, one-of-a- kind mask and tied the silk ribbon around my head to make it stay. "Any day, Alice." I gave her a hug. "Any day."

She pulled away and opened her large portable compact mirror where she kept her endless amounts of make up that was useless to her flawless complexion. I beamed at us in the mirror. "You look absolutely gorgeous, Ava."

"Thank you so much, Alice." I told her.

"Put these on." She said, handing me long, white silk gloves, and a pair of one inch-heeled, strappy dance shoes. I put both items on happily, and looked at my unbelievable reflection in the mirror again, taking a deep breath. Alice put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go get 'em, Cinderella."

I smiled and nodded, pushing the button for the door of the Porsche to open to Ronan, who was pacing by a bench out side of the bustling ballroom. When I stepped onto the curb in the gown that hugged my curves perfectly, like it was custom made for me, I heard him let out a small gasp, and I smirked. This had to be the first time I surprised him.

He glided over to me and took my hand, twirling me around. "Ava, you look so beautiful."

I would've usually looked down and examined my split ends at the compliment, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. He was wearing a gold, _Phantom of the Opera_ style mask that covered the right side of his face to his cheek bone, and the one side of his white face that wasn't covered was glowing in the blaring street lights of the city. I smiled. "You don't clean up too bad yourself." I told him, practically gawking at his perfectly sculpted body in a tux. _Too bad_ was merely an understatement.

He held out his arm for me. "May I have the honor to escort you, Miss Jameson?"

I giggled at his proper manner habitually. "I'd be delighted." I told him in an old-English accent. I contentedly linked my arm with his.

We made our way through the crowd of masked people up the steps to the massive ball room, and stopped at the door where security guards stood with an electronic clipboard.

"Guest or plus one?" The hefty guard asked Ronan politely.

"Plus one." Ronan answered, never unlinking his arm from mine. "We're guests of Carlisle and Esme Swan-Mason?"

Once the familiar names left his tempting lips, I shot him a look of horror. His parents were here? I was about to meet my vampire boyfriend's adoptive parents? My knees suddenly felt weak. By the looks of my relationship with my mother and father, parents obviously weren't my forte.

While the security guard scrolled down his touch-screen clipboard with a shiny metal stylist, Ronan smirked at my expression. Of course he knew I was apprehensive.

The security guard looked up at us suddenly and gave us a smile. "Here we are. Mr. Swan-Mason and Miss Jameson? Welcome to Giorgio's." He pushed the button for the golden-framed door to slide open, and gestured toward the party. Ronan led me in eagerly, and even as nervous as I was, I couldn't deny the jittery excitement building up in me as the loud, nostalgic music enveloped us. Not to mention the exquisite interior of the ballroom. Gold lined the high, intricately designed ceilings and marble floor, and even made up the railings leading down both two curving staircases that circled both sides of the entrance to the dance enormous dance floor below us.

Pulling Ronan along with me, I speed-walked through the crowd in the entrance to look over the balcony at the dance floor. The three large chandeliers that hung on the intricate ceilings dimly illuminated the hundreds of colorful gowns twirling simultaneously to the music in masks on the marble dance floor. There was an orchestra on a stage to the far right of the room, vigorously playing an up-beat ballad from the twentieth century. Around the large dance floor were a sequence of small tables, where I saw waiters and waitresses taking guest's orders in masks as well.

I smiled wide at the sight, the jitters taking over my legs and pulling him down the right staircase with me.

Ronan laughed. "Someone's excited…"

I snapped my head up at him, keeping up the same speed down the stairs through the crowd. "Are you kidding? You brought me to a masquerade!" I squealed over the deafening, yet beautiful music. "This is insane, Ronan. Absolutely out of this world. Excited is only an understatement." I smiled wide, leading us to the packed dance floor.

He stopped me, pulling me towards him when we were off the stairs and only feet away from the dance floor. He gave me a malevolent smirk. "My parents have a table reserved for us over there." He averted his eyes over to the tables in the restaurant surrounding the dance floor and met mine again. I frowned.

"But can't we just have one dance first?" I asked, pouting my lip. I didn't care how childish I seemed. I didn't do well with parents.

Ronan shook his head. "What's the problem, Avs? Carlisle and Esme are going to love you."

I looked down. "You don't know that… I don't do too well when it comes to parents…"

Ronan rolled his eyes. "Look, Ava. The Kimbly's were uppity, filthy-rich, selfish, vain…" His free hand balled up into a fist, and the one side of his face that was not covered by his mask became ferocious. "And that Joseph… he's lucky to still be alive after seeing your memories of him…"

I grabbed his tightly balled hand. "Ronan." I couldn't help but giggle, trying to calm him down. For once, his rage was almost flattering.

He shook his head and smirked. "Anyway, they're probably wondering where we are."

I frowned, but he pulled gently on my hand anyway, pulling me closer to him. "They're going to love you." He reassured me.

I nodded, biting my bottom lip, and he began leading me through the crowd. I glanced at each table we passed at the guests of the party, anticipation and anxiety building up inside of me as we made our way through the large dining area. I spotted his adoptive parents the second I laid eyes on them. Even masked, they were both mesmerizingly beautiful and pale white. They smiled simultaneously when they noticed us approaching them.

When we reached the table, Carlisle nodded at Ronan. "Hello, Ronan. I'm glad you two could make it." He looked over at me and smiled.

Ronan cleared his throat. "Carlisle, Esme, I'd like you to meet Ava Jameson."

Esme smiled at me, and stood up. She had on yet another stunning mask, this one purple with black, floral designs ringing the exterior. Her caramel waves fell perfectly past her shoulders, highlighting her halter top, dark purple gown. It was insane to consider her Ronan's mother. She didn't look a day over twenty-five. She carefully took a piece of the skirt of my dress between her fingers and shook her head. "This dress is exquisite, Ava."

I smiled shyly, and pulled on one of the loose locks of hair hanging by my face. "Thank you, Mrs… er… Swan-Mason." I stuttered stupidly. I had to catch myself before I said Cullen in public.

She laughed lightly. "Esme."

I smiled, the anxiety beginning to wear off. "Nice to meet you."

Carlisle came over to me then, looking almost as charming as Ronan did in his tux, and a classic, black mask. He held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Ava." He smiled wryly.

I nodded, taking his hand and shaking it. "Same to you. I'm so sorry I scared you the other day. And by the way, thanks for saving my life." I bit my lip, smiling.

He shrugged. "I am an emergency surgeon. That's what I'm trained to do. And, Ava? I wasn't scared of you. I tend to many people with horrific injuries on the job everyday and I'm barely phased. But when I caught a glimpse of you in that car, scared is too light of a word to describe what I was feeling. I was closer to absolutely _terrified_." He laughed.

I laughed with him. "I can't say I didn't feel the same way."

Esme shook her head at her husband. "I'm sorry I didn't witness this." She looked over at me then. "I'm sorry he gave you such a scare, Ava. Do you happen still have those pictures?"

I nodded. "Of course. They are still in mint condition even after all those years."

She smiled, almost relieved looking. "Oh, really!? Do you think I could have them back? The one of Carlisle, Renesmee and I is my favorite. I miss that one dearly."

I smiled. "I'll give it to Ronan the second we get back."

"Oh thank you, Ava!" She looked over at her husband then. "We'll let you get something to eat now. It was so pleasant to meet you." She embraced me then. "Make sure you get out there soon." She whispered in my ear. "Ronan is the best at the waltz." She pulled away and winked at me.

"Thanks, Esme." I smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

"See you soon, Ava." Carlisle told me before he and his wife loped to the dance floor.

I smiled at Ronan, who pulled out the high, black wired chair that matched the high table for me and called over a waitress. "Could you get her the filet mignon, well done please? And a club soda?"

The waitress wrote my order down, while I shook my head. "I'll be right back with that, sir."

Ronan noticed me shaking my head. "What?"

I smiled at him. "Show off." I accused.

"Come on, Avs. You know that's what you wanted. It's your favorite." He told me.

I shrugged. "Well, if you would've let me look at the menu, I might have been able to find something more suitable for my apatite at the moment… yeah, I would've picked the steak."

He laughed. "Figures."

"You don't have to do this, you know." I told him. "I know you don't eat and all. We could do other more… um… you know… vampire-like activities."

He shook his head. "Okay, first of all, vampire-like activities usually lean towards hunting and blood. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to even be in the range of that danger. Plus, Edward suggested something like this to me… to make this a very human-like first date."

"Edward suggested this?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Carlisle was invited to this because he's a very high-ranked surgeon at one of the top ten hospitals in the country at the moment. His hospital's actually a couple streets over; a very popular one in Seattle. So, when Carlisle told us we were welcome to come, I immediately thought of you, and what Edward said about our relationship. He is the one with all the experience of being in love with a human. He gives me a lot of good advice about us. Like… the humming you to sleep in my arms? He did that with Bella all the time while she was human. It helped him tremendously when it came to dealing with the pungent smell of her blood… and it helps me a lot when it comes to the Des memories."

"Hmm." I nodded, rolling my eyes at his unoriginality.

He smiled, oblivious. "So, anymore questions you feel the need to bombard me with?"

I looked past him, racking my brain for more of the outrageous and most likely painful questions I had prepared for Ronan. But when I looked into his joy-filled eyes, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I had a better idea.

"What video games do you play?" I asked as the waitress put my drink in front of me.

"What?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You want this date to be human-like? Well there's a very human-like first date-worthy question right there. Just answer it."

He averted his eyes upward, thinking. "Mostly the ones that involve sports or violence. The G-Cylinder is probably the best invention that's came out of this age so far." He nodded.

I nodded too, thinking about the new four foot tall, four foot wide cylinder that filled with incredibly sharp pictures of holographic games when flipped on. I didn't personally own one; my sisters despised video games mainly because they were horrible at them, so my parents never bothered to buy one. But I had played one before, and to be honest, it was amazing.

"That thing is awesome. I completely slaughtered some guys in the violence-category games at a party in Honolulu. Their faces were just absolutely…"

"Priceless." Ronan finished for me, probably chuckling at my memory of the defeated teenage boys smashing the controllers onto the carpet and storming away, grunting when I defeated them.

Ronan looked at me then. "I would love to play you sometime. So would Emmett. He seemed pretty excited when I told him you were a gamer."

I smirked, envisioning myself kicking Emmett's butt in Final Destruction 3, the most violet G-Cylinder known to man. "Tell him it's on."

He laughed. "You and Emmett are going to be great friends. Competition is your foreground."

I shrugged. "That's years and years of competing for parts in musicals and plays. It gets to your head after awhile."

He shook his head, laughing. "What?" I asked.

"You think that's competitive? You should've seen some of my surfing competitions. I actually won a championship one time and went to celebrate with some buddies at a restaurant on the beach in Clearwater, and when I was walking home I got jumped by some of my competitors."

My eyes widened. "Talk about sore losers. Were you hurt?"

He shook his head. "No, but they stole my new wallet that had eighty bucks in it. Man, was I pissed."

I nodded. "I'll bet. But I don't think any sore-loser story beats the time that girl Juliet attacked me in second grade."

He laughed. "That little girl was a psycho. I mean, come on, it was over the lead in the second grade musical. And she was horrible! I watched your memory of the auditions… she definitely deserved the crappy part she got. You _were_ Jiminy Cricket."

I smiled at began examining my split-ends. Compliments always got to me. "Um… thanks. But I don't know if it was worth the broken ruler going into my arm 'on accident' after the cast list was posted. I still have the scar." I held out my arm for him to examine the injury.

He raised his eyebrows at the thick, centimeter and a half long scar that remained on my arm and was almost unnoticeable due to the scar treatments I'd been going for since. "Didn't say she didn't have a good arm. I'll have to get Carlisle to take a look at that." He chuckled.

I shook my head. "I spent an entire day in the nurse. She basically globbed on as much Skin Fixture as possible when she saw all the blood and crying and my teacher having a melt down. It took half the day to dry, and I had to miss the first rehearsal. And want to hear the ironic part of this insane story?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Juliet's parents convinced the head master it was an accident, left a stack of money on his desk, and she read for you that day."

I pointed my index finger. "Ding, ding, ding."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "The oblivion of some people…"

"More like the power of money." I interjected. He nodded in agreement.

I sighed, and noticed our waitress coming with my meal. My stomach growled right on cue as I sat up and moved my drink out of the way.

"Here you are." She said as she slid the steaming dish in font of me. I chuckled while opening my silverware as Ronan told the waitress he didn't want anything. I began eagerly digging into my steak as the waitress left, and groaned in delight.

"Good?" Ronan asked, amused.

"Delicious." I told him. "Does it completely suck not being able to eat?"

He laughed. "'Suck' is the key word, Avs."

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, what was your favorite food as a human?"

He smiled, closing his eyes. "King crab. Clearwater had this incredible restaurant my parents and I would go to almost every Friday my dad was home, and we'd just eat so much crab…" He shook his head. "I miss those days. Food was my favorite. Now I have a new craving."

I looked down. "Yeah… aren't you… thirsty? Your eyes are darker than usual…"

He shook his head. "I'm going hunting tomorrow. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked, skeptical.

He shook his head. "Do you think Edward would ever allow me to come out with you if I couldn't control myself?" He laughed. "I swear, it's like he's more protective over you around vampires than his own blood-filled daughter…"

I was flabbergasted. "Renesmee's… blood-filled? But she hunts!"

"How do you think our self-control is so precise? I've been in the presence of Renesmee bleeding numerous times. I'm pretty much immune to the smell now. Barely phases me now, except when I'm in my hunting mode, as you unfortunately were forced to witness." He looked down before he continued. "And since she's half and half, she can survive on food or blood. She prefers blood, though. Food makes her queasy."

"I see. That's… different." I managed.

He nodded. "She's one of very few of her kind."

I shook my head, more questions immediately evading my mind, but I pushed them away in an instant when I realized where they were leading. "Crap." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, dubious.

"This dinner isn't so human anymore…" I chuckled.

His eyes widened. "Oh! Dammit…" He stopped abruptly, listening to the new song the orchestra started playing, which was one of Coldplay's classic songs. He looked down at my empty plate. "Are you finished?"

I nodded. "Thank you. That was delicious."

He slapped some dollar bills on the table, stood up, and held out his hand to me. "May I have this dance, Ava Jameson?"

I put my hand in his, beaming. "Of course."

I slid out of the high chair, and began walking with Ronan to the packed dance floor. Once we found a small vacant spot on the floor, he pulled me closer than he ever had to him, and put his hand on my lower back. I hesitated. "Are you sure…"

He nodded, took my arm and put it on his shoulder. "Des hated to dance."

I smiled, but was still a little hesitant. I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to keep myself from closing the distance between our lips. I took a deep breath, hoping I could hold onto my sanity for this slow song. His breath was just so sweet…

He began moving us slowly to the tempo of the song around the other couples on the dance floor. I had to distract my urges. "Um… do you like cars?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Name one guy you've met that doesn't." He chuckled.

I nodded. "Okay, what's your favorite model?"

He averted his eyes upward while we twirled to the song. "I'd have to say the Glyd X7554… it's brand new and has amazing features."

I furrowed my eyebrows, seeing if the minuscule amount I knew about cars would help me to figure out what the hell this Glyd X-whatever was. He noticed my perplexed expression, and after a moment of thinking, I gave him a weak smile and shook my head.

He nodded. "I knew you'd have no idea… but you have seen one before."

I shook my head, my confused expression still composing my features.

He laughed. "Carlisle's car. The one he weaved through the traffic with frantically when you spotted him the other day?"

"Hm." I remembered. "My dad likes that one a lot."

He nodded then started again on the car. "Well, anyway, Edward actually got the car as a joke for Bella on there anniversary this year, but Bella didn't find it too funny. She was actually pretty pissed." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I'd probably feel the same way if someone bought me an extravagant car as a joke." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "What was so funny about this joke anyway?"

"Well, Edward bought Bella a car just like it before they were married. One that was indestructible, had dark tinted windows, and would most likely put a semi in the auto-repair shop if in a collision. He was just so obsessed with keeping her safe during this period when she was still a vulnerable human…"

"Wait." I interjected. "If he wanted to keep her safe so badly, then why didn't he just change her?"

He let out a long, sweet-smelling breath, thinking. I was staring at his lips again as he spoke. "He didn't want to take away her life from her. He wanted to keep her human, he felt like she'd miss human things if he changed her, and he didn't want to do that to her. He didn't want to be the one to turn her into a demon."

I shook my head. "Demon? Are you kidding me?" I said, taking my hand out of his and putting it to his cheek. He flinched away immediately.

"Sorry." He said in a strained voice. "Des… she did that a lot." He took my hand and put it behind his ear. He smiled. "That's better."

I did my best to smile. "Yeah." I said, my voice shaky. "But isn't it worth it, though? To be changed for love?"

He shook his head. "Not in Edward's eyes. He loathed himself, what he was, what he was doing with Bella… he thought of himself as a monster. Bella wanted to be changed for a year before he finally had to do it when she was dying from Ness, but he completely despised the idea. That would be selfish in his eyes. Taking her life for himself, because he loved her. He thought it was selfish just being with her because it put her human life in danger. Plus, even though she was eager to become one of us, she was the tiniest bit hesitant because of what she'd be leaving behind. Her father, her mother, her friends, her personality before it turned into a rabid newborn's…"

I shook my head, trying to figure this irreverence out. "I would happily be changed for you."

"What?" He asked, like he misheard what I said.

"I said, I would happily be changed for you, Ronan." I told him.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked me, aghast.

"Are you kidding _me_? Of course I would, Ronan. My family probably doesn't even know I'm gone at the moment, let alone do they care. Spending eternity with you… it doesn't sound like a bad trade for my life at all. And I could handle the pain of the venom… I've had every bone in my body broken before and survived, and it'd be worth it. I love you." I stroked his hair.

With his free hand, held my hand to his head and whispered, "Ava." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Avs, I love you too, but neither Edward nor Carlisle would ever stand for it."

"Will you not worry about them? This is your life. They would understand. They love you. Try being a little unorthodox once in a while." I remembered when I stormed through the shallow river to the cottage, enraged, and a small smile formed on my lips. "It feels good, and sometimes even leads to the best thing imaginable." I stroked his hair again. I noticed someone in a clover green gown and white mask waving behind Ronan then from the balcony.

"Alice?" I said, and Ronan spun us around. Alice gave us a thumbs up, and I saw Ronan smile at her.

"She just had a vision. One of my favorite bands is coming on next for the waltz contest they're holding. And from what I've seen from your ball room dancing classes, you are very good at the waltz." A smile formed on his lips.

I smiled back, excitement taking over my system, as the MC announced the contest and song unknown to me. There weren't many songs that caught me off guard.

Ronan smiled at me as the orchestra got into position. "Ready?"

"It's on." I said with a mischievous smile. "Follow my lead."

Suddenly, the upbeat music began to play, but Ronan had already started leading me around the other couples, moving up and down simultaneously with me with the bouncy song. I was completely surprised at how fluidly he moved with the music, and smiled wide at the realization that I had never had a better dance partner.

He suddenly dipped me low, twirling me around while I was down, and picking me up quickly with the song. I noticed as the song went on, we were passing less and less couples, but I couldn't figure out why because my eyes were all for Ronan at that point. I was completely star struck.

Once I began getting the hang of the song, I started to lead him, too, but ultimately, our bodies were almost as one. Like there was some sort of unknown force bounding us together, making my heart swell like it never had before. I thought of his loving family, the one that loved me just as much as he did, aside from the one who only wanted to protect him, which I could understand because of the way I felt about Ronan. We were so attuned to each other, even when the song wasn't playing, and as I couldn't peel my eyes away from his that constantly stayed on me, when I finally realized it. I had found real love with Ronan Cullen.

We were spinning fast as the song came to its climax, and when the song made its final beat, he dipped me low, and my swelled heart instantly stopped cold when I caught a glimpse of my surroundings. The guests had made a circle around us, which was flattering, but what was horrifying were the news cameras. Our eyes instantly got wide, and he lifted me back up straight. My head spun from the fluid movement, but he dragged me out of the ball room anyway through a crowd of very confused people before a photo could be snapped. He lifted me up into his arms as he rushed up the stairs with Alice on our tales.

When we were at the exit, Ronan looked at Alice with a frantic expression, and she shook her head. "I haven't gotten anything yet. You and Ava are going to make it safely home. The car's ready out front." He still didn't look reassured. She put her hand on his shoulder. "They didn't get a picture of you. Let alone do they know who you are. Everything's going to be fine. Gianna won't find us. That vision from the first day of school was probably a mistake, or one of you changed a decision. What ever it was, it hasn't come back."

She let go of his shoulder then, and he looked a bit calmer. He carried me out to my porsche then and set me into the passenger seat, and he took off into the traffic as soon as he started the car. He let out a long breath, and with that, there was a silence.

I was writhing with fear. What vision was Alice talking about? Were the Volturi coming back? I didn't think I changed any of my decisions… or none that I knew of…

I waited for an explanation, but he didn't speak up. I broke the building silence. "What vision." I whispered. He didn't answer, but only kept his eyes on the road.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, angry with the note the magnificent date ended, and frustrated with Ronan neglecting to answer my question. I thought the lies were over with. "What vision." I asked him louder through clenched teeth.

He swallowed hard. "The one where we all get killed." He answered somberly.

**Author's note (cont.): The song they were dancing to was M79 by Vampire Weekend, incase you're wondering. Amazing band and CD. You should take a listen. =]**


	18. 18 Falls Apart

**Author's note: FINALLY EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! =] I finally got back to my writing, worked through the writers block I got from being so stressed out, and the chapter is done! I can hear the angel's choir now…**

**Thank you for being patient. I hope no one has forgotten about me…**

**Anyways, I really hope you enjoy the chapter, and I know I'll enjoy my weekend off that doesn't involve studying until I pass out from pure exhaustion on my endless notes… I would love some reviews (and as always) THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! **

**Love,**

**Mel =]**

**P.S.- CRAPP!!! Okay, to anyone who read the "Epic Alternate Ending" (if you have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about... then lucky you =]) of the chapter about Ava's encounter with her father before he leaves PLEASE DISREGARD IT. That was a fatal mistake on my part and accidentally posted on here by me... IT IS AN OUTTAKE OF THIS STORY. I am so so so SO sorry if I have cause any confusion... but if you did indeed read it... ERASE IT OUT OF YOUR MIND RIGHT NOW. Thank you and I am so sorry!**

18. Falls Apart

I closed my eyes. No. I was happy. I was finally happy. He couldn't be telling me this now. I tried to keep my breathing even. "What do you mean by 'all'." I asked very slowly, dreading the answer.

I didn't open my eyes as I waited for him to speak. "It's worse than your expecting." His told me coldly.

I didn't think it could get any worse than I expected. I always expected the worse possible thing that could happen. The Cullens massacred was the horrific image that evaded my mind at the moment. It most definitely couldn't get any worse. "Wanna bet?" I asked him, a nervous edge in my voice.

I heard him take a deep breath. I still had my eyes closed when he told me. "Ava, they massacre every living soul in Forks."

My eyes snapped open. "What?" I choked.

His face was twisted in disgust. "I looked into Alice's memories, and she was lying. The vision has revisited her after she first got it right after we met that first day of school. That's why she, Jasper, Emmett and Rose fled to Denali after that day. She didn't get it again tonight, but a few days ago. She didn't tell anyone about it, and Edward didn't say anything to anyone, but it bothered me. I have to be so careful with you, Ava. Now that I know you're not going to rat us out and cause a commotion, I have to make sure everything we do together doesn't pose a threat to our safety here. Luckily, she didn't have it again tonight from what I saw, but…"

I zoned out of his explanation about there, my breathing patterns getting more and more rapid. I tried to get a grip. I tried to be strong, like I usually could be. But his words repeated themselves in my head inexorably. _Every living soul in Forks. _Cindy, Max, Katrina, Madison. _Every living soul in Forks_. Mom, Dad, Allison, Alicia. _Every Living Soul in Forks. _Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper. _Every Living Soul in Forks_. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Renesmee, Jacob. _Every Living Soul in Forks_.

Ronan.

Suddenly, my dress seemed to be crushing my lungs, and the walls of the car began to close in on me. I made an effort to pull on my dress, but I failed miserably. I couldn't breath.

"Ava!?" I heard Ronan yell through my gasps. He pulled over on the highway quickly, getting beeped at in the process.

He grabbed my hands and jerked my body towards him. "Breathe, Ava!"

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. "Look at me!" He yelled. His grip on my wrists tightened. His face was frantic. "Dammit it, Ava, breathe!" He shook me.

I exhaled a choking sob, and I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I inhaled sharply then, the tears rolling down my cheeks and most likely running the make-up Alice, my best friend, my sister, the person I put into immense danger, had carefully put on my eyes.

He pulled me into him, grunting as he did so. "Des." He groaned through clenched teeth, but only pulled me closer. "Ava," His voice was shaking in pain. "Ava, I'm so sorry. It's going to be okay. I'm here." I heard him begin to weep along with me, for Des I was guessing.

I choked on the erupting sobs, and his agonized face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

***

I was extremely hesitant to open my eyes the next morning, fearing what the life would bring on this day. As far as I could tell, it wasn't going to be a pleasant one. Sunlight was the last thing trying to evade through my closed eyes, and I was colder than usual in my normally fairly warm bed. But mainly, I couldn't bear to open my eyes to the image that had stuck in my mind the entire night. The exact picture that Alice had probably seen in her haunting vision. I shut my eyes tighter, attempting to get rid of the horrific scene, but instead, it only got worse. I felt colder all of the sudden, as a thick fog wafted along the colorless ground of the scene, the heart-wrenching feeling of death in the air. I began to shiver. It was so cold.

Suddenly, I felt fingers gently comb through my snarly hair, and I slowly opened my heavy lids. I noticed my head wasn't on my pillow, but something much more solid. Groggily, I shifted my head up to Ronan's face. A very concerned expression composed his features. His coat was off, but he still wore his dress shirt from last night; the magnificent, fairy-tale-worthy date that now felt like eons ago.

"You stayed all night with me?" I asked, my voice a complete crackling mess from the sobbing I did last night.

He stroked my hair again, shaking his head. "Oh, Avs. I'm so sorry. You passed out in the car. I… I can't…" He stopped, collecting himself. He looked about on the verge of tears, if it was possible for vampires to cry. "Seeing you like that. And holding you like that. God, it was the most agonizing feeling I've felt since we've been together. I couldn't leave you after last night if my life depended on it."

I sat up too quickly, shutting my eyes tightly as I experienced a head rush. I noticed how uncomfortable I was sleeping then, and looked down at my dream-like ball gown I was still wearing. It was unzipped in the back, and the front was hanging off. I slapped my hand to my chest quickly, giving a horrifyingly embarrassed glance toward Ronan.

I he put his hand to his head. "Dammit, of course you don't remember. You told me you couldn't breathe and you were pulling at your dress before you blacked out last night, so I unzipped it." He gave me an embarrassed smirk through the excruciating pain in his eyes.

I shook my head. "Oh… um… yeah, that's… fine."

He cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed himself, as I slid myself slowly out of my bed, holding on to the top of my dress for dear life.

"Excuse me for a moment." I told him, my strained voice cracking loudly.

"Of course." He told me, nodding.

I walked over to the couch where my pajamas laid from the other night, grabbed them quickly, then stopped dead in my tracks. I turned to him quickly. "My parents?" I asked him.

"Asleep before we came home. Your sisters slept over a friend's house. Your father left for work this morning and your mother went to get her nails done at around the same time." He looked down. "You weren't checked on."

I stifled the disappointment. I guess my mother showing interest in my activities before I left last night was out of pure boredom. I rolled my eyes. "Figures. I'll be right back." I stumbled out of my room and across the hall to the bathroom, and shuddered when I caught a glance my heinous reflection in the mirror when I flipped on the lights.

My hair was a complete disaster of curls, snarls and hairspray piled on my head. The bobby pins were out luckily, and Ronan had stroked one side enough that it was manageable, so I started pulling a brush through that side first. But my medusa-like hair was nothing compared to my puffy face.

Even though I was fairly tan, the skin around my eyes was swollen pink, and the make up Alice had neatly put on was a smeared mess. My cheeks were flushed, and my nose was red and stuffy. I looked like a complete, emotional wreck.

After getting most of the tangles out of my hair so it was at least hanging around my face and not on top of my head, I began vigorously washing my swollen face. I threw my hair into a messy bun, trying to tame my frizzy bangs to the side, but finally giving up and pinning them up.

When I got back to the room, Ronan was still in the same exact position on the bed, eagerly, yet solemnly awaiting my arrival. I approached the bed, carefully sitting on his lap the way that didn't bring back Des, and he let out a long sigh.

"Did you take the bobby pins out of my hair?" I asked him.

He opened up his palm, revealing the fifty pins Alice put in my hair. "You weren't restless for about two hours, so I took them out."

I nodded, and his eyebrows furrowed. "I was worried about you last night. You've never reacted so…"

"Melodramatically?" I took his hand and concentrated on rubbing it with my thumb while he spoke to me.

"No, more like so outrageously. Usually, you just contain the emotion and deal with it well, keeping it inside, which isn't healthy but just your nature. But last night, you just completely melted down. Not that it's a bad thing… it was just… too abnormal. You've never reacted like that to anything…"

I shook my head. "I know, Ronan. That moment was just the exact wrong time to tell me that the people I love are going to die. Because of us. And I… I just can't…"

I looked into his pained eyes. "I can't lose you guys. Not after what I realized last night." I shook my head. "I… I don't know how to explain this feeling… I'm no Shakespeare, Ronan. Unless it's in the script, I don't pull epic, meaningful metaphors out of thin air." I took a deep breath. "My entire life, I've been… incomplete; empty. Empty of love and reality. I felt misplaced, or to make it blunt and honest, like I've never quite belonged. My parents had each other. My sisters had each other. But I, I was alone. I had Jen for a while, I had Joseph, I had multiple groups of friends where I lived, I had my Grandpop, but each of them left me. I was continuously alone, and after Jen and Joseph, I stopped letting people in completely.

"I moved here, thinking it was all going to be the same exact cycle. Mom and dad, Alicia and Allison, then me; in my lonely, empty place as always. But then, Ronan, I walked right into you. Hard. I had no time to recover from my amazement that I had just encountered the most… the most beautiful creature I've ever witnessed, where as you knew every detail of my life. You were already in love with me, where as I didn't even know your name, and with my experience of people coming into my life then leaving me empty again, I couldn't let you in. Even after you came to my table that day, and ended up being one of the most amazing guys I've ever spoken to, I couldn't let you in. But for some, extremely rare and very strange reason, I didn't think you were going to leave me, and when you did with your family, I was absolutely shattered." I felt my eyebrows furrow, still trying to figure this out.

"It was a very weird reaction on my part, but I couldn't suppress the emotion. I felt detached from myself in a way, like I was on auto pilot that week you were gone. And then," I put his hand behind my ear. "You ran into _me_. I fell in love with _you_, and your family. I let you in, Ronan. I let your family in. I realized last night that I had found real love with the Cullens. And then you tell me they are all going to die." I held onto his hand tighter and looked down; trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to roll down my cheeks. "I can't be left again, Ronan." I whispered.

He kept his hand behind my ear, and raised my chin with his other hand. "Ava. Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."

I shook my head. "Why didn't you tell me about this vision before? Maybe it would've explained why your siblings hated me so much."

"Avs, I was afraid to. I didn't want you to, well, leave _me_. I feel the same exact way about you. I love you, you make me feel real." He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes with intensity. "You can't leave me."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes yet again. "Never." I told him passionately.

We sat like this for a few moments, staring into each others eyes, so close, yet so far from his lips. Finally, I had to break the silence. "Ronan, you can never keep anything like that from me again."

He nodded. "Okay."

"And, I need you to tell me everything. About your family, I mean. You left gaps. I can tell, especially after Bella spoke to me last night. I feel like their life in Forks before they left is too vague to me."

He nodded, taking in a long breath. "So, you want to know _everything_."

"What's with this emphasis on everything? Didn't you pretty much tell me everything?"

He shook his head. "I left out a pretty large chunk of everything."

"What?" I asked, aghast. He was such a liar.

"Yeah. Their stories are quite… complex."

"Well, I'm listening." I said as I heard the door open downstairs. I rolled my eyes as Ronan slid out of my bed.

"It might take a few days to tell you the entire story, Avs, and I want to ask them for permission. I'll be back tonight."

"Wait, you can't come back tod-…" I began, until I realized he'd already made his way out of the window.

I let out a huff, and slammed back into my pillows as I heard the twin's giggling fill the atrium. Their choffer, Chris, must have dropped them off. I was hungry for breakfast, but the last thing I wanted to do was encounter those demons, so instead I got up and turned on the Bach CD that was in my player.

When I got back to my bed, I began to think about my parents. Why hadn't they gone out last night? They went out every single Friday. I don't think they'd ever missed a Friday, beside the times my father had been on a business trip. Something had to be up. Something both of them were very reluctant to tell me. Even though they both avoid the truth, they are never very good at hiding it.

I racked my brain for any suspicious activity on their part, but all I could come up with was the week before when they had their fight. I thought they'd be over that by now. They always worked it out, even when his drinking problem was at its climax…

Suddenly, I heard the front door open again and something drop onto the floor. "Allison, Alicia!? Come on. We're going to Seattle for your winter wardrobe." It was my mother, and she sounded demanding and aggravated. Anger seethed in my blood. Of course this is how she would solve her problems. By maxing out her credit card for her beloved twins. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of my room to go downstairs to the kitchen, just so I could glare at her while she was oblivious to my presence, as she waited for my bratty sisters. She didn't even acknowledge me when I grudgingly walked by.

The day was endless. I was home alone, and my father never came home, so I decided to get my homework done. I thought maybe Ronan would stop by if he realized no one was home, but he never did. I showered and got the snarly curls out of my hair after multiple times of smashing the shampoo button with my fist angrily. I read half of _Great Expectations_ for the umpteenth time. This was typical life before Ronan, and I went back to it grudgingly, but at ease.

Finally, my sisters and mom came home, and even later on, my father. I was in my bed, waiting patiently on my side for Ronan to arrive, and I smiled as I heard my window open almost silently, and Ronan slid under the covers with me. He began stroking my hair immediately.

"I missed you." I told him, scooting in closer to his cold body, but not close enough to bring back any of his excruciating memories.

He answered by grabbing my hand and rubbing it with his thumb. He took a deep breath. "Bella and Edward met in biology class, and her blood was so pungent to him, he almost killed her, along with the class of students and the teacher right then and there."

I turned towards him, smiling. I was instantly intrigued. "Go on." I ordered.

***

Since I continuously fell asleep out of pure exhaustion, five nights were spent with Ronan telling me, well, everything. Soon, I was informed of everything from the tracker nearly killing Bella, to Victoria and the newborns, to the syringes of Edward's venom he kept for Bella incase of emergency, to Carlisle's terrible transformation hundreds of years ago, to Jasper's life in the civil war, to Alice's mysterious human life, to Jacob's wolf pack. He was definitely right about the stories being complex, but now I felt completely up to par when it came to the Cullens. I was satisfied, and could almost be completely positive with the fact that there were no secrets between us anymore.

I went to school those days completely exhausted, but it was worth it. I was nagged by Cindy the entire time I spent with her about the movie Friday, and I unwillingly told her I was going at least a few thousand times. She was just way too excited for this vampire movie.

The days were sluggish with out Ronan as always, and I was immensely relieved when the final bell rang to go home that Thursday. Ronan had a surprise for me on Friday, but it wasn't the surprise I was excited for. It was the fact that I could be with Ronan, even if we did have little time left together. Alice luckily Alice didn't have the vision again, but we were still cautious and spending every moment together as if it was our last.

I drove slowly through the pelting rain, dreading going home and doing a five page report for Honors English on three hours of sleep. I pulled up the driveway listlessly, hoping that tonight maybe Ronan would come over early and take me out of the misery of the five page minimum paper, and opened the garage. My mother's car was parked there, so at least she wasn't on another one of her shopping extravaganzas. I parked next to her, grabbing my backpack and getting out of the car slowly and unwillingly. I walked up the small stairs leading up the door to the house in the garage, but when I opened it, I heard a peculiar sound.

It sounded like choking sobs, violent ones like I had experienced Friday night during my panic attack. It couldn't be my mother. It just couldn't. She was too bright, and even when she was sad or deeply depressed, she would keep the smile on her face and hold it all back. I've never seen her shed a tear in my life.

But who else could it be? No one else was home. I cautiously stalked through the kitchen, where the house cleaner was quickly clearing away broken glass on the floor, listening for where the sound was coming from. I heard a loud moan come from the foyer, so I instinctively quickened my pace around the corner into the large, high ceilinged room, where I found my mother, sitting on a step on the staircase with her face in her hands. I ran up to her, surprised to large proportions.

"Mom?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing at my weeping mother.

She took her face out of her hands, and gazed up at me with the most empty, tear-ridden eyes I had ever seen. "He's… gone." She sobbed.


	19. 19 Gone

**Author's Note: All I have to say: Writer's block sucks, and high school musicals take over lives. Two amazing songs (In The Sun by Michael Stipe feat. Coldplay and Stay Where You Are by Ambulance Ltd.) saved the story. Simple as that. I'm sorry this one took so long. I hope you're not disappointed and now hate me. =[ Please read and review. You know I love you =]**

**Love,**

**Mel**

19. Gone

I stood for a second and watched her body shake from holding back the inevitable sobs. I couldn't think of a proper remark to her absurd statement. I wasn't naïve, I knew who she was talking about. My father had left. Even though they weren't honest or open about it, they were having problems. Despite the fact they avoided the truth, they weren't good at hiding it. They could alter the scenario as much as they wanted, but not the situation, and unlike my sisters, I wasn't blind to the situation. But this was something I never saw coming.

My father, even with his false affection and obsessive work ethic, was indeed a family man. He said it enough and proved it enough to make it true. He went to rehab for us. He fixed his problem for us. We were the reason he worked so hard. Therefore, there was no cause to him to throw it all away unless something pretty darn bad happened.

I was suddenly overtaken by anger. It was _her_. She did something to make him leave. Her excessive shopping, her overly fake, cordial personality, her selfishness. She drove him away. She drove my father away.

I took a deep breath. I would not get mad at my mother. I needed to get the dirt from her before I could blow up. I had to make her tell the truth, and that was going to take every last ounce of energy I contained from this long day.

I sat next to her shaking figure on the step, and she put her head on my shoulder. I had to keep from rolling my eyes. Of course she didn't want to tell me what happened.

"Mom, who left?" I had to warm her up before I could lunge for the kill.

She took in a shaky breath. "Your daddy, sweetheart. He left us." She hiccupped.

That took a stab at my heart; making tears immediately sting in my eyes. She was trying to butter me up by using words like "daddy" and "sweetheart". I had to keep my nerve. I knew that wasn't true. He wouldn't leave _us_. I was done playing nice as soon as it started. I went straight for the kill. "Why?"

She took her head off my shoulder then and looked down at her knees. She shook her head. "Honey, don't worry about it. It had nothing to do with you."

No crap, Sherlock. "Mom, I have the right to know."

She looked at me with her wide, tear-rimmed brown eyes. "You're too young to understand."

Oh, now she was playing that game with me? I just couldn't let her win. I had to know why this was happening. Dad wouldn't just leave me. He just wouldn't. "What happened, Mom." My voice was firm.

She began to sob again into her hands, and I put a hand on her shoulder, feeling a pang of guilt. But I couldn't give this up. I needed to hear from her why she left. I could easily get this information from Ronan or Alice, but I needed to know from her. I needed to know from the woman who had caused this madness. The one who made my life empty in the first place. It was hardly my father's fault I was that way until Ronan came and made me full. My mother was the center of this madness. She only cared about her self and money. I was just a prop in her act.

Finally, she attempted to even her breathing. "Ava, I did something really bad. And so did he." Her voice seeped with vulnerability, and I was surprised. She was telling the truth. But that didn't suppress the anger boiling inside of me suddenly.

"What did you do?" My voice was a low monotone, trying to contain my anger.

She took another shaky breath, and closed her eyes. "I was getting beaten by those damn bidders for the house, and I was desperate. Your father stopped coming home, and I had to have a project to focus on. I was going _crazy_. So, on one of my visits to Forks, I proposed a deal with the realtor so I could get the house with my latest bid. He willingly accepted after some persuading, for he was lonely, too…"

That was enough for me. Tears seared in my eyes. I jumped off of the step and faced her, infuriated. "YOU CHEATED ON DAD!?"

Her face was immediately desperate. "Ava, I was lonely! And your father…"

The sudden adrenaline rush caused me to pound my fist on the banister, shaking the entire staircase in the process. "Okay, Mom. If you were so lonely, why didn't you just maybe think of at least pretending I wasn't invisible!? Maybe we could've done things together or just freaking talked once and a while! Instead of you screwing some guy for a freaking house! Do you know how utterly _stupid_ that is? How selfish _you_ are? Dad was only working that hard for _us_, and that's how you repay him!?" My voice shrilled an octave higher than normal.

I was steaming with anger, venting what I'd kept bottled up inside of me for far too long, and she was staring at me with an appalled expression. "Ava, listen to me…"

"No, Mom," I yelled at her. "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I'm _glad_ Dad left you. He may not be perfect and a little too hard working, but at least he isn't as spineless and fake as you."

She started to cry and plead illegibly as I ran up the stairs, surprised the degree of my anger was so intense I could say something so hurtful to her, and the tears began to rush down my cheeks as the wave of guilt engulfed me. By the time I slammed the door to my room and locked it, I collapsed to the floor, full-out bawling.

I didn't look up as I suddenly felt cold arms set me onto my bed awkwardly and then heard foot steps softly move towards my CD player and turn on the soothing compositions Edward wrote. I didn't look up at him. I didn't want him to have to see me like this again, not after how much hurt it caused him last time. I took in a ragged breath, refraining from revealing my most likely flushed face.

"Ronan," I choked. "You don't have to see me like this again." I sniffled, trying to stifle the erupting sobs, but only causing myself to let out another loud sob.

"He's hunting. Edward heard your thoughts before he left to meet him and I came over to make sure you were okay." I looked into the carefree, butterscotch eyes wearily.

"Emmett?" I asked through sobs.

"Little Avs." He bowed his head, smirking.

"Dammit." My voice was hard and angry; the hatred toward my mother was showing through my choice of words. I'd usually be happy to see one of the Cullens, especially Emmett. But I couldn't make myself feel gratitude at the moment. He came in at the utmost horrible time. "God, I'm sorry. I'm a complete mess…"

He helped me wipe the tears off my cheeks as I frantically tried to wipe them myself. "Don't sweat it, Avs. This situation is out of control. You'll be fine in a few days…"

I shot him a look then, and he knew I caught him. "Alice saw this, didn't she?"

"Uh… well…" He put his hand through his dark, curly hair and nodded. "Yeah. She sort of saw this coming."

I shook my head, the anger at my mother showing in my voice once again. "Okay, then _why_ is it that no one informed _me_ about it?"

Emmett's usually bright expression turned a shade darker when I snapped at him. I couldn't help myself, however. The anger raging through my veins was unfamiliar and searing. She cheated on my dad for a _house_…

He chuckled. "That's kind of why, Avs. Though you may be small, you have quite a temper, and considering what Jasper said about your emotions is a little frightening…" He took a deep breath.

"What he says is your emotions are almost as intense as a newborn vampire's, so we've been refraining from telling you about anymore visions especially after your freak out the other night. Carlisle says it's not good for your stress level to be that high, I guess it's really bad for your health. We only did this 'cause we love you, Avs." He chuckled again. "Rose even got off her high-horse and is dying to meet you after she finally listened to Ronan tell your life story. She's fascinated and says you guys have a lot in common. She knows how it feels to be betrayed… you know?"

I laughed at this. A hard, sarcastic laugh, one that dug deep into my well-being. "And you think I don't? It's like a routine thing for me. First the person is there, loving and caring for me, and then the next, poof. Gone. Never to be found again. I just… I can't…" The sobs began erupting in my throat again.

"Aw… Avs…" He accepted me into his strong arms easily. "You don't have to worry about us. We're never going to leave you. No matter what, Avs. We love you."

I leaned into him cried freely into his rock-like shoulder until we heard a door swing shut downstairs and more voices and different sobs fill the echoing house. Both of us froze.

He squeezed me once more before pulling away. "I'll tell Ronan not to stop by tonight… if that's what you want." I nodded, trying to stifle the inevitable anger. I didn't want Ronan seeing me this way; so malignant and out of control. I didn't think he could handle it. No one should have to deal with this.

And with that, he strode over to my window and opened it swiftly. If I wasn't so infuriated, I would have thanked him, but the malevolent thoughts kept raging through my mind, and I was afraid something outrageous would come out of my mouth if I opened it.

He looked over at me once more and saluted me with two fingers. "Be strong, Little Avs." He smirked before jumping out, a small thud indicating his landing.

The second he was gone, I got off my bed and turned up Edward's compositions louder to drown out the random voices and sobbing before sitting cross-legged and erect. I made myself breath.

_In… one, two, three, four…_

Peace. Love. Sane Ava.

_Out… five, six, seven, eight…_

Hate. Mom. Anger at the despicable world.

I wasn't feeling any better when I heard a knock at the door not more than a fraction of a second later. Anger engulfed me once again as I slowly opened my eyes. Now she had the audacity to try to talk to me about this? To try to make me forgive her disloyalty? The hurt she caused me since I was born? Not even Jen tried to talk to me after she and my Joseph broke my heart; she had common sense. She knew I would never forgive her. So how could my lying, egotistical mother think I would forgive her at a time like this? If she contained any intelligence behind her thick skull, she would walk away.

I didn't bother answering the urgent knock, even with a typical "Go away!". I sat in silence aside from the blasting compositions when I heard a small voice attempt to yell over the blasting music, "Ava, its Allison and Alicia! Open up!"

My head snapped over to my door in surprise. Allison and Alicia? Knowing their tactics, they were going to take their mommy's side when she most likely lied about what was wrong. Even though we all knew the obvious reason for this insanity, which was material love as always, it would boost my mother off this low she was finally taking for once in her life, but also make her think she did no wrong. Anger again boiled in my blood at the thought. I pursed my lips together as hard as possible. I would not answer the door; I would not answer the door…

"Ava." I heard another voice, thick with tears. "Please?"

I finally threw myself off my bed and toward my door. I couldn't take the insanity anymore.

"What do you want?" I sneered at their tear-ridden faces when I swung the door open. I didn't care if it made them upset. I just needed to be away from the lies and the selfishness of this unit we called a family. A big, fat treachery is what it truly was.

Alicia shot me a look of horror through her big, brown eyes, while Allison flinched away, another sob escaping her already raspy throat. I don't think they'd ever witnessed me like this.

Once she collected herself, Allison spoke up, "Can we come in?" Her voice was raspy and quiet, and the heavy make-up around her eyes identical to Alicia's was smeared, giving her a raccoon look. Seems like they were finally taking their one and only downfall in life as well. The edge of my mouth actually curved upward at the devilish realization while they waited for my answer, dubious.

I shook my head, chuckling at how naive they truly were. "Really? Are you really going to ask me that? After hating me and making my life a living hell half of the time, you think I'm going to let you in here? This is gold. Pure gold." Every word I uttered seeped with sarcasm. They were finally getting what they deserved. The perfect, sheltered world my parents had created for them and they easily fell into stride with was crumbling beneath their feet, and I didn't feel one ounce of remorse for them.

Alicia and Allison looked at each other with open mouths and shook their heads, but it wasn't one of their usual egotistical, snobby thought exchanges.

"Ava," Alicia choked on my name. "We're so sorry we pulled that crap with you for so long." She nearly whispered the last words. She looked over at Allison, biting her glossed bottom lip.

Allison looked up at me again, whispering to me as well. "But we need each other right now."

It wasn't a mask or trick. Their expressions were sincerely hurt. Like I just kicked two, abnormally identical puppies with my caustic words. And with that, my heart suddenly swelled. The last time I saw them look this way felt like eons ago. When my father was packing his bags for a different reason. When he was admitting himself to three months of rehab.

For the first time, their eyes had been pried open to reality. But as soon as my mother began drowning them in more material love after the controversial incident, they had been shoved into their old ways once more. And looking into their sincerely hurt and betrayed eyes, I finally realized it. Their narcissist attitudes were not their faults. My mother had caused them to turn this way. My mother was the center of all of the insanity.

I nodded too quickly, the angry adrenaline still rushing through my veins. "I guess your right." My voice was strained and abnormal. I was going to lose it.

They made their way past me into my room hesitantly, taking in the strange surroundings. It was the first time they'd ever stepped foot in the room.

They turned to me then, and Alicia took in a shaky breath. "We heard everything. Your argument, I mean."

I looked at them, confused. "You did?"

Alicia nodded, and bit her lip. "So, he's really gone?"

The anger boiled in my veins once again at my selfish mother. "Yes, Alicia. He's really gone. And personally, I don't blame him." My voice was rising again.

I had the feeling I was being too blunt with them. But if they were ever going to understand the situation, especially with their thick, privileged skulls, I had to just give it to them straight. Allison pushed her hand through her dark, glossy hair. "And mom…"

"Is an adulterous, selfish whore? Yes, you also heard that correctly." The anger seethed restlessly. I couldn't control anything anymore. I just had to get out of here. I had to leave this house…

Allison shook her head, her eyes turning from raw to as hard as rock. Her voice was shaking, "I can't believe her. I just _cannot_ believe she would do that to daddy…" Her tiny hands clutched into fists as she burned a hole in the hardwood floor with her eyes that were now flaring with anger.

I was going to make a run for it. I needed air. The anger was so intense it was churning my stomach, making me dizzy and asphyxiated. I needed to get out…

Alicia came between us then, grabbing our hands with her also small ones before I could run out the door. I looked down at my hand, realizing it was also clutched in a tight fist as well, and eased up on the pressure, wincing when I realized my nails had dug deep into my flesh. I looked at Alicia then, who was staring into my eyes intensely.

"Look, I know this is bad. Bad isn't even good enough of a word for this craziness. But we need to stay strong. I know we've had our differences, but, seriously, we need each other. We need to get through this together. Obviously, mom isn't on our sides. I mean, she's so afraid of us right now, when we came through the door, she ran away before she would have to face us. We need to stick together through this one, no matter what happens, okay?"

I saw Allison, who nodded vigorously in agreement. "Your right, Leesh. We're sisters, damn it!"

Through all the anger and hatred raging through my veins, I smiled. They were finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel again. Their faces almost looked older in a way, like they were finally going to leave their childish, sheltered ways behind. Stop acting like wealthy heiresses and instead mature adults. They were going to handle this, while I sat here, falling apart. Their older sister; the only sane superior to them; and _I_ was falling apart. Just like my mother, who ran out on them the second they came through the door. I couldn't be like my mother. I was going to be strong for them. For _us_.

I pulled them into a hug, and when they got over the astonishment of my unexpected gesture, they forcefully hugged me back. Tears squeezed out of my eyes. We were finally brought together, and for once, I felt like we were a family.

"We _will_ get through this." I told them. "I promise you I will be here, through thick or thin, through better or worse…"

"Okay." Alicia chuckled through her tears as she pulled away. "It sounds like your reciting wedding vows now."

Allison and I managed a laugh at this through our tears as well at this. I was smiling gallantly, yet solemnly at my sisters when I suddenly heard the sound of the front door whipping open violently echo through the house.


	20. 20 Dynamite

**Author's Note: I'm back! The musical went great… it was very time consuming but totally worth it. I'm sorry for the ridiculously long delay… I found myself living in the school auditorium near the final days of the show. Not to mention the immense exhaustion I experienced juggling school, the musical, dance and singing gigs. Please don't hate me… and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I promise I will never make you wait that long for a chapter ever again. I hope you're not disappointed with this one. =]**

**Love,**

**Mel**

20. Dynamite

I was on my feet at once. The second the door slammed against the back wall of the foyer, I heard profanities. Slurred, loud, hurtful profanities. There was some rummaging downstairs, and then I heard the heavy, stumbling footsteps climb the stairs. The sound was piercingly familiar, but I refused to believe the memory. It just couldn't be…

I looked at the twin's bewildered faces then, and realized they thought the same thing. I shook my head at them, furrowing my eyebrows. "No… no, it can't be. He left."

We grimaced as we heard something fragile and glass shatter on the floor, and another loud profanity echo through the house. I looked into the nervous eyes of my sisters. "Stay here. I'll take care of this."

Suddenly, I heard the haphazard footsteps begin descending the stairs loudly, and I ran for my door. It wasn't my father... it just didn't make any sense. Why would he come back after what my mother had done, sounding like he did pre-rehab? He was a mature adult; the one out of the two of my parents to take care of this mess. Maybe he had a drink to numb his frayed nerves due to my mother's confession, but whoever was pounding down the stairs sounded undoubtedly intoxicated.

_Maybe it's a burglar_, I tried to reassure myself. A drunken, angry burglar who knew we had money. And if that was the case, I had to protect my frightened sisters. I stalked toward the door as fast as my heavy feet would allow, dreading what I would see when it opened. The sounds couldn't belong to my father. The sounds coming from outside my door were sounds of the past. But when I forcefully opened the door, I realized my assumptions had been incorrect as I watched the thinning, dark-haired head stumble down the last of the steps, his beloved brief case in hand. Peter Jameson, my drunk father.

I ran toward him in a daze, practically flying down the stairs toward his stumbling figure. "Dad?" I asked frantically as he swung closed the front door he left ajar after he bounded inside.

I dashed for the door and opened it again, flying out the front and down the porch steps into the pelting rain. He was trying to run for an unfamiliar lime green Aero, another new car he'd been triumphing over, yet refused to buy because of the efficient Magno-train. Why would he have a car? He refused cars. He always had; only for my mother would he let up against his hatred of these vehicles. Unlike my mother, he knew the value of a dollar, which was another reason I admired him instead of my selfish, good-for-nothing mother. He was a good man. He was a good father…

"Dad!?" I called again, running for the mysterious car.

He didn't turn around. "Get back in the house, Ava." He slurred loudly.

I refused to turn around. "Dad, wait! What's going…" I was cut off abruptly by the absurd, yet familiar sight I saw through the wind shield of the mysterious car. I had to blink a few times before I could let myself believe what I was seeing, but even with that, I still was dubious of the sight. I took a few steps closer to the car, until I was only a foot away from the hood, and there was no denying what I was seeing. My heart dropped to my feet.

She was blonde, blue-eyed, beautiful and unmistakably familiar; not inhumanly beautiful like blonde-goddess Rosalie, but pretty for a human. She was sitting in the driver's seat, and her already big eyes grew even wider when she caught a look of my most likely frazzled expression. My hands balled up into fists.

I ran to him, the blood curdling and asphyxiating anger assaulting my body once again. "DAD!" I screamed at him before he could get his hand on the handle to open the door.

He was near the passenger door then. "Dammit, Ava! I told you to get in the house!"

This couldn't be happening. Everything I believed about my father, the reasons I cared about him and stuck up for him when he left. Everything was slipping between my fingers. I refused to believe this. No, no, no. That was not Harley Mitchell, my father's secretary from Honolulu sitting in the get away car. The get away car that was his one-way ticket away from his family. He was _not_ cheating on mom.

I stomped toward him then, his hand was on the handle of the door. "NO, DAD! WHAT ARE…"

He cut me off when his body suddenly became ridged, and he snapped around to face me, his palm connecting with my face hard and unexpectedly. I stumbled backwards, tears stinging my eyes immediately. His expression went quickly from furious to horrified when he realized what he had done. "Ava…" He said as he reached for me, his bloodshot, dark brown eyes pleading.

My father had never laid a hand on me. Not even before he set off for rehab. Even though his drinking problem caused mass amounts of controversy when it came to family and social status, he never physically hurt any of my family. I never considered these actions as possible coming from him. We were the reason he went to rehab to fix his problem in the first place. We were the reason he worked so hard. But at that moment, for the first time, I doubted these statements he made, and just as suddenly, I realized the simplicity of it all. My family avoided the truth.

He was _lying_.

Through the blistering tears, I glanced behind his shocked expression at the blonde woman in the car, looked down at his suitcase, and I don't know what came over me then. It was like my body was taken control of by some outside, enraged force, and I couldn't shake this bizarre angry adrenaline off. I pushed his open arms away as hard as I possibly could; taking every ounce of control I contained to resist causing any fatal injuries to him or myself.

I ran for the front door with the rest of my angry energy, slammed the door shut behind me, and quivering with anger, peered out the window that covered the wall. He was still standing in front of the driver's door with a dumb look on his face, which only made me even more infuriated.

"Ava?" I heard come from behind me faintly through the ringing of my ears.

Finally after what seemed like a few millennia, he got in his car with his dirty mistress and pulled away; away from his family, away from what he referred to as his life, and I knew he wasn't coming back. The closure was all I needed for the anger to rush out of me in the form of tears.

I felt arms enclose me from behind then, humming in my ear quietly and rocking me side to side.

"How long has this been going on?" I asked, sounding completely disconnected from my body.

"I think a year." The voice was soft in my ear, as if I never yelled at her in the first place.

I turned around to face her then. Her eyelids were drooping around her blue irises and her hair was a blonde, frizzy mess around her exasperated face. It was the first time in my entire life I'd seen her so out of whack. She had let go, and was ready to stop pretending. "I'm so sorry, mom." The tears engulfed my voice, making the words come out in helpless squeaks.

She embraced me into a tight hug then. "I love you, Ava." And at that moment, I knew she wasn't lying.

***

That night I let my mother cry herself to sleep on my shoulder with my sisters while sitting on her overly profligate king-sized mattress that had self-adjusting thermostat balance according to body heat, memory-foam comfort, and computerized bedside service. She had me poke the water glass on the touch screen at least ten times and each time one appeared seemingly out of no where on the nightstand, she'd down it like she had just spent an entire week in the desert.

Lucky to the situation, but unfortunate to my aching heart, Ronan didn't come by that night. He had probably watched my horrible encounter with my father a number of times by now, because not only was it forever embedded into my memory, but it continued ringing through my head restlessly. I was still in complete shock, but this was just something, no matter how hard it may be, I had to shake off and face.

My family needed me, and even though I was still trying to get used to the fact they were no longer the antagonists in my now completely twisted and backwards life, it was almost comforting. It wasn't like my view on the family I had made a complete turn around to the point that I completely trusted them and immediately forgave them for the neglect I received my entire life, but I wasn't cold towards them either. I could feel the wind of change tousling my hair and the world around me, and fighting it wasn't an option. I knew change was inevitable.

I woke with a start the next morning, straightening my bent neck too fast and wincing when a sharp pain shot up the side. I rubbed it gently, knowing it was going to be stiff for the rest of the day, as I looked around my mother's large room. I glanced at both sides of me, finding Allison sound asleep on my right and my puffy-eyed mother along with softly snoring Alicia on my left.

I took my sleeping arm out from around my mother gingerly so not to wake her, and shook it out to deplete the painful tingling. I slowly drew my knees to my chest and carefully pushed the covers away from my feet. I crawled between my mother and sister, causing Allison to roll over and moan something inaudibly. I quickly slipped out of the room then, closing the door softly behind me and taking in a deep breath. The fact I just spent the night with my sisters and mother was outrageous. I took a quick glance at the clock on the hall wall then; the hands on the analog read eight-thirty. I hit my palm to my head, snapping myself back into reality and realizing I was already a half-hour late for school.

I frantically ran toward my room, practically pulling out my hair at my stupidity. Where was my English paper? Did I even start my English paper? It didn't matter; I already missed first period English. I didn't even get any clothes ready! I was beginning to mutter things to myself under my breath when I swung the door to my bedroom open and my thoughts were abruptly diminished. I gasped at the glowing gold eyes, and a smile lit up his already illuminated face. My love.

I wanted to jump into his rock-solid body, wrap my legs around his cold waist and plant kisses all over his god-like face, but I realized grudgingly that wasn't a possibility. I smiled gallantly at him anyway.

"Ronan!" I whisper-screamed, prancing to him in my slippery socks on the hardwood floor.

He smiled even wider and grabbed my hands, the length of my arms tingling as he did so. "Avs." He greeted me, placing my palm on his cold cheek. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

I placed his hand on my cheek, closing my eyes. "You have no idea." I took a deep breath, trying to breath him in as much as I could from the nearly impossible distance between us. "I missed you last night."

He didn't answer me, and I opened my eyes to find his expression a bit saddened. "Ronan?"

He shook his head. "I knew I should've been there for…"

I stopped him there in mid-sentence. "No. I'm glad you didn't come over. You know I would've thrown a fit if you saw me in that state." I rubbed his hand that was on my cheek. "I can't stand seeing you hurt. Plus, my family needed me." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "And you can thank Emmett for stopping me from smashing everything in my room, because I know I would've if I was left alone in there."

Ronan shook his head and smiled. "For someone so small you have quite a temper."

I rolled my eyes, looking away from his glowing face as my mouth formed a scowl. "Must have inherited from my bastard of a father…"

Ronan looked surprised at my sudden outburst. "Ava…"

"Okay, you can't tell me that's not a relevant choice of words." I reasoned, shaking my head.

"Take a deep breath, Avs. You're right. He's a complete bastard for leaving you. For giving up his beautiful family…" He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, and I shivered under his touch. "And his even more beautiful daughter. The one I would do anything in the world for. In my mind, it's utterly outrageous." He chuckled. "I can't be without you for one night, let alone forever." He looked deep into my eyes then. "He's out of his wretched mind. Leaving you is absolutely out of the question."

I smiled, my heart swelling and exceeding the maximum capacity of my chest, causing happy tears to run down my cheeks. I squeezed his hand. "I love you."

"I love you too, Avs. I want to take you out this afternoon." He told me, and I smiled excitedly.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He smirked. "You'll find out when I take you there."

I groaned. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, Avs. You're so pushy." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well you're so infuriating with all your surprises. You know I have an over-active mind already…"

He stroked my hair. "Don't fret, Avs. You'll find out after school today." He took a deep breath then. "I'll let you get ready. I'll have to meet you there if the sun doesn't come out as it's supposed to." He rolled his eyes. "Stupid school gossip blog."

I shook my head. "Stupid overly-observant Cindy." I gasped then, slapping my hand to my head, remembering. "Dammit!"

"What?" He asked, dubious.

"The movie tonight!" I pouted.

Ronan smirked. "That's all taken care of."

I raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Mark forgot he has to go to his older brother's college football game in San Francisco this weekend, so Cindy postponed the get together till further notice. Edward just texted me." He shook his unfolded pod phone in my face, revealing its high-tech quality music speakers and LED touch screen.

I shook my head and smiled. The convenience of mind-reading. "Good. I'll see you later then."

He took my hands in his and gave them a light squeeze. "Can't wait. I'll be right behind you in the Black Jak when school ends."

Suddenly, we heard my mother's bedroom door open, and hurried foot steps sprint down the hallway. My eyes widened, but before my mother could even get to my door, Ronan disappeared out my wide-open window, letting an unfamiliar warm, sweet-smelling wind begin to circulate my room.

I heard a knock at my door before I could make anymore observations. "Come in." I answered a bit too quickly, still sitting awkwardly on my bed.

My door swung open, and my puffy-eyed, messy-haired mother entered my room, breathing quickly. "I'm so sorry we didn't wake up on time, sweetie! I wasn't thinking to set my alarm and…"

I shook my head. "No, mom. It's totally fine. I should've set the alarm for us… you were in no state to be thinking about that last night."

She pursed her lips and hugged herself then, nodding. "I'll send the attendance offices an email. You go get dressed and I'll get breakfast ready. I'll drive you…" her eyes slowly averted to my wide-open window. "Why is your window open?"

"Oh… um I just wanted to let some fresh air in here… it's pretty nice out today for once." I lied, even though the last part of my answer wasn't. For once, it actually felt above fifty degrees in Forks, and the clouds were clearing; the indication of a fresh start for the new Jameson family.

She nodded, surprised herself by the abnormal weather. "Your right. I'll make sure to open more when I get home. As I was saying, you get ready and I'll drive you and the girls in…"

"Oh, mom, that's really nice of you but I think I'll just drive myself in today. I have plans after school." I told her, getting off my bed and starting for the door, but my mother blocked the way.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

I hesitated, furrowing my eyebrows at her, but she just stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, waiting for a response. I was confused by her unfamiliar question at first, but then the events of last night reentered my mind, reminding me she actually cared now.

"Oh, um, a friend's just taking me out…"

My mother's eyebrows rose. "A friend?"

"Yeah. We won't be back late…" I assured her, trying to usher myself out of the room before she went deeper into questioning.

"Who is he?" She asked, a small smirk on her face. I let out a long breath. She knew me better than I expected.

"His name is Ronan. Ronan Swan. He goes to school with me." I confessed, looking down at my pink, fuzzy socks.

"Is he nice to you?" She asked sternly.

I nodded and smiled. "Yes, mom. He's very nice to me."

She smiled along with me. "Good. I would like to meet him before he takes you out tonight."

My jaw practically hit the floor. "You… what?"

She raised her eyebrows at me again. "I sure hope that won't be a problem."

I shook my head. "Oh… of course not… I'll, um… I'll have him meet me here at the house after school…"

She smiled. "It's a plan then. I'll drive you and pick you up to bring you home. I can't wait to meet this Ronan fellow."

"I can't wait for you to meet him either, mom." I told her with false excitement as I trudged out of the room. I was finally about to experience the down-side of parental supervision.

***

"How was your day?" My mother chirped as I slid into the back seat of the auto-pilot BMW.

"Fine." I replied absently as I texted Ronan hurriedly for the umpteenth time that sunny day the Cullens took a rain-check on for obvious reasons.

I glanced at the sky, noticing the clouds coming in to cover the sun, just as Alice promised. I let out a sigh of relief before folding my pod phone back into its ear-piece size and shoving it into my bag, hoping Ronan would get the reminder to give me twenty minutes to get ready before he made his big entrance. I was dreading the moment.

My mother would have to love Ronan. He assured me in at least ten responses to my agitated texts that my mother would like him. That was only a light weight off my exhausted shoulders, however. I'd seen the movies. I'd even experienced the situation myself with Joseph's high-class parents. Meeting the parents was just down-right awkward. Not to mention intimidating. And excruciatingly embarrassing when you find yourself knocking over a glass of dark purple grape juice on the lush white carpet at dinner, a moment I still, even long after Joseph, find myself grimacing at the memory.

But, luckily, Ronan wasn't human, and hopefully he'd be taking that to his advantage.

My senses were sharp when the car parked itself in the garage and my seatbelt unbuckled. It was show time.

I jumped out of the car and practically sprinted up to the bathroom to prepare for this "date of a life time" as Alice described in one of her numerous texts she sent me during the day. I found the cosmetics she promised on the counter as soon as I stepped into the bathroom and let out a relieved sigh.

_What would I do without Alice?_

As I began frantically applying my foundation and light eyeliner, my knees started trembling in excitement for this, as Alice also called "eventful date". Where was he taking me? Were we going to the beach on this beautiful day? To another dinner? Dance?

My mouth curled into a smile, remembering our first date and doing my best to block out the horrid end. Ronan sure knew how to woo a girl.

I finally sprayed the non-sticky curl into my hair, giving my copper red locks volume and bounce with out the frizz. I fluffed it with my palm to make sure it had set and wasn't stiff, then put the fruity lip plumper Alice left me on my smiling lips before prancing into my bedroom.

I wasn't too surprised to find a gorgeous, strapless sparkling royal blue dress laying on my bed- Alice wasn't one to miss a chance to make me look my best- along with a small, black shopping bag that looked vaguely familiar from our Seattle trip, the one bag Alice took a solo trip to retrieve while Bella, Nessie and I met the guys at the coffee shop. After I finished gawking and shaking my head at the beautiful dress lying in front of me, I couldn't help but give into the sudden curiosity. What could possibly be in that petite, mysterious bag Alice rushed to retrieve alone in Washington?

I began ripping into the bag like a five-year-old devouring the paper of a much anticipated toy on Christmas morning, but instead of giddiness filling my stomach when I caught of glimpse of what it contained, the dread and nervousness for the date instantly hit me like a semi.

I picked up the abomination with the very tips of my fingers, cringing at the exponential amounts of frill. And overly-obtrusive color. I don't even think I owned a shirt so bright… and blue. And the lace. Ugh… the lace. I couldn't help but grimace again, a small choking sound escaping my throat.

Before I could even get my hands on the even skimpier, matching frilly bottoms to the horrifying surprise, my eye caught an even more terrifying note in Alice's handwriting:

Ava,

Don't freak out. Just wear it. I removed the straps for your dress. These additions will make you look your best. And don't forget what I said before: if you got it, flaunt it. You're going to look beautiful.

Love,

Alice

I put the note down, swallowing hard. Why the hell did Alice buy me freaking lingerie? Well it wasn't technically lingerie, more like an extravagant push-up bra with just as overgenerous panties… and that's exactly what it was. Alice wasn't one to settle for neutral colored couture- even if it was undergarments. She probably just wanted to make sure I looked the best I possibly could in the new dress she bought for me. She just wanted her human mannequin to feel beautiful on her surprise date. My mouth curled into a smile, and I shook my head at my silliness. Of course those were Alice's reasons for this bag.

I glanced at the clock then, and realized I only had two minutes to get everything Alice had let for me on and to be waiting by the door as planned. I quickly slipped into the new dress, and unwillingly, the bra and panties, as well as putting the diamond chandlers into my ears, and clasping the even flashier diamond necklace around my neck. I forced the matching dark blue, one-size-too-small shoes onto my size six feet, figuring they were Alice's, threw my pod phone into the matching clutch, and rushed downstairs to the door as Ronan knocked right on cue. I was ready for anything.

I automatically opened the door before my mom could even get to the door, finding Ronan with his dark brown hair messed as usual, just the way I liked it. He wore black dress pants, and powder blue dress shirt, topped off with a silk, black tie. I was in awe at his gorgeousness, as was my mother standing behind me.

Ronan stood there, staring at me with the same amount of surprise, but quickly snapped himself out of his daze and smiled at my mother standing behind me. I turned to face them as Ronan held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Jameson." He introduced himself politely as my mother took his hand absently as she stared at him. "My name is Ronan Swan."

She was still gaping at his god-like face, practically drooling. "Please, Ronan, call me Sharon."

I wanted to slap my palm to my head. Could she at least close her hanging jaw?

"Sharon." Ronan's smile was amused, and I wanted to just slap him across the face. He would never let this moment go. "I won't have your daughter out late. We're just going to enjoy the weather with a picnic."

My eyebrows furrowed. A picnic? Talk about human dates.

"Oh, sounds splendid!" My mother blurted. She turned to face my twisted expression. "You have fun, okay? Keep your pod on you."

I nodded, longing to be anywhere but here. "Kay mom. See you later." I said as I turned on my heel out the door, Ronan quickly following and linking his arm with mine.

"It was nice meeting you, Ronan!" She shouted out the door to us as I retreated. "You kids have fun! Be safe!"

I picked up my pace, my face prickling from her final remark. Ronan chuckled as he opened the passenger door for me, and I hurriedly slipped in. He was still laughing as he slid behind the wheel.

"Go." I demanded, a smile starting to grow on my lips at his contagious, care-free laugh.

"Gladly." He remarked as he sped down my long driveway eagerly.


	21. 21 Sparks

**Author's note: Well, I knew it was coming… but I lost a lot of reviewers. =[ It's okay though… I don't blame them because I've really neglected you guys… my life had become more busy than I could have ever expected this year. At the beginning of the school year I was bored out of my mind, and now I'm lucky if I get to bed after 11. I'm so sorry again… but I'm almost positive you won't be disappointed with this one. Just prepare yourselves…**

**Love,**

**Mel**

21. Sparks

We parked next to a vast nick of forest and I stood, confused. We were having seriously having a picnic in these outfits? I thought this plan was just a cover for my mom…

Ronan was unloading the large picnic basket of food he prepared for me, and I shook my head and smiled. Guess so.

He beamed at me when he slammed the trunk. "Ready?"

I decided to save my question for him being so dressed up for later and chuckled at his excitement. "Born ready, Ronan. Born ready."

He nodded. "Good." He walked in front of me. "Hop on."

I wrapped my arms around his solid neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist. He grunted a bit, and I rubbed his cheek to sooth his thoughts before he took off at mass speed through the woods. When he made a sudden stop, I had to get over the disorientation of the entire forest flashing before my eyes in dizzying speeds, before I could fully evaluate our surroundings.

We were in a bright clearing. The sun was shining, the air was warm, and grasses abundant with daisies and flowers enveloped us. The majestic trees surrounding the gorgeous clearing were like barriers between the real world and enchantment. It was as if I had just entered another city, another country, another dimension.

I stared in awe at our surroundings as Ronan smiled on at my reaction.

"What do you think?" He asked me as I took in the beauty.

I swallowed. "Todo, I've a feeling we're not in Forks anymore."

Ronan chuckled. "That's how I felt when Edward first brought me here. It was probably the only sight of his grueling tour of Forks that I actually enjoyed."

I nodded, facing his sparking figure, and I gasped as if having a flashback. "Edward and Bella's meadow."

He nodded. "Very good."

I stared at his sparkling skin, and even more illuminated smile. "Wow." I managed.

"You've seen me in the sun before, Ava." He replied, chuckling.

I shook my head, at a loss for words. "I know but, wow. Just you, and this place is just… wow."

He smiled again. "Well in that case, I'm glad I wowed you."

I stepped closer to his god-like figure. "So am I."

He nodded, looking deep into my eyes. "Are you hungry?"

I hadn't noticed until he mentioned it, but there was a small pang in my stomach. "Sure."

He nodded, unfolded the large red quilt onto the grass, one that looked as though it should be used on a queen's bed instead of the damp forest ground, and set the picnic basket into the middle. I sat across from his busy figure, watching him unload the food. I gasped as he placed a Greek salad in front of me, along with three stacked and perfectly tooth picked turkey finger sandwiches. He then took out a pitcher of lemonade and a glass, pouring it like a professional into the crystal glass. Just as my Grandpop did on our picnics in the park before his death.

Finger sandwiches bound by a single tooth pick, along with his famous Greek dressing-encrusted salad was a meal we'd share in the park every Sunday during the summer we lived near Chicago. It was the midday snack I hadn't eaten since our last picnic before the accident that happened on that tragic Tuesday. Tears began streaming down my cheeks. It was as if I was sitting in the newly renovated, beautiful Grant Park under our huge oak tree, eating my weekly snack with my favorite person in the world, and when I looked into Ronan's eyes as he sat across from me on the blanket, smiling, I realized this situation wasn't much different. My favorite person in the whole wide world was sparkling right in front of me. Literally, sparkling.

I shook my head, wiping the embarrassing tears off my cheeks. "Thank you so much, Ronan. You didn't have to do this."

He shrugged. "I have to say… the smell of the cold turkey was repulsive, but it was worth it. I would do anything to see that genuine smile illuminate your face."

I sighed, shaking my head.

He settled back into the blanket better, putting his arms behind him. "So, since I told you every detail of our history… do you have any questions?"

I started digging into my salad, and thought for a moment, until my thoughts were interrupted by the dressing that tasted scarily similar to Grandpop's. I swallowed in surprise. "This is… amazing." I managed, not answering his question.

He smiled with pride. "Thank you. Luckily your mom memorized the recipe."

My eyes widened. "She knows the recipe? Why hasn't she made it? I used to ask her for it all the time a few months after his death, but she told me the recipe was no where to be found."

He sighed. "You may not have realized it with her ability to mask emotions, but she was very distraught over her father's death. Making his salad would resurface so many emotions and memories, especially when his death was so recent. She hated looking weak, so she hasn't made it since because she's afraid of how she will react."

I looked down at the salad. "Of course. That's probably why we moved right after his death also. She needed something to focus on. She needed to be away from all of that."

Ronan nodded. "Yes. Memories can be very powerful, but at least she had moved on not long after that. At least you can move on." He looked down.

I moved closer to him across the blanket. "Ronan." I put my hand to his cheek, and he closed his eyes. Then, suddenly, a question came out of no where. One I must have been subconsciously pondering, because when it came to me, it automatically came out of my mouth just as naturally as it came to my mind. "Why me?"

He opened his eyes, confused. "What?"

"Why am I so special? Why did you pick me, out of all the beautiful girls you've encountered in foreign countries, after being distraught for all this time over the woman you lost?" I looked deep into his eyes, taking a deep breath. "How come you fell in love with me?"

Ronan looked down and smiled then, shaking his head. He took a deep breath.

"After your mother won the house, my family sent me off to Honolulu to watch each of your memories, to make sure you weren't too much of a threat to our safety." He rolled his eyes. "Emmett there by named me the Cullen family stalker."

I chuckled at Emmett's big-brother tactics.

Ronan looked up at me then. "Now, I don't know if I've ever explained to you how the memory reading works."

I thought for a moment, thinking I most definitely had to have asked him that simple question, but when I realized I had no idea, I shook my head no.

"Well, the first time I come across someone's memories, the first memory I see from them is the most vivid one in their mind, which is usually the worst memory they possess, so I always have brace myself for something horrible when I begin to read someone.

"So, I went to Honolulu, and read your mother first. Her memory was…" He shook his head. "It was horrible. Who knew tornadoes could be so devastating, especially in that time period."

I grimaced, recalling my mother's story about her childhood memory of living in Oklahoma with her aunt and uncle for a summer, and miraculously surviving after jumping in the first floor bathtub last minute while desperately clinging on to a mattress she forced on top of her. Her uncle didn't make it through the devastating tornado that broke all kinds of records.

"And then your father's…" He paused, watching my reaction closely when he brought up my father, "watching his father die in front of him of a stroke when he was seventeen…"

I nodded again; March eleventh was always a dark day for him. Ronan rolled his eyes. "Then Alicia's was when she was rejected by that one football player that went to her brother school, and Allison's when she wasn't the center of attention at a party she went to."

I rolled my eyes with him. "I'm sure that has changed."

He smiled then. "Then I saw you for the first time. I restrained from looking at your memories; I was nervous. It was after school one day last year, and I saw you walk out of the school towards your car that was going to bring you home. Your hair was in waves, and blowing in the wind of the incoming storm behind you. And your face, it looked so soft, so breakable; despite the fact you were walking with your chin high. Your expression just didn't match the confidence of your body language. It looked weary in a way, but also very intelligent. You were so beautiful."

He paused. "So, I followed you home hours later. I was walking along your beach; I snuck into your private neighborhood; and I saw you leaning against the railing of your balcony. It had just finished raining, and you were in your bathrobe, watching the heat lightning illuminate the breath-taking ocean in front of you. But the ocean was unsightly compared to the radiance of you." He smiled, reminiscing.

"I finally let myself look into your memories then, bracing myself for the worst, but I was absolutely aghast at what came to me." He shook his head, as if he were pondering why the sky is blue.

"You were backstage for one of your musicals when you were about to go on. You looked around ten, and you were dressed in some Martian-like costume that fit your tiny body awkwardly and caused you to push up the uneven straps every few seconds, but at least it kept your nerves busy. I chuckled actually chuckled during this memory of yours, just because I could tell there was this strange, yet strong emotion seeping from your little body… this… this conflicting concoction of petrifying fear and giddy excitement. I saw you take a deep breath then, and step into the lights. Your behavior was making me very nervous, however. I thought your tooth-pick legs were going to collapse out from under you." He smiled then, moving closer and taking my hand. My skin tingled under his cold touch.

"But then, Ava, your song started, and this big, beautiful voice came from your little ten year-old body, nearly knocking me off my feet as I watched this. The audience… they just fell silent." He was making large hand gestures with the one that wasn't in mine, his eyes glowing with the more excitement than someone who just one the lottery. I smiled, remembering the school-written musical, my favorite performance of all time because both my parents were in the audience.

"Your voice was beautiful… much different than Desi's, but it didn't fail to make my breath catch." Tears began to fill my eyes as his voice became a few decibels lower, more intense.

"When you were finished singing your song, and the audience started to applaud out of control, you smiled and took it in for a second, and at that moment you knew…"

I was closing my eyes, reminiscing, when I finished for him, "That was exactly where I belonged."

He moved closer to me then, utter sincerity in his eye liquid butterscotch eyes. I could feel his sweet breath on my forehead. "I knew I was in love with you at the exact second."

His smiling lips were inches from mine. His breath, it was tempting me as if I had just stepped into the Garden of Eden. I knew temptation only led to hurt, even though the temptation and the constant restrain against my instincts, and the laws of nature, were breaking me slowly and painfully. There was a magnetic force between us, so inevitable, so ill-fated; it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I couldn't give in. I couldn't hurt him. He was my Ronan. But I wanted him. All of him.

And that's when it hit me. The solution was so simple, so utterly insane, I stopped breathing. But it was a way around the hurt for the both of us. Even though it was absolutely crazy, even though it could lead to disaster, there was a way around the angst. One, completely abnormal solution to our barrier. It could be crossed, because there was one thing Ronan had never experienced with Des.

I snapped out of my position, stepping off the blanket and unzipping the convenient side zipper my dress before I could change my mind. I began sliding the dress over my cleavage, revealing the bright blue lace. I wasn't facing him, but Ronan didn't make a peep at my reckless behavior.

_Thank the Lord for Alice Cullen._ I thought as I noticed how perfect my body looked.

Ronan finally broke the lingering silence as I was working the dress over my overly wide hips. "Ava… what the hell are you doing?" He sounded oddly disconnected from the world when he spoke, as if he were doped up on some excessively strong drug.

I turned around to face him then, finding him as still as a statue, marveling at my body with wide eyes. He was either marveling, or crapping his pants if it was possible for him. Whatever the case, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of hope for this.

"No," I told him, still trying to figure this out myself. I had the bare minimum of experience with this type of thing; Joseph and I had gotten close to this situation, but never close enough to consider myself legitimate. I was scared out of my pants, or dress, per se. Literally. "You don't get to interrupt. If I only kiss you, you get hurt. And I can't have that." I pushed my dress to the ground, stepping out of it with my heels still on.

He was still watching me with complete surprise. Okay, he was most definitely crapping his pants. "Ava…"

"Ronan, don't." I told him. "I can't take this anymore… this…this constant, agonizing distance between us, when there's this intense pull between us we both know is there… and I have to resist. You're not the only one hurting… and this is our only compromise because… you and Des never got this far." I took a deep breath, afraid of his reaction to the reference to his first love. He didn't flinch luckily, and continued to watch me in surprise. "I want this, not because it's the only way around this twisted boundary, but because I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. Here, with you, _this_ is where I belong." Unexpected tears began rolling down my cheeks. The statement was so natural, so true.

Ronan stood up then, looking at me with the most utter sincerity in his butterscotch eyes, amid uncertainty.

I stepped closer to him, sucking in a shaky breath. "And I know you feel the same way."

His eyes searched my face, as if I had gone completely mad, but at the same time, I could tell he agreed. "Ava…" He watched me kick off my heels, "I don't know if I can handle it. A memory could come back… I could hurt you."

I shook my head. "You _can_ handle it."

I came closer to him, loosened his tie, and began unbuttoning his dress shirt, then worked the sleeves off. When his pale white chest was exposed, sunlight glinting off of it slightly, I put my hand on his bare chest. I looked up into his worried, yet loving eyes. "I trust you." I murmured.

He was still looking at me nervously, yet intensely, making my breath quicken as he wrapped his cold arm around my bare waist, and pulled me closer. He winced and quietly groaned in pain as his mouth opened slightly and he breathed me in deeply, closing his eyes as he breathed out, "Ava."

I shivered as his cold thumb grazed under the elastic of my panties. His hand then began to slowly trail up my spine, as if he were trying to memorize each vertebrae, until he slid his fingers under my bra clasp. I was petrified under his gentle touch.

He opened his eyes to meet mine then as he slowly reached for my face. I exhaled rigidly, remembering to breathe as his fingers began to caress my jaw, then along my cheek bones and the bridge of my nose. My eyes closed. "Ava." He breathed again.

My skin was sizzling. Like a chemical reaction was beginning to take effect on my skin, and deeper in my blood as he touched me. I opened my eyes as he then took my chin in his hand and looked into my eyes for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, concentrated. "Ava." He assured himself before he moved his lips cautiously closer to mine.

I closed my eyes slowly, and when our lips made contact, I felt the sparks fly between our bodies. His lips were hard against mine, however and I expected him to pull away, but instead they only became softer, gingerly searching mine. I put my fingers through his hair and pulled him closer, feeling an explosion inside my body, followed by a searing, tingling heat.

The explosion left an intense burning inside of me at this point; the explosion had ignited my veins. Ronan was the sun, the seas, the stars, the sky. My everywhere, my everything. His hair, his lips, his ice-cold skin; suddenly, it was all apart of me. I jumped and threw my legs around his waist and began kissing him more deeply, more passionately, and he returned it intensely. I pulled away and gasped for breath then, and groaned as he began kissing down my neck, down to my chest.

The cold kisses left my skin tingling happily, and I didn't want it to go away. I went in to kiss him again, and I could feel him smiling under my lips. I knew he wanted this as much as I did. There was no doubt in my mind that this moment was right; in this magical meadow, with Ronan, on this rare sunny, warm day in Forks.

He then put his fingers through my curly hair, and I smiled deviously when I heard glasses and plates being thrown off the blanket as he brought us down to the soft earth.

**A/N (cont.)- I would love some reviews to get me through the agony of waiting for spring break!!! =]**


	22. 22 Better

**Author's Note: Only three letters can describe my gratitude for the numerous (and supporting) reviews I received on the last chapter: **_**WOW**_**. Thank you so much. I've never received that many reviews on a chapter in my entire life, and I couldn't be happier. You have no idea how much they keep me motivated me to continue (even though I don't think I could stop if I tried.) Anyway, I really hope you're not disappointed with this next one. A lot of work was put into it, and I would just like to warn you, it will probably be one of the most awkward chapters you will ever read…**

**Enjoy, and I love you all. Please review :) **

**Love,**

**Mel **

22. Better

We stared at the clear blue sky as we laid next to each other, wrapped in the blanket, breathing in silence. I never wanted to leave this spot, nor do I think I could if I tried. It was amazing. Beautiful, even. His lips were so soft, molding around mine like the perfect puzzle piece. His gentle touch was searing, making electricity jolt through my veins each time his cold fingers happened to graze my body. I closed my eyes, sighing happily. I smiled waiting for a response, but I only heard his heavy breathing. This made me nervous. Was I that bad?

Even with my non-existent experience, I thought it went exceptionally well. Except for the destruction of Alice's precious couture. That was a bit awkward, and caused me to pull away from his sweet lips for a few seconds when I heard the ripping, which was almost unbearable, and we caught each other's embarrassed eye. And not to mention my most likely bruised thigh from Ronan's black leather belt that whipped me when he ripped it off at vampire speed, which only caused another unnecessary distraction when I yelped in surprised pain, and another awkward sorry was muttered through our kisses. But what could he possibly expect? It was his first time as well; I wasn't the only amateur here…

"Wow." He breathed finally, interrupting my paranoid thoughts.

Now I was even more confused. Was that a disgusted 'wow'? Excited 'wow'? Surprised 'wow'… and if so, in what way? Satisfaction or regret?

I didn't want to know the answer. "Yeah." I managed to croak.

He chuckled, rolling over to look at me, propping himself up with his elbow. "Man, was it that bad?"

I turned to face him then. "No… just a bit…" I stuttered.

He flashed me his beautiful, glistening smile again. "Awkward?"

I nodded. "Pretty much… I would've liked it better darker… and warmer." I smiled cunningly, and he chuckled, pulling me closer to his cold body, and breathing my name before kissing my forehead. He flinched away immediately, groaning in pain.

His eyes were closed tightly. "Okay… not there yet, but at least we have step one cleared."

I shook my head. "You call _that_ step one?"

"For us misfits? Yes. Remember we're different than any regular teenage couple on the planet… "

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know many girls with gorgeous, supernatural boyfriends." I rubbed my nose on his cheek, and he flinched away again. I groaned.

"Avs, I'm so sorry it has to be like thi…" He started.

"I shouldn't be complaining." I cut him off. "I'm lying in a warm… well… warm for Forks at least… fairytale-like meadow next to my favorite person in the world. And I couldn't be happier."

He began stroking my hair again, sighing. "Neither could I, Ava. Let's just hope Edward isn't anywhere near here. He might think we disgraced his precious meadow with our reckless behavior this afternoon."

I chuckled, remembering what Ronan told me about Edward's constant refusal to Bella's playful persuading and constant attempt at unbuttoning her shirt in front of him. Finally her wishes were made reality on their tropical honey moon, but it all turned to hell when…

I took in a breath sharply as my eyes became wide with horror. "Renesmee." I choked, my hand finding my bare stomach instinctively.

Ronan laughed then, a loud, booming laugh that caused a few sparrows to flee from their perch in the near by trees. Meanwhile, I was trying to fight back tears. "Ronan! This is no laughing matter!" I was hyperventilating by then. "What if… what if I'm…"

"Avs, chill," He ordered as he regained his breath, "Did you hear your mother's request as we were walking out? 'Be safe'?"

He was laughing again at his own immature joke, but I was just confused. "But wait, you couldn't have possibly known …"

He shook his head. "Well, I obviously didn't expect the need for them, but they were just conveniently in my back pocket…" He was laughing again. I began to smile again at his immaturity, and the fact that I didn't even notice him put them on. But then I was suspicious again.

"Did you pick out those clothes yourself, Ronan?" I asked.

"Ha, that's a negative. Alice obviously had to make sure I looked perfect, so she had my clothes waiting for me on Nessie and Jacob's bed when I got home. She always does this to me. I would've worn one of my usual surf t-shirts on this nice day but she strictly prohibits it. She's been driving me insane lately. Ever since the Seattle trip, Bella has been at her side constantly shielding her. I didn't really pay much attention to it because I was too preoccupied with you…" He looked into my eyes as if he hypnotized, and grazed my arm. I shivered.

Once I got my mind back from his disorienting touch, I realized what Alice had done. "Ronan?"

"Yeah?" He asked absently as he carefully stroked my arm, making goose bumps rise on my skin.

"Did you ever consider why she would do something like that?"

He seemed to think this over for a moment while he began caressing my up my shoulder and neck, until I saw the revelation finally widen his eyes and stop his arm.

He shook his head. "She saw us."

I nodded. "Of course she did, Ronan."

His eyes were angry then. "No wonder she hasn't been able to speak to me with a straight face all day!" He gasped then, put his head in his hand. "And you know why? She probably saw me ripping all that frill off of you!"

I laughed. "She did make sure it was your favorite color."

"Ugh!" He snarled, sitting up. His white chest was gleaming in the sun that was being threatened by the dark incoming clouds. "That means Edward saw this, and he probably told Bella, so Emmett probably overheard…"

"Emmett?" I squeaked in horror.

The anger was suddenly gone from Ronan's face and replaced with amusement as he tried to stifle a chuckle. "We'll get it good from him. The jokes have been on Bella and Edward for a hundred years… we'll be the victims of his latest material."

I put the oversized blanket over my face. "Oh, no." I could only imagine what Emmett would torture us with.

He lay back on the ground in hysterics, and his contagious laugh caused me to laugh just as hard. I leaned into his shoulder, laughing more carelessly than I had in ages.

When we finally calmed down, I found myself cuddled in his chest, my legs intertwined with his, my breathing the same rhythm as his, and all I could do was smile. Not even heaven could compare to this quantity of perfection. Wrapped tightly under the plush blanket that should be used on beds of royalty instead of as a picnic blanket, meshed into Ronan's rock-like body, smelling the warm, summer-like breeze wafting around us, and feeling him breath heavily in my ear was enough for a lifetime. I could stay in this exact spot for all eternity. I closed my eyes, smiling blissfully.

We suddenly heard a crack of thunder in the distance. I didn't realize how fast the clouds were coming in. "Figures." I muttered as I began to fidget unwillingly out of his arms.

"No." He commanded, pulling me back into his concrete-like body. "Alice said the storm isn't coming in until later."

Another crack of thunder sounded as he turned me over swiftly to face his smiling god-like face. My breathing stuttered when his sweet breath was in my face.

I shook my head, smiling as well. "It sounds like it's getting close…"

"You'll never catch me betting against Alice." He replied, smiling his sultry smile that never failed to melt me as he pulled me into an even hotter kiss, inevitably beginning the whole beautiful process all over again.

***

The car came to a slow stop at the top of my driveway, and Ronan turned the nostalgic music of the twenty-teens down; the music he'd been belting perfectly on pitch the entire way home, causing me to laugh carelessly. He could be a professional. I wondered how we'd sound harmonizing together…

I was still smiling as the he parked the car, and I sighed. I never wanted this to end. Ronan was my life now. It didn't matter what happened now. I wasn't afraid anymore, of my family's well being or of the Volturi Alice saw pursuing us in her visions. As long as was there Ronan, I could get through. Even if we went down together, it couldn't stifle the happiness I was feeling now at this exact moment.

He noticed my hesitation, and as if he read my mind, he told me, "I'll be over as soon as your mother's asleep."

He squeezed my hand he's been holding the entire way home. "I love you, Ava."

I nodded. "I love you, too."

He opened my door for me by pressing the button to my door on his side. He locked eyes with me for a few more seconds before releasing my hand slowly, and I slid out of the seat, never letting my eyes leave his.

I pranced up the driveway through the mist that began descending from the dark clouds-of course Alice was right about the weather- and my mother opened the door for me eagerly as I approached the front door. She smiled at me and looked past me to wave at Ronan as he pulled down the long winding driveway.

"Come on in." She gestured, still smiling. But I could tell the smile was false. It just didn't touch her eyes in the right way.

I looked at her skeptically. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Her smile faded and she looked passed me for a moment, as if her big, brown eyes were searching for an answer somewhere in the dark night. "You know, I wanted to hear every detail about your date tonight, but then I realized I had to call Todd and tell him he had to help me with all the divorce arrangements. I'm so sorry Ava, I feel like we haven't talked in ages…"

I shook my head. "Mom, it's completely fine. I get you have a lot on your plate these days. And tell Uncle Todd I said 'hi', okay?" I breathed a sigh of relief remembering my mother's partying bachelor brother was also a hard-core lawyer in Chicago, and my mother had him to lean on through her hard time.

She suddenly looked at me again. "But I was thinking, tomorrow night, after you go out partying with your friends as I'm sure you've already planned, we could go to the diner in town for some late night ice cream for your birthday."

My birthday was tomorrow? Already? I realized I hadn't even been paying attention to the date anymore when I smiled. This would be the first birthday in years my mother wouldn't be touring the Caribbean with my father on a private shuttle, or eating caviar with their dear friends on the roof of their pent house suite in Miami.

"And then you can tell me _everything_ that happened tonight." She continued. "I am dying to know the details. Ronan seems like such a nice boy." She smiled at me again.

I was beaming now. "Sounds great, mom. I can't wait." Not that I'd be telling her _everything_…

"Neither can I, sweetie." She said, taking me into a hug. "I love you."

I felt the happy tears threatening to roll down my cheeks; I was so overwhelmed with joy. She was really a great mom. I guess they aren't kidding when they say everything happens for a reason because as we pulled away, I looked into her eyes and realized that she seemed stronger now, as if she were ready for change. Ready for anything that life threw at her for the matter. And the most importantly, I knew she was being honest. I couldn't detect any sense of mockery in her voice usually trilling, overly cordial voice. She was sincere.

"I love you too, Mom." I replied triumphantly.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I'll let you get to bed. You look beat."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am. I'll see you in the morning." She reached for the piano she had set the phone on. "Don't be up too late, okay?" I cautioned her, not only because Ronan promised to be over when she was asleep, but because I was worried about her mental state with all these late nights.

She looked at me with tired eyes. "I'll do my best, Ava. Goodnight."

"'Night." I replied over my shoulder as I began ascending the stairs.

When I reached my door, I heard the faint sound of the band Ronan had been playing on the car ride home. I smiled exuberantly as I opened the door slowly.

I found him waiting for me on my bed, and after marveling at his smiling face, I noticed he was wearing a slightly damp orange t-shirt with some surfing company's logo printed largely on the front, along with the kakis Alice forbade.

"So, I take it you yelled at Alice for hiding her memories from you all week, got made fun of by Emmett after he over heard, and defied your dress code all in a matter of five minutes?" I guessed, stalking toward the bed.

He rolled his eyes. "I think I broke some kind of record."

I smiled and began bounding toward his perfectly sculpted body, only thinking about snuggling into it. But when I got too close, however, his expression became anguished as he gently put his hands out to stop me, and I looked down at them sadly. He took my hands in his.

He shook his head vehemently. "This is sick and twisted among so many levels, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "Remember we're much different than any average couple in the world, Ronan. For all we know, this could be completely natural for a couple on another planet."

"Yeah, I'm sure…" He shook his head at the sky as if he were angry at the world.

I tried to change the subject. "Is this that band we were listening to in the car? What are they called? Death car for, like, sweetie or something?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Yeah… something like that little Avs…"

I smiled, and then his eyes got brighter. "Don't make any plans for tomorrow night, okay?"

I sucked in a large breath through my teeth. "Ooo… I'll have to check my schedule but I think I have other plans…" I shrugged my shoulders.

He crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. "And who could you possibly be going out with tomorrow, Avs?"

I glowered at him. "For your information, I do have other friends besides you…" His knowing expression was set. I sighed. "Okay, fine, I have a date with a vampire." I confessed.

"I think you forgot to mention about how good looking this vampire is." He flashed me his scorching white-toothed smile at me.

"Well, I think I forgot to add how incredibly conceded this vampire is." I smirked at him playfully.

He raised his eyebrows, feigning hurt, and sighed. "Well, I guess you'll never get to find out what I got you for your birthday."

I gasped. "You got me a present?"

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't get you a birthday present?" He smiled again, making my heart falter yet again.

"Ronan Cullen." I replied. I looked down at our hands and held his tighter. "I already feel like I've gotten my birthday present." I looked up and smiled at him.

He shook his head, smiling. "I feel like I've already reached heaven."

I lay down, at a good distance, next to him on the bed. "You're so corny, you know that?"

He gave me an embarrassed smile and looked me up and down. "It's funny how you think I'm just using cheesy catch phrases I found online, when I'm being completely serious, little Avs."

I smiled and looked down, realizing I was still wearing my now wrinkled and rustled up dress. "Let me go get changed." I held up my index finger for him to wait then happily pranced to my bathroom.

A pang of fear made me stop short when I eagerly looked at the counter, and found that Alice hadn't left me the perfect outfit to wear to bed as I had imagined she would. I backed up against the closed door of the bathroom, trying to keep my breathing steady as I began to panic.

I didn't want to keep him waiting too long. Hell, I didn't think _I_ could take making him wait too long. I scanned the bathroom frantically, knowing my closet wouldn't be much of a help to our unique situation, when my eyes caught the pink fleece bathrobe I owned hanging on a hook off the linen closet. I smiled evilly and got off the ground to take it off the hook and slung it over my bare shoulders perfectly and tied it to show my curves.

Once I brushed out my hair, making the waves fall over my shoulders at just the right length, I snuck back to my room excitedly to Ronan.

_Life can't get much better than this_, I realized as I entered the room with a smoldering smile on my face, and Ronan reached his arms out for me.


	23. 23 Party

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews everyone!! I hope you aren't disappointed with this one!! I will be honored if you decide to review this one. I will deeply appreciate it!!! Thank you for reading =]**

**Love,**

**Mel**

23. Party

The morning light stunned my eyes once again as I slowly awoke in Ronan's cold arms. I couldn't believe the sun was peeping through the clouds for the second day in a row. I smiled up at Ronan, who was tracing my jaw with his index finger.

"Happy seventeenth birthday." He whispered in my ear, glancing over at my holographic clock which miraculously read the exact time I was born.

"Mmmm…" I sighed, stretching my stiff arms and sitting up.

He swiftly moved out from under me off the bed and threw on his t-shirt. "Your mother should be waking up soon. I'll let you get ready and I'll be here at noon to take you to my place."

I smiled. "I can't wait." I told him groggily.

He smiled back at me. "Neither can Alice."

I shook my head; I could only imagine what she had planned in the little cottage of theirs.

I closed my eyes again, still smiling, and when I opened my eyes again, he was gone out my window. I got up then and got into my pajamas before practically skipping down the stairs for breakfast. I couldn't even contain the amount of happiness I was feeling. I'd never felt this way in my entire life.

I quickly ate some cereal and bounded back upstairs, hoping Alice had left me something today, but again I was disappointed to find the counter bare. How was I supposed to know how to dress for my birthday party with the unmistakably stunning Cullens?

After washing up and applying make-up in the bathroom, I quickly ran into my closet, the one I realized was finally restored by the workers most likely while I was at school one day last week, and began digging through the wardrobe Alice caused me to neglect. Since it was warm again, I settled on a light flowing knit t-shirt in dark purple; a shirt I hadn't worn since I left the confines of sunny Honolulu. I put on my dark skinny jeans and black stilettos for Alice's sake, and then quickly pranced back down the stairs, catching my self on the railing several times before I could plunge to my death at the end of the stairs. Damn stilettos.

I decided to kill time watching DHDTV in the living room, but couldn't seem to keep my knee from bouncing as I watched a rerun of an old hospital drama. I heard my mother descend the stairs about half way through the show, and she too came into the living room.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked as she came up behind the leather couch I was sitting on.

I glanced at the analog on the wall nervous by her impossible statement, and breathed a sigh of relief when I realized it was a eleven-thirty. Only a half-hour until I saw Ronan again. "Mom, it's 11:30." I informed her.

She came around the couch and plopped down next to me in her pajamas, a mug of tea probably from her bedside steaming in her hands. "Well, the twins are still asleep, and you seemed exhausted last night. Where did you have your picnic? Did you hike for a long time or something?"

I tried to hide the smile that played on my lips. _Something_ like that… "I'll tell you about it tonight when we go for ice cream, Mom."

She smiled and rustled my hair. "Sounds good, birthday girl. So what are your plans for today?"

I thought for a moment, thinking of a cover story for the Cullens throwing me a birthday party. I'm sure she would've insisted on coming and meeting my boyfriend's parents. "We're going on a walk through the woods." I lied flawlessly.

She shook her head. "My, this Ronan is very outdoorsy," She looked down at my outfit. "Are you sure you're up for it in those shoes?"

I looked down, remembering the stilettos. "Oh, um, I should probably change, shouldn't I?" I asked, playing dumb.

She nodded and chuckled. "I think it'd be a good idea. I know how you are in heels, Ava…"

I put my hand up to keep her from continuing. "Got it, Mom. We don't need any specific examples."

She smiled, but then the phone rang, and she gave me a sympathetic look after she looked at the holographic caller ID suspend in the air over the phone on the coffee table in front of us that read Todd Ardus.

"You need to take that, Mom. We'll talk later." I assured her.

She nodded, still eyeing the ringing phone. "Okay, Ava." She gave me a hug. "This may be a long call. You have fun on your birthday date with Ronan."

She pulled away and I nodded. "I will."

She reached for the phone then and put it to her ear. "Todd." She greeted, heading for the kitchen.

I glanced at the clock. We killed ten minutes talking. My knee was already bouncing again. Why was time going by so slow?

I decided to run upstairs and check my pod phone that stayed off since last night, but I was interjected by the twins descending the steps with smiles on their faces.

"Ava!" Allison yelled exuberantly. "We were hoping you'd be awake." I glanced over at Alicia coming down hidden behind her, evidently holding something behind her.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

They didn't answer my question, and when they were down the stairs, they stood next to each other, their faces identically illuminated, obviously hiding something.

"This is from Allison and me," Alicia told me as she revealed a small, black velvet box with a tiny pink bow stuck on the top from behind her back. "Happy birthday, Ava."

I smiled and took the tiny box from her hand. I looked up at them. "You guys really didn't have to do this."

"Shut up and open it." Allison ordered me, smiling.

I looked down at the box again, and opened it carefully. I gasped when I found a small, silver heart-shaped locket with a cursive "A" engraved on the front. I looked up at the now triumphant pair and Allison flicked her hand at me. "Go on. Look inside."

I took the tiny locket out of the box and opened it. I couldn't believe what was held inside.

One side held a digital slide show of pictures from when my mother took pictures of us on the breath-taking beach in Turks and Caicos when the twins were about five and I was nine or ten. I remembered the day perfectly.

My father got called to an urgent business trip in Hong Kong while we were on a family vacation. My mother, as always, hid her disappointment and took us on a shopping spree for white clothes, then brought us to the play ground on the beach where she pushed us on the swings and snapped pictures with the camera she bought while we were at the mall that was conveniently on the resort. The camera cost more than two nights stay at our all-inclusive, 5-star hotel because it was fit for a high-paid professional photographer.

My mother was luckily tech savvy, and worked the complicated device flawlessly, taking exquisite pictures of us laughing and swinging on the swings in our white dresses, the lush landscape of palms trees amid exotic flowers planted by the resort and the bright blue afternoon sky serving as our backdrop.

When we went on a walk later around sunset, my mother asked a young couple to take some pictures so she could get into a few with us in front of the orange, dropping sun over the vast, crystal-like ocean.

These were the images that filled the locket my sisters gave to me. The pictures that were like pieces of art in my mind; my mother's laughing, care-free face as she embraced us on the shore, my sisters and I holding hands as we laughed and swung on the swings in our matching outfits; the way the Jameson's were supposed to be all along. Happy, loving, and independent.

The tears began rolling down my cheeks when I read the engraving beside the digital slide show:

"Friends come and go, but sisters are forever. We love you.

Allison + Alicia"

"Thank you so much," I sniffed as I took them into a hug.

"We're so glad you like it," Allison replied as she hugged me back tightly, "See, Leesh, I told you she'd like the white gold better."

I felt Alicia shrug while in my arms. "You have to admit the yellow gold was cute. It wasn't tacky like you swore it was."

I laughed through my happy tears as I pulled away from my sisters. Alicia smiled at me, "But I'm glad we got the white. The silver looks better with the pictures and brings out Ava's eyes better."

"I'm sure Alice will appreciate that," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. I took the locket out of its box and clasped it around my neck. I took the pendent between my thumb and finger, marveling at its perfection. "This is so beautiful."

Suddenly, I was startled by the doorbell ringing. I glanced around for a clock, but couldn't find one. "What time is it?" I asked the twins frantically.

I didn't realize Allison had her pod phone in her hand. She glanced at the small ear piece. "Ten to twelve. Why?"

How did the time pass so quickly? And why was he so early? I went to answer the door eagerly, but then paused. I looked up at the partly cloudy sky, breathing a sigh of relief when I realized a billowing puff had covered the sun right on cue. I smiled, opening the door to a very exuberant Ronan.

"Hey," I breathed.

He took my hand. "Ready?"

I felt the twins scurry to my side as I stepped out the door. I turned to them, seeing their expressions posing disbelief before they quickly composed themselves. I smiled. "Allison, Alicia, this is Ronan."

He let go of my hand to shake theirs. "Pleasure to meet you, girls. I've heard a lot about you." He side glanced at me and winked.

Alicia giggled like a ditzy blonde and began twirling her dark brown hair with her finger. I couldn't stifle the smile that turned the corners of my mouth. Ronan was truly… dazzling. "Well we've heard absolutely _nothing_ about you." She shot a glare in my direction. I shrugged.

I took his hand again, looking into his smoldering golden eyes. I sighed. He never seized to make me swoon. "We better get going. I don't want to be out too late." I squeezed his hand. I was a little nervous to find out what Alice had in store for me, but nevertheless, I was anxious to leave before the sun came out and exposed his secret in front of the twins. Despite the fact their maturity level had sky-rocketed in the past few days, there was no predicting what they would do when they saw my boyfriend sparkle.

He nodded at me then turned back to the girls. "Well, looks like we'll be going. It was very nice to meet you." He told them politely.

Allison waved shyly and giggled. "Have fun."

I led him outside, smiling back at the twins reassuringly as we headed for the woods behind the house. When we were hidden under the canopy of green, Ronan swiftly cradled me in his arms and took off through the woods, dodging trees and leaping over the shallow river in the process. When the green was finally finished swirling around me, I found myself in the small clearing, the ever-so familiar fairytale cottage in front of me. The sun was out now, casting beams of light through the trees that hung over us, making the house look even more numinous. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't hallucinating.

Ronan took my hand and began gently leading me towards the house. "We better get in there before Alice explodes." He grumbled, smiling all the while.

I nodded, swallowing hard. Just be yourself. Just be yourself…

Before Ronan could even get his hand on the knob, Alice whipped the front door open swiftly, smiling a grin so large it seemed as though it would fall off her pixie-like face.

"Happy birthday, Ava!" She squealed, leading me into the cottage.

I took in the familiar surroundings, shivering as I remembered the pain I experienced the last time I'd been here. But my situation was different now. The pain was over. I was with Ronan, had a clean slate with my revised family, and now, I realized as I looked at the beaming faces that filled the small place, a new family. Even Rosalie managed a smile on her angelic face as she sat next to the smirking Emmett on the small ottoman by the fireplace. I smiled back at them, my heart swelling.

When we were in the small, open living room of the cottage, Alice turned me towards her and she gave me a once over. She flicked my bangs over to the side a little more and smoothed a stray strand of pin-straight hair before smiling with satisfaction.

"I've taught you well." She stated triumphantly as I smiled back at her.

"You sure did." I took in the rest of the room then, noticing the intricate flowers made of tissue paper that wrapped around the beams of the ceiling and twisted around the small chandelier over the kitchen table, which was covered with an expensive looking lace table cloth and held pink roses that matched the decorative flowers that lined the ceiling in a crystal vase.

"Wow." I breathed under my breath, and I saw all the vampire heads perk up. I chuckled stupidly when I realized they could hear me. "This… this is amazing, Alice. You really went all out."

She rolled her eyes at this. "It's like you don't know me at all, Ava. This is what I do."

"Avs!" I heard Nessie's voice come from behind Alice in the kitchen. "Come sit down at the table! Esme and I didn't bake this thing for nothing!" She was hauling the biggest cake I'd even seen in my life into the small kitchen, one so tall it would probably hit the light hanging over the table when she set it atop the table.

Pink frosting flowers- ones that matched the ones in the vase of course- lined the edges of the five layer cake on top of the chocolate frosting that coated the entire exterior. Candles were stuck into each of the layers, fifteen exactly I counted, besides the one on top that was also shaped as a pink rose, which I figured was for good luck.

I shook my head and glared at Alice, who was still smiling, amused, as I felt a hand touch the small of my back and begin to guide me to the table.

"Just go with it." I heard Bella's voice tell me as she led me to the table where Esme was excitedly lighting all the candles at warp speed. Soon I was sitting in the chair, and I heard them begin to sing. My jaw couldn't help but drop. I'd never heard "Happy Birthday" sung so perfectly on pitch before.

I blew out the candles in a daze, completely forgetting to make a wish, but chuckled when I realized my wish had already come true as the family clapped politely around the table.

Esme snatched the cake away as if she were expecting me to could put a finger in it to have a taste like an excited five year-old. I sighed then. "How do you guys expect me to eat this whole thing?"

I heard a laugh come from where Esme had taken the cake. Jacob was standing in front of the cake, cutting it into large pieces at the bottom. "What? Did you expect me to leave my partner in crime out in the cold?"

I smiled at him, remembering I still had an entire concoction of blonde jokes to share with him, when Rosalie stalked over to me and hesitantly gave me her hand. "Hello, Ava. I'm sorry our introduction is so incredibly late." I shook her hand, smiling reassuringly.

"Oh it's fine. I completely understand. It's very nice to meet you, Rosalie." I told her, and her smile became less nervous.

"Better watch your back, Blondie. She's got a nasty collection of jokes for me from what I hear." I shot a glare at Jacob as he brought me a piece of cake on a pink plate.

I laughed a bit too loud. "He's just… you know… I had this friend that well… she isn't my friend anymore… but I just…" I stuttered.

Rosalie chuckled and flipped her beautiful blonde locks. "Oh, Ava, it's okay, I consider myself very lucky to be a blonde," she looked me up and down, and clucked her tongue, "At least I don't suffer a severe case of Gingervitis."

My eyes widened as I glanced down at my skin that was looking more ghostly than ever due to the lack of sun, and my reddish hair that contrasted with it greatly. I looked back at Rosalie, who was smirking, clearly amused, as Jacob leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Its war."

Rosalie obviously heard and nodded, as I took a bite of the delicious chocolate cake, wracking my brain for one that would catch her off guard, "Hey, Rosalie. Have you ever heard this one? One blonde asked the other blonde which was closer, the moon or Florida, and you want to hear what she said?"

Rosalie's eyes widened when she heard this. I caught her. "Um…"

"She said," I cut her thinking off and answered in my ditziest voice, "'Duhhh. Can you see Florida?'"

Jacob burst out laughing, clearly being new to this joke as well. Rosalie's jaw dropped, but even she couldn't resist laughing along with us.

Jacob raised a hand to me, and I high-fived it victoriously. "That was pure gold, Little Avs! That's one zero us, Blondie. You better step it up."

I shrugged at Rosalie, who winked at me and smiled evilly. "Looks like I'm going to have to find some recruits. Oh Emmett!" She trilled.

_Crap_, I thought, as I searched around the cottage for Ronan, but he was no where in sight. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it…_

I didn't even see Emmett approach when he appeared with his arm around Rosalie, smiling wide. He just couldn't wait to rip on me.

I glanced around for Ronan again and saw Edward watching me with an amused look on his face. I'm sure he could hear my frantic thoughts, while Carlisle and Esme looked very uncomfortable in the corner, wanting nothing to do with what was about to happen. Jasper and Alice were too involved in looking into each others eyes to offer any support. Where the hell was Ronan?

Emmett sighed. "From what I've heard, it seems as though my Little Avs isn't so little anymore…"

Oh God. I examined my split ends. "Not in front of your parents…" I sang under my breath, hoping he would take the hint.

Emmett gave me a reassuring look. "Oh, no worries, Avs, they're already well informed."

I shot him a look of horror, feeling my face heat and my heart beat to quicken. "Emmett." I sneered as a whisper, as I glanced over at Carlisle and Emse, who now started talking mindlessly about the weather a bit too loudly, and I heard a soft chuckle come from Edward and Bella slapped him across the back of the head like the three guys on that one famous sitcom from the twentieth century… the- Three Stooges?-, looking just about as embarrassed as I probably did. If she were human, I could've sworn she'd be blushing right along with me. Jasper and Alice looked up at us, snapped out of their daze.

"How…" I asked, exasperated.

"There are no secrets in a cottage full of super naturals, no matter how hard you try to hide them." He informed me.

I buried my face in my hands, mortified, and Emmett laughed. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to go in that meadow with a straight face ever again… you know I knew that blanket Alice packed was just way too big for _just_ a picnic…"

I whipped my head up. "Emmett, please!" I yelled, causing round of laughs to begin in the small cottage, and a booming one that I easily recognized. Ronan was standing by the door, trying to stifle his laughter with his hand, but failing miserably. He was in hysterics.

"Ronan!" I scolded, and he came over to my side in lightning speed. He took my hand. "Okay, Emmett, enough harassing my girlfriend."

Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other. "Looks like I just scored you two points, babe." He kissed her on the head and she shrugged at me.

I squinted my eyes. "It's on, Blondie."

She squinted back at me, smirking. "Bring it, Ginger."

Ronan pulled me away from the table then, taking me to the front door. I was puzzled. "We're leaving already?"

He shook his head. "I just can't wait to show you your present any longer."

"Didn't you already show her it?" Emmett shouted as we walked out the door.

"Shut the hell up, Emmett." Ronan growled, still smiling as Emmett's laugh, one that was even louder than Ronan's, echoed through the cottage.

Ronan turned to his family, "We'll be right back in, okay?"

They nodded, and he led me outside, where two amazing surfboards sat. I gaped at them, one covered in blue hibiscus flowers and the other that was covered in large pink, blue and yellow dots. I gasped when I saw the extremely rare logo near the top.

"Roxy!?" I practically screeched. "They discontinued these boards almost sixty years ago! How did you…?"

"Let's just say I have some connections." He smirked, and I shook my head. The Cullens could take advantage of just about every soul that laid eyes on them.

"Oh my God," I breathed as I hesitantly reached out to touch the board, afraid it would disappear as I did so. Surfing became one of my favorite hobbies, since the first time my dad taught me how in the Hamptons during the summer before his drinking problems began. I was six and I finally swallowed my fear, stood up and rode my first wave. My father was so happy; he brought me out to ice cream with my mom and the toddler twins. He hugged me and told me he loved me, and that he was so proud of me. Tears scorched in my eyes. That was probably my last memory of him doing so.

I looked over at the other board then, shaking my head. "Quicksilver," I breathed. "What? Are you apart of some vintage surfboard conspiracy?"

He laughed. "No, I actually sold this Roxy one a very long time ago, and when I found out the owner had died, I bought it back. It was my mothers." He cringed, and I held his hand tighter. "I tried to teach her how to surf once. Let's just say she was no prodigy."

I beamed, my heart swelling, but I couldn't help but ask, "Ronan?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"This is perfect, and so sweet," I shook my head. "But where the hell are we supposed to surf?"

He let out a booming laugh. "I was expecting that, and the answer is, well, this isn't your only present." He smiled and pulled two, yellow tickets out of his back pocket. I gasped when I saw the destination of the shuttle tickets I could've gotten us for free. "Brazil!?"

He shook his head. "What private island is right off the coast of Brazil?"

"We're going to Isle Esme!?" I squealed a bit too loudly, probably causing many with sensitive ears inside to chuckle.

He nodded.

"And we can go surfing?" I cried.

"We can do it when ever we want, Avs." He lowered his voice.

"That's what she said!" I heard the booming voice bellow from inside the cottage. Emmett, I guessed, but I was confused.

"Who said what?" I asked Ronan dubiously.

He shook his head and laughed. "A pun from the twenty-first century that just never caught on." The sun came out again; casting beams on Ronan and making him shimmer like thousands of diamonds. I suddenly felt lust for him all over again. I pulled him closer.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Spring break." He stepped closer and breathed me in, grazing my neck with the tip of his nose hesitantly. His cold touch burned my skin.

"Mmm…" I groaned, and he chuckled. He pulled back to look at me then, and I sighed. "So, I take it the Volturi aren't coming for us anymore?"

He shook his head. "The future must have changed its course. Alice hasn't gotten anymore visions of them. Of our vacation, however…" He traced the crevices on my face with his finger.

"Crap," I chuckled as he continued to caress the bridge of my nose, causing me to shiver. "How bad was it?"

He sighed. "Let's just say when I saw her flinch after her vision and I took a look into her memories, what she saw was very vague. It was obvious she was trying to block out the mental image of our future."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't manage to hold back the excited chuckle. "Oh boy…"

"Oh boy is right." He stroked my hair.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could just imagine us on the beautiful island. Ronan and I lying on the warm beach under millions of stars, him sparkling under the water as we snorkeled through the vibrant tropical fish in the massive coral reefs. And the flowers; all the beautiful colors that would engulf us as we stepped off the boat that brought us to our paradise. "I hope there are flowers." I told him randomly, "That's what I miss most about Honolulu. All the colors."

"Crap, she was right," I heard Ronan mutter under his breath.

He let go of my hand swiftly, and began running, swirling around me at mass speeds which caused my hair to whip around my head. He then climbed the tree closest to us, and picked a few pines off the tree before returning down.

He stood in front of my very confused face then and smirked, holding out a small bouquet of lilac-like flowers and daisies, along with a few pines to go along with it. I took it from him, still very confused.

"Alice told me that you missed flowers, but I refused to believe it. They gave you the worst allergies in Honolulu, Avs."

I laughed. "At least they gave the place some vibrancy though, you know? Green all the time gets too boring. I have to wait for the sun to come out to get that same feeling." I grinned at him and reached for his sparking face that brought vibrancy into the dark place I now called home, but he took my hands and began to dance with me to the rhythm of the bird's songs with the sun shining down on his sparkling skin. His eyes were so intent on mine, a nuclear war could've begun and he wouldn't have noticed, and neither would I. Right there, right then, nothing else mattered besides Ronan. He was my life, and I could tell I was his, and for the first time, I was loving every minute of it.

But then he stopped abruptly, sniffing the air frenetically. I looked at him in confusion. "Ronan, what's the ma-…"

But he cut me off by spinning around to face something he gave the most horrifying glare I had ever seen. "Oh. My. God." He emphasized each word like they would be the last he'd ever utter, where as I was still trying to figure out what he was looking at.

Then, I saw them. I spotted the unfolded pod phone first, one with the record light flashing next to the small but accurate camera lens. It took me a second to comprehend the situation before I could make out the three faces that were staring back at us from the woods about twenty yards away. Max, Cindy and Katrina were standing next to each other in awe as Ronan and I stared back at them with the same expression.

"We need to get out of here, Max. Someone's gonna get hurt." I heard Cindy say urgently even from that far away, and Max let his arm drop then when he realized we knew he was there, and he said loud enough for me to hear, "I can't believe it. He wasn't crazy. He was _right_."


	24. 24 Impediment

**Author's Note: Sorry this one took so long!! So much editing and scrapping and adding I think I'm going to explode, haha. I really hope you enjoy!!! It took a lot of work to crank this one out... and also I would like to thank you for the MASSIVE amounts of reviews you gave for the last chapter. I am just blown away. Please keep it up! They make me so happy! And it's my 15th birthday next weekend and I have my stupid confirmation and have to sing at borders on that same day... fuuun. So please. Reviews!! =]**

**Love,**

**Mel =] **

24. Impediment

We all stood for a moment, not speaking, not moving, not breathing. We watched each other cautiously, both equally appalled at what we saw, but each in different ways. I saw Ronan was still shimmering next to me out of the corner of my eye, and Cindy was shaking, while Max held his still open pod phone at his side. Me, for one, I was still trying to grasp what had happened. Max, Cindy and Katrina were watching Ronan sparkle which was bad enough. But he had to get it on tape. He had Ronan Cullen, the vampire, sparkling like freaking diamonds _on tape_. It couldn't get much worse than this, right?

Suddenly, I saw Katrina break her stare at Ronan's skin, glance at her leg, and grimace. I squinted, trying to see what she was looking at, when she broke the prolonged silence.

"Max?" She managed; I could tell she was holding back tears.

"What, Katrina." He sounded irritated, not breaking his glare at Ronan, who was glaring back at him like a predator ready to strike at any given moment.

"That rock I ran into, I think a lose piece is stuck in the cut."

I gasped, glancing up at the glowering Ronan, who didn't relax his tensed muscles. She was bleeding, and that's why he noticed their presence.

I was about to open my mouth to suggest I get a band-aid for Katrina and try to talk this bizarre occurrence out with them, but I was startled by the seven, growling vampires that appeared at our sides and the huge, russet-colored wolf that bounded up behind them, teeth barring. Max jumped backwards and Cindy screamed, turning to run away. Jasper was at Max's side at once, ripping the pod phone out of his hand and reducing it to pieces with his fist as Rosalie dragged Katrina closer to us and Emmett grabbed Cindy's arm with his iron grip and she struggled helplessly, beginning to sob.

"Let me go!" She screeched, "Please. I just w-wanted to wish A-Ava a H-Happy Birthday!"

The three of them were dragged in front of us then, and when I got a glance of their tattered clothing, I realized they'd probably been traveling through the woods for hours.

My eyes widened. "How did you know…?"

"They went to your door to surprise you and bring you to that movie you've been dying to see," Edward cut me off, reading her mind and making her sobbing stop short as he recited her thoughts, "Your mother told them Ronan and you took a walk through the woods. She said you'd be back later and to check in then, but Max insisted on following you…"

All the glares turned to Max then, who was now smiling evilly at Edward. Edward's jaw dropped slightly and he shook his head. "No." He choked quietly. A growl erupted from his chest. "NO!" He glowered intently at Max, barring his teeth, as Esme and Carlisle came up behind him to restrain his arms as he struggled against them, lunging towards Max with the utmost malevolent expression I'd ever seen portrayed on anyone's face.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked calmly, a blank expression on his shimmering face. "What did he do?"

"He sent it. To everyone within the near vicinity of Forks. _Everyone_." He snarled.

My blood went cold. Max smiled to himself. "Gotta love modern pod phone technology. A lot has changed since you were alive, or excuse me, _mutated_."

Of course. He'd used the emergency text option, a relatively new feature on the pod phone. The company that made the phones added this mainly for hikers, especially since last year's major accident when a group of thirty scientists were lost in the vast Amazon for months with no food, and many were defeated by disease when they ran out of supplies.

If the phone cannot find any signal for a phone call to 911, you can send the text through the electrically charged molecules in the air which doesn't work for calls yet, and you can write what you want in a text, asking for help and telling them where you are, and then send it to every person's pod phone within up to a two-hundred mile radius and hope someone will save you from your near death. Every pod-phone came with this now and because of so many pranks people had been pulling with this feature, many pod phone companies were considering getting rid of the feature. They came with the basic thirty- mile radius text unless you paid more because you were a hiker, and I'm sure Max didn't have the advanced text when I glanced at his dowdy pod-phone.

So, abusing the power of the emergency text, he sent the video to everyone in the near vicinity of Forks. Everyone would know about the Cullens once they opened their inbox. The Volturi would find out once news articles went out and scientist began speculating these strange creatures, and Alice's vision would come true. We were all dead.

"Why did you do this, Max?" I asked, my voice lifeless, along with my slowing heart. My breathing was becoming rapid as I attempted to bring it back to life.

"Oh, Ava, I'm so sorry you have to be involved with this, but I have no idea why you'd ever be caught _dead_ with a _Cullen_." His voice seethed with anger. "I was just giving them a little taste of their own medicine. Now it's time for their family name to be dragged through the mud, just like Newton has. You ruined my father's life, _humiliated_ him. Not to mention my poor grandfather, who had to suffer in that mental institute. He convinced himself he was crazy, when in reality, he was right, and _you_ let him believe it. Right after being distraught over his poor wife. I don't believe you are superheroes like he wrote in his journals I found. I believe you're something much, _much_ worse."

_No. No. I'm dreaming. This isn't happening. _I blinked, trying to get rid of it all, but Max was still grinning wryly in front of me, Cindy was still hysterical in Emmett's grip, and Katrina was still fretting over her bloody leg. We were dead. We were going to _die_.

"Max," Katrina asked, her leg still gushing blood. "I know this is a little off topic, but can I stop singing songs in my head now?"

I gasped, and Ronan swore under his breath. Edward snarled, and Max nodded, smiling at his genius.

"Yes, Katrina, you can stop singing songs in your head. You don't want to make poor Edward have an aneurism; that might hinder his mind reading powers." Edward growled again.

"How do you know all of this?" I heard Esme sneer from behind me, her eyes like lasers trying to burn a hole in Max's face. But he didn't budge.

Instead, he reached into the pocket of his Forks High hoodie, and pulled out a small, black book. He flipped the pages back and fourth in front of us, revealing a blur of pictures and words crowded on each page. "This is the journal of Mike Newton, something I thankfully found in my attic before my father had a chance to throw it out last week. And now I'm ready to prove him right."

"That one right there," He pointed to Alice, who was standing completely aghast next to Jasper, "She can see the future. Grandpa Mike wrote that Edward muttered, and I quote, 'Dammit, Alice. The future must have changed course,' when Bella almost killed him." Edward was muttering profanities under his breath, and Bella shuddered from the memory.

"So," Max continued, "My grandfather's theory is the future can change with the swift change in people's actions, so, I took that theory into consideration when we came for you guys. I kept telling the girls I changed my mind and we were heading back, only to turn back around again after they followed. I didn't want a set future. Edward also knew who it was the second they entered the clearing my grandfather was in, screaming, 'Bella! That's Mike!', so he inferred he either read his mind, or he smelled him, which is stupid." He shook his head at the most likely completely relevant guess. "So, I told everyone to play songs in their head, so it wasn't their voice singing it and we wouldn't be recognized."

Edward growled loudly again. "I told you they weren't alone out here! I knew I heard someone! You should've let me come out!"

"I got everything on tape from the part when he whooshed around at supernatural speeds to gather flowers, to where he gave us that defenseless stare when Katrina started bleeding. Well, you're secret is exposed now, so I hope you enjoy the attention," He sneered. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in this, Ava. Next time look before you dive."

My blood boiled. He was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer, and he didn't even know it yet. And he was calling _me_ naïve. I luckily kept my voice steady. "Shut the hell up, Max. You have no idea what you're talking about. You have no idea what you got _yourself_ into."

He laughed mockingly. "You shut up; I don't think I'm the naïve one here. You're the one that got yourself into this mess. Got yourself involved with these- these FREAKS!"

Ronan finally spoke. "And now you're all going to _die_ because of your idiocy."

Max looked over at Ronan, and ironical smile on his face. "What?" He spat. "Killing us won't do any good, Ronan. You're secret's already out."

Ronan's face was angrier then. "I didn't say _we're_ going to kill you." He sneered.

"Are there more of you?" Cindy asked in Emmett's grip, interested in this absurdity now.

Ronan's eyes averted and Max gasped. "Of course!" He began flipping through his grandfather's journal like a fiend. "These guys!"

Max reviled a picture I couldn't see from where I was standing, but I knew it was bad when I saw the Cullens tense up. Ronan must have seen me squinting at the picture, and muttered almost inaudibly. "The picture in your father's office."

I swallowed hard. I suddenly felt cold. As if life was already being sucked from my shaking body, knowing death was near. It was so close, so inevitable, I could taste it in my mouth, or maybe the sharp taste was the blood from gnawing the inside of my cheek to keep myself from losing it.

Max continued, "These guys are superheroes too, right? That's what grandpa Mike wrote… he was right wasn't he? He was right! Who are they?"

"The Volturi," I heard Alice whisper from next to me while staring into the trees blankly. My heart seized in fear at the word, and my body suddenly went from cold to searing heat as my heart seized and caused my throat to burn and my face to flush, paralyzing me from moving or even breathing. Death was taunting me now, brushing my neck and shoulders with its indefinable fingers that threatened to clutch my throat and suffocate me at any given moment.

"What, like Italy… Volterra?" Katrina asked dubiously, having no idea what type of meaning this held. I swallowed hard, trying to fight the heat flash off.

Alice continued to stare, however, and Max started jumping up and down in Jasper's grip. "Shut up, Kay. She's having a vision!"

Alice snapped out of her vision, but her stare was still blank as she looked toward the ground. She didn't need to say anything. She just shook her head.

No.

She took in an even breath, not surprised by her most likely horrific vision. "They're on our trail." She replied simply.

_No_.

Cindy was beginning to cry again along with Katrina who was tearing up, being affected by the morbid waves of emotion being set off by Jasper; emotions he probably didn't even realize he was emitting judging his distraught face. Max's eyes twinkled with wonder, however, obviously resisting the emotion. "So more of you are coming here then?"

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie dropped their arms, and Max seemed confused about the change in mood.

Jasper finally spoke then, his eyes averted to the ground and his voice expressionless. "You won't see them. They'll be too fast when they…" He trailed off.

Katrina cocked her head up to Jasper. "What do you mean?"

I sucked in a breath. _When they mercilessly snap your necks_, I finished for Jasper in my head. I shivered again and wobbled on my instable legs. My head was swimming and I felt like this was all a dreamlike sequence, something too absurd to possibly be reality. "Just leave." I managed through my daze.

Max shook his head. "But…"

"Ava's right. Please just go." I heard Ronan agree from next to me.

Max was indignant. "You have absolutely no authority…"

"Leave." Carlisle's tone was controlled, but his eyes were furious. Max and the others were surprised by his sinister stare, and Katrina and Cindy began to back up. Max stood his ground.

"I mean it." Carlisle's voice was a decibel higher then, and it was enough for Max to turn around hesitantly and follow. He kept looking over his shoulder, however, until Edward ripped a dead tree out of the ground and whipped it as hard as he could toward them, which caused them to yelp and sprint out of the area when it crashed into a near by tree that collapsed when they collided.

"Edward," Esme scolded her son, taking his wrists and restraining them. Her breathing was ridged, and it seemed as though she was hiccupping sobs. Edward broke out of her grip and put his hand to her cheek. "It's going to be okay, Mom." He glanced at Alice.

I looked up at Ronan who was still standing in the same exact place, not moving, not breathing. I went to take his ridged hand when Carlisle said, "We should go inside and try to work this out. We can figure this out." His suggestion didn't make me feel any better. He even knew it was hopeless.

We all trudged back into the cottage with out a word and stood around the living room, staring at each other.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Alice, what exactly did you see?"

"They're coming for us, just likes the visions before," She replied somberly, "but, there was a change in this one…"

I saw Edward nod from across the room while holding both his daughter and wife to his side while Jacob held Nessie's hand. He glanced over to me hopefully, but shook his head. "Alice, it's not fair."

She turned to him. "But it's the only way, Edward. We may be able to stop this."

"Care to explain, Alice?" Carlisle asked expectantly.

She let out a long breath and nodded towards me.

"No," I heard Rosalie snap, "I know I sound like a broken record when I say this, but she needs to value her life. You just can't do this to her."

Edward nodded. "I agree, Rosalie, believe me, I do, but what else is there to do? This is the Volturi we're talking about. Any ounce of hope we may have against them we should take advantage of."

I collapsed onto the ottoman behind me. I knew exactly what they were discussing.

Rosalie was mad then. "But this is a human life we're talking about! What happened to your virtues, Edward? This is very unlike you."

"They were destroyed along with the virtues of the meadow." I heard him mutter, and Rosalie gave him a death stare.

Carlisle ignored his comment. "I agree with Rosalie, Edward, we shouldn't just jump to those types of conclusions. We need to do everything in our power to not have to resort to that option."

Alice shook her head. "But it's the only way, Carlisle. Consider us done if she's not with us. We can't beat them with out her."

Jacob piped in then. "But we can't just kill her for it."

Renesmee jabbed him with her elbow. "Watch it, Jake. I think it should be her decision."

"How come you didn't see this earlier, Alice?" I heard Emmett ask, "Ava will make a great addition to our team!"

The conversation began to blend together then, and my head spun. This couldn't be happening now. I loved Ronan, but I couldn't give up being human. I just couldn't. My family needed me. I couldn't just leave my sisters, my maturing, almost adult-like sisters that were becoming my friends as they were supposed to be all along. They needed me, I couldn't just leave them. They would be distraught.

And then there was my mother. Oh, my strong, loving, and independent mother. Another dynamic family member, one I finally made amends with, the one I was ready to develop the right mother-daughter relationship with, one that included watching old sitcoms together, going out for late-night ice cream, and talking about boys with. I couldn't give this up. But then there was my second family.

The Cullens meant everything to me. They helped me find the real love I'd been searching for my entire life. Made me feel like I belonged somewhere, that I was wanted and included. I glanced at all the arguing faces in front of me. They all loved me; even though I did nothing to deserve their love besides put them in immense danger. How could I live with out Emmett's obnoxiousness and Alice's quirkiness? Or Bella and Renesmee's kindness, or Rosalie and Jacob's joking?

And then there was Ronan. My beautiful, loving soul mate. The person that made me feel okay, the person that made it okay to love again, the person, that even though I've only known him for a few weeks, made me feel whole again. I looked up at him, and he was intently looking down at me, torn in both directions exactly as I was. He held my hand tighter and wiped the tears out of my eyes as he always did, almost habitually now. I knew I couldn't lose him. But I couldn't leave my family, either. I was obliged to them. I couldn't be the reason they died.

I was torn. I couldn't pick. Anger flared in me suddenly as I thought of the malevolent Volturi who were coming to slaughter everyone I loved. My heart was racing, and I felt my cheeks flushing with the heat the anger raging though my body. I was shaking; my vision was beginning to blotch. I knew this feeling. I was going to lose it. The dam was going to release again.

The arguing continued, and my heart threatened to beat out of my chest. It felt like I was having a heart attack. But I kept it bottled up. I couldn't explode now. I had to stay calm…

"EVERYBODY STOP!" A voice in the room suddenly bellowed so loud, I'm surprised the windows didn't shatter.


	25. 25 Earthquake

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! You have no idea how much they mean to me. I really hope you enjoy the chapter… it took a lot to crank this one out with school and being sick and my birthday and confirmation and studying and arrggg. Life is insane at the moment. Can't wait till summer… anyone else with me!!?? Well enough of my ranting… as you can see I would most definitely appreciate the reviews… they seriously get me through the day. Love you guys =]**

**Love,**

**Mel =] **

25. Earthquake

The arguing stopped abruptly, and everyone's head snapped to Jasper, who was breathing heavily, clutching his hands into fists. He closed his eyes, grunting in pain. "Leave," He ordered, a bit more collected this time, "Everyone out."

Everyone looked at him for a moment in shock. Jasper had rarely spoken for the past few weeks I've known him. He took another deep breath, letting it out shakily. "I mean it. Everyone except for Ava. Get. Out." He pointed sharply for the front door.

Everyone looked at each other and hesitantly began for the door. Only Ronan and Alice stood their ground. "That means you too, Ronan."

"What about Alice?" Ronan asked, his voice too edgy to be considered a whine.

"Both of you. Out."

"Jazzy…" Alice pouted.

"Seriously. Get out." Jasper ordered, seeming miffed out of his mind. I was suddenly scared when his angry eyes met mine. What was his problem?

Once the rest of them trickled out the door unwillingly, Jasper raced over to me, grabbing my face gently, but forcefully.

I gasped as he began searching my face intently, as all the answers for this madness were scrawled out on my forehead. I held my breath as he glared, burning holes in my face.

He let go and turned around, a frustrated growl ripping from his chest. I exhaled, too stunned to say anything, my mind still in a maddening maze.

He turned to me then, putting a hand through his hair, closing his eyes and sighing. "You are a paradox, Ava Jameson," He told me, his voice still on edge as he wagged a finger at me, "Infuriatingly so. I'm surprised your head doesn't explode with the intensity of those emotions you're emitting." He shook his head. "I mean, it's enough to make _me_ explode, but you, you don't even so much as flinch. You just sit there with tears welling in your eyes, like your watching a moving film, where as on the inside… God, Ava, I'm surprised you haven't suffered a heart attack, or stroke, or conducted a mass killing rampage…"

"Excuse me?" I finally piped in, "I'm not mentally insane, Jasper…"

He shook his head. "But your emotions, Ava, they're stronger than any I've felt in my entire existence. They're very… influential. Like, when you were happy today before we sang, I literally skipped to the kitchen. Alice even looked worried for my well being… but when you lose it, Ava… it kills me inside. Like I'm experiencing the same exact thing as you, but since I'm so sensitive to emotions, it affects me even more… evidently."

I shook my head. There was no way he could feel the intensity of my situation. The persistent conflicting emotion that was eating me alive; the life changing choice that was forced onto me at the most unexpected moment. And I only had hours to choose. No, not even, _minutes_ to choose. Preferably seconds. That's all it would take for my family to die. For the Cullens to be murdered. For the entire town to be massacred. I shuttered. _Seconds_.

Jasper was suddenly in front of me again, his eyes frantic, grabbing my shoulders and shaking. "Get a hold of yourself, Ava!"

"What? You think this is bad for you!? Do you even know the choice I have to make now!?" I practically screamed at him.

He nodded, looking down. "I'm so sorry, Ava."

I shook my head. "Well you shouldn't be. This is my fault. Stupid Max and his stupid grandfather and his damn journals. How come everything happens so perfectly against me? I thought things were finally changing!" My voice shrilled and Jasper tensed, so took a second to catch my breath. "I bet Bella never put you in this immense danger."

Jasper looked at me as if I was crazy. I shook my head. "Okay, she put you in danger of course, but nothing this horrible. It's not like she did something that guaranteed your deaths."

Jasper shrugged, considering, and I sighed heavily. He looked into my eyes then. "Ava, this is bad, but I'm telling you, you aren't half as bad as Bella was. Heck, Edward still keeps syringes of his venom in one of the drawers here, just incase. He denies he's paranoid and they're for Nessie, but I can tell by the way he still looks at his wife that he was completely traumatized by her numerous near-death experiences." He rolled his eyes.

I could tell he was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working the least. All I could think about were those beautiful creatures in the picture Max revealed in his grandfather's diary. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The three vampires that were going to orchestrate my loved ones deaths, and every other innocent bystander's, for the matter. _Every living soul in Forks_, I remembered from Alice's horrific vision. Anger boiled my blood once again, causing my fists to clench.

Jasper groaned. "Ava," he tried to soothe me, "It's going to be okay."

I glowered at him. "You're absolutely out of your mind if you actually believe that."

"Ava," He said in an intense voice, grabbing my clenched fists. I squirmed in his clutch. I needed to get out. The anger churning inside of me was making my chest hurt. I didn't want to lash out on him. I couldn't. But he wouldn't let go. I kept struggling against his iron grip. "Let go of me! Stop! Just please, let me go! I need to… I need…" The tears began to flow. "Jasper… just… I can't… I…" My voice broke into uncontrollable sobs and I stopped struggling. He let go of my hands then, pulling me into his bullet-proof chest.

The sobs were inevitable at this point, making my head pound as my body shook. Jasper's breathing was ridged; I'm sure he could feel it too. The thoughts were rushing through my head at this point, more hectic and confusing than ever, until finally, without a doubt, I knew what I had to do. To have a chance at saving my family, the Cullens, the love of my life. There was only once way we could stand a chance against the all-powerful Volturi.

I stopped Jasper's soothing shooshing short. "I'm going to do it." I told him shakily.

"Do what?" He asked in a soft voice, rubbing my back like my dad did to soothe me when scraped my knee on the playground. My heart seized.

I took in a ridged breath. "Be changed. Into one of you."

He pulled me away from him and looked into my eyes. "Ava, are you sure about this?" He looked into my eyes wearily; apparently, my emotions were exhausting.

I nodded, not second thinking my decision, even though deep down inside, I was scared out of my mind. "There's no other way. This is our only chance against them." Tears welled in my eyes. I would never see my mother again.

He nodded, realizing the same thing. "Okay. I'll tell them to come back in so we can discuss your decision."

I shook my head. "There's no need for discussion. There's no time. It will happen right when they get in here."

He just nodded and smiled lightly, afraid to argue with me and risk being inflicted with great emotional pain again. I didn't blame him.

Edward opened the door at the same second, and the rest followed him in. "Come on, Jasper. We have to get going."

"What?" He asked. I saw Ronan standing next to his brother, distraught, looking at me as if the world were about to end. I looked back at him, confused. Didn't Edward hear my decision? The both of us were going to be immortal, or die trying, together. Didn't that make him happy?

"We're going to try to stop them before they get here. Alice said they haven't left Volterra yet. They're…" Edward trailed off.

"They're what?" Jasper demanded.

"They're recruiting." Carlisle stated, looking off into space.

"Damn it." Jasper shook his head.

I fought the forming lump in my throat. "Well, you have a new recruit as well." I swallowed, raising my hand lamely.

Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle shook their heads at almost the exact same time. Ronan continued to stare at me with the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. His body was slightly shaking as well, as if he were stifling sobs. They weren't going to…

"Ava, you're not coming with us," Rosalie confirmed.

No.

"We can handle this. You need to go back to your family,"

No.

"We know you love them, you won't be able to live with yourself if you give up something so precious, especially if you aren't sure about it. I know you're uneasy."

My breathing was shallow. "But I made up my mind. I need to help. We may actually stand a chance!"

Edward stepped towards me, but I didn't take my eyes off of my miserable angel in the corner. "We're going to take care of this," I shook my head vigorously, tears welling in my eyes and flowing down my cheeks as I watched my love nod at his absurd words. I felt the earth quiver from under me. The Primary-Wave. The warning.

"Ava! Look at me!" Edward demanded, he could tell I was losing it. "Just listen. We will do absolutely everything we can…"

"NO!" My voice shrilled; exploding in the tiny cottage. "You can't! What if it's not enough!?" I sobbed.

Edward was stunned by my outburst. "Avs," He tried to soothe me, "It's going to be okay. We'll come back." His voice didn't convince me. His eyes were too blank to be sure about what he said. I'm sure they resembled my father's brown, lying eyes when he told my mother he loved her during all those months of infidelity.

The dam finally released. "THAT IS A BUNCH OF CRAP, EDWARD! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE, AND THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU WON'T COME BACK!" I screeched.

Edward looked down, aware of the truth in my words. I looked over at Ronan with rabid eyes. He refused to make eye contact with me. I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. "Ronan." I said, keeping my voice as level as I could manage.

He continued to look past me. I put my hand through his hair behind his ear, trying to turn his face towards mine. "Don't do this. I love you, I can't lose you."

He looked into my eyes, but they weren't his eyes. They were expressionless; all the glowing intensity that made my days in Forks worth living was spent. Without saying a word, or changing his face, he took my hand gently and put it down to my side.

"We should go," He said, the life in his voice absent.

I saw Carlisle nod and pat his son on the back while Alice turned to open the door, watching me apprehensively. My knees collapsed from under me as the next jolt of violent energy pulsed through the earth, the S-Wave. The walls were going to crumble, and I would be alone. I couldn't go back to my mother and sisters knowing we were going to die. It would kill me inside, watching their hopefulness, their smiling faces, their determination, knowing it would be diminished in no time.

I threw myself at Ronan's feet in a final act of desperation, wrapping my arms around his leg. "NO!" I screamed. I had no other options. I had to beg and plead. "PLEASE! Ronan, please…" Tears flowed down my cheeks relentlessly.

He lightly kicked me off of his leg, biting his lip when I looked up at him. His eyes were vulnerable as he said, "Goodbye, Ava." His voice cracked on my name.

Then door swung open and they were gone. I blinked, but I was alone. I expected something so traumatic like this to happen seemingly in slow motion, but they left me in a fraction of a second. My teeth chattered when the fear and dread set in.

The water behind the dam continued to charge through obstinately, flooding over all that was good and asphyxiating it mercilessly, replacing it with blinding rage. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierced my throat and ricocheted off the walls, causing my ears to ring.

I screamed again, startling myself as the sudden adrenaline rush caused by the immense anger and fear made me spring off the ground and run to the kitchen. I threw the paper plates off the table with all my might, watching them slide across the floor. That wasn't enough. I needed things to shatter, just like my world. I opened the cupboard above the sink and began whipping the china across the room, hearing the porcelain collide with the wall then break into a million pieces before it hit the ground and splintered into more.

I went to the next cupboard and did the same thing with the glasses, the destruction on the kitchen floor not even close to matching my pain.

When I finished the two cupboards over the sink, I charged to the few over the counter. I opened up the cupboard, and the Love-Wave shook my world, snapping me out of my rampage and forcing me to look at what it contained.

I stared at the long tube of clear liquid; the needle on top of it. I carefully took the syringe into my hands, examining it skeptically. There was no label on it, but I had no doubt about what it was. The sobs began again, shaking my body. I would do it for love.

I gripped the syringe tight, swallowing my fear. I had to be brave. I had to use all the strength I'd accumulated from over the years; my father leaving, growing up with lies, the ache of false affection. Like Juliet, I had to fight against fate to be with my Romeo, and if that meant taking my own life, then so be it.

I lined the needle up perfectly with my heart, the heart that would beat no more, and with all my might, I penetrated my skin with the syringe, and injected the venom.

I seized backwards and let out one last helpless yelp before everything went black.


	26. 26 Always In My Head

**Author's Note: Heyy everyone!!!! I finally finished this chapter! Yes!! This one was very difficult because I changed POVs, as you can probably tell. Ronan is now telling the story. I didn't want to change the POV but the story just wouldn't have worked with out the transition. I really hope you aren't disappointed and again I'm sorry for the huge delay. I only have two more exams to go so I'll have a ton of time to write after. Thank you so much for all the support on the last chapter (over thirty reviews! =D) and I really hope you'll review this one!!! Thank you so much and I love you all. =]**

**Love,**

**Mel =] **

26. Always In My Head

**Ronan Philip Dwyer Cullen**

My feet were on fire as they ripped up the forest floor like an angry tornado, unyielding, wild. I stayed a good ten feet in front of my idiot brother, narcissist sister, my all-mighty father. I hated all of them. I would never forgive them for what they made me do. The memories they forced me to make. I could feel the images being etched into my infinite mind. They were being pounded there, as if there were an old-fashioned typewriter embedded in my mind, and a mad man sitting before it, a sadist playwright there especially to torture me, making these images unbearably vivid for eternity. If I were human, I'd put a bullet through my head, blow the bastard to hell. But it's not that easy. Not when you're freaking indestructible.

I couldn't let myself think about it. I pushed my legs faster, only fearing the possibility of being plunged into one of these fresh horrors; horrors that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I focused on running, on the towering redwoods that whooshed by, my barely audible breathing. What was the point of taking another breath? Why did I even bother? Without Ava, my life-

_"-means nothing!" I bellowed, causing a few small birds to flee from their branches in the trees. My fists were tight at my sides, and I wanted so badly to charge across the clearing in front of the cottage and rip my brother's thick, know-it-all head off. Maybe then he'd finally understand. _

_"Ronan's right, Edward," Bella took his hand in hers, "We can't just leave her here." She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "We don't want history repeating itself." _

_Edward looked down, grimacing, and I smiled. He'll give into Bella. We won't have to leave. _

_"Don't forget, we've taken them down before," I heard Rosalie pipe in. "We can do this again. For Ava." _

_"Stay out of this, Rose. You have no idea what you're talking about." I growled. _

_Rosalie glowered at me. "Quiet, you. I've had more experience with the Volturi. This could be our lives." _

_I shook my head. _Bitch_. _

_Edward gave me a disapproving look when the thought crossed my mind. I rolled my eyes. "You know it's true." _

_He shrugged. "Most of the time. But she's right. This could be our lives. And I don't want to take Ava's unwillingly." _

_I looked down. He was right. I didn't want to pressure my precious angel either. "But Edward," Alice started, "Before I got this new vision with Ava involved, there was nothing. After I saw the population of Forks dead, everything was gone. The vision stopped short after that. Just black." _

_She peered over at Carlisle, the man who would have the final decision. "We're going to be killed, Carlisle. It's either Ava comes with us, or we're dead." _

_Carlisle nodded and looked up at us with a horrified expression. This was completely against his beliefs. "I think…" _

_He shook his head, and Esme took his hand, nodding at him. She still looked as if she were about to lose it, but vampire's can't cry. I would never be able to wipe tears off of Ava's cheeks again…_

_Carlisle took a deep breath. "I think we need to change her. This is our only chance to save the town." _

"_But Carlisle…" Rosalie pleaded. _

"_It's the only way, Auntie Rose." Renesmee told her, "If you still have some sort of vendetta with her, I recommend you forget about it now. She's family." _

_Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Of course I don't hate her. I just think she could have a much better life than this. Don't you agree, Bella?" _

_Bella looked down. She as much as she tried to deny it in the past, this life was incredibly difficult for her, even if she was with her true love. _

"_I sure as hell do, Rose." I said. "But what can we do about it now? You need to let go of the frigging past. It's happened. There's no turning a pickle back into a cucumber." _

_Rosalie looked up at me with her famous fed-up expression, the one you never want to witness. Oh, crap. "You just stay out of this, kid. We can save her from this. She can find someone mortal, have kids, a life. You're incredibly selfish, you know that?" _

_I looked down, trying to stifle the sobs. I couldn't show her weakness, even though she was right. I was selfish. I wanted to take her life. I wanted to take her life from her…_

"_Rose, calm down." I hear Emmett tell his bitch of a wife. _

"_You're telling me to calm down? The only reason we're changing her is for our benefit." She turned to Alice then. "She doesn't want this. I can tell. No matter how much she may make it seem like she wants to be one of us once your husband carries out your masochistic plan to convince her this is her destiny, it's because you brain washed her." _

"_Hmm… it's funny that the vain one accusing me of being self-centered," Alice sneered. I've never seen her so pissed. _

_Rosalie was about to retort when Alice's face went blank. I think everyone's breathing stopped. I listened to what was happening in the cottage. _

_I heard Ava screaming. "Let go of me! Stop! Just please, let me go! I need to… I need…" Her voice broke. Was he hurting her? My muscles tensed. "Jasper… just… I can't… I…" I heard her begin to sob uncontrollably, like she did when we were in the car in Seattle…_

I shook my head, "Get away from me." I muttered to the memories, cursing the playwright in my head. He just laughed viciously, enjoying my endless agony.

The excruciating misery was radiating in my chest, making me want to lean against one of the huge redwoods I kept flying by and never move again. Stop breathing. Stop living. Ava-

_I pushed a piece of the curly red hair out of the way of her angelic face. She giggled that musical laugh that never failed to make me smile and looked into my eyes with complete elation. She made me feel like I wasn't ninety-something years old and have gone through complete hell. It was as if I was young and innocent again, strawberry picking with my loving mother, or in the batting cages with my proud father. Like nothing ever happened. It was just Ava. Memories couldn't interfere with these moments. _

_She pulled me into her pleasantly warm body and kissed me passionately, her lips the most delicious flavor imaginable. I never wanted to come up for air. Just keep tasting her lips…_

_She pulled away, gasping for breath, and I remembered she was only human. I kissed her neck, smelling the lavender scent pulsing in her throat. _

_She giggled again, inevitably making me smile again as I looked into those sapphire eyes. _

"_I love you, Ronan." _

_I sealed the words with a tender kiss. I felt her shiver under me. _

_A crack of thunder sounded in the distance once again, and I cupped her face in my hand. "I think we better get going." _

_She pulled me into her again, and my hand began to trail her perfect curves. She was the most beautiful thing to ever exist. And she was mine. _

_She shook her head, her eyes suddenly apprehensive. "No. Stay." _

I gasped for air as her agonized face came into my head, so vivid, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"_Staying isn't an option, Ronan," Carlisle concluded. "What Alice saw is most likely completely relevant. We need to stop them before they can recruit anyone. From what she saw, two European clans will be on their side in the near future. If we can reason with them before…" _

_I shook my head. "How do they even know about this yet? It hasn't even been twenty minutes since he sent the damn video!" _

_I saw Renesmee shake her head at her unfolded pod. "It's already on video sites, Ronan. Already 500 views on . Gianna's a conniving stalker. I'm sure she's already seen it by now and Aro's on the move." _

_Surprisingly, the mention of Gianna's name didn't even faze me. It was the words spoken by my love in the cottage. _

"_I'm going to do it." I heard her say shakily. _

"_Do what?" Jasper asked, oblivious. _

_She took a deep breath. "Be changed. Into one of you." Her beautiful voice was strained with tears. But she was sure about her decision. _

_I looked down, shaking my head. Everyone else was silent as well listening to her words. I didn't look up at my family. I didn't want their pity. I wanted to die. Ava would be devastated. She would hurt herself. _

"_She's coming with us." I said again. Silence._

_I looked up at them, and they all stared back. They were cowards. Manipulative cowards. They acted like they cared, but they didn't. They were going to make me leave her. There was no choice. My breathing slowed. _

_But, there wasn't a choice. If we were to change her now, it would take a few days for her to make a full transformation. She would be helpless, and in immense pain. And if the Volturi were to come during this time…_

_I shuttered. Edward nodded, knowing of my realization, and we started for the cottage. It was as if some outside forced caused me to follow; I had no control over myself anymore. I was a puppet; a puppet to my family, a puppet to the Volturi, a puppet to the playwright that inhabited my mind. _

_I walked up next to Edward, whose chiseled face was set solemnly, knowing exactly how this parting was going to happen. He'd been through it all before. _

_I took a deep, shaky breath. "What do I do Edward? How do I leave her here?" _

_He looked down and Bella spoke for him gravely, "It needs be a clean break. Pretend you don't care about her. If she pleads for you, you have to act like nothing ever happened…" Her voice cracked, and Edward pulled her closer. So maybe they weren't manipulative. They didn't like the idea of leaving my precious Ava either. _

_We opened the door, and her sweet, lavender scent filled my nostrils. Her gorgeous face was streaked with mascara-filled tears, her eyes were red-rimmed and her nose was as red as Rudolph's. I wanted to run over and comfort her in anyway I possibly could. I would run all the way to China and back for her if it would wipe that agonized look off her face. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't leave her. _

"_Come on, Jasper. We have to get going." Edward stated, as if there was no reasoning. Ava's face twisted into a confused expression. _

"_What?" Jasper asked, almost angry. I flinched. There was nothing we could do. We couldn't change her. Nothing we could do…_

_The conversation blurred together as I watched Ava's face. It went through a cycle of enraged expressions. First, she was confused. Then she almost looked repulsed, as if she was going to be sick. I swallowed. _

"_Well, you have a new recruit as well." My beauty choked, raising her hand limply. I wanted to go over and hold it, and never let go. How could I leave this brave, independent angel all by herself to wait for her death? My heart seized as I realized there was no way we would be able to stop the Volturi. Ava was going to _die_…_

_I couldn't let myself break down sobbing. There was no way to save her. I clenched my fists together as my body began to shake. Clean break, it needed to be a clean break. _

"_Ava, you're not coming with us," Rosalie confirmed._

_Her face fell. Her eyes widened. _

"_We can handle this. You need to go back to your family,"_

_Her delicate little jaw dropped, appalled at what Rosalie was saying. As if she were trying to convince her the sky wasn't blue. Like everything ever told to her was a lie. _

"_We know you love them, you won't be able to live with yourself if you give up something so precious, especially if you aren't sure about it. I know you're uneasy." Rosalie concluded. _

_She shook her head, her breathing was shallow and her heart beat rapid. Much top rapid for a human. Holding those clenched hands would slow it. But I couldn't do anything. The puppeteer made me immobile. "But I made up my mind. I need to help. We may actually stand a chance!" She cried._

_Edward spoke soothingly, trying to comfort her, but it was impossible to reason with her now. Our eyes locked as she shook her head, willing for the absurdity to be a huge joke, but I contradicted it by nodding at Edward's miserable words. Edward continued to try to get her under control until she finally exploded. _

"_NO!" Her shrill shattered my soul. "You can't! What if it's not enough!?" She sobbed, the tears running down her face as if it were Niagara Falls. _

_Edward again tried to soothe her, but it only made her angrier. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill everyone involved in this decision. I wanted to kill myself for putting her through this. _

_Her face turned an unnatural shade of crimson as she screamed, "THAT IS A BUNCH OF CRAP, EDWARD! YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE, AND THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU WON'T COME BACK!" _

_I couldn't look anymore. I averted my eyes to the kitchen table, but her blotchy face intruded my sight. I squeezed my eyes shut, but she was still there, my love in immense pain. The pain that I caused her. _

_The empty hole my heart used to inhabit burned with such great intensity I thought I was on fire. It was worse than the thirst of blood as a newborn. Worse than the transformation into immortality. Worse than the feeling of Desiree's death. This was the feeling of my impalpable heart, my soul, my life, shattering into a million tiny pieces. _

_I felt her presence right near me, but I couldn't look. I was a coward. I couldn't deal with the mess I made. "Ronan." Her sweet voice was low. _

_I couldn't look at her. I had to let her go. To possibly stop the Volturi from killing her. A clean break. She touched me, and my skin seared with pain. The pain I was about to experience when I left her. _

_She turned my face towards hers, forcing me to look into the eyes that were once my escape. The last time, I realized, I would look into my two blue, innocent paradises. _

"_Don't do this," I watched her lips move. I wanted to lean in and interlock them with mine. Ease the pain. I waited for the pain of Des to hit me like a wrecking ball at the thought of kissing Ava, but Desiree seemed like a figment of my imagination; a horrible, but distant memory. Like 9/11. A tragedy I knew fully well about, but never really experienced. Looking into Ava's pained eyes; there was nothing in the world but her. And without her in my life, there was no reason to live. "I love you, I can't lose you." _

_I couldn't frown. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't move. But somehow, with all my might, I managed to take her fragile hand in mine, and place it back to her side. She gasped when I did so, but I couldn't respond. _A clean break. It had to be a clean break.

_Carlisle looked at me expectantly, willing me to say something. I wanted to rip his head off. But the puppeteer made me speak anyway. _

"_We should go," a voice spoke. When Ava's face responded in devastated surprise, I realized the voice was mine. _

_It felt as though I was no longer connected to my body. "NO!" I heard her screech; only increasing the burning intensity in my chest. I felt her warm arms wrap around my leg as they had in the meadow, around my chest, caressing my face…_

"NO!" I cried, as my running turned into a helpless stumble. I stumbled to my knees, as if I was a helpless human again, and the sobs began to shake my body. Tearless, of course, but still just as painful as human weeping.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, son. You can do this. I'm so proud of you for saving Ava like that. You're a true hero."

I looked up at my father. "You think I _saved_ her back there? That's the last thing I did! I killed her, Carlisle! I _killed_ her!"

Suddenly, the rest of my family was at my side, looking at me with solemn faces. Esme, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. Pitying me. Trying to be supportive. Make me realize I made the right decision by leaving Ava. It was a bunch of crap. I should've held her. Kissed her. I should've soothed her pain…

Bella came in front of me then, but I refused to look at her. "Ronan," she pleaded.

I shook my head. The agony was burning still; I just wanted it to subside. Hearing Ava's name one more time would be the death of me. She took my face in her hands just like Ava did…

I shook my head. "Don't, Bella. Just don't even go there."

I felt her stare. "You're going to make sure she doesn't die. She's going to live a nice, happy life with her mother and sisters, and you will be responsible for that, all because you stopped the Volturi. She'll be in pain, because you left, but…" She trailed off then, realizing her words were, indeed, a bunch of crap. She remembered how she felt when Edward left her; how she'd rather be dead than without the one she loved.

I got to my feet then, however, realizing there was an absence among my family. "Where's Alice?" I asked, and they all looked at each other, wondering the same thing.

Suddenly, I heard a high pitched voice come from a little ways behind us. "Dammit, Ava."

My breathing stopped as I sped to Alice, who almost never used coarse language. This had to be bad.

When I got to Alice, she had her hand cupped over her mouth, trying to keep herself from sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened, Alice," I asked as calmly as I could, and she only looked up at me with horrified eyes. My family rushed in behind me, and Jasper came to Alice's side immediately.

He rubbed her back and tried to make her focus. "Ali, sweetie, its okay. Just tell us what you saw."

She was still staring at me, terrified and shaking, as she tried to make herself speak. "There was blood, everywhere, pooled out around her head." She clamped her eyes closed as I felt myself yet again feel disconnected from my body. She couldn't be talking about Ava. She couldn't have…

Jasper shook his head at Carlisle, an enraged expression on his face. "I knew this would happen! With the magnitude of her emotions… of course she would hurt herself!"

"Carlisle," She continued to sob. "I think she's dead."


	27. 27 Shattered

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Wow. I am AMAZED at how many reviews I received on the last chapter. That is just freaking unbelievable. Thank you so much. =] I really don't deserve you. Seriously. Especially because I haven't updated in what feels like a few millennia… I'm so sorry. I just found myself extremely uninspired for a while and on top of that busy with summer activities. Thank the Lord one night I was browsing around Youtube and happened to click on Coldplay's song Viva La Vida played backwards. It was so creepy and yet endearing that it brought me right back to Ronan and set the story rolling once again. If you are suffering writer's block, please go look it up. Now. I swear it is the cure to all writer's block. **

**Please please PLEASE review! They make my day and keep me going! =]**

**Love, **

**Mel =] **

27. Shattered

**Ronan Philip Dwyer Cullen**

I'd never been in shock before. I thought I had, after seeing Des-

_-Burning. The smell of burning limbs, so pungent, so repulsive, and I knew the second the scent hit my nostrils of who the burning body once belonged to... _

I grimaced, but for once the memory that at one time brutally tortured me was easily shaken off by the abnormal numbing sensation that took over my body when Alice said, "I think she's dead."

_I think she's dead. _

As in my Ava. Little Avs-

_-is different," I finished explaining to my family why I opened the classified closet in their house to her and sat with her at lunch. _

_Rosalie just shook her head and turned on her heel to the suitcase she frantically packed prior to my story. I was expecting for her not to understand, but when Emmett turned to follow her, I felt a pang in my chest. _

"_Emmett…" I tried to reason. _

_His eyes were sad, but as he began following Rosalie out the door, I knew his mind was set. "Look, little man, this is wrong. Alice's vision is… unreal, I know, but it's most likely going to come true. We need to abort the tragedy while we still can, for our sake and the town's." _

_I shook my head. "But she's not going to tell anyone!" _

_Rosalie gave me her know-it-all death stare, the one I constantly had to restrain myself from slapping right off her face. I gritted my teeth. "Look, Ronan. I know you think you're in love with her because of her memories and such, but the reality of it all? She's a rich little brat with nothing better to do than ruin us when she finds our stuff. Believe me. I was in her exact situation as a human. She's going to show off those pictures to the public and their going to be sold online as antiques, and we all know who's going to be the first one to find them…" _

_I squeezed my eyes shut, willing the image of the devil-spawn Gianna out of my mind, but she just continued grinning at me cunningly behind my eyelids. _

_I heaved a breath. "Don't go there, Rose." _

_They were out the door when I opened my eyes, and Rosalie held it open. "Whatever. I'm off to Denali. I'm not just going to sit here and wait for our deaths." _

_Emmett took one last sad look at us, and the distraught Esme spoke up. "Kids, please. Alice's visions aren't always relevant. What about our family?" _

_Alice rose then with Jasper's hand in hers. "This one is, Mom. It was too vivid to not be true. It's a warning, and I think Emmett's right. We need to do everything we can to stop this from happening." _

_Alice started for the door with Jasper then, and I put a hand through my hair in frustration. No one understood. Avs was independent. She didn't have a need to tell anyone. She had no close friends here, and hid nearly everything from her neglecting parents and snobby sisters. _

_Alice opened the door. She looked at us even more depressed than Emmett. "Don't think my leaving is because I don't care about our family. I love you all so much, and that's the reason why I beg of you to get as far away from here as possible. You should come with us to Denali. You know Tanya won't mind. She loves guests." _

_I was going to speak, but Edward interjected, "We're staying right here, Alice. I believe Ronan's right. Avs is a good person." _

_Bella's eyes widened. "Edward, I really think-" _

"_I said I'm staying, Bella," Edward remarked with a bit more authority in his voice. _

_Jacob nodded, securing his arm tighter around Ness who nodded as well. "And so are we." _

_I looked at my siblings that were willing to stay for my unconditional love for Ava. I almost smiled, but the glare from my half-sister didn't fail to ruin the moment. _

_Carlisle shook his head. "I can't transfer hospitals again. It would be the third time this year. I'm sure someone would be suspicious." _

_Alice nodded somberly. "I understand." _

_She walked out with Jasper and shut the door behind her, leaving the remainder of our family in pieces…_

"RONAN!!!" Bella shook me by the shoulders, snapping me out of the vivid memory.

I looked up at her harebrained expression, trying to speak, to tell her that this was it, that I couldn't possibly live any longer without Ava's existence, but I couldn't make my mouth move.

I looked over at Alice who was still sobbing in Jasper's arms as he continued yelling at Carlisle, who looked more troubled than any of the other vampires surrounding me.

Rosalie had her head in her hand, a baffled expression on her face, and Emmett just stared into the forest, obviously just as surprised as the rest of us. Renesmee just sat next to Jacob, stroking his russet fur absently as she watched enraged Jasper give Carlisle a piece of his mind.

I wanted to interfere, to stop the madness and get back to my Ava, to make sure she was okay, but I couldn't make myself speak.

"ENOUGH!" Edward suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the entire forest, including the birds, to fall silent.

He glared at Carlisle, who looked as if he were about to start sobbing himself. I'd never seen our fearless leader look so scared, so vulnerable. "Carlisle, we need to go! You need to get back to Ava before it's too late!"

Carlisle snapped out of his funk, nodded and looked at the rest of us. "He's right," was all he said before dashing through the forest. Esme immediately followed, along with Bella, Edward, Ness and Jake.

I was left with the agitated Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Besides the sound of Alice's quieting sobbing, we were silent.

"Come on, Emmett," Rosalie huffed, exasperated after failing to reason the illogical situation out. Ava wasn't suicidal. We all knew this. So why did she try to out herself so suddenly?

I watched as Rosalie helped Emmett off the forest floor with her hand, and he caught my eye. "She's right, Ronan. There still might be a chance."

I looked over at her, trying to comprehend his words. I felt an uncomfortable pang in my chest behind the agonizing pain. I sucked in a much needed breath, letting the various scents of nature straighten my head. I nodded and stood up then, not wanting to waste another moment of sitting mindlessly in the forest. Ava was still alive. She couldn't be dead…

I stood slowly, my legs feeling numb and my head hollow. Life without Ava would be unbearable. Absolutely insufferable.

Rosalie helped Alice off the ground and she kept watching me apprehensively. Like I was about to snap as Bella did all those years before. What could she possibly expect? Ava _wasn't_ suicidal. The entire situation made no sense what so ever.

I couldn't sit here in agonizing anticipation any longer. I took off through the forest in front of the rest of my family. My mind was foggy, nearly blank for the first time in years of any memories what so ever and suddenly I was frozen in the clearing, staring at the cottage.

The negative thoughts began circulating my mind immediately. _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

How could I save her if she was dead as Alice presumed? There was no hope. No hope.

And all over again, I was paralyzed.

"Ronan." I heard being called faintly behind me.

I was about to call back to the voice, but unfortunately I was able to pick up the dreaded words from the cottage. The horrendously dejected voice of Edward, "Carlisle, it's no use. She's gone."

I stopped breathing. My chest burned in agonizing pain yet again. My Ava was dead. She was my much needed miracle; the glimpse of hope that kept me sane. Because of her, I could live again and discontinue my miserable existence as a walking corpse. She was the light at the end of my never ending tunnel, but as of now, it was diminished. The once bright light turned into the black enraged haven I was accustomed to, but now terrified of returning to.

And with that sudden transition, the agonizing hurt of losing her began to slowly transform into torrid rage. The Volturi did this to us. They were responsible for another happy ending shattered. Another dream vanished.

Gianna's evil visage came into my mind again, as vivid as ever. Her malicious smile, her dark, conniving eyes. She laughed at me, the sound ripping through my thrashed soul like a thousand knives, and all compassion evaded me. Fervent hatred inhabited every corner of my indestructible body, and my mind was effortlessly set. I was going to kill Gianna.

I immediately ran for the BlackJak, rage mixed with bittersweet sorrow fueling my body, and began speeding down the road towards the Port Angeles airport. A world with out Ava meant a world without the devil-spawn Gianna. I knew I wasn't the most impressive tracker in the world, but with out a doubt her masochist state of mind would lead her to following me, to taunting me until I unexpectedly lunged for her throat.

I was about to turn onto the main road through the town when I heard a loud thud on the roof of my car.

"Dammit," I muttered, slamming on the breaks and peering out the windows to make sure no mortal witnessed this abnormality.

Rosalie was at my side at once. "Ronan, what are you doing?"

I continued to glare out the windshield. "I'm tracking down Gianna and killing that bitch." The darkly determined voice didn't even sound like mine.

Rosalie sighed. "Ronan, you're not killing Gianna."

The anger was about to blow my head off. I shouldn't have stopped for this distraction. I had a matter to take care of. "Consider her dead, Rose. She killed her. She killed my little Avs…"

I choked on the words, but rage kept fueling my body as my foot went straight through the floor of the car when I lunged for the gas.

"DAMMIT!" I cursed again, slamming my fist on the wheel and reaching for the door handle. Fine. I'll just run to the freaking airport then.

"Ronan." Her voice was firm as she violently grabbed my arm and forced me back into my seat. I glared at her balefully but she continued to hold onto my arm, a sad and concerned look playing her godly features. "What's done is done. We need to focus on stopping the Volturi now. We can still save her mother, her sisters. She cared so much for them; this is what she'd want you to do now."

My lip quivered. "She doesn't care. She killed herself, Rose. She killed herself! Because I left her, because of Gianna tracking us." The mention of her name just made me become more enraged and I punched the wheel again.

I began to shake again with sobs, but Rosalie forcefully grabbed my face, making me look into her sad eyes. She shut them and took a deep breath. "She didn't… kill herself," she tried to choke back sobs; "She tried to change herself."

I didn't comprehend. How do you change yourself? I looked into her latest memories…

_I ran to the door at full force, swinging it open so hard it put another crack into the drywall where the door had already smashed through it. As soon as the cottage air rushed into my nostrils, it was almost unbearable. It was the first time I smelled exposed human blood besides Nessie's in such close quarters since her violent birth. _

_My eyes blazed the room until they landed on the mangled corpse and a fevered Carlisle, vigorously pounding at her chest. A pool of blood surrounded her head, and a trickle of blood oozed out of the side of her mouth. My throat burned, but I ignored it. All sounds and various distractions were diminished as I watched her much too peaceful face, completely awe struck. It was too good to be true. Alice was right. She was really dead. _

_My eyes continued to watch Ava until they caught the obscure item lying next to her flaccid hand. A syringe? What was she doing with a syringe? How would she use it to kill herself? What did it contain?_

_The questions stopped abruptly when my mind flashed back to Bella's emergency transformation. Edward kept the extra venom. I shuddered. She tried to change herself. But then I was confused all over again. How did she know about the supply of venom, and why was there such a large blow to her head? She was smart enough to know to inject it into her heart… _

_I continued to ponder this when the sounds rushed back into my ears as Emmett shook me out of my trance. He asked me a question, but I couldn't focus on him. _

"_COME ON, AVA! Don't give up on me, dammit! Breath!" Carlisle was absolutely losing it trying to resuscitate Ava. I'd never seen him so crazed, so out of whack. It was much too abnormal for a man who I'd never once seen lose it. I was almost scared for my life, for the universe. Was this the apocalypse? _

_Esme, who was remotely calm, came behind him and put her arms around his chest, pulling him away from the hopeless. _

_He shook his head. "No!" His voice cracked, and he fell back into his wife as he began to shake with sobs as well. _

_I couldn't believe it. She couldn't have died. The point of leaving her was to save her! _

_Edward looked at me and shook his head, realizing for the both of us that we had made a mistake. One, tragic mistake. _

_"Rose," Emmett tried to get my attention again, "Where's Ronan?" _

_I looked around me, disoriented by the shock and depression, and without a word I sprinted out the door for my poor younger brother… _

I nodded, and Rosalie took my hand. It was all the closure I needed. She was really gone. I leaned into my sister as the depression engulfed what was left of my soul, and left me as mangled as before I met Ava. The world seemed to become a shade darker.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Rosalie spoke, "Ronan. We should get back. I know it's hard, but we need to figure out what our next actions are going to be."

I didn't answer. I didn't move. I needed to grieve longer. I needed the immense pain to subside before I could move again. I needed to figure out how I'd be able to live in a world without her. My Ava…

_The door swung open then, and they were gone. I blinked, but I was alone. I expected something so traumatic like this to happen seemingly in slow motion, but they left me in a fraction of a second. My teeth chattered when the fear and dread set in. _

_The water behind the dam continued to charge through obstinately, flooding over all that was good and asphyxiating it mercilessly, replacing it with blinding rage. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierced my throat and ricocheted off the walls, causing my ears to ring. _

_I screamed again, startling myself as the sudden adrenaline rush caused by the immense anger and fear made me spring off the ground and run to the kitchen. I threw the paper plates off the table with all my might, watching them slide across the floor. That wasn't enough. I needed things to shatter, just like my world. I opened the cupboard above the sink and began whipping the china across the room, hearing the porcelain collide with the wall then break into a million pieces before it hit the ground and splintered into more... _

I shook my head, completely aghast. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

Rosalie turned me to face her. "What? What happened?"

I looked at Rosalie. It couldn't be… it just couldn't be. She was dead. "I just saw one of Ava's recent memories."

She shook her head. "You what?"

It wasn't possible for me to see people's memories once they died. Yes, I could remember the memories I'd seen from them, but I couldn't see any I hadn't seen before they died. But that was a memory of Ava's I'd never seen. Impossible.

"I've never seen it before. How can she be dead if I can see her memories?" I questioned not even her, but the universe. She was dead right in front of me in Rosalie's memories, and Carlisle couldn't restart her heart.

Rosalie was absolutely beside herself as she asked, "Are you sure it was her?"

I closed my eyes, concentrating on Ava's memories again.

_I stared at the long tube of clear liquid; the needle on top of it. I carefully took the syringe into my hands, examining it skeptically. There was no label on it, but I had no doubt about what it was. The sobs began again, shaking my body. I would do it for love. _

_I gripped the syringe tight, swallowing my fear. I had to be brave. I had to use all the strength I'd accumulated from over the years; my father leaving, growing up with lies, the ache of false affection. Like Juliet, I had to fight against fate to be with my Romeo, and if that meant taking my own life, then so be it. _

_I lined the needle up perfectly with my heart, the heart that would beat no more…_

Suddenly, I found myself leaving the confused and giddy Rosalie in the broken car and running into the forest toward the cottage at full speed. Ava was alive. Her memories were loud and clear; as they always have been for me. There was no possible way she was dead.

After dodging the trees, feeling Rosalie's curious presence behind me, I made it to the clearing and peered through the cottage window. There I saw Carlisle in Esme's arms staring gravely at Ava as Jasper put a blanket over her body.

I ran for the door and swung it open, hearing it crack against the wall. I swear it was going to crumble soon.

All somber eyes turned to me, and I pointed sharply at Jasper who dropped the blanket over Ava's face. "Stop. She's still alive."

Jacob's cold face turned confused and angry. "Ronan, what the hell are you talking about?"

And right on cue, a shrill scream pierced from under the blanket, piecing the shards of my shattered soul back together again.


	28. 28 Waiting

**Author's Note: Man has it been a long time since I last updated… I'm sorry. I know I say it every time but every time I'm sincerely sorry. Summer has been insane. Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I hope you enjoy the chapter and review!!! I know I sound like a robot but PLEASE review!!!! They really help a lot. =]]**

**Love,**

**Mel =] **

28. Waiting

**Ronan Philip Dwyer Cullen**

_Never Say Never- The Fray_

Even with my precise vampire vision, I didn't see Carlisle run to the blanket. He just seemingly appeared there, ripping the blanket off of Ava's distorted face and turning her over as she began coughing up blood. I ran for a napkin off of the kitchen table and bent down next to her on the opposite side of Carlisle. I began wiping off her perfectly plump lips. I smiled. I just wanted to kiss them, over and over and over again. I would never leave my Ava's side again. Hell, I'd be her official stalker for all eternity, whether she liked it or not.

Carlisle's stethoscope came out of no where, navigating her blood-trickled purple shirt until it reached her heart, and his eyebrows furrowed. I know he had to use it to keep up his façade at the hospital, but he had supernatural hearing. Why was he using a stethoscope? I felt the energetic presence of my family around me, watching with awe as Ava's face twisted into painful expressions, her eyes closed all the while. She screeched again, causing me to immediately put my hand on her cheek. I could already feel the temperature of her skin dropping. Was that normal?

Carlisle shook his head and looked up at us. My stomach dropped.

"Carlisle, what's the matter?" I demanded, almost angrily. I just got my Avs back. I couldn't be losing her again.

He looked at me skeptically, as if he were trying to find the answer in my eyes. He shook his head. "Nothings the matter… I don't think…"

Another silence filled the cottage as he stared at Ava, listening to her wild heart beat. I was becoming fed up. "What do you mean by 'I think'?"

Carlisle ignored me and put the stethoscope back to Ava's chest, shaking his head. "Remarkable."

My head was about to blow off with frustration. What happened to communication? Before I could explode, Alice answered my question, "It should only be a couple of hours now."

We all turned to Alice, completely astounded. _Hours_? Days maybe, but hours? "Impossible," I breathed. "How the hell…"

"I don't know," Carlisle kneeled, staring at her. "She must have pierced the heart precisely; perfectly in the pulmonary artery. The venom is spreading extraordinarily fast; that's the only rational explanation I can think of."

I put my hand through her blood-encrusted hair, trying to now figure out how she managed to give herself such a large blow to the head.

"The only reasonable hypothesis we came up with was that the sting of the venom must have stunned her and caused her to fall back and hit her head on the counter," Edward answered from behind me.

I nodded, watching her face twitch uncomfortably as she moaned quietly. I held her hand. "I wish there was someway I could comfort her."

Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder, smiling. "It's only a matter of time, son. The good news is she's still with us," he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Ronan. I'm sorry I put you through this, _us_ through this. It's probably the most horrible I've felt in my entire existence…"

I heard the rest of my family begin to shuffle away, in-depth conversations about Ava's rapid transformation filling the small living room, leaving Carlisle, Esme and I watching over Ava.

I shook my head, putting my hand to Ava's cheek again. I just couldn't take my eyes off her… "No, Carlisle. Thank you for saving her. Again."

He put a hand on her arm, his face somber. "I don't know if I'd be able to live with myself if I didn't. I was just returning a favor saving her, Ronan. She saved _us_. This entire family. We were becoming what I feared most. We seemed to be constantly in fear, hiding and running from everyone and everything. We were falling apart at the seams; the faith we had in ourselves that convinced us weren't monsters was beginning to evade us. I don't think we'd be a family anymore if it weren't for Ava. And for that, I feel like I owe her my life." Esme nodded as she watched Ava intently.

"Ronan, I don't know what I would do without this bond that we all have," she told me, "It makes me feel alive."

I nodded as we watched Ava suffer the excruciating pain of the venom- her face twisting into tortured expressions. I let my fingers trail down her other arm until they reached her open palm. She squeezed her hand shut over mine.

_We lay next to each other in her bed as a warm breeze wafts through the window, the smells of nature and Ava surrounded me, making me feel as though I was back in Florida. She wasn't at all restless the night before; she only smiled in her sleep, her fingers intertwined with mine all the while. I took a deep breath of the rich air, moving closer to my love… _

"We have to leave. Now." Alice came from out of no where behind me, her voice urgent.

I shook my head. How could we move Ava while she was in this excruciating condition?

Esme spoke for me. "Alice, why now? The Volturi can't be that close if they're recruiting…"

Her face went blank again, so Edward informed us, "The authorities. They're coming to do a search for Ava. Her mother received the video."

"Of course." I muttered.

"She's already in enough pain for movement to affect the magnitude. We can move her." Carlisle told him, taking the now screaming Ava into his arms. "Let's go."

This was all going much too fast for me, like we were on some Japanese game show that kept on throwing new obstacles into our faces. One minute Max Newton exposes our secret to Forks, then the Volturi's building up an army to eliminate us, then Ava's dead, then she's transforming into one of us, and now we're running from the police? No, it's worse than an obscure game show. It's a freaking daytime soap.

"Carlisle, I got her," I tell him, and he hands over her convulsing body. Oh, yeah, movement won't affect the pain. Yeah, right.

Then, we're out the door, running deeper into the thick Northwestern rainforest, with my soon-to-be vampire girlfriend struggling in my arms.

***

I'd been pacing the clearing we'd come to for hours. It was close to midnight I could imagine and rain poured down on us as I cradled Ava in my arms. She'd been screaming for mercy for a few of those hours now, and her heart rate was unbearably quick, pounding against her rip cage so hard it echoed off the trees around us.

"It shouldn't be long now," Edward told me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You might want to put her down so she doesn't claw your face off when she wakes up." He smirked.

I looked down at the rain-soaked soil, shaking my head. "She _would_ rip my face off if I put her down there."

Emmett came beside me. "Ronan, my boy, in my day, I woke up in many discomfited places, usually not even remembering how I got there…" Rosalie gave him a disgusted look, smacked his shoulder and he let out a booming laugh in return. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, man, you're gonna want to put her down. Or she's gonna rip your face off. No joke."

I grimaced. I couldn't imagine my Ava being a ravaging newborn vampire. I sighed and laid her in the driest place I could find, even though she still became splattered with dirt as the rain continued to pelt down in the clearing. Her hair was soaked, a dripping mess around her as she clawed at the ground and whimpered. I turned around and took a deep breath. It would be over soon. It was only a matter of time before her pain was over and she'd be back in my arms again.

"They're talking about us on channel seven," I hear Renesmee announce, and I immediately rip out my pod phone and flip to the television setting, scrolling to channel seven.

_Authorities continue to search the perimeter of the actual residence of the Swan-Masons at this hour, but all that is evident is that the family has fled and kidnapped seventeen year-old Ava Jameson. _

_As many of you know, this afternoon many of us received a very mysterious emergency text from a local teenager's phone of one extraordinary boy, something that is, by some, classified as supernatural. The boy has been identified as Ronan Swan-Mason, and according to Sharon Jameson, brought her daughter out for a walk in the woods behind their newly renovated estate, where Max Newton, another teenage resident that attends Forks High School with the family, followed them. Denise Richards is at the scene with Max now, Denise?_

In the background of new reporter, the outside of our cottage is surrounded by police with LifeLasers that can detect human life up to two hundred feet away. I sighed. They would never find us, since our kind comes up as negative on those scanners. 

_Yes, thank you, Kory. Authorities have searched the home, only to find it perfectly in order, _Thank God Esme bleached the kitchen floor where Ava's blood pooled,_ but definitely inhabited, when the Swan-Masons are recorded to have their residence in the Redwood Apartment Complex. I'm here with Max Newton, the boy to capture Ronan's extraordinary abilities on camera. So, Max, can you explain to me what you saw today? _

My hands clench into fists as Max's triumphant face fills the phone's screen.

_Yes, Denise. What I saw today was something that can only be explained as supernatural. The Swan-Masons aren't who they say they are. There true identity has been hidden from us all along, for they're really the Cullens, a family that, if you go back about a hundred years in Forks High year books, you'll find were never pictured, but lived among our grandparents. It may sound crazy, but my grandfather went to school with them and encountered one of them using their superpowers as he wrote about in his journals. Yes, it may sound crazy, but folks, I have proof. On this pod phone here. _

His expression was suddenly saddened. I shook my head angrily.

_All I want now is for them to be brought to justice for taking my close friend, Ava, and for them to be locked up and tested on. They're dangerous, but their abilities must be further explored. _

Denise nods, and Max continues. _And the scary part of this story is that there are more of them headed towards Forks, and these supers are the reason the Cullens are fleeing. "The Volturi" they referred to them as? I think the police there should also follow out a search. These creatures need to be brought to justice. _

I closed my eyes, putting a hand to my head. The world felt as if it were falling in on me. How the hell would we get out of this?

Denise nods again. _Thank you, Max. Well, we've sure had one strange day here in Forks. If you have any information regarding the Cullens, report it to the hotline number below, but be discrete. This family is said to have paralleled senses. _

_One can read minds!, _Max chimes in.

Denise tries her hardest not to roll her eyes. _Scientists are on the way to take samples from the cottage for testing. For further updates throughout the night, text "News" to 6644 for further content. Now back to Daniel with the weather…_

I close my pod phone, nearly smashing it on the ground. This was it. We could run, but we couldn't hide from the Volturi. And now that their secret residence was also revealed? We were more than dead. The entire town of Forks was dead. The exact replica of Alice's vision was unfolding right before us.

I looked over at Renesmee, who was buried in Jacob's shoulder, shaking, and Edward put his arm around Bella, who simply shook her head. Jasper took Alice's hand and they stared into each other's eyes, trying to comprehend their doomed fate. Carlisle closed his eyes and looked down, defeated.

"What? Is that it? Are we just giving up?" Rosalie growls, glaring at us around the clearing as Ava begins to shriek again.

No one responds to her anger. We are all fully aware of our destiny.

She shakes her head, obviously in some deep denial. "No. We've dealt with them before and have been able to work things out. I know this is bad, but we can't just give up…"

Yes we can, Rose, I want to say, we're dead this time. But she'd figure that out soon enough. She throws a look of desperation towards Carlisle.

"We can't just give up." She says again. "We can't just wait here to die," she pleads.

Carlisle shakes his head, his eyes focused on the ground as he speaks. "Yes, we can continue to run. We can run from the Volturi for as long as we want. But sooner or later, we're going to get tired of running. Sooner or later, Rosalie, they're going to corner us, and there will be no negotiations, no 'Nice to see you again, Carlisle'. They're going to kill us. We could try to fight back, but we're immensely outnumbered."

Rosalie's face dropped as she realized the inevitable. "No."

Emmett put his arm around her. "That's why we need to spend these last few days we have together as a family, babe. Trying to run away would be like a mouse on a wheel. We'd get no where."

She nods, and with that, all hope is lost.

"Emmett's right," Esme said, "We need to spend this small amount of time we have left together, not running from our destiny."

I nod, and put an arm around my adopted mother, and she hugs me back. I don't think anyone on this planet could love as much as she does.

Bella came over next and hugged the both of us, followed by Edward, and soon the rest of our family was joined in a group hug. Even if we did die, this kind of love never would. Our bond would last for eternity.

We held each other in silence for a long time, letting the fact we would be no more in a matter of days sink in; trying to deal with the inevitable.

"I love you so much," Esme breathed to us, squeezing me tighter.

I take a deep breath, keeping myself together, "I love you too, Mom."

The silence was almost unbearable as I aloud myself to think; where do we go from here? Where to our eternal souls venture to after this cruel world? I shivered; realizing there was, indeed, utter silence. Silence. With no shrieking in the background of it all…

"Ronan," Carlisle calls me urgently, staring in the direction I put Ava in the relentless down pour.

I look in the direction he's looking, to find brilliant crimson eyes staring menacingly back at me.

_Oh. My. God_.

Suddenly, she was in a crouch, barring her teeth at my family and me, who reacted instinctively to the threat, barring our teeth and ready for action as well. I, however, remained standing, staring in awe at my newborn vampire girlfriend.

She looked like a goddess fugitive. Her skin was an angel-like pale white that glowed as the sky flashed with lightning. Her copper red locks were matted down on her soaking, blood-encrusted purple shirt and near waist length, and crouched in her dark skinny jeans and black stilettos, she looked like a super model posing for a sexy photo shoot. My breathing increased as I watched her eyes dart from place to place. It was completely ludicrous; my body wasn't even required to breathe.

Carlisle came out of his crouch, stepping towards Ava with caution. "It's okay, Ava…"

Her eyes continued to dart madly when she said, "Get away from me," in the most alluring voice I'd ever heard, making me want to take a step back…

Carlisle's eyes widened and his step faltered, but he shook his head and continued slowly towards her. "Ava, I know all of this is overwhelming…"

She looked straight into his eyes this time, saying in her smooth, mezzo soprano voice that made me want to fall over, "Back. Off."

Carlisle looked back at her, eyes wide and expression blank, and ever so slowly, he took a few steps backward, not looking away from her gorgeous face.

My mouth fell open. What the hell was he doing?

Ava even looked surprised at his willingness when her eyes widened, but she composed herself quickly, looking back into his eyes.

"Now sit," she commanded like she would a dog.

Carlisle kept the same expression on his face, and obeyed. I glanced next to me at Bella, who looked just as confused as I was.

I looked back over at Ava, who had an amused smirk playing her features, making her even more intoxicating. I cleared my throat, "Ava, honey…"

Her wild, scarlet eyes focused intently on mine, and instantly, she was all I could see. The outside world was non-existent, and her eyes were brilliantly bright, even in the dark night. They were absolutely mystifying; I just wanted to explore their depth, their beauty. I felt my face go slack.

"Stop talking," she commanded, and I closed my mouth immediately. Anything…

I shook my head when the perplexing infliction of her eyes suddenly evaded me, and I looked over at Bella, who was in a slight crouch glaring at Ava. She was shielding us. I looked at Carlisle, who was getting off the ground slowly, also confounded about Ava's influential power.

After exchanging a look with my confused family, I took a step closer to Ava. "Ava, there's no need to do that." I held my hand out to her as I inched closer. "It's just me."

Even through the baleful glare she was throwing at me, I saw bewildered confusion behind her new eyes. This was all brand new to her; she ought to be scared and disoriented. "I know your scared, Avs. I'll make sure you're okay."

She looked even more confused and frightened now as her eyes searched mine frantically. She shook her head and looked around at the rest of my family in the same manor. "Who the hell are you people?"


	29. 29 Hypnotized

**Author's Note: Hey everyone!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!! Please, please, PLEASE review!! Sorry… in bit of a hurry… leaving for the lake with my friend this weekend before I'm forced back to the dungeon for sophomore year… FML. Would love some reviews to keep me from flipping out… thanks!!! =]]**

**Love,**

**Mellll!!!!**

29. Hypnotized

**Ronan Philip Dwyer Cullen**

I stopped dead in my tracks and looked over to Carlisle, who shrugged. I took a deep breath as she watched me with uncertainty. I focused on her memories…

_I screamed again, startling myself as the sudden adrenaline rush caused by the immense anger and fear made me spring off the ground and run to the kitchen. I threw the paper plates off the table with all my might, watching them slide across the floor. That wasn't enough. I needed things to shatter, just like my world. I opened the cupboard above the sink and began whipping the china across the room, hearing the porcelain collide with the wall then break into a million pieces before it hit the ground and splintered into more... _

I cringed at her fresh and horrible memory, relieved yet bothered it was still there. What happened to the innocent joy of stage lights?

I cleared my throat. "Avs, of course you know me. It's Ronan," I told her slowly, careful not to confuse her any further. "You trust us."

Her eyes flashed over us quizzically again, contemplating my words. Her eyes set on Bella, who still had her shield over us as she watched Ava intently. Her eyes narrowed. "I want the truth."

"Ava," Carlisle spoke suddenly, causing Ava to go into a crouch and flash us her teeth again. I held my breath. "Avs, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help you, because we love you."

Her face scrunched in even more confusion, almost disgust. She just shook her head, looking into Carlisle's eyes intently once again. "Tell me the truth."

He watched her, unfazed. "Ava, that is the truth. We love you and want to help you. You're just suffering amnesia, probably caused from the blow to your…"

"Not the answer I was looking for," she scolded him, glaring back at Bella. "Why isn't he listening to me?"

Bella didn't answer but continued to slightly crouch and shield us, her eyes set on Ava. When she didn't answer, Ava's eyes became even wilder, and she began to inch towards Bella slowly and menacingly.

"Answer. Me." She growled. Bella didn't flinch, still watching Ava, almost taunting her.

A high pitched snarl ripped through her throat then as she stared down Bella, shaking now with anger.

"Bella, I wouldn't…" Was all Carlisle could say before Ava lunged for Bella's throat.

Edward was the first to dive into the mud-spattering fight, trying to grab hold of the uncannily hasty Ava, but grabbing hold of her was like a human trying to grab hold of a fly whizzing by. She was almost a blur to even vampire vision.

Jasper and Emmett joined the brawl almost immediately after Edward, and they were finally able to pull the thrashing and screaming Ava out of the fight.

My eyes widened. What happened to my sweet and loving Ava? Looking at her god-like yet rabid expression, I was filled with dread. What if she never remembered me? What if she were barbaric forever?

Edward helped Bella off the ground and took held her close, but she turned around and watched Ava warily. She was probably wondering the same exact thing.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled, struggling in Jasper and Emmett's iron grip. She glanced over at me and I saw a light bulb light above her head. She took a deep breath and stopped struggling.

"Guys, it's just me, Ronan," She said in her alluring voice, making me question my identity. "Can you please let me go?"

She didn't even have to make eye contact with them this time. There eyes were wide as the both let go of her arms.

"Sorry, man." Emmett said, shaking his head and smirking.

Ava smiled this smiled that could make a grown man cry tears of joy as she said, "You guys have got to stop treating me like this."

The rest of my family was suddenly intrigued. I, however, was confused. We have another brother named Ronan?

"What did you guys do to him this time?" Rosalie had an amused smile playing her features.

I was about to ask about our new brother Ronan, when Bella shook her head and breathed, "Wow." She crouched slightly and closed her eyes.

I shook my head once Bella put her shield up, bringing myself out of the dream-like trance and back to reality. Did Ava just convince us she was me?

I was about to throw that question out to Bella when I smelled it.

"GRAB HER!" I bellowed, but Ava was already ripping through the forest, dodging trees and clearing obstacles with perfect agility.

"Dammit, Ava," I grumbled as we all shot through the forest after her, fearing for whoever possessed the potent scent.

"AVA!" I yelled after her, knowing it was already too late. It wasn't long after that I heard the screech of desperation and violent crunching of bones I knew all too well…

"_Ronan, we have no other choice. This is dangerous." Edward tried to rationalize with me. _

_My throat burned with thirst; it'd been at least a week and a half since the last time I hunted, and Edward's arch-angel like speech was luring the monster from within me, taunting it to come forward and attack anything and everything within a thirty mile radius. I heaved a sigh and turned to face Edward, my mind still on finding prey. _

"_Look, Edward. I realize Avs poses a threat to us, I've heard it about a million times. Just leave if you feel that way, okay? Just go. I don't need these constant reminders of what an ass I am and how selfish I am for keeping you here. I love Ava, and I'm staying." _

_He clucked his tongue, shaking his head at me, like I was defiant child too young and naïve to make my own decisions. My chest burned with anger. "Ronan, I just think…" _

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU THINK, EDWARD!" I shouted at him, the burn in my throat almost unbearable now. The next well-bodied animal I smelled was sure to get his neck ripped open. "If you want to stay, stay. If you're going to be a little bitch about it, then just go. Take your precious family and just _go_."_

_He huffed, shaking his head and about to retort when I smelled it. A delicious, lavender smell that made my throat sear with the intensity of a thousand suns. Venom pooled in my mouth and I felt the monster I'd been holding back for so many years embody me, enabling me to give into my instincts completely and sprint towards the glorious smell. _

"_RONAN!" I heard Edward call after me, but I had no intention of stopping for anything but my prey… _

A growl ripped from my chest at the memory, banishing it from my mind as I ran full speed towards Ava for the second time; ready to tackle her off of whomever she was feeding on, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

She was kneeling over the dead body of what looked like a hunter, staring at him with a horrified expression. Her hands were bloody and shaking above him, almost as if she were trying to pry herself away from him. But how the hell was she resisting with his blood exposed?

I took a slow step towards her, enchanted. "Ava?" I asked tentatively.

She kept her eyes on her victim, her bloody lips quivering.

"Ava look at me." I commanded, "You can do this. Just back away from him."

She shook her head, her mouth slightly open as she continued to stare at him, revolted. I went to take a step toward her, to pull her away from the man she had killed and, to my confusion, was now contemplating.

She let out a sob, her fingers curling and clawing her neck. A weird gurgling sound bubbled in her throat when she clamped her lips together, tightly shutting her eyes as well. I ran up behind her, pulling her away from the man she'd killed, and she didn't resist my pull.

She continued holding her breath as I watched Carlisle check his pulse and shake his head. She continued to hold her breath as Nessie carried the dead man away from her and the rest of my family solemnly followed. When she was out of plain sight, Ava caught her unneeded breath and looked at me, dumbfounded.

"I'm a monster," her eyes were wide.

I stroked her hair carefully and she allowed it. "You're not a monster, Avs. It was just an accident…"

"BUT I KILLED HIM!" She exploded, jumping out of my arms and began pacing the forest floor. "He probably had a wife, and KIDS! He probably had friends, a mother and father!"

I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her but she didn't. "Ava, you're…"

"I'm SICK! What's wrong with me?" She banged her palm to her forehead, like she was trying to beat herself up. I stood with my mouth wide open. What the hell…

Crept towards her, one palm out. "Ava, you're a newborn vampire. It's expected, if not necessary."

She stopped dead in her tracks, an entirely different emotion in her eyes, like she was bi-polar. "Vampire…" She mused.

Her head snapped towards me. "Do I know you?"

I fell into her eyes. "Yes. Ronan Philip Dwyer Cullen." I held out a hand to her like I did the first time I formally introduced myself to her in the woods.

She looked down at my hand, confused, and stroked it with hers. She looked up into my eyes again, hypnotizing me. "Make me remember."

I immediately put my hand behind her ear, feeling her wet locks between my fingers and she closed her eyes and sighed, making me fall out of her trance and pull her closer, the vivid picture of Des invading my vision. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for the excruciating emotional pain to come, the regret and mourning to bring me to my knees as I leaned into Ava, but it didn't.

My eyes shot open, surprised. Where was the agony? All I felt was the euphoria of being near the one I loved, the ecstasy of Ava's skin against mine and her sweet breath on my face.

Confused, I closed my eyes and deliberately thought of pain, and in my mind came the most vivid picture of Ava, practically dead with a pool of blood around her head and Carlisle hopelessly trying to resuscitate her. I cringed and my breath caught, the thought of my Ava dead unbearable, even more than my past love.

I opened my eyes to find Ava, standing, alive, right in front of me. I was so overcome with joy that I smiled and pulled her into me again, laughing giddily. Her eyes opened, curious.

"What?" She asked.

I answered by kissing her lips forcefully, not able to control myself any longer. I wanted her, and now I could truly have her…

Her lips were hard and unsure at first, but soon they were in perfect rhythm with mine, her hand reaching behind my back and pulling me closer. Venom pooled in my mouth as I continued to kiss her, my tongue inching eagerly behind her teeth. She pulled away suddenly and looked into my eyes, unintentionally making me fall into her trance as she smiled.

"The meadow," She said, "I remember the meadow. And school. And the house… we're in Forks, you're Ronan, and I'm Ava."

I nodded, the information slowly processing as she stared into my eyes, when I finally got it. "You remember."

She looked away then, her head snapping around madly until her eyes landed on the puddle below us and she gasped. I looked down at the puddle as well where I saw my reflection and hers…

"Oh god." She choked, putting her hands to her cheeks. "Oh god!"

I put my hands on her shoulders, but she didn't look away from her reflection. "Ava…"

"Am I a…" She trailed off, staring at herself in awe.

"Yes, Avs," I informed her again. "You're a vampire."

"And I killed that man for his blood?" She screamed, repulsed.

I nodded shamefully. "I'm so sorry I let that happen, Ava. But you have a power…"

Her head snapped up, her eyes frantic. "Where's my mother? And sisters?" She gasped. "Please don't tell me the Volturi came." She put her hand to her head and began pacing again. "Oh god… how long was I out for? What am I…"

I took Ava by the wrists and stopped her before she could go on another rampage. "Ava, calm down. The Volturi haven't come yet. Doesn't mean they're not going to, but they haven't yet. Your mother and sisters are fine…"

Ava suddenly began sobbing violently, falling into my shoulder. "I was supposed to go out for ice cream with her for my birthday. I need to go back! She's probably wondering where I am…"

I rubbed her back and held her close to me. "Shh... honey its okay… they're going to be fine, I promise." I soothed her, leaving out the fact she could never see her mother and sisters again without exposing us further. I sighed at the thought, how horrible the timing was for this tragedy. Things were finally getting better when they had to turn around and get a hell of a lot worse…

I was still rubbing her back as her sobs began to stifle. She pulled away from me and took the pendant that hung around her neck and opened it, smiling sadly at the pictures it contained, shaking her head. "I can never go back, can I." It was more a statement than a question, and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I'm so sorry I left you…"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry Max Newton's such an ass."

I let out an ironic chuckle at Ava's ADD-like newborn train of thought. "Remind me to make sure he suffers a horrible death by the Volturi."

She leaned into me again, sighing. "I think that's inevitable…"

I shook my head, thinking back to when she convinced my family and me that she was me. "I don't know your power is pretty freaking amazing."

She pulled back, looking into my eyes and I was instantly caught in them. "What's my power?"

My mouth hung open as I answered willingly, "You can hypnotize people, make then believe anything you say by looking into their eyes or acting."

She shook her head, looking at me uneasily. "Ronan, what's wrong with you?"

"You're hypnotizing me right now," I could only see the luscious red and I wanted more…

She averted her eyes, surprised, and I caught myself before I could fall forwards toward her, putting my hands to my head to try to straighten it out. Damn, that was powerful.

She raised her eyebrows, impressed with herself, and an evil grin appeared on her plump lips. _Oh, crap._

Her eyes flashed to mine. "Bark like a dog."

Her eyes were so deep, I just wanted to fall into them… "Woof, woof."

She laughed. "No, not like Jacob, like a Chihuahua… that's wearing pink booties…"

They were so beautiful, so perfect in everyway… "ARF! ARF! ARF!"

"RONAN! YOU'RE BUTT'S ON FIRE!!!" She screamed.

I started jumping up and down, grabbing my backside, but kept looking into her deep eyes, in my head imagining the intense burn like a vivid dream. "AHHH!! I NEED WATER!! WATER!! MY ASS!!!!!!"

Ava closed her amazing eyes then, doubling over into the mud laughing as the rain kept pouring down on us and I was snapped out of my trance. "Dammit, Ava…" I smiled.

"Oh… my… freaking… MY ASS!!!" She quoted me between fits of laughter.

I shook my head. "You're dead now…" I pounced onto her, and she immediately counter attacked, rolling me over so I was in the mud and she was on top. She smiled, but it faltered quickly and she dismounted and backed away with a worried look.

"Crap, Ronan, I forgot…" She apologized.

I was confused. "About what?"

She looked at me like I was crazy. "Des…"

I smiled, remembering that Des even existed. "Kiss me."

She immediately started unbuttoning her purple shirt. I laughed at how weird our relationship had been progressing before.

"No, Ava," I chuckled. "Like a first date kiss."

She looked at me like I was stupid. "Uh… yeah that's what I was going for…"

I laughed again realizing she was right. "No. An innocent kiss. Nothing hot and heavy… just like a normal couple on their fist date."

She shook her head. "What? Are you out of your mind?"

I shrugged. "It'll answer your assumption."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she knelt to the ground in front of me. "Like I've said a million times, I'm not hurting you anymore, Ronan. I'm done…"

She was so close to me, and I couldn't take the anticipation any longer. I leaned into her and kissed her deeply, making her groan as she leaned into me and her fingers laced in my hair before she pulled away.

She smiled exuberantly, not making eye contact. "Okay... seriously how long was I out for?"

"That doesn't matter. I love you, Ava, and now I can truly show you how much," I answered.

She nodded, her smile turned seductive, making think about the transformed body under that drenched shirt… "Now I don't have to feel guilty about doing this…" She looked into my eyes, putting me into a trance. "Kiss me, Ronan," She whispered, and I was immediately at her lips, indulging myself in them, my fingers trailing her panty line.

Her hands didn't even attempt to leave my shirt in one piece, instead I just heard it rip off, and I laughed under her kiss. She pulled away again.

"What?" She chuckled.

"I was just thinking… is it even possible for us to stay fully clothed when we're kissing?"

She looked down at the remains of my shirt on the ground beside us and shrugged. "I mean, if that's the way you want it…"

I shook my head. "Oh, hell no."

"Well…" She looked into my eyes and I was captivated. "No more thinking. Now where were we?"

I immediately went back for her lips and I was out of her disorienting trance when she closed her eyes. As my fingers went through her soaked hair, I felt a twinge of relief. With this amount of power on our side, we may actually stand a chance.

**A/N cont.: Hope you enjoyed Ronan's prospective… next chapter's back to Ava's POV!!!!! =]**


	30. 30 New Day

**A/N: I know, it's been forever. I know, the chapter is extremely short and quite possibly disappointing. However, I'm back. I can't promise you there will be a new chapter next week or next month, but there is one now, so I hope everyone who is still willing to read enjoys it. I'm so sorry I've niglected this story; I've missed Forks and everyone on Fanfiction so much! My life has just been absolutely crazy and much, much different than last year. It's extremely difficult for me to be able to find the inspiration and time to write Forks, but when I do have that inspiration and time, it's nearly impossible to separate my fingers from the keyboard. I hope people will read and review the chapter, I will be extremely grateful if so. =] **

**Love, Mellllll =]**

30. New Day

"No, don't stop," I told Ronan breathlessly as he kissed my burning neck tenderly. "Please. We can deal with this later."

He stopped kissing me and put his hand gently on my cheek, smiling sadly. "We have to deal with this now, Avs. Unfortunately, we must deal with this monstrosity now."

I sighed, letting my eyes marvel the brand new world surrounding me. I could see the veins in the leaves of the majestic trees that towered over us; I could see the remaining drops of precipitation sprinkle lazily off of the leaves. I could smell the thick, fresh scent of transpiration, the musk of various animals as they zipped inconspicuously through the natural canopy. I could hear the life of the forest; the exchanging of gasses of the trees, the animals, of Ronan and I was prominent in the slightly chilled and moist air. How could I have ever hated Forks? How was it possible I ever resented rain? It was beautiful. All of it was utterly gorgeous.

I lay on my back and stared at the slight break in the clouds. I'd never seen so many stars in my life…

"Wow," I breathed.

I felt Ronan lay on his side next to me, his finger tracing my bare collar bone. "Magnificent, isn't it?"

I closed my eyes and let him trace my collar bone and down my arm. I willed loudly in my head for him to never stop, for us to be able to lie in this exact spot for the rest of the night. Just to stay here together and not worry about…

I sat up straight as my throat began to sear, and a growl rumbled in my throat. Ronan's hands gripped my biceps immediately. "Ava?" He asked wearily.

The searing continued, and suddenly the too vivid image of the lone hunter moved in slow motion through my mind. I let out a sob.

"Ava…" Ronan loosened his grip and put his protective arms around me as the image assaulted me. Shivers were sent down my spine.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"What?"

"His name," I repeated, closing my eyes.

Ronan was silent, but I could feel his soft breath blowing past my cheek.

"Ronan," I pleaded.

He let out a soft sigh. "He didn't have any identification with him, Ava. We don't know what his name was, nor will we ever."

I kept my eyes closed, focusing on his steady breathing for a few moments. Images of my family began to fill my head, the vagueness of their faces terrifying me. I snuggled closer to Ronan until I was secured in his lap and his chin was rested on my shoulder. I took a deep breath of unneeded air.

"I can't disappear, Ronan. They need an explanation."

I felt Ronan nod on my shoulder without hesitation. "I just haven't a clue how that's going to work."

I began to shake my head when the idea suddenly hit me. My breath caught.

Ronan felt me tense. "What is it, Ava?"

I was appalled by the idea. My mouth hung open.

"I'll tell them I'm dead."

Ronan pushed me forward and turned me to face him sharply. I swallowed, purely as a reflex. His eyes were wide, his nose slightly scrunched in disgust.

I nodded at him. "It's the only way, Ronan. If my power is as strong as you say it is…"

"You'll kill them," he told me bluntly. I grimaced, my hands balling into fists of anger.

I broke away from his grip and stood up, the anger flaring inside of me like mad. "What the hell do you know?"

His eyes were suddenly full of innocence. He held his palm out towards me and slowly stood. "Ava, I'm sorry, but I can't let you do something you'll regret."

"I CAN'T LEAVE THEM WONDERING! THE GUILT WILL JUST CONSUME ME, RONAN!" I wanted to bolt to the house right now. I just wanted to see my mother, my sisters.

Ronan grabbed my wrists and an ugly growl ripped from my throat.

"Calm down, Avs. Just breathe. Even though it isn't necessary, it helps." He smirked, still restraining me.

I breathed for a minute, and finally leaned into Ronan. "I'm so sorry. It's so hard to control my emotions… with all these senses and smells…" My throat burned.

Ronan stroked my hair and rubbed my back. "Well let's get you stocked up on blood before you see your family. You're right. They need an explanation, and it seems as though you're the only one who can convince them of a reasonable one."

The thought of hurting animals upset me for some reason, and suddenly another vague memory popped into my mind.

Ronan took my hand, ready to lead me deeper into the forest. "I know a good spot for mountain lion…"

The burning in my throat was gaining intensity. "Okay." And we were flying through the forest at my new warp speed.

***

"We have a plan," was the first thing Carlisle said when we found them in the clearing.

"Hello to you, too," I greeted him sarcastically, feeling overly exhilarated after hunting.

Carlisle ignored my tone, looking past me with weary eyes. "We're going to have to act fast if this is ever going to work, but we need to catch the next shuttle to DC and get to the Pentagon."

I giggled and received confused looks from the creatures around me.

I shrugged. "What? I feel like I'm apart of the secret service."

Carlisle's smile didn't reach his weary eyes when he turned to me. "You're going to be playing a secret agent for us, Avs."

I nodded, putting on my seductive face. "'The name's Bond,'" I quoted in a deep voice, "'James Bond.'"

"She's being way too calm about this." I heard Jasper attempt to whisper to Alice.

I snickered. "Nice try, Jazzy," I pointed to my ear, "Supernatural hearing recently installed, remember?"

"He's right," Ronan told me, turning me towards him.

I kept on smiling. "I don't think I'll be able to live with myself after I have to tell my mother and sisters I'm dead, so I thought, hey, might as well be happy while I can."

"You're doing what?" Edward asked angrily, looking at Ronan.

"We can't just leave them wondering." Ronan countered.

"Ronan, she'll kill them."

My head snapped toward Edward, all happiness evading me. I growled at him menacingly.

Ronan grabbed my shoulder, still looking at Edward. "Careful, Edward."

"Jazz, honey, you okay?" I heard Alice ask her husband.

"Yeah… major whiplash." He replied, holding his head.

Edward's face was hard. "Do you really think it's a good idea?"

Ronan nodded, looking at me. "She's stocked up on blood," he rubbed my shoulder. "Does you're throat ache at all, babe?"

I smiled, feeling instantly blissful again. "Babe?"

He smirked. "You like that?"

I nodded, looking into his eyes and lusting for him all over. "My throats fine."

"Uggh," I looked over to see Jasper sitting with his head between his knees.

I looked over at him and sighed, remembering his empathy power.

Carlisle closed his eyes and let out a long, frustrated breath. I'd never seen the man lose his cool before.

He opened his eyes and looked swiftly at his first son.

Edward shrugged. "She's really enjoying being immortal and fed. How can you blame her?"

"She's like a child again." Esme smiled, her warm eyes watching me happily.

"We need to focus on the matter at hand, Esme." Rosalie gave me a look that resembled an overbearing elementary school teacher's nearly permanent glare.

"Rose is right," Carlisle nodded, "We only have so much time before the Volturi arrive."

My heart dropped. The dull memories of the fear and dread that engulfed me over the past weeks hit me suddenly, and I was close to tears.

"And when they do arrive, everyone dies." I reminded them numbly.

Mom, Allison, Alicia, Cindy, Katrina…

Vague memories of my mother and sisters began flashing through my vampire mind, each more heart wrenching than the first.

"We need to save them," I nearly whispered, my throat thick not with the tears I was used to, but bone shaking agony.

Ronan took my hand. "We _will _save them."

"As long as we act now," Carlisle finished for him, looking at me again.

I nodded, suddenly focused and determined. There was no time for grieving. There would be no need to grieve. Sadness evaded me.

"This… this is… this is _madness_," Jasper slurred, standing up shakily with the help of Alice.

"Carlisle…" Alice started, looking worriedly at Jasper.

Emmett spoke up now. "Ava's emotions were hard on him even when she was human, they must be even stronger now that she's a bi-polar newborn with a power that's freaking epic. Suck it up, man."

Jasper shot a death glare at his brother as Alice took him away from me. I looked apprehensively into Ronan's eyes.

"He'll become accustomed to your emotions soon enough, babe." He winked.

"Okay, now for the plan," Carlisle began before he could be interrupted again. "Ava, do you have your pod phone on you?"

My hands automatically went to my jean pockets, and sure enough, it was there. I opened it up and handed it to Carlisle.

His hands flew across the hologram keyboard and suddenly the red record light was flashing. "Now Ava, I want you to give me a command using your power. Look directly into the camera for me, please. Everyone else, don't make eye contact with her. Okay, go."

My eyes widened. What do I say? "Uhh… sing I Am the Walrus at the top of your lungs."

Edward chuckled. "All Carlisle listens to is music from his century."

"I AM THE EGG MAN!"

My head snapped up to see Carlisle staring intently at the pod phone screen.

"I AM THE EGG MAN! I AM THE WALRUS! GOO GOO GA JOOB!"

"What in the world?" Esme ran over and asked, an amused look on her face.

"EXPERT TEXTPERT, CHOKING SMOKERS DON'T YOU THINK THE JOKER LAUGHS AT YOU? HO HO HO, HE HE HE, HA HA HA!"

A few birds flew off their perches.

"SEE HOW THEY SMILE LIKE PIGS IN A STY-"

I ripped the pod phone out of his hand and his eyes went to mine. "Stop!" I commanded, and his mouth went slack, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Suddenly he blinked and shook his head, and I turned to see Bella focusing on him.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, his eyes full of hope, his mouth turned up in a smile. I shook my head, confused.

"What am I missing?"

Carlisle suddenly pulled me into a hug, laughing giddily. I hesitantly hugged him back; this was so out of character for him.

"I think we may actually stand a chance, Avs." He replied.

**A/N (cont.): Here's the playlist so far, it's for each chapter, you can edit anyway you like, I know I have playlists for the Twilight Saga that differ from Stephanie Meyer's, but these are the songs I think fit Forks the best. Enjoy!**

**The Music of Forks-**

**1. Ahead by a Century- The Tragically Hip**

**The Lake- Aqualung**

**Campus- Vampire Weekend**

**Crazy- Gnarls Barkley**

**5. They- Jem**

**Love Will Come Through- Travis**

**Ready To Rise- Vaughan Penn**

**In The Sun- Michael Stipe feat. Chris Martin**

**Daylight- Coldplay**

**10. New Day- Kate Havnevik**

**Look At Her Face- The Coral Sea**

**Time Won't Let Me Go- The Bravery**

**Careful Where You Stand- Coldplay**

**Knock 'Em Out- Lily Allen**

**15. Good Ol' Fashioned Nightmare- Matt & Kim**

**Good Time- The Brazilian Girls**

**M79- Vampire Weekend**

**Unlike Me (Acapella)- Kate Havnevik**

**Ships- Umbrellas**

**20. I Miss You- Blink 182/ Dirty Laundry- Bitter:Sweet**

**For You- Coldplay**

**Breathe- Pink Floyd**

**Sweeter Than This- Katie Herzig**

**Move You- Anya Marina**

**25. The Great Escape- Peter Watson**

**Murder- Coldplay****The Ocean- The Bravery**

**Never Say Never- The Fray**

**29. Crazy Train- Ozzy Osborn**


	31. 31 Death

31. Dead

"So I take it I'm going to have to rent a private shuttle?" Alice was suddenly next to Carlisle and I, pod in hand.

"There's no way she could handle a plane full of humans this early." Carlisle said, pulling away and looking over at Ronan, his face all-business once again.

"I think it's time for you to take her to break the news to her family. If we ever want this to work, we must act fast."

Ronan nodded somberly, and suddenly the bone shaking agony returned and over came me. My hands balled into fists and my jaw clenched.

Ronan took my hand. "It's going to be okay, Ava. We'll make it quick and painless."

He made it sound like I was merely ripping off a band-aid. I felt the anger flair my nostrils. "Don't even talk to me right now." I snapped before taking off through the woods.

It wasn't until I'd sprinted through the woods for a good five minutes that I realized I had no idea where I was. Ronan caught up with me and took my hand, spinning me around towards him. My breathing was much too rapid for a being that deemed breathing unnecessary.

"Listen to me, you have to put you're mind in the most precise place right now."

I glared at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows pensively. Suddenly, his hands were on my shoulders.

"I need you to match my rhythm of breathing. Ready? In… one… two—"

"What? Are you my freaking therapist now?" I sneered.

His eyes were suddenly full of bitter hatred as he growled, "Yes, I'm your freaking therapist now. So breathe with me."

I rolled my eyes and began listening to his voice count my breathing intervals.

_In… two… three… out… two… three…_

I couldn't fathom how long I kept up the breathing exercise, but before long, stress evaded me, and Ronan's hands grazed my lower back as he rocked me back and fourth.

"You can do this, Little Avs, I believe in you," he was whispering in my ear as I awoke from the closest relaxation to sleep I could experience as a vampire, and I believed him. I would have to do this for my family so they could move forward with their new lives, so my mother could provide for the twins in everyway possible without the mystery of her missing daughter hanging over her like an ugly, black cloud.

"Okay," I breathed, "I think I'm ready."

"That's a girl," he sighed, a loving smile on his face.

I gripped his ripped shirt. "But you have to come with me. You are not allowed to leave my side, because if I slip and something happens…" I couldn't finish my despicable thought.

He gripped my shoulders. "I won't leave you're side, I promise. And you won't slip. You're immensely strong; you just can't let yourself forget that fact."

I nodded and continued his breathing exercise in my head. I made direct eye contact then, taking over his mind. "Let's go, then." He immediately took off for the house, and I followed.

Dawn was soon to break when we arrived at the house, and my already dull human memories resurfaced as my new eyes took in the gorgeous piece of architecture. Distant images of my family entered my head, making me shudder.

"Ronan…" I hesitated, looking up at the window I knew we had to jump into.

He took my hand. "Hold your breath and remember what I told you: you are strong. You can do this."

I closed my eyes, taking one last breath as we backed up to make room for a running start.

He squeezed my hand. "One, two, three." We ran and sprung simultaneously, landing on my mother's bay window sill gracefully, with a thump that was barely audible. I felt like a cat.

I peered inside, listening to my mother's breathing and an anxious voice.

"Ava," it muttered, "Ava, Little Avs, where are you?"

I gaped. "Did… did you just hear her call me Little Avs?"

He smiled. "She has anxiety dreams about your Grandpop from time to time. This is probably one of them."

"Oh," I nodded, putting my pearly-white palm to the glass. The dull memories I had of my mother told me she would never have anxiety about her oldest daughter, only indifference. I smiled at the revelation that she truly cared about me.

Ronan had opened the window at this point and gestured for me to go inside. I hesitantly moved by him and stepped into her spacious room.

I kept holding my breath and stealthily moved around the bed to the side my mother was facing. She continuously twitched, and her face was contorted into a distressed expression, even in sleep. Misery flooded over me as I reached for her face with the back of my hand. I never noticed how much my mother and I looked alike. She had the same heart-shaped face, the same narrow, ski-slope nose. I touched my cold hand to her cheek, and her eyes flew wide open. She shrieked, reaching next to her as fast as she possibly could move, and when her arm whipped back, two red dots reflected off my forehead from the laser-taser she had pointed at my face.

I instinctively backed up, putting my hands up; even though I knew the puny taser could not hurt me.

"What the hell do you want from me!" She sobbed, her hand shaking.

I swallowed hard. "Mom, it's me."

Her eyes were wide with fear. "Who! Who's me! You're no daughter of mine! You're… you're one of those… _things_. And he!" Her focus was now on Ronan, "So is he!"

She shoved the blankets away from her, swinging her feet to the floor and stalked towards him slowly, gun pointed. "Where is she? Where's Ava! You don't tell me, and I'll shoot! I promise you, I will!"

"Mom! Please, you have to listen to me…" I pleaded, but she didn't look into my eyes. She had her finger on the trigger, ready to shoot Ronan.

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." Her voice was fierce, even with the hot tears rolling down her drowsy face.

"Mrs. Jameson, your daughter is right beside me, I assure you," Ronan squeezed my hand.

"The police told me to taser you the second I caught a glimpse of you, but I'm giving you a chance, Ronan. You'll go free if you tell me where she is," She took in a shaky breath, allowing more tears to roll down her face. "I just want to know where my girl is."

Ronan's seriousness resembled Carlisle's. "Mrs. Jameson, I know she may look different, but this is—"

I heard the laser-taser's precise electric current fly through the air and connect with Ronan's marble-like body, which did not affect him whatsoever. He continued to stare at my mother with a worried expression.

She looked at him with awe, and pulled the trigger again and again and again, until she began hyperventilating. She fell back into the bed.

"Mom!" I ran for her at vampire speed, holding her close to my cold body. She flinched, but she didn't try to fight back. "Mom, it's okay. I'm like him now."

She backed up and stared into my eyes, her breathing a little more under control. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Ava?" She asked.

I nodded, still holding my breath. "Yeah."

She touched my face with the tips of her fingers, marveling at the new me. "Bu… but… h-how? Look at your _eyes_. I mean… what… _are_… you? Ava, what did you do?" There were tears in her eyes again.

I had to swallow a lump in my throat. "Mom, I'm a vampire. I did this to save you, and Allison and Alicia. There's something coming, Mom, and I can't have them hurt you. I won't allow it." My voice was fierce.

She looked down, shaking her head, her jaw slightly dropped. "Vampire?" She looked at me again. "Vampire!"

"Shh," I tried to quiet her, no need to wake Allison and Alicia. "I'm going to be gone for a little while, Mom."

She shook her head again, her eyes wide in shock. "For how long, Ava? How am I going to do all of this without you? And when you're a…" She started laughing; she couldn't even utter the insanity.

I took her hands. "Mom, you've got Allison and Alicia. They're growing with you, and I'm going to allow you guys to continue living your lives."

She stared down at our hands, shaking her head. "But I need you, Ava. I can't do this myself."

"But you can. You're such a strong woman, Mom, and I love you so much. I'm so glad I had you as a mother."

He head snapped up to meet my eyes. I had her in my trap, and I dreaded what had to come next. "I love you, too, but why do you say that like it's a good-bye?"

"Because it is," I whispered inaudibly.

I focused on her eyes and my part. "The last ten hours you've experienced was an outlandish, crazy dream. All you remember consciously is that your daughter, Ava, died tonight in a car accident. She was driving with her boyfriend, Ronan, who also perished in the crash. You will make sure you and your daughters cope fine with the death of Ava, because she loves you so much." I couldn't continue without risking a sob, but as soon as I finished speaking, she had fallen into a deep sleep, following my instructions.

Ronan had his hand on my shoulder suddenly. "Ava, that was great."

I gritted my teeth, swallowing the dread of what I had to do next. "I have to tell the twins."

Ronan sighed. "Really, Ava? Do you really need to make this harder on yourself?"

I just shook my head and whispered, "This isn't about me."

I walked at human speed down the hallway. The lack of breathing was becoming more and more uncomfortable with every step, but I couldn't will myself to go any faster. Suddenly, light flooded from underneath their bedroom door. I froze.

"We can just leave right now. They will be getting the text. They don't need to see you."

I didn't know what text he was talking about, it was probably part of Carlisle's plan, but there was no reason in his words. They made no sense to me, because, at present, I was floating in the middle of the endless ocean. I'd been treading water for hours and hours, and my eyes were beginning to droop. I wasn't being rescued; there was no going back to the blissful ship of life I was once sailing on once I was overboard. It was time for me to close my eyes and let the dark abyss of death sweep me away.

I reached for the handle and whipped the door open.

Alicia lifted her head from her pod phone, her eyes widening as she laid eyes on me. "Oh my God. Al, wake up."

Alison was a little less calm. Her shriek was piercing when she saw me in the door way. I had my hand over her mouth before it lasted more than a second.

Alicia gasped, and I put a finger over my lips. She stayed silent.

When I took my hand off of Alison's mouth, she stared at me in awe. I looked passed her and caught a glimpse of myself in their well-stocked vanity. One look at my piercing red eyes, porcelain skin and my muddy, tussled dark-red locks, and I could see why; I was beautiful and terrifying.

"What the hell _happened _to you?" Alicia breathed.

"I turned myself into a vampire." Was my answer.

Alison continued to gape. "_What_?"

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. You're not going to remember any of this anyway."

"What the hell are you talki—" She couldn't finish her sentence, I already had her eyes.

"The last ten hours you've experienced was an outlandish, crazy dream…"

"Alison! What are you doing to her!" Alicia asked frantically.

"All you remember consciously is that your sister, Ava, died tonight in a car accident. She was driving with her boyfriend, Ronan, who also perished in the crash."

"ALLISON!" She was shaking her now. Alison's eyes never left mine.

"You will make sure you cope fine with the death of Ava, because she loves you so much."

Alison was fast asleep after I took my focus off of her and locked eyes with Alicia. I gave her the same speech and she was asleep next to Alison on her twin bed. I switched off the light in their room as I exited.

"You're going to have to trash the Porsche." I told Ronan.

He nodded silently and flitted down the stairs. I heard the engine start up and Ava's favorite car zoom down the long driveway.

I began aimlessly wandering around the house then. I walked around the huge atrium of the house that awestruck Sharon into buying the house. I felt the leather on the couch in the cozy living room. I listened as the nearly silent House Cleaner delicately scrub the dishes that soaked in the sink. I took the extra flight to Ava's room, to see if I needed a keepsake, but I left it empty handed.

I found myself in the atrium again, looking up at the lovely winding staircase, the gorgeous piano in the corner. I took it in through vampire eyes for one last time, trying to memorize every increment, every innovation Sharon had slaved over, every memory ever made in the breathtaking, yet haunted place. The place the Cullen's lived and fled one hundred years ago. The place a forbidden couple fell in love. The place three women grew. The place the Jamesons' lost a husband and a father; a daughter and a sister.

I walked out the front door and down the porch steps, not looking back, because I didn't live here, Ava did. And Ava was dead.


End file.
